Starting Over Series: Missing Moments
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Missing moments in the Starting Over series. One-shots.
1. Telling the team & Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Missing moments in the Starting Over series. One-shots.

AN: Just wanted to share more moments between them without feeling like I'm dragging the main series out too long. And while in the beginning this will bridge the gap between the stories  
'Going to Miami?' and 'Where to go from here?' it will eventually go beyond that, at least that's what I'm planning, but we'll see.

Title: Starting Over Series: Missing Moments  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family  
Rating: K-T (Depends on Chapter) But in this one: T  
Spoilers: Mentions of episodes through out Season 7  
Time-line: Season 7, then beyond (Possibly)  
Warnings: Suggest/Implied adult behavior (Some Chapters)  
Main Parings: GSR (Always!)  
Minor Parings: (Depends on the chapter), But in this one: None  
Other Characters: (Depends on the Chapter), But in this one: Carly (OC), Nick, Greg

* * *

Chapter 1: Telling the team & Moving

August 19, 2006

When they finally made it back to their condo in Vegas from their trip to Miami then Disney world, early Saturday morning, they dropped their bags off on the floor of their bedroom before taking a nap shortly after for a little rest, knowing that they'll be back at work later tonight for shift, and despite enjoying their time off together, they were ready to get back to work.

After they woke up a little after noon, they had lunch before finally unpacking their bags, and after grabbing the couple of books Grissom had brought along with him on the trip, he walked back to the living room, looked at the bookshelf that was almost too full, and sighed, making Sara ask as she walked back into the room. "What's wrong, babe?"

He looked over at her with a smile. "It almost looks like we need another bookshelf."

She stopped next to him, and after a short pause, she commented. "We would need another room."

He then raised his eyebrow. "Like an Office?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

He nodded in agreement. "It would be." After he took a moment to pause, he continued. "Ok, let's do it, let's find a new place."

She chuckled as she asked. "What, just like that?"

He shrugged. "Why not, we both like the idea, so what's holding us back?"

"True, but I know how much you like it here. How long you've been here."

He looked around with a nod before looking at her as he took her hand. "I know, but maybe it's time for a change, a new place that we can finally pick out together."

When she saw no hesitation or doubt in his eyes, she slowly smiled with a nod. "Ok, I'm in."

He nodded again, this time with a smile before he continued. "Alright. Plus, this could be our solution on how we want to tell the team about us, we can get them to help with the move this time."

After they told Warrick and Catherine about them, they knew their next task was to tell the team. They just didn't know exactly how they wanted to do that, until now that is.

She nodded again with the smile. "Yeah, I like that."

He smiled a little wider before bringing her in a hug, happy with both of their plans.

* * *

Three Weeks later

They searched for two weeks until they finally found a place they both liked, then after a week of packing, they decided it was time to set up their plan on telling the team, so one evening before shift, Sara walked into the break room with a smile. "Hi everybody."

Carly, Nick and Greg, gave her a polite greeting back as she sat down at the table, then after a moment, she continued to speak. "So, I was thinking about moving, and I was wondering if you guys could help."  
Always wanting to help a friend in need, there wasn't much hesitation, making Sara smile again with a nod as she finished. "Alright, but I would like you to see the place first. I'll send you the address and you can come by after shift, if we don't have to work a double that is."

As they did another round of agreements, Grissom walked into the room, and Greg asked with a smile. "So, is the boss-man helping out?"

Acting like he didn't know what was going on, Grissom asked while he sat down at the table. "Help with what?"

Nick took that question. "Sara is moving and has asked for our help."

Playing the innocent card, Grissom nodded. "Yeah, she already asked me, and I accepted." Then he looked over at her with a smile, and only she could tell his eyes were sparkling. "That is if you still want me too?"

She smiled in return with a nod, reading between the lines. "Most definitely, no doubt in my mind."

He nodded, and after a short moment between them, he cleared his throat to get their minds on the start of shift.

* * *

Once shift officially ended, which they were thankful there wasn't a double, Sara told the team to have breakfast on her, and to show up at her place after, so it would give her and Grissom a little time to get their first set of boxes in their vehicles.

When they showed up at their new place, they each grabbed a box from their back seats, one saying Grissom's things while the other one read Sara's things, before they headed for the building, and once they got there and on the right floor, they see the team standing in front of the apartment door, so Sara smiled as she spoke. "Hey guys, thanks for coming."

They nodded with smiles, then once the couple was near them, it felt like everything just stopped as they read what was on the boxes, so their looks turned to shock, well the guys were, Carly chuckled with a nod. "I knew it."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as Sara asked. "You did?"

"Well, ok, I didn't know for sure, but I had my suspicions. I'm just glad I can finally say congratulations."

They nodded with smiles on their faces as Grissom took that comment. "Thank you."

Carly just nodded in return before Sara looked over at the guys, who still hadn't said a word. "Uh, you ok guys?"

Nick spoke next after clearing his throat. "On one hand, this shouldn't have come as a shock since I always felt that it was only a matter of time before you two figured it out." They chuckled before Nick continued. "But on the other hand, it is shocking that you two actually let it happen, and I'm guessing this thing between you two isn't new?"

Sara shook her head before replying with a smirk. "Most definitely not."

Nick couldn't help but smirk as he spoke. "Then all I have to say, along with congratulations, is some CSI's we are for not seeing it sooner."

As the couple chuckled again, Greg spoke. "Well, to be fair, they are CSI's too, and in my opinion two of the best."

Sara cuts him off with a smile. "Well, thank you Greg."

Greg nodded with a smile before he continued. "So, they are very capable of hiding the evidence, or in this case, not showing the signs until they were ready to." He paused before he finished. "And like what the others said, congratulations."

After another set of nods, Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "And as great as you guys knowing, this stays between us, alright? Please don't talk about it in the lab, not even if you feel that no one is watching or listening."

Nick replied for all of them. "Of course, you have our word we'll keep quiet about it."

Sara and Grissom smiled, and after they thanked them, Nick took the box Grissom was holding so the older man could open the door, and after it was, the team walked in to look around before they headed down to the vehicles so they could grab the other boxes they had for the first trip.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the morning and a few hours past lunch time, they went back and forth from their new apartment to the Condo to get the boxes and other furniture, only leaving her nightstand, the bed and what ever they needed for the night since they were spending one more night in the Condo.

After the group had a pizza, a thank you meal from Sara and Grissom for their help, they left the Condo so they could each go home and have a little rest before shift tonight.

Once the door clicked shut, they turned around to look at the living room and kitchen before Sara replied with  
an amazed sigh. "Wow, I've never seen it this empty before, it looks a lot bigger." He nodded with a smile before taking her hand and walking them towards the bedroom, making her ask with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly do you have planned for us now?"

He chuckled. "Not what you're thinking." There was a pause before he continued with a smirk. "At least not yet." She chuckled in return before he finished as they stepped into the room. "Well, seeing as all we have to sit on is the bed, that's where we have to do one of my favorite activities that we do together."

Curious, she raised an eyebrow again as she asked. "And that is?"

He walks to the end of the bed, grabbed his glasses, pen and crossword puzzle before turning towards her with a smile. "One last time in this room?"

She smiled brightly as she walked towards her side of the bed. "I always have time for our crossword puzzle."

He smiled brightly as he walked to his side of the bed, then after they met in the middle, she laid her head on his shoulder before they started working on the puzzle together.

* * *

Once they were done, he took his glasses off, and she took them, along with the completed puzzle and the pen and placed it on her nightstand before she laid down so her back was on the mattress, and not even a second later, he had wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder before his lips touched her neck, making her smile with a sigh of content as she ran her hand up and down his back.

After a few kisses, he pulled back while she spoke after clearing her throat. "I'm happy with our decision on moving, but I'm really going to miss it here. We've had a lot of good memories here."

He smiled and started to go for her neck again. "I know."

She chuckled as she stilled her hand. "I didn't mean only in this room, I meant the apartment as a whole."

His smile got wider against her skin as he whispered again. "Oh, I know that too."

She chuckled one more time before speaking again. "I'm being serious here."

After one more soft kiss, he pulled back and moved his body up so he was laying on his side on the mattress while looking down at her with a loving smile. "I honestly understand what you mean."

She moved her hand and cupped his cheek so she could run her thumb over his lips as she whispered. "We had our first kiss here."

And despite them agreeing that a week before that first kiss they were official, their first kiss marked her true official date. That first kiss started this wonderful journey with him, and she just wanted to continue down that same path.

His eyes lit up at that memory, and he spoke after clearing his throat from emotion. "Which means you'll be the only woman I'll ever kiss again."

Her eyes lit up at that as she asked with a smile. "So, what you're saying is that I'm your last first kiss?"

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Was there any doubt about that?"

She shyly smiled. "No, I guess I just didn't really think about it like that until now."

He smiled as he started to lean down while speaking again. "Although, I still get butterflies kissing you, so it feels like I'm kissing you for the first time, every time."

She chuckled again as she placed her hands on his shoulder to stop his progress before replying. "You want some wine with that cheese."

He chuckled, getting her meaning, before smirking. "Maybe, but you still love me."

Give him a more serious look, she moved her hand up his chest so she could cup his cheek again. "With all my heart."

Before he could say anything, she moves her body up so she could kiss him, and he had no problem reciprocating, even moving so he was above her.

Eventually he moved his lips back to her neck as she moved her head to the side to give him better access with her eyes closed as she ran her hand up and down his back, then he whispered. "What about you?"

Confused, since all she thought about was how her body was reacting to his touch and kissing, she asked. "What about me?"

He moved to her ear and whispered again. "Am I your last first kiss?"

She opened her eyes as he lifted his head so he could look down at her again, and she smiled as she cupped his cheek again. "Are you doubting that? You think haven known what it feels like to have the best, I would downgrade from that?" She shook her head before continuing as she moved her hands to the button of his shirt. "Not a chance bugman, these lips are reserved for only one man, and as far as I'm concerned, are for the rest of my life."

Passion started to show up in their eyes as she slid his shirt off him, then he leaned back down and they started to kiss again, savoring every kiss and touch, enjoying the last moments they'll share in the first place they ever lived together.

* * *

AN: More moments coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Being there for him

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Season 7  
Time-line: Post-Burnout  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: None

* * *

Chapter 2: Being there for him

At first Sara didn't see the signs, she thought his short temper and thin patience was because of the case they were dealing with since whenever a case that comes up that involves children, she could see him barley hanging on to his emotions every time, even though he tries really hard not to lose it.

But when she found out the case was closed and he wasn't in his office, and his vehicle was still in the parking lot, she felt his attitude was the cause of something else, which her feelings had been correct when she saw him laying on a couch in a darkened room at the police station as he had his eyes closed and his arm over them. She now knew that it wasn't only the case that made him like he was today, it was a migraine, and from the looks of it, a very bad one, which while she's dealt with his migraines since they've been a couple, for her this was the first time to see him like that because of one.

She softly sighed, wishing she could take his pain away, as she closed the door when she fully stepped in the room, then she walked towards the couch before she kneeled down and softly whispered, hoping to him it didn't sound like she was yelling. "Griss, I'm here."

Still keeping his arm where it was while his eyes remained closed, he softly whispered, in pain. "Sara."

She smiled slightly as she placed her hand on his arm that was on his chest. "Do you need anything?"

He took a breath and whispered again. "Just you."

She moved her hand down to his fingers and slid them through his. "Done. Have you taken your medication?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll wait a bit until it kicks in, then I'll take you home, no arguments."

He smirked a little. "Wasn't planning on it."

Glad he at least still had a little of his sense of humor, she just smiled as she ran her thumb over his hand in a soothing motion, making him sigh as he relished in her touch, which he wasn't exactly sure if it was her touch or the medicine finally kicking in, probably both, was making him feel a little better each minute that passed by.

* * *

When he felt like he could actually move without his whole world spinning, he got up before they headed out of the station and into the lab so they could get their things, then once they got into her vehicle, she drove them as quickly, but as safely as she could, to their apartment so he didn't have to endure the outside very long.

Once they made it and stepped inside, he dropped his case on the floor by the door, took his sunglasses off and headed towards the couch to lay down and close his eyes again, and while still hurting for him, she closed the door and walked right to him before kneeling down and running her fingers through his hair. "I'll let you rest, I'll be in the room."

He reached for her other hand as he whispered. "Stay please?"

She smiled, happy that he wanted her there with him, and nodded before replying. "Ok, just give me a minute."

He does a short nod, and after she softly kissed his temple, she stands up, walked down the stairs so she could go to the restroom. Then after grabbing a pillow and a book, she headed back to the living room before he lifted his head up a little so she could sit down, and once she placed the pillow on her thigh, he laid the back of his head on it before turning his body so he was now facing her stomach with his eyes closed and a sigh while she started to run her fingers through his hair as she just watched him until his breathing had changed, indicating he had fallen asleep, before she opened her book and started reading with the occasional breaks in-between so she could look at the man she loved, hoping he'll feel better soon because she couldn't stand seeing him in this much pain, it broke her heart when she did.

* * *

Hours later

When Grissom woke up hours later, he was feeling better and his eyes looked a lot brighter than they did earlier. He then decided to take a shower, and once he was done and had changed into a pair of UCLA sweatpants and a t-shirt, he walked out of the room and down the hall, smelling a familiar meal, a meal his mom use to make him after he had been sick or had a very bad day when he was younger.

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, looked to the left and smiled at her. "It smells delicious."

Sara smiled in return. "I'm glad, I just hope it tastes like how your mother use to make it."

His favorite soup that his mother use to make was one of the first things he had taught her, but it wasn't an everyday meal that they would have, so this was the first time she attempted it on her own, she just hoped that she did it justice, especially after the day that he had.

He smiled as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "I'm sure it's fine, honey."

She gives him a brighter smile with a nod before sharing a peck on the lips.

When she pulls back, she tells him to go sit and she'll make him a bowl, which he was going to say he could get it, but the look in her eyes told him she really wanted to take care of it, him, so he just nodded, and after a kiss on the forehead, he headed for the table and sat down.

A few minutes later the bowls were made, and she was seated across from him, watching him as he took his first bite, then was relieved when he nodded with a smile. "See, I knew you could do it, you did a good job."

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Their next few bites were done in silence before he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier, at the lab I mean, how I was acting."

She looked at him warmly as she moved her hand over to cover his. "I know, I now get why your patience was so thin. I'm sorry you were in deeper pain going through a case like that, I wish I could have done something for you."

He gave her a warm look as he turned his hand over so their palms were touching before he slipped his fingers through hers as he spoke again. "I know, but you do a lot for me." He took a breath before continuing. "I use to get those type of migraines at least once a month, but outside of today, I haven't had one like that in a long time. In fact, since we've gotten together."

She smiled with her eyes bright as she asked. "So, what you're saying is that I'm good for you?"

He brought her hand up to kiss it before nodding with his blue eyes sparking. "Most definitely. For my overall health and my heart."

They looked at each other lovingly for a few seconds before they go back to eating while their other hands were still clasped, just enjoying their meal and company.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for the support, reading and please review.


	3. Going?

Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: A few weeks after the episode 'Happenstance'  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Nick, Greg, Carly (OC) (Mention Only)

* * *

Chapter 3: Going?

Sitting around the kitchen/dinning room table, celebrating Thanksgiving, Grissom was watching the guys and Sara talking and laughing, just enjoying their time away from the lab. They were without Carly today, and for the rest of the weekend for that matter since she asked for the time off so she could go up to Seattle Washington for the holiday.

As their conversations were coming to an end, Nick picked up his beer and took the last drink before smiling at his hosts. "Thanks for the invite, the food was great."

After Greg repeated that sentiment, Grissom just nodded with a smile while Sara spoke with one. "You're very welcome, guys. I'm glad we could celebrate this year."

Greg then smirked as everybody started to stand up. "And on the actual day it is celebrated."

With their jobs, it can get unpredictable at times, so spending holidays on the actual day it is celebrated doesn't happen a lot of the times, so what Greg said was very true, and they chuckled with nods. Then as the guys were picking up their dishes, Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "It's ok guys, I'll get those."

They just nodded, and after a goodbye to the older man, Sara walked the guys up towards the front door, where they shared hugs and goodbyes.

Once the door was closed, Sara went back down to the kitchen to help Grissom with the dishes, which was done in comfortable silence.

When the dishes were finished, they locked up the front door before taking their crossword puzzle to the bedroom, but they only started working on it after they had changed into their sleeping clothes.

As they were working on the puzzle, Sara felt that Grissom was a little distracted. In fact, she had been feeling that way for a few weeks now, and even today he seemed a little quitter than usual, so she took a breath and asked. "What's going on with you?"

She moved so she could turn her head to look at him as he looked over at he with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just feel that something is off with you, you seem quiet. Well, quieter than usual these last few weeks. I know the miniature case has been bothering you lately, but is it something more?"

Now they had two miniatures to deal with, and still nowhere near close to solving it, making Grissom feel more frustrated each day that the case is still open.

Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure when he was going to tell her, but knowing he couldn't lie to her once the question was asked, he knew he had to do it now, so he took a breath, leaned towards his nightstand, and after opening the drawer, he pulled out an envelope, then once he closed the drawer, he got comfortable on the bed again while handing the envelope to her. "Here, read this."

Sara took the envelope from him with curiosity, and after taking out the piece of paper, she read what was sent to him from Williams College in Massachusetts, then once she was done, she cleared her throat before asking. "How long have you had this?"

"A few weeks."

"And you were going to tell me, right?"

He sets the crossword puzzle down, along with the pen, on his nightstand before he turned to her and took her hand with a nod. "Of course, I just needed a little time to decide what I wanted to do before I ran it by you."

She bit her lip before asking. "And have you decided?"

He sighed and shook his head. "On one hand, this is a great opportunity. I've always wanted to continue doing seminars, but when I was unexpectedly promoted to supervisor, those plans fell on the back-burner, and honestly I kind of miss it." She nodded in understanding as he continued while looking at her lovingly. "But on the other hand, it's a month commitment, and the thought of being away from you for that long is..."

Sara cuts him off softly. "Unimaginable." He nodded before she continued after a short pause. "You realize, not taking in account on when we were on separate shifts, I can count on one hand on how many 'nights' we've spent apart since we've lived together, heck since we've been a couple."

Even when they were first starting out they were sharing a bed, not that they were doing anything, but once they realized how well they slept in each other's arms after that first morning they kissed, they couldn't go back to the way it was before they were a couple.

Grissom nodded. "I know."

She looked at him lovingly as she cupped his cheek. "And as hard as thinking about sleeping next to an empty spot for a month is, I know you need to do this, so tell them you accept."

Grissom's eyes get wide. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "I also know you've missed teaching. Like you said this a great opportunity, and if I can't find a better reason then 'I'll miss you', I can't justify myself on telling you not to do this."

He smiled as he replied. "Well, just so you know, missing you is an extremely good enough reason for me, because that's one of the biggest reasons why I don't want to go."

She smiled a little wider as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Yes, babe. But you'll regret it if you don't, and I don't want to be the reason for that. As your significant other, I'm suppose to be supporting you on the things you like to do, not hindering you when something like this comes up." She took a breath before asking. "So be honest, if I wasn't in the picture like I am, would you have thought twice on doing it?"

He took a breath and shook his head. "Probably not, especially after it being so long since I've done a seminar."

"Well, then there is your answer on whether you are going or not."

He took her hand from his cheek, and as he brought it up to his lips, he whispered. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off again with a small smile. "It's ok, a month away from one another isn't going to kill us, we have ways to communicate." She then smirked. "And I intend to use every one of them." He chuckled a little before she finished softly after a sigh. "Just make sure you come back to me, ok?"

He looked at her with love and concern. "Of course, honey. It isn't permanent, I'll be back as soon as the job is done."

She nodded as they lean towards one another. "Good, because preparing myself for a month apart will be hard enou..."

Her words get cut off when their lips touched tenderly, and when they pulled back, he spoke softly. "I just had a thought, what if we don't have to miss one another so much?"

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What do you mean?"

He started to run his hand up and down her arm as he replied with a smile. "Well, I know you have a lot of vacation time saved up."

Before he could finish, she chuckled and shook her head. "Babe, I think the higher-ups will definitely get suspicious if I'm gone a month, particularly the same month that you are gone. Plus, I also don't think the team would like to be short handed that long."

He chuckled in return while shaking his head before he continued. "As great as you staying with me the whole month would have been, I wasn't thinking that, it was more along the lines a week, or at the very least, a weekend. I know the weekend plan isn't much, but least it would be..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "Something, I know." He smiled in return with a nod, and after a few moments, she replied with a nod. "I think we can do something like that, although, I prefer the week suggestion."

His eyes started to sparkle with another nod. "Me too."

After another kiss, he takes his glasses off and places them on his nightstand before they get more comfortable on the bed, and as she laid her head down on his chest, she spoke. "So, I guess it's settled then, you're going?"

He took a breath as he placed his arm around her shoulders while placing his other one on her hand, which was on the place over his heart. "Yeah, and you sure we'll be ok?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, even though I will miss you like crazy."

"I'll miss you too, but let's not think about that right now, alright. Let's just continue to enjoy the time we do have before I leave."

"I agree."

There was a pause before he replied softly. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away."

"I get it, you needed time to process everything yourself first."

"Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to be in a relationship with you so I can be a part of your world, not change who you are. Besides, I happen to love every part of you, even the frustration ones."

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her hand. "Good to know, and I happen love every part of you too."

She smiled in return before they both sighed as they slowly closed their eyes, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for the supporting, Reading, and Please review.


	4. Visiting Grissom

Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Time-line: Sometime between the episodes: 'Leaving Las Vegas'- 'Law of Gravity'  
Warnings: Heavily Implied/Suggestive Adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Nick (Mention only)

* * *

Chapter 4: Visiting Grissom

Williams College, Massachusetts

Once Grissom, who had his beard back and trimmed, dismissed the class, a few students went up to him to ask a few more questions, and after they were done they left the room, leaving him alone for a couple of seconds before he hears a voice from the doorway. "Dr. Grissom."

Grissom's heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice, and after he looked towards the door, he sees Sara standing there, making his heart race a little more.

It was only a split second later before they met in the middle of the room and hugged one another before Grissom spoke in a whisper. "I thought you weren't due until this evening."

Even though it's only been two weeks since he's left Vegas, it felt a lot longer for the both of them, and she sighed as she held on to him tighter. "Nick was kind enough to let me leave shift early and I got the earliest flight I could get."

He smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Good."

They pulled back as the next round of students started walking in the room before he spoke as he handed her the key to the apartment that they set him up with. "But I do have one more class, so I'll have to see you later."

She nodded in understanding as she took the key from him, then after he told her where to go and how to get there, she left the room while he watched her every step until the class started to pick on him. But he took it all in good fun, mostly because he was in the best mood he's been in since he left Vegas. While he loved the teaching opportunity, he missed Sara more than he thought he would, which was saying a lot, so he was glad he suggested she come here, and even happier that she's here now and will be here for the week.

Now as he started to get his mind back on his teaching, a part of him couldn't help but count the minutes on when he'll see her again.

* * *

After he dismissed his last case of the day, and dealt with any other lingering questions, he didn't take his time locking up the room and leaving the campus, ready to be with Sara for the evening without any interruptions.

When he made it to the apartment, he knocked on the door twice so she would know it was him before opening the door, immediately seeing her laying on the couch with a forensic magazine in her hands.

She moved the magazine away from her face so they could have eye contact, and after a short pause, he walked fully into the apartment, closed the door, placed his briefcase down on the floor next to it before taking big steps to reach the couch, where he moved so he was above her before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down so he was on top of her, which while he tried to keep his full body weight off her the best he could, he was still concerned of squishing her and tried to move so they could switch positions, but she just held him tight, not letting him move an inch as she whispered in his ear. "It's ok, just a minute or two."

He did a short nod with a sigh before he replied softly. "This feels nice, having your arms around me."

"Yes it does. Promise me, if we can help it, that this time period is the longest we'll ever be apart."

He chuckled. "You got it, because I don't think I could take a longer time period either."

Eventually, she did ease her grip on him and they switched positions so she was laying on top of him, her magazine long forgotten while she traced her fingers along his bearded cheek as they looked into each other's eyes.

After a moment, she whispered. "As much as I loved your clean-shaven look, I've missed this."

"Yeah?"

She moved her head down so she could kiss his cheek, then after she slid her cheek against his, making them both close their eyes, she whispered. "Yeah, you look nice."

They laid there for several minutes, or it could have been hours for all they cared, just as long they were together, before getting up from the couch and enjoying a wonderful meal together.

* * *

After the last dish was taken care of, Sara wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his temple before whispering. "Thanks for dinner."

He turned around in her arms and cupped her cheek, whispering. "You're very welcome, honey."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before they leaned toward one another and kissed, which it turned passionate each second that went by.

When they finally pulled back, she took his hand in hers, walked them towards the bedroom before walking him to the bed, and after she placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered him down so he was setting on the end of it, she kneeled down so she could take off his shoes while he smirked. "Isn't that what I'm suppose to do for you?"

She looked up with her brown eyes sparkling. "Not tonight." She then moved so she was on her knees, between his legs, in front of him as she reached for the buttons on his shirt while finishing in a suggestive tone. "Tonight I am in charge, you got a problem with that Dr. Grissom?"

He swallowed seeing the passionate look in her eyes as he whispered. "No, ma'am."

She slid his shirt off his shoulders as she moved closer to his chest and kissed the place over his heart before whispering against his skin. "Good." She moved her lips up to his collarbone, then his neck, then cheek before capturing his lips with hers as they moved back further on the bed.

They kissed for several minutes before they pulled back breathlessly, and while they were getting their air back, his socks and pants came off, leaving him only in his boxers before they went back to kissing.

After a bit, her top layer of clothing came off, and he surprised her when he flipped them so she was on the bottom while he was on top, making him smirk as he looked down at her with his eyes full of passion, only fueling hers for him. "You seem to have lost control, dear."

She closed her eyes while he lowered his lips down to her neck, and she spoke with a whisper as she ran her fingers up and down his back. "Do you know what your endearments really do to me, especially in these moments?"

He smiled against her skin as he whispered. "Probably the same way it does to me."

"Which is?"

"Only makes me want you more."

She wrapped her leg around his waist, bringing his body closer to hers only to surprise him when she took control back and was above him as she whispered with a smirk while looking down at him, pinning both of his arms above his head. "Exactly."

While their looks still had that passionate side, there was that ever present love in them too as he genuinely whispered. "I love you."

She slipped her fingers through his as she leaned down, whispering in return. "And I love you."

* * *

After some time, Sara, making sure the sheet was around her, moved off of him and laid down so she was looking up at the ceiling while they were catching their breaths, and once he had his back, he looked over at her with a smile before smirking. "Maybe we need to rethink of being apart more often."

She chuckled a little, keeping the sheet in place, as she turned so she was laying on her side, facing him. "That was pretty intense, wasn't it?"

He moved so he was laying on his side, the sheet covering him from his waist down before he cupped her cheek as he asked in concern. "You ok?"

She smiled with a nod as she reached for his hand that was on her cheek and slipped her fingers through his. "Yes, I'm fine, better than fine, even." As he started to smile again, she looked a little concerned this time. "But I mean, we've been ok before tonight, right? You're still..."

He cuts her off, getting where she was coming from as his eyes were sparkling. "Sara, while my attraction to you has always been more than just physical, the passion I have for you has been there from the moment we met, it still is, and I'm not seeing it ending any time soon." She sighed in relief/content as he cleared his throat before speaking softly. "I just hope that..."

This time she cuts him off while squeezing his hand. "Don't go there Griss, because whether you are getting older and/or grayer, beardless or with one, I'll never get enough of you." She moved closer to him as she finished. "Don't ever forget that."

His eyes sparkled again as he slipped his hand out of hers so he could warp his arm around her waist and bring her even closer to him so he could hold her in his arms. "I won't, I promise."

"Good." Then she continued as she ran her hand up his bare arm until she reached his cheek to cup it as she ran her thumb up and down it. "And as amazing as tonight was, and I'm sure the rest of the week will be." They share a smile before she finished. "I stand by with what I said earlier about letting this time period being the longest we'll ever be apart."

He nodded as he leaned toward her and kissed her forehead sweetly. "I completely agree, honey."

After they pulled back, he laid down so his back would be on the mattress and she followed him, laying her head on his chest while placing her hand over where his heart was while he placed his hand top of hers as they laid there in content, relishing in each other's love, both happy and thankful for this time together.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support, reading, and please review. More to come.


	5. Loving Moments

Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Time-line: Season 7, Episode: Fallen Idols  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive Adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Team Mention

* * *

Chapter 5: Loving Moments

Feb 22, 2007

When Sara walked into the apartment the smell of breakfast was instant, and she smiled as she closed the door, making Grissom, who had been on call but had the night off, smile as he placed an omelet on a plate. "Good Morning, dear."

After placing her jacket and messenger bag on the couch, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen and towards him before they share a kiss, and she replied. "Good Morning, babe." Once they pulled back, she took the plate from him and continued. "Thank you for breakfast."

He smiled brightly with a nod. "You're welcome."

They kiss one more time before she turned and walked towards the table while he got another omelet ready for himself, eventually asking. "How was shift?"

She swallowed a bite of food before answering. "Despite being two members down, not bad. It was a slow night."

Through the three years that they have worked with Carly there was one day of the year that she requested to always have off, no matter what, and the date was today. They never asked why, knowing it was her business to share if she wanted to, but they did know for a fact she doesn't stay in Vegas when the date comes around.

Grissom nodded in understanding before he turned to her and replied softly. "You know I would have came in if you guys called me."

Sara nodded with a smile before she replied. "We know, but the guys and I thought we could handle it, so don't worry, the lab is still intact."

Grissom chuckled before replying with a smirk. "I bet I would have gotten a phone call if it wasn't."

She chuckled with another nod. "That's probably true."

After one more round of chuckling, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Besides, I bet you enjoyed being the assistant supervisor for the night."

"Yeah, I guess it was nice having that title, but I didn't have to supervise much, Greg is certainty coming on to his own."

Grissom nodded in agreement as he turned his concentration back to his food. "You're right, I believe it is almost time for him to be promoted to Level 2."

She swallowed another bite before replying. "He would love that."

Grissom nodded one more time while he finished cooking his meal, then as he walked to the table to sit down, he started to ask. "So, it's been awhile since we've talked about it."

"About what?"

"You running your own team."

"Oh, I mean, I still think it would be nice someday." She smiled while looking into his eyes as she finished. "But right now I'm pretty happy where I am at."

He smiled with one more nod. "Alright, but if that ever changes..."

She cuts him off. "I know, and thanks for having so much faith in me."

His smile was still on his face as his eyes sparkled with pride and love. "Always, honey. I just want what's best for you. I want you to have the life you deserve to have, whether it would be with your career and/or in your personal life."

Her heart bursts with love for the man that was looking at her like that and saying those words while she replied back with the same look. "And I know I have it, on both accounts."

Seeing the truth and love in her eyes, he nodded before they went back to their breakfast with a little small talk.

Once their breakfast was eaten and the dishes were taken care of, she took his hand and asked. "Hold me while I try to get some rest?"

He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "There is nothing I want more."

They kiss one another before she walked them towards the bedroom, and once they got there, she released his hand before getting her clothes from the dresser and going to the bathroom while he, already dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt, walked to the bed and laid down, waiting for her.

When she came out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and her tank-top, she crawled into bed and laid on her side before reaching for his hand, and once he moved closer to her, she took it and tugged forward, making him move until her back was against his shirt covered chest, then he kissed her temple and whispered. "Sweet dreams, honey."

She sighed in content as she slipped her fingers through his while closing her eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Eventually, while being secured in his arms, she fell asleep.

However, she wasn't asleep very long before Grissom heard his phone vibrating on his nightstand, so he does a little sigh, removed his hand, along with his body, from hers as carefully as he could so he wouldn't wake her, then after turning his body to check his phone, he saw a text message saying there was a case that required his assistance, so he got out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When he walked out, after grabbing his shoes, he headed out of the room so he could put his shoes on before writing her a note. _'Got called in, and I'm sorry in advance if I have to call you in, but I let you sleep for as long as I could. Love, Grissom'_

He walked back into the room, placed the note on her nightstand, and after a moment of just looking at her, he turned to walk out of the room again before grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, his jacket from the living room and walked out the door, locking it before walking down the hall.

* * *

After Shift

Once the case was closed, Grissom and Sara made it back to the apartment after they shared dinner with the guys, and Carly, who had made it back to Vegas from being in Seattle for the day. Then after Sara had gotten her nightly routine done for some rest before shift, it was Grissom's turn, and once he had changed clothes, he looked in the mirror while running his hand down his bearded face.

After a moments pause he picked up the shaving cream and started to put it on, but just before his hand reached the straight razor, he stopped his actions as a thought came to his mind.

"Sara?"

Sitting on the bed, she asked. "Yeah?"

"Can you come in here, please?"

When she was standing in the doorway to the bathroom she asked with a slight worry. "Is everything ok?"

He turned around so he was facing her, and she saw him with shaving cream on his face as he smiled with a nod. "Yeah, but I thought I would let you do the honor tonight."

She paused for a second, this being the first time he's asked her to shave his face, before asking with a smile. "You sure?"

He nodded again with his blue eyes sparkling. "Oh, yeah." Then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Just as long as you won't be disappointed it will be gone."

She immediately walked into the room while replying with a smirk as he moved towards the middle of the room. "I already told you I'll take you either way, so if you want this, I'll do it, no questions asked."

After she handed him a towel, he placed it over his shoulder while she turned towards the counter and looked down, grabbing the razor before bringing it up, and when his eyes met hers through the mirror, she asked. "Do you trust me?" She then turned around so she was now facing him before walking a few steps closer, meeting him in the middle of the room.

When he answered her, his voice was a little more huskier than usual. "Intimately."

With the combination of his response and his piercing blue eyes staring at her, she had to take a few seconds to regroup. She then placed her left hand on the right side of his head before she brought the razor close to his beard, and he turned his head slightly the other way so she could start shaving him.

* * *

After the last stroke of the razor, she stepped back so he could step closer to the mirror to look at her handy work as he ran his hand down his face, and once he was done, he turned around so he could face her while his backside was against the counter with a smile on his face. "Perfect."

She smiled while walking up to him before stopping as close to him as she could before cupping his now clean-shaven cheek and bringing his face towards her to kiss him softly.

When they pulled back, she whispered. "You are right, perfect."

Once they were done in the bathroom, they walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed, and after laying on their sides just looking at one another with love in their eyes, she moved her hand to cup his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it, once again feeling the smoothness while Grissom closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling he got when she did that.

After he opened his eyes a second later, he cleared his throat and asked. "You know, I've been meaning to ask this for awhile now, but that night when you touched my cheek, there wasn't any plaster on it, was there?"

She shyly smiled as she whispered. "No. I just had this unexpected moment of wanting to calm you down/sooth you."

He then smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Although you say it was an unexpected moment, wanting to touch me has always been there, am I right?"

This time her voice becomes a little husky as she whispered softly while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Pretty much every time we were alone, and even more so when I knew you were hurting. I just wanted to make you feel better."

He smiled as he whispered while moving his head closer to her lips. "Well, you definitely make me feel better when you touch me."

Right when he was a breath away, she asked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Their lips touched tenderly a second later as she removed one her arms from his waist before slipping her hand under the hem of his shirt and running her fingers up and down his back, causing him to shudder a little before she smiled against his lips as he whispered. "And in other situations your touch does more than just calm me down."

He moved his lips to kiss her cheek and neck while she turned her head and whispered. "I know, I felt that."

He moved his lips back to hers a few moments later as they moved so he was now above her while she tried to push his shirt up, wanting/needing it to come off, and when she needed his help because she couldn't take it off in their current position, he reluctantly moved from her and had his knees on the mattress before his shirt came off, she smiled as she moved to sit up and wrapped her legs around his waist before he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, but waited for her acceptance before he took it off, which he did when he saw nothing but passion before they started kissing again, eventually removing the rest of the barriers that was keeping them apart before he lowered them down gently on the bed.

* * *

Afterward, now only wearing the shirt that Grissom had discarded earlier, Sara was cuddled in his arms, feeling once again safe and secure as she was running her thumb up and down his cheek again, making him smile. "And now that you can touch me, you take every advantage."

She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "I can't help it, you're just so touchable."

He chuckled as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm before replying with the smile still on his face. "Then it must kill you when you have to keep your hands to yourself at the lab."

She chuckled in return as she slipped her fingers though his. "It does, I'll admit it." Then she sighed while finishing. "However, I know when we have to act professional, so I deal with it." She then smirked as she ran her thumb over his knuckles. "But, once we are home..."

He finished for her, feeling the same way. "All bets are off."

"Exactly."

They kiss softly on the lips a few times before he kissed her forehead and whispered. "I love you."

She slipped her fingers from him so she could wrap her arms around his waist as she snuggled closer to him while whispering. "I love you too."

After removing his lips from her skin, he wrapped his arms around her waist before they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support, reading, and please review. More to come soon.


	6. Being there for her

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: Season 7, Episode: Empty Eyes  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: None

* * *

Chapter 6: Being there for her

Grissom was cutting up the tomatoes for the salad when Sara walked into the kitchen from the hall and she asked. "So, what can I do to help?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at her, and he smiled while saying. "Wow, look at you."

She was dressed up in one of her nicest dress suits with her hair in an up-do, a combo she doesn't show very often.

She smiled as she walked up to him. "Who says you can't look nice when you're having your date at home."

He smiled wider as he placed the knife down and wrapped his arms around her waist before bringing her closer while whispering. "I almost regret asking you stay in for dinner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she asked with a smirk. "Really, and why is that?"

He replied back with love in his eyes. "So everybody can be jealous of me because I walked in the restaurant with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sara shyly smiled as she looked down, shaking her head, even after all this time, it still makes her shy that he sees her like that. "Griss."

He leans towards her ear and whispered. "It's the truth. You might not see it, but I do, your beauty, inside and out makes me speechless, and I know I'm the luckiest man in the world that you're here with me, loving me." He took a breath as he finished. "How did that happen?"

When she finally looked up, she had tears in her eyes as she whispered while bringing him closer to her. "You just being you, loving me for me. Making me feel things I've never felt before. Being there for me, supporting me." She stopped as she leaned toward his lips. "The list could go on, but then I wouldn't be able to do something I always love doing."

"And what is that..."

He gets cut off when her lips touched his, not that he minded though, and was kissing her back a second later.

When they pulled back after several minutes, she whispered. "You know we can just skip the dinner part and go right to dessert."

He chuckled as he pulled back. "We seem to do that a lot."

She smirked, but her eyes were filled with passion. "You got a problem with that, Dr. Grissom?"

He shook his head. "No, dear." Then he took a breath before finishing sincerely. "But I would love to serve you dinner sometime, ok?"

She nodded with a smile as she removed her arm from his neck and cupped his clean-shaven cheek. "You got it, you know I live for those moments too, it isn't all about the bedroom scene, as amazing as those times are."

He nodded with a smile. "I know that, honey."

After a tender kiss, they pull back and she cleared her throat before asking the question she had asked when she walked in the room. "So, what can I do?"

"Set the table, please?"

She nodded as they pulled apart, but as she walking towards the cupboard, Grissom's phone starts to ring from the kitchen counter, and he spoke with a sigh after seeing who was calling. "On second thought, you might not have to." He answers the phone a second later. "Grissom."

When he was done with the conversation, he ends the call before turning to look at her, and she just nodded as she walked up to him. "It's ok."

"Sara, I'm..."

She cuts him off with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "Hey, this isn't our first canceled date because of work, and we both know it won't be the last."

"I know, but I feel bad every time it happens."

"I know that too, but what else are we suppose to do? You can't ignore the call." He nodded before she slipped her hand into his. "Come on, I might as well change clothes too."

After they walked into the room, and as they were changing, he asked. "Do you ever think of not being a CSI anymore?"

She paused for a second before replying with a smirk. "Maybe when we get calls that screw up our plans because some idiot decides to do a senseless act." He gave her a little smirk back before she asked. "What about you?"

He sighed as he sat at the end of the bed so he could put on his shoes. "I've been a CSI for over 20 years, I don't think I could imagine doing anything else."

Sara sits down next to him on the bed as she replied. "Yeah, but you love teaching, and I know how much you enjoyed the Williams opportunity." She then finished with a loving smile. "Outside of the missing me part, of course."

He cupped her cheek as he finished with a smile. "Tell me about it, that part I could have done without." He then took a breath before finishing. "You're right though, I do love teaching, but, I've never been a full time teacher before, so that part would be a new experience for me."

When she saw his eyes light up a little, she continued. "And?"

He paused for a second before replying. "And maybe it's an experience I won't mind trying one day."

"You never know what could happen in the future, life is full of surprises. One day you're going one way and the next you're going a totally different direction, one you might never thought you would go."

"Very True." Then he leans toward her and whispered. "But, as long as we are going in the same direction, I think I can handle the surprises of the future."

She started to smile before his lips touched hers, and after a couple of sweet kisses, they pull back and she whispered while running her thumb up and down his cheek. "Me too."

He takes a breath before replying. "I better go, you are still on call tonight, right?" She nodded. "Ok, I'll call if I have to, and you're welcome to have some of the dinner."

They get up from the bed, and as they were walking down the hall, she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

They get to the stairs of the kitchen, and she cupped his cheek again as she whispered. "Love you, be safe."

"I love you too, and hopefully I won't see you till after shift, but if not, I'm sorry in advanced."

She smiled and shakes her head. "Don't be, babe. I'll understand if you need my help." Then she replied sincerely. "And you know I would never pass up the chance to work with you."

He nodded with a smile before they share one more sweet kiss, then after pulling back, he turned to walk up the stairs. When he gets to the door, they give each other small smiles before he turned to walk out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, while she took a breath as she walked to the oven, where her meal was almost done cooking.

About 45 minutes after Grissom had left, he had called for her help, and despite how much she loved working with him, the case she had to deal with was one of the worst ones of her CSI life.

* * *

After Shift

With his arm still wrapped around her shoulders, they walked out of the lab, and as they headed for his vehicle, she looked at him questioningly. "Griss?"

He gave her a warm smile as he replied softly. "I don't want you to drive when you are like this. We'll get your vehicle tomorrow."

Knowing he did have a good point, she just nodded while they continued to his vehicle in silence, and once they got there, he opened the door for her so she could get in. After she did, he closed the door and walked to the driver's side before getting in and starting the vehicle, and as he started driving, she placed his hand on his thigh so she could have contact with him.

When they made it to and in their apartment, and he had closed the door, he tugged on her hand so she would turn to him and immediately he wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed lightly, now able to release everything she was feeling, instead of just the few tears she released in the lab. But what was constant from then to now is Grissom's comforting touch.

He ran his hand up and down her back while speaking comforting words, and as she was calming down, he asked softly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Of course, anytime you need me to, honey."

They pull back from one another and she slipped her fingers through his before she walked them down the stairs, through the kitchen, down the hall until they reached the bedroom. Once they did, they only took their shoes off before crawling in bed, cuddling in the middle of it and falling asleep soon after.

However, it wasn't very long after that when Grissom woke up from her shaking in her sleep, while crying and yelling, so Grissom woke up fully and ran his hand up and down her arm whispering. "Sara, wake up, you're having a bad dream. Sara."

After a few tries, she gasped as she finally opened her eyes, looking at Grissom in fear for a second while he was looking at her with love and concern, then she took a breath and shook her head before speaking softly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and moved his hand from her arm to cup her cheek while speaking soothingly. "Aw honey, you have nothing to apologize for."

She took a breath as she started to sit up before he started to run his thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke softly again. "It's been awhile since you had a nightmare like that. You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and whispered. "No."

When they first started seeing one another, and she had woken him up from one of her nightmares for the first time she was actually unsure how he would react. But whatever worry she had immediately went away when she saw nothing but concern, worry, and even though it wasn't mentioned out-loud at that point, love, and he held her until she was calm enough to try and get some sleep or to talk about it. And like with him and his migraines, she was very fortunate enough that her bad dreams hardly came around these days, at least the more terrifying ones, so this was her first really bad one in awhile, which after the case they just had he wasn't that surprised.

After a pause, he asked with a small smile. "How about some hot chocolate, then?"

She smiled slightly with a nod. "Ok, I'll meet you out there."

With a nod, he moved closer to her before he kissed her softly on the forehead, then after pulling back, he moved to get out of bed before walking out of the room while she took another deep breath and got out of bed to change into her comfort clothes.

When they met on the couch several moments later, she was in one of his old UCLA t-shirts and a pair of her sweatpants, and while holding on to her coffee mug that had hot chocolate in it, she was cuddled at his side and she whispered, knowing one of points that she made earlier before their ruined date, was proven. "Thank you for being here for me."

Holding his coffee mug in one hand, he had his other arm wrapped round her shoulders as he kissed the top her head and whispered in return. "You're welcome, and always, no matter what."

She then said the same thing he said months ago. "You're good for my overall health and my heart too."

He just smiled as he held her close, wishing he could protect her from her nightmares, but was going to do everything he could to comfort her when she did have them, and show her, like he's been doing for as long as he could remember, he'll always be there for her.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support, reading, and please review. More to come.


	7. Reassuring her

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Time-line: Post-T.G.B.D  
Warnings: Implied Adult Behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Heather Kessler (Mention only)

* * *

Chapter 7: Reassuring her

After leaving Heather's house that afternoon, Grissom drove home, and when he walked into the apartment, Sara was sitting on the couch drinking from a coffee mug while looking down at a forensic magazine, then as he closed the door, she cleared her throat and asked while still looking down at her magazine. "How are Heather and her Granddaughter doing?"

"Really well." Sara just nodded before taking another sip of her coffee, the air between them felt thick and unsettling, the way it has felt since the case came up, so Grissom sighed and said. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she stood up from the couch. "It's fine, the case is closed, we can move on."

She then turned to the stairs so she could walk to the kitchen as Grissom followed her, replying softly. "That was never our agreement, no matter what is bothering us or how hard it is to say, case related or more personal, we don't just let it pass us by, we talk about it."

She stopped at the kitchen island and placed her coffee mug down, and with her back towards him, she sighed with a nod. "I know, and I'm sorry for how I acted towards you in the lab, you were very honest with me from the start on what you were doing, and I trust you, you know I do. I just..."

She trailed off and closed her eyes as he walked up to her and placed his hands on shoulders, which she was tense a little, but he just rubbed them as he whispered. "You just what?"

She turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes, so he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down as she continued softly. "Just seeing her for the first time got me off balance a little. And I believe you when you said nothing had ever happened between you two, but I also remembering you telling me you did feel something towards her at one point in the past before we got together, so with all those past and present rumors flaring up in my mind and how off kilter I was feeling, I let the one emotion I never wanted to let gain control of me. I hate how I feel when I let my jealousy flare up like that."

He looked at her softly before commenting. "I've never seen that full side of you before."

Outside of her brief jealousy toward Sofia, Sara has never gotten jealous before when it came to him being around other women since they've been a couple, that's why her reaction in the lab really surprised him.

After she nodded, he continued after clearing his throat from emotion. "And you should know you have nothing to ever be jealous about, because while yes, what I said about there being a certain feeling towards her in the past, is true, it never compared or came close to how much I've always been in love with you." When his eyes started to water, she cupped his cheek as he finished. "You are my heart, Sara, you had captured it from the second I met you. It was always you in the past, it's you now, and you in the future, no one is ever going to change my mind or who my heart belongs to, ok?" When she saw the honesty and love in his eyes, she nodded with a small smile before he smirked as he wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. "Good, besides you should know that if we listened to every rumor going on in that lab, we would be secretly married with a house in Hawaii."

She chuckled with a nod before replying. "Although, that one doesn't sound half-bad."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What, the married part or the house in Hawaii?"

With her eyes sparkling, she started to smile, her first real smile in a couple of days, making his heart race. "A little of both."

His eyes started to sparkle as he moved them backwards so her backside was against the island and he asked. "Is Ms. Sidle warming up to marriage?"

Knowing how she felt about marriage, even despite how much he knew she loved him, hearing she could potentially be changing her stance on that, got him a little excited.

She softly whispered shyly. "Maybe a little, but..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "I know, and it's ok." He continued softly. "Just know, no matter what, I'm fully committed to you, and after over two years of us being together, you should..."

She cuts him off with a nod. "Just as I'm fully committed to you, no matter what."

As he saw the honesty and love in her eyes, he asked. "So, are we ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and again I'm sor..."

He cuts her off with the shake of the head. "Don't apologize, everybody needs a little reassuring every once in awhile, and I'll be glad to reassure you every time you need it."

She smiled a little wider as she took his hand off her cheek and started to walk them out of the kitchen, and even though he noticed where they were heading, he still asked with a smile. "And where are we going, Ms. Sidle?"

"I believe you just issued a reassuring mission."

He chuckled. "And my words weren't reassuring enough?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, they worked fine, but I could use a little more."

Before they reached the bedroom, he stopped their movements, making her look back before he spoke softly. "I would never intentionally hurt you, and I really do love you."

She turned around fully and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do know that." Before she asked in return. "And even when I'm not acting myself?"

"No matter which side of yours I get to see, I love you for you."

"I love you for you too."

They began to kiss, and when it started to get passionate, he pulled back and spoke breathlessly as he started to lead them towards the bedroom this time. "Now, I believe I was on a mission."

She chuckled as the bedroom door closed, knowing now more than ever that the man who captured her heart, the only one she's ever loved this deeply before, was the right one for her, and just maybe the thought of marriage, especially when it comes to him, didn't sound so terrifying after all.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Sorry about the wait. Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon.


	8. Fought for him

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Season 7 (Mention of miniature Arc) & Season 8 Premiere  
Time-line: Post season 8 Premiere  
Warnings: A few questionable words  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: YoBling (Catherine/Warrick)  
Other Characters: The team (Mention Only)

* * *

Chapter 8: Fought for him

Sara woke up suddenly, trying to stop the nightmare that she was about to have, only to sigh when she looked down at the cast her arm was in, and remembered why it was there and why she's been in the hospital the last two days.

After months working off and on through a case, known as the miniature case, it concluded with her being taken, placed under a car and left in the middle of the desert to die. She eventually got out from under the car, in the middle of a flash flood, by fracturing her own arm, and ended up walking miles upon miles in the desert during the night until she collapsed under the hot sun the next day.

The pressure on her uninjured hand caused her to turn her head to the side, and she looked down at Grissom, who had his head on the mattress of her bed, eyes closed while his hand was holding hers tightly.

She had tears in her eyes as she was watching him, it felt like he hadn't left her side since he was with her in the helicopter that brought her here. When she had opened her eyes in that helicopter and became aware of her surroundings, feeling his hand on hers was the first thing she registered, and looking into his eyes the whole ride, only made her want to fight harder to stay alive. They had a future to live out, and she had been determined not to let it slip away, he was her main reason for fighting for her life.

As his hand started to tighten on hers, he was moaning in his sleep, like he was in a bad dream, breaking her heart as she tried to pull her hand out of his so she could cup his cheek, but he just held it stronger, so she spoke loud, hoping it would wake him up from his nightmare. "Griss, it's a bad dream, I'm right here, come on babe wake up!"

She coaxed him with her words a few more times before his eyes shot open suddenly and he moved his head up so they could have eye contact while she gives him a watery smile. "I'm ok, see."

He nodded slightly with worry in his eyes, wincing at the slight pain in the neck he was feeling, and once he loosened his grip on her hand, she immediately slid it out and reached for his cheek, touching the stubble from not shaving in two days, also seeing how tired he really looked, knowing he hadn't had a good nights rest since this whole ordeal started. "Aw Griss, you look so tired."

He cleared his throat as he placed his hand on hers and shook his head. "I'll be ok."

Before she could say another word, there was a knock on the door.

She turned her head so she could see the door and said. "Yeah, come in."

A second later the door opened and Catherine and Warrick walked into the room, making Sara, and when Grissom looked towards the door, smile, before Sara spoke. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Catherine spoke as her and Warrick headed towards the bed while Grissom stood up. "When we heard what had happened, we decided to come see you, sorry it wasn't right away."

Sara waved it off with a smile as she watched them greet Grissom. "It's ok, and you guys shouldn't have come anyway."

They both made an objective noise, and while Catherine was near her, she spoke as they shared the best hug they could with Sara's arm in the way. "Like we could stay away. We may not work together anymore, but we are still a team, a family, remember?"

As the women pulled back, Sara nodded with her eyes getting a little misty. "Right, and I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't happy to see you guys, I really am." They waved it off as Warrick got his greeting, and as they pulled back, she continued after a smirk. "So, speaking of family, aren't you forgetting someone?"

Catherine smiled. "Little miss Cassandra is with my mom, we'll bring her by to see you before we leave town. Oh, and Lindsey sends her love all the way from Miami."

Sara nodded before asking with sympathy. "How is your mom doing, how you are doing since you lost your father?"

Catherine lost her father months ago, and despite the trouble they've had with him through the years, he was still Catherine's father, and Sara knew she cared for him. And now she owns his casinos.

Catherine sighed as Warrick placed his hand on the small of Catherine's back for comfort. "The loss hit me a little harder than I thought it would, but I'm doing ok, and so is mom, I know she still cared for him. Thanks for asking."

Sara nodded before replying. "I'm sorry we haven't seen or talked to her in awhile."

This time Catherine waved it off. "It's ok. I'm sure work has been keeping you busy."

"Very much so." As Catherine nodded, Sara cleared her throat before speaking again, changing subjects. "Now maybe you can help me convince one of our family members to take care of themselves for a few hours."

Catherine didn't even have to ask who Sara was talking about, so without any hesitation, she looked over at Grissom, who was standing at the end of the bed, but before the woman could speak, Grissom did, while shaking his head. "I told you I'll be ok."

Sara spoke before Catherine could. "And I think it would be a good idea for you to get out for some fresh air, get something to eat, wash-up, sleep."

Before Grissom could speak, Catherine finally got a word in. "She does have a point, and I'll even drive you home."

Warrick then spoke with a smile. "And I'll stay here and keep her company."

Grissom sighed as he looked at Sara, who was smirking since she knew it was 3 against 1 and she was winning, then he spoke after another head shake. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

Sara spoke with the smirk again, but her eyes did show sympathy because if the roles would have been reversed it would have taken her kicking and screaming to leave his room, even if it was only for a few hours. But his health mattered to her too much to let this slide, and she wasn't backing down on trying to make sure he took care of himself.

"Nope, and you don't want me to get agitated, do you?"

Grissom ran his hand down his face, feeling the stubble before speaking. "I guess I could use a shave, and maybe wash up and eat something."

He started to walk towards the head of the bed as Catherine and Warrick backed up while Sara spoke softly. "And don't forget sleep."

He stopped at the head of the bed and sighed again. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "Please Griss, just a few hours at least, I'll be ok. You heard Warrick, he'll keep me company. Do really you think he'll let anything happen to me?"

Warrick spoke with a smile before Grissom could. "I'll protect her like a brother should, even if he is the younger sibling by a month."

They chuckled while she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "See, I'm in good hands."

Even knowing all of that, he was still torn on leaving her side for even a second, but after a moments pause, he nodded before replying. "I'll try."

Knowing it was the best she'll get out of him, she just nodded. "That's all I ask. I love you."

Tying to keep his emotion's down the best he could with company in the room, he whispered. "And I love you, so much." But then not caring that there was company in the room a second later, he leaned down before they shared a sweet, slow, tender kiss, and after they pulled back, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he pulled back, they give each other a loving look before he sighed one more time and stepped back, and once her hand was off his cheek, he turned to look at Catherine, and she gave him a nod with a smile. "Let's go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back here."

Grissom just nodded, and after one more look between him and Sara while Catherine and Warrick were having a goodbye scene themselves, Grissom and Catherine headed for the door while Warrick took the chair Grissom had been sitting in, before they started talking, and it wasn't long after that that they were laughing about old times, already enjoying their time together.

* * *

While Grissom and Catherine also enjoyed seeing one another again, Catherine could feel Grissom's tension grow the further they were moving away from the hospital, so she spoke as she navigated her way to his and Sara's apartment after he told her how to get there. "When I found out what happened to Sara, I hoped I wouldn't see that you had blamed yourself, I guess that was a long-shot."

He looked down at his hands before replying softly. "I do, the case became personal and she came after me. I took away the only person she ever loved, and she tried to do the same to me." Catherine was about to speak, but Grissom continued as he balled his hand in his fist, getting upset with himself. "She was at a crime scene and she saw me touch Sara's arm, and in not in a way a friend or a boss would. In one moment I became weak for how I felt for her, and she took advantage of it."

Catherine parked her vehicle in the parking lot of the apartment complex, and turned to her longest friend and placed her hand on his arm while speaking softly. "I bet if you asked Sara, she would tell you she doesn't blame you. You are not at fault here."

He shook his head and looked out the window while trying to keep his emotions down, he whispered, brokenly. "I almost lost her, Catherine."

Catherine always knew Grissom loved Sara, but in this moment, she could see how deep his love for the other woman really went, and knew exactly what would have happened if Sara hadn't made it through this. It broke her heart to see him like this, more than when she walked into the hospital and saw the shape he was in.

She mentally shook her head before squeezing his arm. "But you didn't, and you want to know why?" When he finally looked at her, even though he still tried to hide his emotions the best he could, she could see it, and it made her swallow before she cleared her throat and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Because she's a survivor, and there was no way she would have left this earth, or you, like that. She'll fight like hell for you, you know that, right?" He nodded with a slight smile, the first smile he's had one his face since Sara woke up in the helicopter, while Catherine continued. "A lot of scenarios could have played out that night/day, but as bad as it was, it doesn't beat the ending, she's here and she's alive, and that should be your focus, not what could have happened."

He sighed before whispering again. "Easier said then done."

"Believe me, I know that, but holding on to those 'what if's' and guilty feelings will just eat at you and it won't do you or her any good."

Grissom just nodded spoke again as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Thank you for coming here."

She gave him a smirk. "I figured Sara would need another hand to get your head screwed on straight again." He chuckled lightly before she continued in a more serious tone. "You're welcome though, and like I told Sara, we are family, and when one of them is hurting, or in this case two, we are there for them."

Grissom nodded again before he cleared his throat and spoke once again. "And thank you for driving me here, but you don't have to stick around if you don't want to."

She smirked as they removed their hands. "Yeah, and let you find another way back to the hospital without your rest? Sara would have my head." He gave her an innocent look, but Catherine could see right through that, so she chuckled as she shook her head. "And don't look at me like that, I know that's what you would do." She then sighed before speaking softly. "Not that I blame you, because I understand how you feel, and I'm very sure Sara does too, but she, and I for that matter, just want to make sure you take care of yourself too."

He gave her a small smile. "I know, and I appreciate it, I really do."

Catherine smiled in return. "Ok, so we are in agreement here, no finding a way to sneak out before everything you were told to do is done?"

"Agreed."

Catherine nodded in reply before they got out of the vehicle and headed for the apartment building as she talked about her family.

* * *

A few hours later

Once Grissom had something to eat, took a shower, shaved, and had a little rest, which wasn't much but enough for him, Catherine took them back to the hospital, which when they got there and into Sara's room, they were pleasantly surprised that the rest of the team was there.

Smiles, hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and since the doctor did request that not a lot people be in the room for very long, they were there no longer than twenty minutes, speaking and laughing about old times.

Once everybody left the room except Grissom, he took his place back at her bedside while she spoke with a smile. "It was nice seeing everybody in the same room again."

He nodded and spoke softly as he took her uninjured hand. "It was, I just wish that..."

Sara cuts him off as she ran her thumb up over his knuckles. "It didn't take this scenario to get it like that, I know." He nodded before she spoke again with a smile again as she looked at his clean shaven face. "You do look a little better, I even see you got a little rest."

He cleared his throat with a small nod. "A little."

As he looked at their clasped hands with a sad look, Sara squeezed his hand while speaking softly, almost tearfully. "Hey, sending you away wasn't punishment, I didn't want you to be gone anymore than you wanted to leave, but I know how you can get, and I was just looking after..."

Grissom cuts her off as he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away. "I know, honey, and like I told Catherine, I appreciate you guys looking after me. It just hurts being away from you right now."

"I get it, babe, I just need you to be ok too."

He took a breath as he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek. "I'll be ok when you're ok."

She then smirked. "Despite how I look right now, I am."

He just nodded, then with emotion he whispered. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "For what?"

He moved forward before continuing. "Fighting like hell to come back to me."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "And I always will, I was not going to let our lives be torn apart like that, I had a future to protect." And knowing how he would have been had she not survived, she whispered. "I had a loving, wonderful man to protect too."

They kissed softly a few times before he pulls back and whispered. "I love you, more than anything, and if I had lost you..."

She cuts him off. "You didn't, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon, you got that?" After he nodded, she continued. "And I love you too."

They kissed again, but with a little more passion this time, messing with her heart machine, so a nurse came rushing in the room to see what the problem was, and they shyly smiled as they pulled back from one another before the nurse chuckled while checking the machine before she walked out once she was done, and when they were alone again they chuckled while looking at one another, their first real chuckle between just the two of them since the ordeal before she sighed as she took his hand again and played with his fingers. "See, now you have solid proof on what you really do to me." He smirked a little with proudness in his eyes before she looked him in the eyes and continued in a more serious tone. "You kept me alive out there, I want you to know that."

He gets a more serious look in his eyes as he moved her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly before whispering softly. "I'll makes sure I do that for the rest of my life, I promise."

They held eye contact for several minutes in silence just memorizing each other's faces, taking in this moment, because despite how strong they've tried to be about this whole ordeal, they knew it was a close call, and they weren't going to take a moment that they share together for granted.

* * *

AN: This concludes the gap parts between 'Going to Miami' & 'Where to go from here?'...  
However the story isn't complete, I'm continuing on, so now the next few chapters will have moments between 'Where to go from here?' & 'More than meets the eye', so I hope you are looking forward to it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. One Year Anniversary

Summary: While in Costa Rica, Grissom and Sara are celebrating their first anniversary of their marriage, and Sara tells Grissom something he's been patiently waiting for.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult Behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: None

* * *

Chapter 9: One Year Anniversary

November, 2008

Once they stopped their feet, Grissom spoke with a smile as he looked over at her. "Ok you can open your eyes now."

When she did, she saw a boat with a small cabin in front of her and there was a picnic set-up with wine, and she gasped a little as she looked over at him. "How did you..."

She trailed off and he chuckled while he removed her hand so he could get on the boat. "I have my ways."

She smirked back while he turned around and held out his hand for her. "You certainly do, Dr. Grissom."

He smiled before asking with a raised eyebrow. "You trust me, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara's heart raced hearing her being called that, even after a year, it still felt new to her and she wore that title with pride.

She smiled as she placed her hand in his, replying the way he replied during a very special moment between them last year. "Intimately."

After she was on the boat, they share a kiss before they headed for the picnic that was set up towards the front of the boat, and as they sat down on the bench, he spoke a little shyly. "I know it's not a romantic restaurant, but..."

Sara cuts him off while placing her hand on his wrist. "It's perfect. Besides, as long as I'm with you, I don't care where or how we celebrate our anniversary."

Seeing the honesty and love in her eyes, he just nodded with a smile before they share another soft kiss, and after they pulled back, they started eating with a little small talk, enjoying this time together.

After a bit, Grissom grabbed the bottle of wine and poured some in two glasses before handing one of them to Sara, and once he placed the bottle down, he smiled at her while he held up his glass. "To our first year as husband and wife, may we have many more."

She smiled and clinked her glass with his. "I'll definitely toast to that."

They took a sip before he asked. "So, how would you say our first year as husband and wife went?"

She smiled wider as she cupped his bearded cheek. "Pretty amazing, the only thing that's different than when we were dating is I've only fallen more in love with you, and..."

She trailed off, looking down, causing him to place his finger on her chin and lifted her head back up as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what?"

She shook her head with a small chuckle. "Never mind, it's a little stupid."

He chuckled in return before commenting sincerely. "Honey, I would never associate anything stupid coming from you, so what is it, you know you can tell me anything."

She nodded before she cleared her throat and continued. "One of the best parts of being married to you is that I get to use your name, and a part of me wishes I had your name when we working as CSIs so I could answer with 'Grissom'" She chuckled again while standing up before walking towards the other side of the boat. "See, I told you it was stupid."

A few seconds later she feels her phone vibrating, so with curiosity, she pulls the phone from her pocket and looked at who was calling her, and when she did, she turned around and looked at Grissom, who had his phone up to his ear and he nods his head towards her, she smiled as she accepted the call before saying. "Grissom."

Grissom gets a beaming smile on his face as he spoke. "I don't find that stupid at all, and I love to hear you say my name over the phone. This past year has been pretty amazing for me too, I knew I've always loved you, but it's only gotten stronger since we've said 'I do', and I meant what I said, I hope we have many more years."

With tears in her eyes, she whispered. "Me too." She then took a breath before finishing. "I better go now, I have a husband I have to kiss."

He smiled as they removed their phones from their ears, and after placing them back in their pockets, she walked up to him, which he was now standing, and cupped his cheek again before sharing a tender kiss.

After they pulled back, they place their foreheads together and whispered their love to one another.

A few minutes later, and as they moved their foreheads from one another, she asked. "Tell me about something."

"About what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, anything. Anything that I might not know about you yet."

He chuckled. "You know that's not as easy as it once was."

She smiled brightly while she cupped his cheek again. "I know, you've done really well on letting me get to know the full you, and I can't thank you enough."

He then smirked, bringing up something they hadn't really talked about since they've became an official couple. "So, how is that 'Gilbert Grissom puzzle' coming along?"

She chuckled, getting what he was talking about. "Really well. In fact, better than I've expected."

"Still not board?"

She shook her head before replying with love in her eyes. "Never."

Seeing the honesty and love in her eyes, only made his heart burst with more love for her, then after kissing her forehead, he took a breath and started walking towards the other side of the boat, thinking of anything he's never told her, which like he said wasn't that easy. But after a few moments he thought of something, so he turned around and cleared his throat before speaking softly. "I was about six years old when my father took me camping/fishing for the first time. It was just me and him, talking, exploring for bugs and plants." Sara chuckled softly, seeing that, as he continued softly. "Just enjoying a 'guys' weekend. It was one of the best memories I've ever had of him, that didn't include my mom of course."

He went on and told her that it became their tradition for the next two years, and on their third year, they had plans on going again but it never happened because he had died three months before they could.

She walked up to him and cupped his cheek, this time for comfort as he cleared his throat and looked down while whispering. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin..."

She cuts him off while she lifted his chin up so they could look into each other's eyes, and she gave him a smile when their eyes connected. "You didn't ruin anything, I love hearing you talk about your father, even though it doesn't happen much."

When he became more open to her, there wasn't a subject he wouldn't discuss, expect his father, and that was ok with her because she understood how painful he felt on losing him. She knew he loved his father very much, and even though it's been 44 years since he had died, he still missed him.

Grissom now had tears in his eyes as he whispered. "I still miss him, Sara."

She nodded with tears in her eyes too as she brings him in her arms and whispered with love and comfort. "I know you do, babe. I bet he's looking down at you, extremely proud of the man you've become."

He sniffled a little while he wrapped his arms around her and whispered again. "I hope so."

"And I know so." He chuckled a little before they became silent as they held one another, then after another moment of silence, she whispered as she ran her hand up and down his back. "And hopefully soon, very soon I would like to add, he'll be even more prouder of the father you'll become."

Grissom gasped a little and they slowly pulled back from one another, then he looked at her with wide-eyes as he asked softly. "Sara?"

She nodded with a smile, her tears starting to come down her cheek. "I'm ready, Gil."

He swallowed, his heart racing while he asked while cupping her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She took his hand and walked backwards towards the cabin of the boat as she spoke with love in her eyes. "I'm ready to see you in our little boy or girl, I'm ready for you to hold our little boy or girl, I want to see their eyes light up when they find one of your bugs, and your eyes light up as you share the information on what they found. I want to see them talking about their father the same way that you talk about yours. I'm ready to become the mother of your child."

They stop at the side of the small bed, and with tears in his eyes, he started to speak. "Sara, I..."

She cuts him off as she went for the buttons on his shirt. "Please tell me you're ready too."

As she continued on his buttons, he cupped her cheek again, whispering. "I always knew we would go on your timetable, and if a child is what you want now, then I'm right there with you, but only if you are absolutely..."

She cuts him off again with a nod and beaming smile. "I am, I want all that I've said, and more." She finally slipped his shirt off his shoulders before she moved closer to his ear. "I'm ready for it all now."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little so he could look into her eyes, and when he saw no second thoughts in them, he smiled brightly as he placed his hands on the buttons of her shirt, only unbuttoning them when she gave him her consent.

When they finally made in bed, but before passing the point of no return, he looked down at her as she looked up at him and cupped his cheek with a smile and nod, he turned his head to kiss her palm before he lowered his body down so he could kiss her lips while slipping his fingers through hers, moving them forward to their night of passion.

* * *

Next Morning

Wrapped in a blanket, sitting in front of the boat on the bench, Sara smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, and Grissom smiled as he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Good Morning."

She then moved so she was sitting on his lap sideways before she looked at him with a smile. "Good morning." She took his hand and slipped it through the opening of the blanket and placed it on her t-shirt covered stomach with a sigh of content while she said. "Last night felt pretty special, do you think that..."

She trailed off, and Grissom spoke with a sigh as he ran his thumb up and down. "I would like to think so." He then looked into her eyes as he continued softy. "But Sara, just because we want this now, and are doing more than just thinking and talking about it, doesn't mean it will happen..."

Sara cuts him off with a smile and nod. "Just like that, I know, and I understand that." She took a breath before she finished softly. "I just know that if there is one person out there who deserves to be a parent, it's you, and I want to give it to you so much."

He smiled as he spoke with emotion. "And I want to give that to you too. I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."

"Me too, babe, and no matter how long it takes, I'll never give up hope on us having a child."

He smiled again with his blue eyes bright. "Then it will happen because when Sara Grissom wants something, eventually she's going to get it."

She smiled with her brown eyes bright. "I can't argue that one because for the longest time all I've wanted was you, and that wish came true."

They kissed softly on the lips before he kissed her forehead, and after he pulled back, he spoke again. "So, let's make a deal, no pressure, ok? When it happens it will happen."

"Alight, and in the meantime?"

He smiled as he cupped her cheek with his free hand and replied with love. "We just continue to do what we've been doing, traveling, exploring, falling more in love with one another each day, and we'll cross the 'baby bridge' when we get there, alright?"

She smiled wider with another nod. "Sounds like a plan."

They kiss again before he spoke after another sigh of content. "If we thought this past year was amazing, then I'm definitely looking forward for the years ahead, more than I already was."

She chuckled with a nod. "Me too." There was a pause before she whispered one more thing. "I love you."

With his eyes sparkling, he replied softly. "And I love you."

After one more kiss on the lips, she whispers against them. "How much longer do we have this boat?"

He pulls back slightly so he could place his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "A couple more hours, why?"

She pulled back completely and got off his lap before holding out her hand and whispering. "I can think of something we can do to pass the time."

He smiled as he placed his hand in hers before standing up. "Lead the way, Mrs. Grissom."

She replied, while taking them back towards the cabin of the boat. "My pleasure, Mr. Grissom."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon, even if the updates will be slightly slower.


	10. Choosing their destination

Summary: After finding out Sara is pregnant with their first child, they have an altering journey discussion.

Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: None

* * *

Chapter 10: Choosing their destination

July, 2009

When he finally stood back up from having his head against her stomach, they smiled at one another again while cupping each other's cheeks as she asked again. "You sure, you're ok with this?"

He nodded with a whisper. "Absolutely, I've been waiting for this longer then I let on, I just didn't..."

She cuts him off with a nod. "I know, me too, and despite how long it took for this to happen, I never gave up hope."

"Just like you said you would."

"And you said it would eventually happen..."

She trials off as she placed her other hand back on her stomach as he placed his on top of hers. "Which it is."

After a moment or two of silence, he asked. "You want something to drink? Eat? Do you need rest? Maybe we should sit down..."

She chuckled while shaking her head as they headed for the couch. "Oh no, it's starting, isn't it?"

As they sat down, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Being the protective father, or should I say the over protective father."

He smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, this is going to be new territory for me, and I might act just a little more protective than usual."

She nodded as she took his hand. "I know, this is new territory for me too, but please trust that I'll do everything I can for this baby, and I don't need you looking over my shoulder 24/7." He nodded in understanding while she finished with a smile and loving eyes. "However, I won't mind the help every once in awhile." Then she smirked. "And didn't you say something about a drink?"

He chuckled with a nod as he leaned over and kissed her forehead before pulling back. "You got it."

As he started to get up from the couch and headed for the kitchen to get some water, Sara asked. "So, what were you doing when I walked in?"

He pulled out a couple of water bottles from the fridge, then spoke while he started to walk back to the couch. "Oh I was just..." He paused for a second before he chuckled while finishing. "I guess it doesn't really matter now."

She raised an eyebrow as she took the water he was handing out to her. "What is it?"

He sits down next to her before finally telling her. "I was thinking where we should go next on our travels."

She nodded in understanding before she placed her hand on her stomach. "I guess things have changed, and we are at that 'baby bridge' now.'" He nodded before she asked while looking over at him. "Are you disappointed about our change of plans now?"

Grissom smiled as he shook his head while he placed his hand on top of hers. "While these last two years of traveling and seeing some of the world with you have been amazing, like you said, this new turn is an adventure of a lifetime, and I'm looking forward to this next step of our lives."

She nodded with a smile "Me too." Then she sighed. "But now we need to think of where to settle down at."

"You name where, and we are there."

"You don't care?"

He shook his head as he ran his thumb up and down her stomach. "As long as I'm with you two, it can be anywhere you want."

There was a pause, then she spoke with a smile. "Well, I would still like your feedback."

"What? You already have options?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Of course, you think I would wait till after we found out we were pregnant to decide where to settle down at."

He chuckled in return. "I guess not, You do like to plan ahead."

She lightly hits his arm with a another chuckle. "Hey, so do you."

"Normally you would be right, but unfortunately not this time, so tell me, where are your locations?"

They removed their hands from her stomach so they could open their waters, and after taking a sip, Sara spoke softy. "I just want to get one location out of the way that won't be in the running. I applaud those who can raise a family in Vegas, but I don't think I can go..."

Grissom cuts her off with a sympathy look and loving touch to her cheek. "Hey, I get it, honey, we don't have to live there again if you don't want to."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

He shook his head with a smile and wiped a few tears that leaked out of her eye. "No need to thank me, but you're welcome. I just want us to live where you'll feel the most comfortable."

She then started to smile as she replied. "Then it's a good thing the three cities I picked I'm very familiar with, well maybe two, the third one that's more your childhood to early twenties stomping grounds."

He looked a little surprised. "Santa Monica/Los Angeles."

She nodded with the smile still on her face. "Yeah, and a big part of the reason I would like to go there is because I think it would be nice for your mom to get to know her grandchild." She paused for a second before continuing, more enthusiastic about what she was suggesting each second. "You know what. In fact, forget those other cities, let's just go there."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "Let's do it, babe, and hey, maybe there could be a potential job opportunity there."

"Well, at this point in time, not a full time one though."

"You're probably right on that, but that doesn't mean you can't be a sub teacher, you never know what can happen in the future, they might want to keep you on board long term if they like what they see. Think about it, wouldn't it be nice to teach at a college you went to?"

He really did think about it, and he had to admit that did sound nice. Plus, having his mother around to see her grandchild grow up, sounded pretty amazing too, if not a little unreal since he wasn't sure, before Sara, if kids were ever going to be in the picture, which he was sure his mother thought that too, for a very long time.

A second later after all that whirled around in his head, he asked. "And you're sure this is what you want?"

No hesitation on her part, she nodded with her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I really do. I think this is the best move for us, for our family."

When he saw no doubt in her eye, he started to smile. "You know we'll have to live with her for a bit until we find a place, at least an apartment to start out with."

She started to smile as she took his hand. "I think I can live with that."

While her relationship with her mother-in law did start out a little rocky, it began to get better the longer she was with him, and Sara got that, his mother just didn't want to see her son get hurt. But like she's done on settling down Grissom's fears of her ever hurting/leaving him, Betty's fears was also settled, especially when Sara married him, knowing marriage was a big deal to her and that she would take her vows seriously.

He slid his fingers through hers as he continued. "And you also realize when our child comes into this world, she's going to insist on grandma days, whether we go out or not."

She chuckled with a nod. "I pretty much expect that. I'm sure she's been waiting for this longer than you have."

Grissom chuckled in agreement. "You're probably right."

He was about to open his mouth again, but she placed a finger to his lips and said. "Just say yes, I can see it in your eyes you want this too."

He slowly smiled. "I got admit since you brought it up, it does sound appealing each second."

"So?"

He nodded a second later. "Ok, if this is what you truly want, then we'll do it."

She moved close to him as she whispered. "Yes, it's what I truly want."

He moved closer to her as he whispered. "Then you got it."

They kissed softly a few times, and when they pulled back, they placed their foreheads together and she spoke again. "But like you've pointed out about a full time job opportunity, there is no real hurry to go back to the states, is there?"

He pulls back slightly so they could look into each other's eyes as he asked. "Why, what do you have in mind?"

She shyly asked. "Staying here until at least after my birthday?"

He smiled with a nod. "That's doable."

Her eyes lit up again. "Thank you."

"You're wel..."

He gets cut off when her lips where on his again, and the passion for one another started to take over, so eventually they were laying on the couch with him above her, but as she placed her hands on the hem of his shirt, he started to slow down and pulled back as she asked. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her stomach, and was about to speak but she continued before he could. "It's ok, I promise."

Eventually he'll read whatever he has to do about this next step in their lives, wanting to know everything he can, but right now, he'll trust her word, so he nodded as he stood up and held out hand. "Ok, but let's go somewhere a little more comfortable."

She sits up and take his hand, then once she stands up, she lets him lead her to the bedroom, where eventually they continue where they left off, letting their passion for one another grow.

* * *

Eventually he pulls back from her breathlessly, and lays on his side before bringing her closer to him again so he could slip his hand under the sheet and place his hand on her stomach, an act he'll never get tired of.

She smiled as she cupped his cheek, and spoke as if she read his mind. "You'll never get tired of doing that, will you?"

He smiled, his eyes and face beaming. "Never, I want to feel every chance I get. If you're ok with it, of course."

She chuckled. "You never have to ask, babe."

He sighed in relief. "Good, I was hoping you would say that."

She looked a little worried as she asked. "You were really that worried?"

Sincerely, he replied. "It's your body, honey, and you know I would never touch you without permission, and just because you're carrying my baby, correction, our baby, doesn't give me the right to touch you anytime I want."

His words and sincerity went right to her heart as she whispered while moving her other hand over his under the sheet. "Well for the record, you can touch this little one anytime you want."

His eyes lit up, and after a soft kiss as a thank you, he gets back in his pace and sighed in content as he ran his thumb up and down her stomach. "I can't wait until I start feeling kicks."

She chuckled as she replied. "So, in other words, you can't wait to see me be as big as a house."

Looking at her with a smile, he replied. "I think you're exaggerating a little, but a beautiful house." She smirked a little, and he continued with love. "Your body may start changing now, but not how I feel about you, or look at you." He paused for a second before amending what he said. "Actually, it will only make me love you even more, because I get to see you carrying our child who we made out of love, and that's pretty amazing to me."

Seeing the total honesty and devotion in his eyes, she whispered. "And you're pretty amazing, I can't wait to see your eyes when you get to feel his or her first kick."

They kissed softly a few times before she turned her body so her back was against his chest before both hands were on her stomach as she placed both of hers on top of his, and after he kissed her bare shoulder, he asked. "We should get something to eat."

She whispered as she closed her eyes, feeling warm, safe, secure, happy, and loved. "Later, right now I just want to lay with you like this for a bit."

"Ok." He smiled as his lips were still on her skin. "I love you."

"Love you too."

They sighed in content as they just laid there in silence, excited, and while fully on board, maybe a little terrified on this next step of their lives, they just wanted to be the best parents they could be. But knowing, no matter what, they were in this together.

* * *

AN: I hope even though you knew where they ended up, you still liked the moment. Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon, and sorry about the delay.


	11. A Special Request

Summary: Sara has a name for their first child, and there is a reason she picked it.

Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Betty Grissom (Mention Only)

* * *

Chapter 11: A Special Request

Later December, 2009

Once Betty Grissom did her share of decorating the Christmas tree, she hugged and kissed Grissom, and Sara, who was now five months pregnant, before heading off to her bedroom to get some rest.

When Sara and Grissom were done with the rest of the tree, they smiled, proud of their work before Sara cupped his bearded cheek and said. "Thank you."

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "For what?"

"As great as the last four Christmases that we've shared since we've been a couple has been, this probably is one of my favorites. Only to be trumped once..."

She trialed off as he placed his hand on her stomach while replying softly with love in his eyes. "Once this little one arrives, I know, and you're welcome." They kiss softly, and after pulling back, he cleared his throat and said. "And speaking of our little one, I do have one more ornament to put on the tree."

She looked at him with curiosity while he walked to the coffee table where a gift bag was sitting there, so he opened it and pulled out a small box before walking up to her and handed it to her. "You want to do the honors?"

She took the box from him and opened it up, gasping a little at the blue bootie ornament that read 'baby's first Christmas', then after a pause she shook her and replied softly. "I can't, Griss." They have eye contract and he looks at her with concern as she explained, almost in tears. "Even though technically it is true, I just feel like I will jinx something because he's not here yet, and I don't want...I can't...I."

He places his hands on top of the box with an understanding look in his eyes. "It's ok, it can go up next Christmas, no big deal."

Sara sniffled, the harmones getting to her, as she whispered. "I'm sor..."

He cuts her off as he cupped her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I should have realized you are a little more cautious about everything these days, so I'm sorry if..."

She cuts him off this time. "No, it was a beautiful gesture." She sighed as she moved away from him so she could sit down on the couch as she finished. "And maybe I am overly cautious these days...I guess a part of me feels that this isn't real, and I..."

Grissom cuts her off as he walks towards the coffee table and places the box down before sitting next to her on the couch and places his hands on hers. "I get it honey, and if you could hear what goes on in my mind through out the day you would think I was overly cautious too, probably a little crazy."

She smiled as she looked over at him. "Yeah, like what?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't want to..."

She then gives him that look that was always hard to say no too. "Please?"

He sighed with a smile. "Ok." She smiled in victory as he placed his hand on her stomach as he said. "I would think because everything went ok the day before that I would hope 'she' gets the same amount of sleep, wakes up the same way, eats the same amount..."

He trails off as he looked down shyly as she cups his cheek with a smile. "We are some pair, aren't we?"

He chuckled with a nod before looking into her eyes. "Yeah, but I think we have a right to be this way right now."

"I agree."

"But think of it this way, we must be doing something right because the doctor was impressed with your last check-up."

She smiled with pride and nod. "That she was, but was there really any doubts?"

Grissom shook his head while replying. "Nope, because like everything else you do, you do it perfect."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "I think you're a little biased there, babe." Then she sighed as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her stomach. "I just know what's at stake here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to our little boy."

He leaned his head towards her and placed his forehead against her temple as he whispered with emotion as he ran his thumb over her stomach. "And that's why he's lucky to have you, you'll protect him from anything."

She closed her eyes feeling his emotions stronger than ever before. "And you will too."

A second later Grissom felt something he hadn't felt since she's been pregnant, making Sara gasp.

Grissom moved his head back quickly with eyes wide as he looked down at her stomach before asking with emotion. "Was that a kick?"

Sara chuckled with tears in her eyes. "Yes, that was a kick."

Grissom chuckled with tears in his eyes as Sara moved his hand so he could really feel it, and he chuckled again as he felt the strong kicks against the palm of his hand. "It looks like we could have a future soccer player on our hands."

She chuckled again. "I don't know anything about soccer."

He smirked. "Me neither, but I'll learn about it if I have to, just as long as he's happy and safe, I don't care what he wants to do or become."

Sara nodded as they continued to feel their son's strong kicks. "Me neither."

They continued to feel them for multiple minutes before they eased up, then after they got up from the couch, Sara grabbed a glass of water and headed for Grissom's childhood bedroom as he cleaned up the living room before locking the doors and turning out the lights as he headed down the hall to his childhood room, which the only thing different than when he was in there until his second year of college was his bed was upgraded from a twin to a queen.

* * *

Once Grissom was done with his nightly routine, he walked back into his room, where Sara was sitting up in bed after she had done her nightly routine, then after closing the door, turning out the light and walking towards his nightstand so he could turn on the lamp, he got into bed, and as he was becoming settled, Sara spoke a she placed her hands on her stomach. "Griss?"

He looked over at her as he placed blanket up to his waist. "Yeah, honey?"

"Since we found out we were having a boy, I've been cautiously been thinking about names, and there is a name that's been popping up a lot, which if I'm being honest, it's a name I've wanted since we found out we were having a baby."

He smiled warmly as he placed his hand on top of hers. "You were that sure we were going to have a boy?"

She shook her head and replied truthfully. "No, I just hoped it would have been, mostly because of the name I imagined."

He nodded in understanding before asking. "And do you want to tell me now, or wait, because either way, I..."

She cuts him off with the name. "William Arthur Grissom."

He looked at her with wide-eyes as he whispered softly. "After my father?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek. "Like I said, I couldn't imagine our son having a better name. Is that ok?"

He cleared his throat and nodded before taking her hand. "That's more than ok, honey. I'm honored, and I bet mom will be too that you thought of it. But you don't have to..."

She cuts him off again. "I want to." She started to chuckle as she placed her free hand on her stomach when she felt a kick. "I think he agrees with me."

He smiled as he moved his free hand to her stomach and said. "Hey mister, you're suppose to be sleeping." She chuckled again, and after a few more kicks, Grissom moved so he could lower his head down and kiss her stomach before whispering with love in his voice. "But since you're up, I want to tell you a story about a wonderful man, a man you are named after, your grandpa."

Sara and Grissom have eye contact and she smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek, then a few seconds later, he cleared his throat and started speaking towards her stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair, watching the man she loves, talking about a man she wished she could have known, mostly because she wanted to tell him what an amazing son he had. But since that's not possible, she'll just continue to enjoy the stories she hears about him.

* * *

AN: Sorry for another Christmas themed chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. More to come soon.


	12. Meeting Grandma Betty

Summary: Newborn William Grissom is meeting someone very special for the first time, Grandma Betty.

Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Betty Grissom

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting Grandma Betty

March 7, 2010

Sitting up in the hospital bed, Sara was holding their newborn son while Grissom, who was sitting next to the bed, couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he even had a few tears in his eyes, and when Sara finally took her eyes off her baby boy to look at her husband's face, it made her heart race at the sight.

She took a moment or two to soak up the scene before she whispered. "Thank you for this amazing gift."

Grissom cleared his throat from all the emotions he was feeling inside before he shook his head and looked at her with nothing but love. "No, I'm the one that should be thanking you, I uh, I wasn't sure if uh...(He cleared his throat again)... if this would ever uh..." He trailed off for a second before finishing with a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I just feel..."

Sara cuts him off with love in her eyes. "Babe, it's ok, you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, seeing the way you are right now only makes me love you even more."

He shyly smiled again. "Yeah?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah." He smiled a little wider as he turned his attention back to his little boy, and as she watched in silence for a few minutes, she whispered again. "Now I think it's daddy's turn to hold our little man."

Grissom looked at her with wide-eyes. "It uh, it is?"

"Yes, babe, it is." She then smirked, messing with him a little. "He told me himself."

Grissom looked at son in shock. "You did?"

Sara started to chuckle. "Babe, I have a feeling he will be advanced for his age as he grows, but not that advanced, he just got here no more than 30 minutes ago."

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "Please give me a break here, this is all overwhelming to me. I'm a little off balance right now."

"I've noticed." With love in her eyes, she finished. "Now please, hold your son, you'll do fine, I promise."

She will admit she was a little scared to hold her son too, not wanting to do anything that would hurt him, but the moment she saw him all she wanted to do was hold him and protect him, so that need overroad how scared she was, and the only reason she's letting him go right now is because it was her husband she was letting him go to.

"I guess I'll have to eventually." Sara nodded before he nodded with deep breath. "Ok, just give me one more minute."

Sara gave him one more nod before she looked down at her beautiful son and whispered. "Alright little man, you're about to go to your daddy, but please go a little easy on him if you sense him being a little uncomfortable at first, ok? He's new at this and we don't want to scare him right away." She looked at her husband and asked. "You ready?"

After Grissom nodded, Sara lowered her head down and kissed his head. "I love you."

When their son was safely placed in Grissom's arms, Grissom took another breath before looking down at his son with his eyes sparkling. "You look even more beautiful up close. I love you so much William, you've made me the happiest father on earth today, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, now or forever."

He then leaned down and kissed his son's forehead, once again only making her love him even more.

* * *

A few hours later

Eventually Sara fell asleep as Grissom continued to hold their son until he heard a little tap on the door, so he kissed his head before placing him in the bassinet, then he got up from the chair and walked towards the door, opening it up when he got there before smiling with brighter eyes than Betty Grissom had ever seen.

'Mom.'

'Hi sweetheart, is this a bad time, I could...'

'No this is ok, come meet your grandson.'

Betty's heart raced at the word, having been waiting for this moment longer than she cared to admit out-loud.  
She then nodded with a smile before walking into the room, seeing that Sara was asleep, before walking towards the bassinet, and the minute she saw that little boy, her heart bursts with even more love than she already had. She could already see the resemblance between father and son, she then looked at her son and signed with tears in her eyes. 'He's beautiful, sweetheart.'

Grissom nodded with pride. 'I know mom, we did a good job, didn't we?'

Betty raised her eyebrow as she signed in return. 'So much for your modesty.'

He had a smirk on his face as he finished. 'Hey, if I have to boast about anything, I think I have a right in this case.'

Betty nodded with a smile. 'You're right, honey, your father was the same way. Modest about everything he did until you came along, then he was just bursting with pride whenever it came to you.' She looked down at her grandson again, wishing she could be sharing this moment with her late husband, before looking at her son with more set of tears in her eyes. 'Your father would be even more proud of you right now.'

Grissom smiled shyly. 'I hope so.'

'I know so.'

'I guess mother knows best.'

She then had a smirk on her face. 'And don't you ever forget it.'

He chuckled slightly before clearing his throat and signing. ''Speaking' of dad, mom, there is something I need to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Your grandson's name is William Arthur Grissom.'

Betty's eyes grew wide as she placed a hand up to her mouth for a second before signing with more tears, the most tears she's had in a long time, only this time it was for a happy occasion. 'Oh honey, you didn't have...'

Grissom cuts her off. 'Actually it was Sara's idea.' He then smirked again. 'And she wouldn't take no for an answer, so I hope it's ok.'

She smiled a she cupped her son's cheek and ran her thumb up and down his stubble cheek before signing again. 'That is more than ok, he would feel honored, as I am too, thank you.'

"You're welcome, but you should pass that on to Sara too.' After Betty nodded, Grissom then asked. 'You ready to hold your grandson?'

She smiled brightly. 'More than you can possible know.'

He then smirked a little. 'I think I do know.'

'Can you blame a mother for wanting to have grandchildren someday?'

He shook his head. 'No, I'm glad I get to fulfill that dream of yours.'

'Just as I'm glad you get to fulfill your dream of being a dad, finally.'

There was a paused moment between them, then they both shook their heads and Grissom scooped up his son and whispered to him. "Now little one, outside of your mom, this is the most important woman in your life, so if you are very nice to her she'll give you lots and lots of presents growing up."

When he was still smiling as he walked up to his mother, she 'asked' with a curious look on her face. 'What did you tell your son?' He just had a smirk on his face while he shook his head as he held out William to her, and she just smiled in return before giving all her concentration to her grandson.

* * *

After awhile, Betty kissed her grandson's head and placed him back in his bassinet, then as she looked down at him she was wiping a few tears off her cheek, and Grissom got her attention before 'asking'. 'Mom?'

She waved off his concern before 'asking'. 'Do you really have to leave?'

Knowing what she was talking about, Grissom smiled. 'You knew us living with you was only going to be temporary, we even stayed longer than planned, and it isn't like we are leaving the state.'

They had just found the right apartment a week ago. In fact, they had finished their first drop off load before Sara went into labor.

Betty was going to sign before Grissom cuts her off. 'But don't worry, Sara and I prepared for your grandson/grandmother visits, even the unexpected ones.'

Well it wasn't the same as living under the same roof, but least they would be in the same state so she could see her grandchild more than she had feared she would before they had told her they would be staying in California, so she nodded with a smile. 'And you better believe I'll take full advantage of that.'

He smiled with a nod. 'We wouldn't have it any other way.'

She smiled in return before they headed for the door, then after looking over at the still sleeping Sara, Betty looked at her son again. 'Give her my love.'

He nodded again. 'I will.'

'I love you too, and so very proud of you, congratulations.'

'Thank you mom, I love you too.'

Mother and son shared a hug and kiss on the cheek before Betty turned and walked out of the room, then after Grissom closed the door, he walked towards his chair, sat down and watched over his sleeping family.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sara started to stir and she whispered as she was opening her eyes. "Gil."

Grissom smiled as he moved forward in his chair and placed his hand on her arm. "I'm right here, honey."

She turned her head and smiled at her husband before asking. "And how is our little man doing?"

"He's been resting, he had a little excitement earlier."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"He got a visit from his grandma."

She looked a little sad as she spoke while sitting up in bed. "Oh, your mother was here? Why didn't you wake me?"

He ran his thumb up and down her arm as he spoke with a more loving tone. "I didn't have the heart to. Plus, we both agreed that your rest was more important right now. Besides, there will be lots of times for these visits."

Sara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she asked with her eyes sparkling. "So, what did she think about his name?"

"She loved it, Sara, you did..."

Sara cuts him off as she looked at their sleeping boy. "We did fantastic."

Knowing it was more than the name they had agreed on, Grissom replied with a nod as he continued to look at his amazing wife. "Yeah we did. I love you so much."

She turned her head to look at her husband again, replying with love in her eyes. "And I love you." She then smirked. "Welcome to the club."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "And what club is that?"

"The Father's day club, of course."

He chuckled softly before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissed it before smirking back. "Then it's only fair that I welcome you to the Mother's day club."

As they continued to smile at one another, their bundle of joy started to stir and whimper, so Grissom slipped his hand out of hers, stood up and walked the short distance to their son and picked him up without hesitation or nervousness, making Sara comment with a smile and pride in her eyes. "It looks like that little alone time helped with your confidence there."

Grissom smiled as he looked down at his whimpering son. "Yeah, we had a good time, didn't we little man?" As he continued to cry, Grissom walked him towards the bed and softly said. "Ok, here is mommy."

Once William was transferred into Sara's arms, Grissom sat down in the chair again and watched the scene of a mother comforting her son, only falling more in love with them each second that ticked by, and beyond thankful he was indeed finally in the father's day club.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I thought with Grissom becoming a father in this series, this would be the perfect time to post this particular chapter. Happy Father's day to all. I hope everybody enjoyed the day/weekend. More coming soon. Thanks for the continued support, reading, and please review.


	13. Visiting old Friends

Summary: Before arriving in Miami for Lindsey's High School graduation, they make a stop in Vegas to visit some old friends.

Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Nick, Greg, & Carly

* * *

Chapter 13: Visiting old Friends

May, 2010

Once the Grissom family of three crossed the border of Nevada, they headed for Las Vegas, then after they made it there, Grissom drove them to the familiar diner, which they'll get there just in time that the nightshift at the lab will be done.

When he stopped in the parking lot, he looked over at Sara and asked in a calming tone as he placed his hand on her wrist. "How are you doing?"

Sara looked over at her husband with a smile as she slipped her fingers through his. "I'm fine babe, not every part of Vegas was a bad memory." She then smiled a little wider. "In fact, this place held some of my favorites."

He smiled in return as he asked. "Like our first breakfast as a couple?"

Sara nodded. "Probably one of the best breakfasts of my life, and it had nothing to do with the food."

Grissom smiled shyly, making Sara chuckle as she moved his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

They let the moment sink in a few moments before he cleared his throat and said softly. "We should go in."

Sara nodded again while Grissom removed his hand from hers, and after they got out, they walked towards the back doors before they opened them so Grissom could get their son, who was sleeping in his car seat, while Sara grabbed the baby bag before they headed towards the doors to the diner and walked inside.

* * *

They had barley ordered their coffees when the diner door opened and they hear Greg's voice first. "Let me see him, let me see him."

Sara smirked as she and Grissom stood up from their seats. "Well, hello to you too, it isn't like we haven't seen one another in person in three years."

While Grissom was getting his two month old son out of his car seat, Nick spoke with a smirk. "Oh you know how Greg is with shiny new objects."

As Greg mocked glared at him while saying 'ha, ha', Sara spoke with hard but teasing tone. "Excuse me, but I would like it if you didn't refer my son to an object or toy."

Carly then got in to the conversation. "Uh oh boys, better be careful, this momma has claws."

They all chuckled as Sara smirked. "Any doubts there?"

Carly stopped in front of Sara with a smile, then she shook her head and replied. "Nah, I know how protective you are with us, so I can just imagine how you are with your son. It's nice to see you again, Sara."

Sara nodded with a smile. "You too, Carly."

While the women were hugging, Greg, who was finally holding William, spoke again. "Besides, I knew if either of you two (Talking about Nick and Carly) got to him first, I don't think I would have gotten a turn with the little man."

They all chuckled again as the women pulled back, then Sara spoke with sympathy to the younger man. "Don't worry Greg, we are here for a few days, and I would have made sure my little man got to know one of his favorite uncles."

Greg smiled with pride as Nick cleared his throat and said. "Excuse me?"

Sara chuckled while she wrapped her arms around Nick. "You're one of his favorite uncles too."

Nick also smiled with pride as he hugged Sara in return. "That's right."

After they all chuckled, the rest ordered their coffees before their attention turned to the little guy that was already loved by all.

When breakfast was over, and once Greg and Carly had already left, Nick places his empty coffee cup on the table, pulled out a spare key and handed it to Sara. "When you are ready to settle in for the afternoon."

Before Sara took the key to his house, she asked. "Are you sure Nicky...We don't want to put you..."

Nick cuts her off with a smile. "Of course I'm sure. I have plenty of room, and you'll be saving money."

Sara looked at Grissom and his look told her it was up to her, then she looked at Nick and saw his hopeful look, so she took the key and nodded with a smile. "Ok, we'll see you later then."

Nick nodded with another smile as he stood up from his chair. "You got it." He then turned his attention to the little guy, who was in his car seat looking around. "See you later little man." Before he walked away and out the diner.

Once Sara and Grissom finished their drinks, they also left the diner and went around Vegas, seeing some of their old stomping grounds where the good memories were, including his old townhouse and the park before arriving at Nick's now two story, three bedroom house. Since he's been getting more family visits the last few years and had the money to do it, he decided to upgrade his residence.

* * *

Later that evening

Once Nick was fully rested, he joined the Grissom family downstairs, and after a bit they talked about what they wanted for dinner, and Grissom offered to cook something, which outside of a few special holidays, Nick never really had his cooking, so he was up for that after Sara gave a good raving about her husband's cooking. But since he didn't have much food in fridge since work has been hectic, someone needed to go to the grocery store, so Grissom kissed his family goodbye and headed to the store himself.

It wasn't long after the front door shut that Sara started to show Nick pictures, and when they came across one that had Grissom holding their little man, Nick shook his head with a smile. "I just never thought I would ever see this side of him."

Sara smiled. "What, Grissom holding a baby in general? Or his baby?"

Nick chuckled with a nod. "Both, and I got to tell you it's a little weird, but in a good way."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, because I thought that way too when it came to myself. If someone would have told me 20 years ago, heck, even 10 years ago, my life would have gone in this direction, I would have never believed them."

Nick then looked at Sara and asked. "Now that it has gone this way, are you happy?"

Sara looked up from her small stack of pictures and gave Nick the biggest smile he's ever seen with her brown eyes sparkling. "Happier than I ever thought I could be. Happier than what I feel I deserve."

Nick shook his head and replied. "You deserve it Sara." He got to the next picture, which was of Grissom, Sara and William, and he continued as he smiled brightly at it. "You deserve all of this."

Sara's smile stayed on her face as she looked at the picture of her family. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem, just stating the truth."

After going through a few more pictures in silence, Sara asked after clearing her throat. "Now you."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

She smiled at another family photo and asked. "When will this become you?"

Baby William started to whimper from his bassinet, but before Sara could get up and get him, Nick asked. "May I?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she took the pictures from him. "Sure."

Nick gets up and walks to the end of couch before picking up William and stared to calm him down as Sara watched in amazement because she wasn't exactly sure how William will react when it wasn't his mom or dad calming him down, and after another moment, Sara cleared her throat and said. "You're a natural."

Nick looks over at Sara with a smile. "It helps when I have multiple nieces and nephews."

Sara nodded in agreement before continuing. "True, but it isn't the same as being an actual parent, so going back to my question, when will this become you?"

He looked up from William and turned his head to look at Sara again. "And who says I want this?"

As Sara watched Nick look at William again, she saw the look, so she spoke softly as she stood up. "I see the look in your eyes as you are looking at my son, Nick, you want to become a father one day, and you should know you never have to hide that fact from me."

Nick sighed as he nodded, not able to hide desire the of becoming a father one day from her anymore. "You're right, Sara, I do, and I thought that maybe I had a chance with..." He stopped himself from revealing his secret crushes before he went a different direction. "Well, maybe I lost my chance."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "Gil thought the same thing at one point, and look what happened."

Nick chuckled before he handed William to his mother, and he replied after nodding his head while he walked towards the couch. "Good point."

Sara turned around to look at her friend and continued. "It's just a matter of finding the right woman you want to build and spend of the rest of your life with, you just need to put yourself out there a little more."

Nick smirked as Sara turned to head towards the kitchen so she could get a bottle for William. "Coming from the biggest workaholic that I know."

Sara turned around again with a smirk of her own. "Excuse me, that's former biggest workaholic that you knew."

He chuckled. "You're right, my bad."

Sara chuckled with a nod before turning back around and continued her route to the kitchen, and once she came back, got settled on the couch, Nick was finishing looking at the pictures when he asked one more question. "So have you thought about being a CSI again?"

Sara cleared her throat and replied. "I don't know, do I miss it? yeah, at times I really do, and if the right opportunity comes along, can I see it happening again? maybe. But honestly, right now, I'm happy where I am."

"I'm happy for you, and it's been great having you here."

"And thank you for having us here." Sara took a moment before she continued softly. "If there is one thing I do miss about Vegas, it's you guys, and I'm sorry that I couldn't come..."

Nick cuts her off with an understanding look in his eyes. "Hey, it's ok, Sara. Having you happy and healthy is the most important thing, and if that means never living here again, then so be it, I understand. I would say we should try and visit one another a little more now that you two are back in the states, but you know being a CSI and unexpected vacation trips isn't in the cards a lot of the times."

"I know, so we'll just cherish the times we do get."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Always, but I do expect the next best thing, lots of pictures now."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "That I can do."

"Alright, sounds good."

They go back to looking at the rest of the pictures while they talked about the good old times, which that's what they were doing when Grissom showed back up, and after about 30 minutes with his son, he started to cook dinner before they ate, a meal Nick loved.

* * *

A few days later

After waking up in the morning the Grissom family got ready, packed their vehicle and headed to the diner to meet the team for breakfast, then once it was done and they said their goodbyes, the Grissom family got into the vehicle, then Grissom pulled the vehicle out of the parking spot before pulling out on the street, and as he stopped at the first stop sign, he hears Sara sigh, so he looked over at her and asked softly. "You ok?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it was nice visiting with them."

"Yeah, it really was." There was a moments pause before he asked. "Are you sure you haven't changed your mind about..."

Sara cuts her husband off in shock. "Griss, you shouldn't be asking me this now, you just started working at the..."

Grissom cuts her off softly. "And I can become a teacher here, if you..."

Sara cuts him off again with a loving smile. "And I appreciate that you would do that for me, but honestly, I haven't changed my mind. Yes, I do miss them, but living here again isn't an option." Grissom was about to open his mouth to speak again, but she finished before she could. "Besides, our decision on not moving back here wasn't only for me, or us, it was for your mother too, and I know how much she's looking forward to spending time with her grandson, so I'm not going to be the one to take that away from her."

Grissom nodded. "Ok. Just know I'll do anything that will make you happy."

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know that, and I already am. I love you."

"I love you too."

After sharing a loving kiss, Grissom started driving again, continuing their journey to Miami for a special occasion.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon.


	14. Ready for more

Summary: An opportunity at the lab has opened up, and Sara is ready for it.

Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship  
Rating: Low T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: A little Innuendo  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Brett, Carly & Spencer (Mention only)

* * *

Chapter 14: Ready for more

Dec 11, 2010

Grissom was sitting on the couch, holding 9 month old William in his arms when the front door to the apartment opened. Husband and wife smiled at one another before Grissom spoke to his son. "William, look who is home."

William smiles at his mother, babbling. "Mammma." As he points at her.

Sara smiled as she places her purse and jacket on the hanger and walked towards her family before picking up her son from her husband's arms and giving him a kiss. "That's right, I'm momma."

Grissom noticed she seemed a little more happier than usual, so he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Good day at the lab?"

Sara nodded as she sat down next to her husband. "I guess you can say that. There is going to be an opening as a supervisor on the day shift."

"And I take it on how you are acting, this is something you want to pursue?"

After giving her son a little attention and kisses, she looked at her husband and asked. "What, you don't think I should?"

He looked at her lovingly as he replied softly. "That's entirely up to you, and you know how I feel about you running your own team. But for the past six months you were in a more temporary role, only going in when they really needed that extra person, are you sure you're ready to jump right in with more responsibilities, longer hours?"

She looked at her son for a few moments before looking at her husband with a nod. "I know it will be an adjustment on how things were the last few years, but yes I'm ready to get back to being a full time CSI." She took a breath as she finished. "Even if being a supervisor doesn't pan out right now."

He looked concerned as he placed his hand on her arm. "Don't doubt yourself now about getting the position, I'm sure you will."

"I don't know, there is one other person on the team who could get it, he's been there for five years."

"Well, it's not all about who has been there the longest, the experience is a major part of it, so who do you think has the more experience?"

There was no hesitation in her answer as she smiled. "No doubt that would be me."

Grissom smiled. "See, and if Brett doesn't take all of that into consideration when he's making his decision on who is taking over the supervisor spot, then I question his skills as a director."

She looked at her husband with love in her eyes. "Aww, look at that William, your father has my back."

Grissom moved closer to his wife and whispered. "Always."

They share a soft kiss before he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to make dinner, anything specific that you want tonight?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Nope, surprise me."

"Ok."

They share one more kiss before Grissom gets up from the couch and heads toward the kitchen, leaving Sara alone with William, and after taking a breath she spoke to her son. "Things are starting to change little man, but I promise I'll make time for you, because you and your father are the most important people in my life."

* * *

The next Morning

Brett was sitting at his desk, looking at some files when there was a knock on his office door, so he looked up and said. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened a second later, and Brett smiled at Sara. "Good Morning Mrs. Grissom, what can I do for you?"

Sara smiled in return. "I was wondering if I can talk to you for a moment?"

Brett stands up with a nod. "Of course."

Sara nods in return while stepping completely into the office, then she shuts the door before walking towards the left chair that was in front of his desk and sitting down, which he followed suite, and after a moment, Sara spoke again. "After thinking about it, and talking it over with my husband, I've decided I wanted to apply for the day shift supervisor spot once it officially becomes available."

Brett looks at Sara with a little surprise. "Really?"

Sara smiled as she replied. "You sound really surprised."

Brett chuckled with a nod. "I am." Before Sara could ask, he continued after clearing his throat. "When I had offered you and/or your husband a position here, I had really hoped that one of you would join, and when you came into my office and had accepted, even though you weren't looking to be full time, I was happy, and I guess a large part of me felt that's the position you'll want to stay in, which I totally would understand and would never asked more from you, but now..."

He trails off, and Sara asks. "That I'm interested in more?"

He chuckled before replying with a smile. "It's probably one of the best days in my professional life."

She then replied shyly. "I feel like I should be honored."

Genuinely, he replied. "And you deserve the praise."

While Sara smiled again, Brett moved so he could open the top drawer on the right side of his desk, and after shifting through some papers, he pulled out the one he was looking for and handed the application towards Sara.

As Sara was reaching for it, she continued to speak. "I just want you to know that even if I don't get the spot, I'll still be willing to go full time."

He nodded with a smile. "Good to know. Anything else?"

After Sara took the application, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Anybody who has worked with me, knows that I am in this job 100%, and that hasn't or won't change just because I am a mother now. But on the flip side, because I am mother, I want to make sure I'm with my son as much as possible, especially during this time of his life, so I was hoping that, regardless on what position I take next, I can have at least one weekend off each month."

There was a slight pause before Brett nodded with a smile. "We'll makes sure that happens for you."

Sara smiled a little wider. "Really?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I understand on where you are coming from. I know how important it is to be there for your child."

Brett stopped for a second as he thought about the child he sadly couldn't be there for, breaking his heart every day that they were apart.

Sara's voice breaks Brett's sad thoughts. "Mr. Bolden. Hey, Mr. Bolden!"

He mentally shakes his head then gives her a gentle smile. "Sorry about that."

She looks at him with a curious look. "You ok?"

He cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sara just nodded in return before Brett continued. "So, just turn in the application in before the end of the work day, and I'll let you know soon."

Sara nodded one more time as she stood up, which he stood up as well while she held out her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Bolden."

He took her hand to shake it as he shook his head. "No, thank you, Mrs. Grissom, everything you have done during the six months you've been here is very much appreciative, and I'm glad you'll be sticking around longer."

With the smile still on her face, Sara answered back. "Me too."

After they release hands, Sara turns and heads for the door so she could walk out of the office, and once she was, Brett sits down, opens the middle drawer from his desk and pulled out a picture, revealing it to be a 10 year old picture of Courtney.

He smiled slightly as he ran his thumb up and down her smiling face as he spoke to it softly. "Soon, my little girl. I can't wait to be around you for more than a quick visit. I love you so much, and who knows, by then things might even be different between your mother and I, if only I can be so lucky, and you can have the family life that you deserve to have, that you should of had."

He sighed and shook his head a second later, not wanting to think about it too long because it will only make him sadder on the life he could of had, should of had.

Not that he didn't love his boys to the moon and back, or ever regret being their father, but he knew in his heart things should have been different a long time ago, which that feeling only intensified the day Carly walked into his office six months ago.

He shook his head again, whispered I love you to the picture, placed it back in the drawer and went back to his paperwork while trying to ignore the pang in his heart.

* * *

After waking up early the next morning, Sara and Grissom were cuddling in bed while talking and laughing, just enjoying the moment together, not that they didn't love their son, but even after nine months they were still getting use to being parents, so they never took these precious alone moments for granted, which again, not that they ever did that before, especially with the career they had, or in Sara's case, has again.

As they were finishing up a laughing fit at something Grissom said, Sara noticed Grissom looking at her in a very intense but loving way, so she asks with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He just shook his head and moved up slightly so his face was above hers and he whispered. "Nothing, just that I love you, and I love these moments together. Not that I don't love it when our son is with us, but..."

Sara cuts him off as she reaches for his cheek to cup it. "I know, babe, you don't have to explain it to me because I feel the same way, the exact way."

He started to smile brightly as he moved his head down so they could kiss, and after a few playful ones, making her laugh, which in turn made him smile, their kisses became less on the playful side and more on the romantic/passionate side, but before they could take full advantage of their alone time, her phone goes off while they hear William from the baby monitor. "Mommaa, daddaaa, baaa."

They slowly kiss one more time, smiled against one another's lips before he pulls back, seeing an apologetic look on her face, but he just shakes his with a smile. "It's ok honey, this is our life and I wouldn't change one moment of it."

She smiled in return. "Neither would I, but rain check?"

No hesitation. "Oh you better believe it."

She chuckled, and after one more kiss, Grissom moves so he could get out of bed and tend to their son while Sara moved to sit up so she could get her phone from her nightstand and answer it.

* * *

About 10 minutes later

Grissom was standing in the kitchen holding his son while feeding him when Sara walked into the room dressed for the day, and he asked. "You got called in?"

Sara replied as she stopped in front of her family. "Not exactly, that was Brett on the phone and he wants to see me."

"Oh, about the promotion?"

Sara took a breath and nodded her head. "I believe so."

He gives her a smile and replied. "Don't look so nervous, I believe you got this."

She smiled in return while replying. "With your support, how do I not."

Sara moved closer so she could share a kiss with her husband, then kissed her son's forehead, whispered her love to him and said goodbye, but before she stepped out of the room, Grissom spoke again. "I'll get a bottle of wine for dinner tonight, you know for a celebration."

She turned around and started to say. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off with another smile. "No matter how you look at it, you're still getting a promotion, so that's worth celebrating."

Sara smiled again with a nod. "I guess in a way you're right, ok. See you later, love you."

With sparkling eyes, he whispers in return. "I love you too, honey."

After one more look at the loves of her life, Sara turned back around and finally walked out of the room before walking out of the apartment, ready to see which promotion she got.

* * *

Once Sara arrived at the lab, she headed for the elevator that would take her up to the boss's offices, and once it stopped and she got out, she started walking down the hall, but midway down it she heard Brett's office door open with force before seeing a man, who Sara recognized as her co-worker, Spencer, walked out quickly and started walking towards the right, the opposite direction on where she was standing.

As he turned the corner, Sara started walking the rest of the way to Brett's office, and when she got there, she saw him sitting down in his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, so she cleared her throat and tapped on the open door.

He moved his hand, opened his eyes to see her, and gave her a smile as he stood up. "Come in, please."

Sara nodded as she stepped into the room, then after closing the door, she headed towards the chairs in front of his desk, and when she got there, but before she sat down on the left one, she spoke softly. "So, should I pretend that what I saw didn't happen?"

At first he looked at her with confusion, but then he added up the timing of her presents and Spencer's leave, and spoke. "Oh that, I'm sure once he calms down, he'll realize that I'm right, he's just not ready to be a boss." She looked at him with a little concern, and he spoke with a reassuring smile. "It will be ok, if he becomes a problem I'll deal with it. I'll keep my eye on him." Then he smiled bigger. "And you can do the same and report to me if he's causing you any problems."

Sara got the meaning right away, and she smiled wider. "Wait, no way. I got the position?"

Brett nodded with the smile still on his face as he held out his hand. "Congratulations, Mrs. Grissom."

She chuckled as she shook his hand before replying as they release. "Wow, thank you. This really means a lot to me, I won't let you down."

He replied in return as they finally sat down in their respective chairs. "I know, and that is one of the reasons why I choose you." He stopped for a second before he took a breath and continued. "Everybody who had filled out an application are great CSI's, and maybe in the future a couple of them will lead their own team, but I just feel that they are not ready yet. I need someone who has the experience, someone who will take any case, no matter what it is, head on and give it all they got just so the victim will have their justice and their families have closure. I need someone who will not only be a leader, but a teacher as well, someone who really cares for, and respects, who they work with. I've seen how Malcolm responded to you when you first showed up, I want to see more of that."

Sara smiled shyly at the praise before she nodded. "I'll do my best."

"I know that too."

After a moments pause, she asked. "So, when do I start?"

Brett chuckled before replying. "Not a moment too soon, huh?"

Sara chuckled while she replied a little shyly. "Sorry, I..."

Brett cuts her off with a smile. "No, it's ok, I understand. But uh, John's here till the end of the month, we figured since the New Year is coming up..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod. "Comes with New Beginnings, I get it. And I'm really ok with that. Plus, it will give me time to learn the ropes as a boss."

"It really isn't that much different than being a level 3." Then he points to the stack of files as he continued with a smirk. "Except more paperwork."

Sara chuckled then cringed a little. "Yeah, that part I'm not looking forward to." She sighed before finishing. "But unfortunately it's part of the job, I know."

After Brett nodded, they did a little more small talk before they got up from their seats, and after Sara thanked him and they did another handshake, she turned and walked out of the office with a small spring in her step, happy about her promotion.

* * *

Once the Grissom family, and Carly, who had been invited over since she had the evening off, arrived at the apartment, they celebrated with wine and good food, and once Carly left an hour after that, it was family time with just the three of them until it was time to get their little man ready for bed.

As William was being placed in his crib, Grissom was standing in the doorway admiring the scene, particular his wife, and once the little one was settled, Sara was admiring her son for a few moments in silence before she took a breath and whispered. "I'm doing the right thing, right? I mean the last time I was a full time CSI, I wasn't a mother."

Grissom removed himself from the spot at the door and started walking towards his wife, softly pointing out. "Or a wife."

Sara smiled as she turned around so she could face her husband. "Maybe not officially, but in my eyes and the way that I felt, I already was."

He smiled with love in his eyes before he cupped her cheek and spoke again. "There are plenty of women out there, even single ones, who can be a mother and have a successful career, and you my dear are going to be no different, because I believe the words 'Can't do it' or 'Giving up' are not in Sara Sidle's vocabulary." Sara cleared her throat softly with a raised eyebrow, and he chuckled softly before amending. "I mean Sara Grissom's vocabulary."

Sara nodded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "That's better."

With the smile still on his face, he continued as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And always remember you're not alone in this, I'm here to help anyway that I can, especially when you need that extra push or boost."

This will be new territory for Sara, being a mother and a full time career woman, but like her husband pointed out, the words 'can't do it' or 'giving up' was not what she did, yeah she realized it wasn't going to be easy, but what part of her life has, and yet somehow she ended up with an amazing son and a loving husband, who supports her and would be there for her, especially when she needed it the most, so with that in mind she was completely ready for this, ready for this new challenge.

Grissom could see the confidence rising back into Sara's eyes, as she nodded with a smile. "Then in the words of my husband 'I got this'."

They chuckled softly before placing their foreheads together and closing their eyes, and after a moment, he whispered. "And you know what I got?"

"What?"

"My rain check from this morning, and I'm ready to cash it in."

She smiled as they pulled back, and after looking lovingly in each other's eyes, they made sure their son was doing ok and gave him kisses and whispered their love and goodnight before Sara took her husband's hand and walked them out of the room after the light was turned off and closing the door till it was cracked before heading to their room.

* * *

A few hours later

As they were lying in bed, in between being awake and asleep, he had his head on her t-shirt covered chest while she was running her fingers and down his bare back, and he whispered as his eyes drifted shut. "I love you Sara Grissom, and if I didn't say it, congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

Sara smiled in return. "You've been saying it since I got home, babe, and sometimes not even with words, but thank you again, and I love you too."

She kissed the top of his head before her eyes started to drift shut, but falling asleep was stopped immediately when they hear their son started crying from the baby monitor, both of their eyes shot open, and Grissom was moving to get out of bed to go check on him, when Sara spoke. "I'll do it, you get some rest."

He looked at her. "You sure?"

She nodded with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "Yeah, I want as much time with him as I can right now."

He nodded in understanding. "Ok."

They kissed softly before she moved to get out of bed, and after grabbing her robe and putting it on, she headed for the door, and when she reached her son's room, William was standing up in his crib, crying, then started pointing at Sara when she walked into the room.

Sara looked at her son with a smile but a concerned look on her face. "Aww, what's wrong little man? It's ok, mommy's here."

She picked up William and headed for the rocking chair, and as she moved back and forth she started talking to her son in a soothing manner, making his cries soften until they finally stopped stopped, then Sara kissed the top of his head and whispered. "There you go, little man. I think you just wanted your mommy, and that's ok." She kissed his head again before finishing. "I want you to know that I love you very much. I am proud and honored to be your mother, and I'm going to continue to be the best mother I can be because you deserve the best of everything, and like I said a few days ago, things maybe a little different, but not this, not these one on one moments, I'll make sure of it."

She kissed her son's head again and continued to talk softly to him until he fell back asleep, and after a few more moments of holding him, she eased her way back towards his crib, lays him down, covers him up and whispered her love before leaving the room with the door cracked, and headed back to the master bedroom.

After taking her robe off, she headed back for the bed and slipped under the covers, and right as she got settled with her back towards Grissom, she felt him move behind her before feeling his arms slip around her waist, making her she smile as she whispered. "I thought you would have fallen asleep by now."

"Not without you honey, everything ok?"

Sara sighed in content as she placed her hand on his arm. "Yeah, everything is perfect. Love you, and sleep tight."

"Love you too, and sweet dreams."

They slowly drifted off to sleep, happy and content on where their lives were heading.

* * *

AN: Even though I know you knew she would become a supervisor, I hope you still liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

*There is still more to come in this story, and the new one I'm working on, sorry about the wait, and I hope you all had a good weekend.**


	15. Merry Christmas

Summary: Holidays can bring up a few surprises, and this time was no exception. So, what surprise will the Grissom's get this year?

Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: CB (Carly/Brett) (Not official...Yet)  
Other Characters: William Grissom, Betty Grissom

* * *

Chapter 15: Merry Christmas

A few weeks later

Dec 23, 2010

Since Sara and Grissom became a couple, one of their favorite activates they did together during the Christmas Holiday was decorate the tree, and this year was no exception. In fact, they'll suspect that once William gets older and understands more on what's going on, he'll get into the spirit of Christmas too and they'll enjoy it even more.

While Grissom was holding 9 month old William in one arm he was placing ornaments on the tree with his free one as Sara was also placing ornaments on the tree, and while most of them were the classic, fragile/breakable ones, they did have a few others that looked more like toys, including a Santa Clause one that said 'Ho, Ho, Ho,' by the press of a small button he had on his stomach, so with a smile, Grissom moved his hand to the said ornament and pressed it.

When William heard the sound, he started giggling, making them laugh before Sara asked. "You like that, sweetie?"

Grissom pressed it again so they could continue to hear him giggle, they loved to hear a lot of things between one another, but hearing their little boy giggle was easily on their top 5 list.

Once Grissom stopped pressing it after the third time, and William realized his father wasn't going to press it again, he started to whimper, but before he could let out a full fledged cry, Grissom spoke towards Sara. "Can you get the medium sized bag from the coffee table, dear?"

Sara nodded as she walked towards the coffee table, and after picking up the bag, which was light, she headed back towards her boys and stopped when she was in front of them again, then after Grissom told her to pull the item out of the bag, it was revealed to be a teddy bear, dressed in a Chicago Cubs uniform.

William still let out a few more whimpers before stopping after seeing the new object, and Sara chuckled, seeing how the bear was dressed before looking at husband with a raised eyebrow. "I see you're trying to recruit a new member?"

Grissom smiled shyly as they headed for Williams playpen. "I say you're never to early to be a Cubs fan."

Sara chuckled again before asking. "So, I take it Brett will never convert you into a Dodgers fan?"

After he placed his son down, he shook his head as he started to stand up straight. "Nope, I've been a Chicago fan since I moved there after graduating from UCLA, and that won't ever change."

Once she placed the teddy bear next to their son, she smirked. "Even though they hadn't won the world series in how many years?"

He mocked glared at her and replied with confidence. "Alright you, you'll see their time will come, and who will be laughing then?"

"You'll never give up hope, will you?"

Feeling a little emotional now, he replied softly. "Even though I denied us for years, a part of me still hoped for it." She cupped his clean-shaven cheek as he finished after clearing his throat. "And look where I am now?"

Sara cleared her throat from the emotions she was feeling as well before speaking softly again. "And the same could be said for me too."

He smiled in return before they move closer to one another and shared a soft kiss before getting into each other's arms for a hug.

After a moment or two they started to pull back, and as they headed for the coffee table, Sara spoke again. "I'll tell you what, no matter where we are or what we are doing, we'll drop everything and go to one of your Cubs games when they make it to the World Series."

Grissom looked a little shocked. "Sara, you don't..."

But she cuts him off. "Hey, when they get there it will surely be a historic series/game, and I got to make sure my man gets a seat." Before Grissom could speak again, she continued with another smirk. "Probably not in the front row since I can only imagine the price of it, but a seat nonetheless."

He chuckled before he smirked. "Now you're suddenly a believer?"

With love in her eyes and tone, she replied. "Once again you just reminded me that anything can happen."

Love reflected in their eyes as they looked at one another for a few more moments, then they turned to the coffee table again, making sure all the ornaments were on the tree before Grissom pulled out a medium sized box out of another bag and turned to Sara. "I believe we have one more to put on the tree." Sara eyed the box with a raised eyebrow and he smiled as he held it closer towards her. "Go ahead, open it."

She moved her hands to the lid of the box before pulling it up and looking inside, and when she saw it was a star ornament with the words 'William's first Christmas' on it, she started to tear up. "Griss, it's..."

She trailed off as Grissom picked up the ornament from the box. "You like it?" She nodded with a smile as she wiped a tear off her cheek while he smiled in return, and after he placed the box, along with the lid, on the coffee table, he took a hold of his wife's hand with his free one. "You want to help find a place for it?"

After squeezing his hand, they headed towards the tree.

They stood there for several seconds, looking for the perfect place, until she pointed to a spot that was right in the middle and close enough to be eye level for any adult that walked in the apartment. He smiled again as he reluctantly moved his hand from hers.

"Perfect."

Once it was in place, they took a step back before he placed his arm around her shoulders and moved her closer to him, kissing her temple and whispering. "I love you."

She laid her head against his shoulder as she placed her hand on his chest while replying. "I love you too, Merry early Christmas, Griss."

He just kissed her head again as they continued to stand there, admiring their handiwork while basking in their love for one another and their son.

* * *

After waking up early the next morning, Sara and Grissom did a little cleaning to prepare themselves for the three extra guests who will be joining them later that afternoon, which included Carly, before she headed off to Seattle for a week, Brett, who will be alone since the boys will be with their grandparents on their mother's side and his wife wasn't feeling well, and last but certainly not least, Betty Grissom, who will also be spending the night so she could be with them on Christmas Day as well.

By the time their cleaning was done, William decided it was time to wake up, so they took turns taking their showers and tending to their son, then after having their breakfast, they had a little family time before Grissom retreated back to the kitchen to prepare the meal, which there would be options for the meat eaters and Vegetarians, or those who wanted to try out both.

Sara had offered to help, but like most of the times, especially when it involves a holiday meal, he declined, telling her to take it easy, especially now so she could enjoy the days she had left of having not much responsibilities before she started her job as a supervisor, and while in the past she wouldn't have liked that since she always felt she needed to be doing something, she didn't mind it so much now because she had a child and she wanted to be around him for as long as possible.

And in this moment, laying horizontally on the couch with her back against the arm of the couch was exactly what she was doing, except every once in awhile she would look down at the book she was reading, or attempting to read to be more accurate since she hadn't turned a page in minutes, which wasn't like her since she was known to be a pretty quick reader.

At one point, she looked up from her book to see William standing up with his hands on the coffee table, babbling away, making Sara smile and chuckle before she goes back to looking at her book again, but a few minutes later she looks up again to see that William had now turned his head and was looking at his new stuffed bear that his father gave him last night that was laying on the carpeted floor next to his playpen about a few feet away.

Sara was very tempted on going over there to pick it up for him and bring it to him, but another part of her wanted to see what he would do, so she held back the temptation and waited/watched the scene unfold.

With the help of the coffee table, William managed to get to the end of it, but realized his stuffed toy was still quite a distance away and there was no more table to help keep his balance up that far, so he turned his head to look at his mother as if to say 'Help me, or can you get it?'

But his mother just smiled with a hopeful look on her face, what she was so hopeful for, William didn't know or understand, the only thing he knew was that in this moment he wanted his stuffed toy, and if she wasn't going to get it for him, then it was up to him, so he turned his head to look at his bear again, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he removed his hands from the coffee table, wobbling at first until he regained his balance, then he started taking a step, then another and another as his confidence grew, eventually walking without hesitation in the direction of his stuffed toy, which seconds into his walk he heard his mom shouting for his dad to come into the room quickly, but he wasn't stopping until he got what he was walking towards, no matter how long it took him to get there, which to him felt like forever.

Sara and Grissom beamed as they watch their son, while recording him from her phone, slowly walking on his own for the first time. They felt he was close to this milestone, they just didn't expect it to happen today of all days.

They then chuckled as they walked towards their son, who had reached his goal and was sitting down at that point, before Grissom picked him up and both parents kissed him and told them how proud they were of him.

William did feel a little annoyed that his parents had picked him up and away from the toy he worked so hard to get to a few moments earlier, but they seemed very happy, so he just smiled and giggled.

Eventually he was back on the floor with his stuffed bear and now a few other toys were in the mix, much to his happiness, and became even happier when his grandma showed up a few hours later with two bags that was filled with Christmas gifts, which he would later find out that most of the items in those bags were for him.

* * *

After Brett stepped into the elevator, the doors started closing when he heard a woman's voice. "Please hold the doors."

He did just that and the woman came in view a few seconds later, making his heart skip a beat as he saw it was Carly.

When she realized it was Brett, she gave him a shy smile. "I can take the stairs if..."

But he cuts her off. "I believe the elevator is big enough for two, but if you don't feel that way, I can take the..."

Carly cuts him off this time as she shook her head and stepped in the elevator. "This is crazy, it's a short ride, I think we can handle this."

Brett just nodded with a smile as the elevator started to move up so they could reach the correct floor to Sara and Grissom's apartment, and while there was plenty of space between them, they both felt they were much closer to one another than they were as the air around them shifted while their hearts raced, hoping that within the silence between them neither one could hear it.

A second later, Carly cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Thank you."

He looked over at her and asked in confusion. "For what?"

She gives him a little smile as she replied. "For signing off my request so I can go to Seattle for the week."

He waved it off with a calming/comforting, even longing tone. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to miss the holidays with..."

He trialed off as she continued with a head nod. "I haven't missed one, and I wasn't planning on starting now, as long as I could help it."

As Brett's heart started breaking a little, and while their eyes were still connected to one another, he started to speak. "Carly, I..."

But she cuts him off with a shake of the head. "I know." Then she continued a little more softly as she looked down. "I'm so sorry too, Brett."

Knowing what she was apologizing for, he started to place a hand on her shoulder, but just as it got there, he placed it back to his side, knowing he had no right to touch her, and spoke after clearing his throat. "It's ok. While it did hurt to find out 10 years after the fact that we had a child together, I understand why. But the important thing now is she is in our lives, which I know isn't in the ideal way, but uh, least she's here." Feeling the emotions in his voice, he cleared his throat and finished, which by now Carly had looked into his eyes again. "Well, out there is more accurate."

Carly smiled with a nod. "Yeah, and despite the circumstances, I couldn't be happier that she exists."

While Brett didn't say the words back, Carly could see in his eyes he felt the same way, and he was about to speak when the elevator finally reached its destination, which was only the fifth floor, but it felt like it took forever.

After one more long look at one another, Carly stepped out of the elevator first before walking towards the apartment, and Brett followed her a few seconds later after taking a deep breath, needing to compose himself before he was around the others.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, the small group of people got to know one another more, particularly Grissom's mom, so Grissom, and even Sara at times, had to do a lot of signing back and forth, but they didn't mind too much because the older woman was enjoying herself on being around, not only them, but her grandson as well.

When the hours started to head in the 'evening' territory, Carly left since she still had to finish packing before she started on her trip up to Seattle.

Brett didn't leave much longer after Carly did, which still made Sara suspicious that things between them was more than an ex-employee/boss relationship, even deeper than being just friends.

Then about an hour or two of family time, they put William down to sleep, and Mrs. Grissom, who will be, even though she tried to 'talk' them out of it, in Sara and Grissom's bedroom while they'll be on the air mattress in the living room, turned in not much longer after that, so now it was only Sara and Grissom.

But of course they never minded that, since as much as they love their family, extended or otherwise, they enjoyed their alone time very much, which they didn't even have to be doing anything to make it feel enjoyable, just being around one another was heaven to them.

While they were outside on their medium sized balcony, enjoying a glass of wine, she was sitting on his lap, and after a few moments of silence, he tightens his hold on her a little more, kissed her temple and asked. "What is going on in that brilliant head of yours?"

Sara smiled at the complement before taking a sip of her wine, then she spoke after she swallowed. "I can't decide if we should get a house with three bedrooms or four."

If Sara thought Grissom was going to get chocked up while taking a sip of his wine after she mentioned the word 'house', she would have been completely wrong, he finished his sip in a normal manner before he actually smirked. "Are you sure we are ready for a house?"

As long as they've been a couple they had never owned a house together, even individually they never owned one,  
and in all their travels, depending on where they were at the time, they could have been staying in tents, huts, motels, hotels, or even on a boat on a couple of rare occasions, then during their longer stays, like when they were in Vegas, Paris, and even now, they've lived in a apartment, a townhouse, and a condo, which they didn't really care all that much before on where they were living/staying, just as long as they were together. But now things were different, they had a son, and Sara was ready to give him the best house he can grow up in.

Sara chuckled slightly before replying with a soft, but determined tone. "I want to give our son a house to live in, one with a beautiful backyard so he could run around and play until his heart's content."

He then smirked again. "Or until you call him in for dinner."

Sara chuckled again with a nod. "Sure, or that." After a pause, Sara started to ask, but was a little less sure. "So, what do you think abo..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "Yes, and if I get an input in this decision, I would like to suggest one with four bedrooms."

Sara placed hers and Grissom's wine on the table and moved until she was sitting sideways on his lap so they could look into each other's eyes better, before she asked with curiosity and love. "Oh, and why would you want the extra two?"

He smiled with love in his eyes as he cupped her cheek. "For now, I see two guest bedrooms, one for mom for when her stay is longer than a few hours."

Sara commented before he could continue. "Naturally."

He nodded in return. "And the second one for any friend who might need a place to crash for a few hours or the night."

When he noticed she was in some kind of trance with a smile on her face, as she thought of how much her man has amazed her with his second suggestion, he asked. "Honey, you ok?"

Sara smiled wider and nodded her head before cupping his cheek. "Perfect. Do you now how much I love you?"

He smiled. "If it's anywhere near on how much I love you, then it's quite a bit."

She shook her head as she moved towards his face. "Even more so than that."

He smirked back. "Not even possi..."

He was cut off when her lips touched his, not that he cared, his wife's lips were always welcome and he kissed her back, both expressing how much they still love one another, even though it was more tamed than what it could have been had they been in the privacy of their own bedroom.

When they finally pulled back slowly, they placed their foreheads together and took a deep breath before she asked after several seconds later. "And what do you see in the future?"

Still a little dazed on the kiss they had shared, he had a loss of thought of what they were talking about a few moments ago, so he asked in confusion. "What?"

She pulled back so she could look into her husband's eyes again and smiled while asking, even though she already knew the answer to it but wanted to see his reaction. "You said for now you see two guest bedrooms, but what about in the future?"

He smiled again, then with emotion in his voice, he started to move his hand down her body. "Maybe we can convert one of those guest bedrooms into something else."

When the palm of his hand stopped at her stomach, she placed her hand on top of his before softly replying. "My thoughts exactly."

They just smiled at one another, both knowing they still weren't ready for it yet, but knowing it was something they still wanted in their future, sent a warm/loving feeling over them.

They sat there for several minutes in silence, still smiling at one another while his thumb moved up and down her stomach while her thumb moved up and down his hand, then she cleared her throat and continued. "But as much as I want this dream house, I also don't want to rush into it and settle on the first one we see." After Grissom nodded in agreement, she continued. "So, while it might take a little more time than we'll like, are you ready for our next challenge, Dr. Grissom?"

"As long as I'm with you, I can face anything." He stopped for a second before asking with a raised eyebrow. "Now the question remains, are you ready, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara smiled without hesitation. "More than ready."

He nodded with a smile, and after a soft kiss, he whispered. "Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, babe."

Eventually they would get up and go to sleep, but right now they were just content on staying where they were at.

* * *

AN: Hope everybody don't mind an early GSR Christmas story, just know I do have my reasons for that :)

*Also, those of you who don't know, I have started posting another story for the "Starting Over" series, so hope you check it out, it's called "An Enemy Within".

More to come soon, thanks again for reading, and please review.


	16. Their new home

Summary: Grissom makes another one of Sara's dreams come true.

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: William Grissom, Carly, and Brett, Ryan & Elizabeth (Last three mention only)

* * *

Chapter 16: Their new home

June 2, 2013

Sara woke up from the feel of her husband's lips on her cheek and his soft voice. "Honey, wake up."

After a few moments she moved her head to look up at her husband and blinked a few times until she could see him clearly, then asked. "What's wrong?" But before he could respond, she gasped and asked, more alert. "Is it William, is he..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "He's fine. In fact he's spending time with Carly right now."

She looked at him with confusion. "Why is he with her?"

He smiled a little wider before replying. "Because I have a surprise for you, and I can't wait to show you." He moved off the bed as he continued. "So, please get up and get dressed."

She groaned as she stretched then replied as she sat up. "Ok, but I'm going to need some..."

He cuts her off while he stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. "Coffee, I know, coming right up."

They share a smile before he finally walked out of the room, and she shook her head as she got out of bed, wondering what her husband was up to now.

* * *

After she was dressed, ready, had her coffee in a traveling cup, they left their apartment and headed for his vehicle, and once they were in and buckled, he spoke as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Ok before we leave, can you put this on?"

She looked down at the blindfold he had in his hands and looked at her husband with a curious look. "Seriously?"

He gave her that irresistible look while asking. "Please, it's for the surprise." Then he said the words. "Don't you trust me?" Knowing she couldn't deny his request.

She sighed and took it from his hands while replying. "Ok, but if this is one of your sick experiments..."

He cuts her off with a chuckle as he helped her secure it over her eyes. "It's not, honey. I promise."

A few moments into the drive, Sara started to ask questions on where they were going, but he wasn't giving anything up, so she tried to concentrate on the turns he was making until they finally stopped, but it didn't come to her on where they stopped at.

Once the vehicle was stopped, he gets out first and heads towards her side, then after helping her out he walked her forward, even making a small curved turn, which got her heart racing a little as thoughts of where they could actually be hit her, then heard the unmistakable sound of keys opening up something, so she asked. "Griss, are we where I think we are?"

He opens the door and whispers in her ear with a smile. "Why don't you take a step forward and take off the blindfold to find out."

She did exactly that, gasping when she saw the stairs and living room to their two story house, she turned around to look at her husband in shock. "I thought the renovations wouldn't be done for another two weeks?"

After taking them almost a year to find the home they've been searching for, and once the long wait before it actually became theirs was done, they decided that, while the house didn't look too bad, they did want to make a few changes, which among them included repainting all the rooms, adding hardwood floors, making the master bathroom a little bigger so they could add a Jacuzzi bath in there, and fix the kitchen on how Grissom envisioned it, which when the workers found out the kitchen was more for Grissom than her, they did get a weird look, but neither one cared. They both knew that, while Sara was leaps and bounds better at cooking than she was before her relationship with him, he was still the main cook in the family, and that didn't bother her one bit, she just now wanted him to have his dream kitchen.

He smiled as he stepped forward so he was now inside the house. "I gave them a little more incentive to get done a little quicker, plus Brett called in a few more reinforcements."

She chuckled. "He is sure one connected guy."

Grissom shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Well, he's basically lived here is whole life, and been a CSI for well over 30 years, so not really that surprising he's made a few connections."

"True."

When she hadn't moved yet, he continued. "Now what are you waiting for, go look around, see if it's exactly like you thought it would be."

She nodded with a smile before turning to head upstairs first, looking in the medium sized closet, going through the three bedrooms, a full bathroom, plus the master bedroom and bathroom. When she was back downstairs, she admired the good sized living room, that had another office sized room with a half bath coming off it, a good sized dinning room and kitchen, which had all new appliances, an island in the middle, and room for a round, six seated table next to the window. Then she walked back into the dinning room, opened the glass back door and stepped out on the good sized deck, where there was room for another long table for when they want to go outside to eat or entertain, chairs and a deck swing, then there was the yard, she could just close her eyes and imagine her son running around with a happy look on his face.

Her moment alone came to a stop when her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was standing at the deck railing, and he whispered. "So, how did we do?"

Feeling more overwhelmed than when she first saw the house, she whispered as she opened her eyes. "It's more than I could have hoped for." She turned around in his arms, cupped his cheek and spoke with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for giving me and our son a safe place."

He cupped her cheek while replying with emotion. "You are absolutely welcome, honey. The best for you guys, always."

They did have to dip in their savings a little more than they had planned in the beginning, but Grissom felt it was worth it in the end, especially in this moment after seeing the joy in her eyes.

She sniffled before finishing. "But you know what, even if we kept it as is, it still would have been a dream come true because you are what makes this a true home."

He then smirked. "Now you tell me, I could have saved a little money you know." She lightly hits him on the shoulder before he chuckled then ran his thumb up and down her cheek with a sigh of content. "Forget what I said, it's all worth it, and I don't regret a single extra penny I had to spend to make this home even better. It's a small price to pay for you making my dreams come true."

She smiled in return with her eyes watering, and after a few more swipes of his thumb on her cheek, they leaned toward one another and started kissing one another, but before they could take it even deeper, there was a clearing of the throat from Carly before they heard William's voice. "Mommy, daddy!"

They pull back from one another and turned their eyes towards Carly, who was standing in the doorway to the house and back door with William in her arms. They smiled before Sara took a step towards them and took her son from Carly's arms. "Hi sweetie, I missed you."

The little boy wrapped his arms around his mother's neck "Me too, momma. Where are we?"

Sara's eyes lit up as she explained. "Well baby, this will be our new home." He looked around from his mother's arms in shock before Sara took them back on the deck and looked out in the yard before she continued. "And you see all of that?" He nodded while she finished with a smile. "That's a whole backyard just for you."

He giggled as he replied. "Wow, mommy, that big."

Sara kissed his temple. "Yep, and I want to show you something else, you want to see your new room?"

His eyes lit up with a nod. "Yes."

Sara nodded with a smile before taking him inside and up the stairs, and once they left the room, Carly spoke with a smile. "Congratulations on the new home."

"Thank you Carly, and thank you for watching William for a bit."

"No problem, anytime, and if you need help moving in, I'll gladly help."

He chuckled with a nod. "I might just take you up on that offer."

She chuckled with a nod back. "Just let me know when. " After she looked at her watch, she continued. "I have to go, but talk to you guys later."

"Ok, bye."

After Carly left, Grissom turned back around so he could look out in the yard, and not only did he invasion his son running around like his wife did, but he also saw a second child, and that thought only made him smile even more.

* * *

A little over a week later

June 12, 2013

With Grissom having a little more free time than Sara, the apartment didn't take that long to get packed up, so they would take a small load, the stuff they don't use everyday or can live without for a few days, to the house, daily after Sara got off work, even taking some stuff out of storage that hadn't made the cut for the apartment because, more than likely, there was no extra room for it, but would have been great for the house.

Then as they hit the next week, their bigger stuff was loaded in Brett's truck and a trailer before being moved to the house, and even though technically they were all moved in the house by the 11th, they still needed to do some last minute cleaning in the apartment so they spent one more night, all three together, on an air mattress, reminiscing with their son about the good times they had in this apartment, even Sara and Grissom shared some knowing looks at one another while thinking of some of their more 'special' moments they had in this apartment.

The next morning, when the Grissom family woke up, they met Carly, Ryan and little Elizabeth at the diner to have some breakfast, and once their food was gone, and since Sara asked for the day off, they kissed their son goodbye so he could spend time with Elizabeth while they finished the cleaning, and headed back to the apartment.

Hours later, once they were satisfied with their cleaning job, they packed up their cleaning supplies, and any other items they had used the night before, before Grissom turned in the keys to the manager. When he made it back into the apartment to get his wife, he didn't see her in the living room, so he went down the hall and smiled when he saw her standing in the doorway to their son's old room while he wrapped his arms around her waist and asked. "You ok?"

She nodded as she placed her hands over his arms with a small sigh. "Yeah, it's just for the first three years of our son's life this is where he grew up, I guess it's a little harder to say goodbye to this place than I thought it would be."

"I know honey, but it's not really goodbye when you have the memories." He then smirked. "Plus, we have a bunch of recordings, so we'll never forget."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Very true."

For almost two years there wasn't anything they wouldn't record when it came to their son. They even recoded him when he was sleeping, especially his first night here, because they wanted to remember every little thing their son did.

After a moment of just standing there, soaking up the memories, she took a breath and nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Running his thumb up and down her stomach, he spoke in a soft, comforting tone. "You sure? The manager did say take our time."

She then smirked. "If I took my time, I might not want to leave until another week." She gets a little more serious. "It's time."

He moved his head back and down so he could kiss her shirt covered shoulder and said. "Ok."

He then pulled back  
and stepped more out in the hall, and she turned to look at him, taking his hand before they headed for the living room, and when they got to the door, Sara took one more look before walking out of the apartment first. Grissom took one last look too, turned the light out, walked out the apartment, closed the door behind him before taking his wife's hand again as they headed down the hall towards the elevator for the last time, happy to have called this home for three years of their lives.

* * *

After they made it to their house, they got out of his vehicle and headed for the front door before Grissom unlocked it, but before she could step in it, he took her by the waist to stop her and said. "This maybe the last time I can do this, but I don't care, it would be worth it."

Before Sara could speak, he had picked her up bridal style, making her gasp while she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn't drop her. "Gilbert! Your back."

He smiled once they were stable. "I'm fine."

When they hadn't moved yet, she smirked. "Are you sure?"

He took a breath with a nod. "Yes, just give me a moment."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "I can't believe you did th..."

He cuts her off as he stepped inside the house with her in his arms. "Welcome home, honey."

Hearing the sweet tone and love in his eyes, her heart couldn't help but melt at that as she replied softly. "And it's great to be home. Can you put me down now please, before you hurt yourself more."

Once her feet was on the floor, she cupped his cheek and asked. "So, now can you tell me why you would risk injuring..."

He cuts her off again, this time explaining. "I've always wanted to walk you over the threshold to our house, and I obviously couldn't do that until we got one."

Once again her heart melted at that as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "And that's sweet Griss, but please don't do that again."

He nodded with a chuckle. "Honestly, I don't think I could. I'll stick with picking up young children from now on."

She chuckled in return. "Good, because I want you here for as long as possible, we have some new memories to make."

They kissed softly and held one another as they stood just in front of the opened door, already envisioning what new memories they'll be making here.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, is there still interest? More to come soon, thanks for reading and please review.


	17. Lindsey's Visit

Summary: A little more on Lindsey's surprising visit to her family

Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: YoBling (Catherine/Warrick) Lindsey/Kyle (Mention)  
Other Characters: Cassandra, Malcolm

* * *

Chapter 17: Lindsey's Visit

May 11, 2014

After leaving the lab, Catherine and Lindsey ended up at the diner where most of the time the team goes to when they were hungry, and once they were seated and had ordered their food, Catherine asks with a smile. "So, how are you and Kyle doing?"

Lindsey smiled brightly at the mention of his name. "We are fine mom, couldn't be more solid."

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she asks. "Really?

She chuckled with a nod. "Yes, why, do you doubt me?"

She shook her head and replied with a more serious tone. "No, I just want to make sure that my little girl is doing ok."

Lindsey moved her hand to touch her mom's with a nod. "We are fine mom, really." She then sighed while finishing. "Although, I admit I do miss you guys a lot."

Catherine squeezed her hand lightly before nodding. "And we miss you, but let's not dwell on that right now, let's enjoy the time we have together."

Lindsey nodded again with a smile. "I agree."

She removed her hand from her mother's just in time for the food to get there, and as they started eating, Catherine asked how everybody was doing in Miami, and she was happy to report everybody was doing well.

* * *

For most of the time that Lindsey was in town, she was greeted by the new extended 'family' members while visiting the older one, the Grissoms to be exact, even having dinner with them at least once. So, when her going away party came around two days later, and as much as she loved meeting them and loved her family in general, she needed a moment to herself, so she slipped out of the backdoor and walked to the steps of the deck before sitting down.

A few moments later she hears the back door open, footsteps on the deck, the door closing before the person cleared his throat and said. "You mind if I sit out here with you?"

Lindsey moved to the side and patted the empty spot next to her, and after a moment, he goes and sits down next to her, and Lindsey looked over at her new companion. "Malcolm, right?"

Malcolm nodded with a smile. "Yes, and you're the famous Lindsey Willows."

Lindsey groaned while shaking her head. "I wish you guys wouldn't refer me to that, I'm really not famous."

Malcolm chuckled. "Well, you know how mothers can get when they are very proud of their children."

Lindsey chuckled in return. "I guess you have a point there, and considering what I put her through when I was younger, I should be so honored that she feels that way."

Even though this was only the second time meeting her, he did find that surprising, so he raised an eyebrow and said. "Really, you?"

She nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah, I could tell you stories." She sighed before she finished. "It even got the point where she felt that we had to leave Vegas, which honestly, it was the best decision she could have made."

"I see, and do you know why you did those things?"

"It was really a combination of multiple things I guess. I wasn't taking the loss of my father very well, and maybe there was a little resentment that my mom was always working."

He then smirked. "And now you are planning on doing what you resented her for."

She chuckled again with a nod. "I know, it's crazy how things can turn out sometimes." She then sighed again before continuing. "I don't know, I guess when I actually took the time and thought about what she, and really my other family members, actually did, it kind of inspired me. I know it won't be easy, and most of the time there won't be a happy ending, but if I can just find a way to help someone out to have closure, then I know I did my job right, and it's something I can be proud of."

Seeing the fire in her eyes about the next phase of her life, made him smile with a nod. "And I have no doubt you'll be good at it."

Lindsey smiled shyly as she replied. "How do you know, you just met me."

"True, but I have a feeling you are your mother's daughter, and I know she didn't get the directors job just skating by. She had to do something right."

"So, you never got to work out in the field with her?"

"Nope, never had the pleasure." Then he smiled as he finished while looking into her eyes. "But who knows, maybe one day that will be different with her daughter?"

Lindsey smiled shyly as she looked down. "Malcolm, I'm..."

He cuts her off after clearing his throat while looking out in the yard. "I know, I heard you're practically engaged without it being official, and I'm sorry if you thought I was..."

She cuts him off this time. "It's ok, we are just talking, right?"

He looked at her again with another smile. "Yes, we are just talking."

She smiled in return, then just as she was about to ask questions about himself, Cassandra came outside, wanting to spend time with her older sister, so Malcolm stood up and held out his hand toward Lindsey. "Nice to meet you famous Lindsey."

She chuckled while shaking her head and shaking his hand. "You too Malcolm."

Once they release hands, Malcolm looked at Cassandra. "And I'll talk to you later, Sandra."

Cassandra smiled shyly, hearing that nickname from him. "Ok."

He chuckled as he walked back inside the house while Cassandra goes and sits next to her sister. "He's cute, isn't he?"

In all the nine years Lindsey has been with Kyle, she never really thought about how another boy/man looked, but she had to admit when her sister said that, she couldn't really disagree, so she nodded with a smile as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I guess so, and what do you know about it?" She then continued in a teasing tone. "Is my little sister starting to like boooys." Cassandra then started giggling as Lindsey started tickling her sides with her other hand. "Am I going to have tell dad to keep an eye on you now?"

Cassandra chuckled while shaking her head. "Nooo, I was just making a comment. But please don't tell daddy."

Lindsey chuckled as she stopped ticking her sister, then she brought her closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "I won't."

After a moment or two of silence, Cassandra sighed as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "Sissy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I really miss you."

Lindsey sighed as she held on to her sister. "I miss you too."

"Do you think you'll ever come live here with us?"

Lindsey had to admit since her family moved here, she was beginning to be a little torn on if she really wanted to stay in Miami, but outside of finishing her schooling, there was a big reason why she was still there, her longtime boyfriend.  
She just couldn't imagine being without him, but she also couldn't predict the future, so she replied to her sister's question with honesty. "I don't think I would ever use the world 'never', but I don't know sweetie, it's..."

Cassandra cuts her off with a small sigh. "Complicated?"

Lindsey chuckled as they pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes, Cassandra seeing their mother's eyes, while Lindsey was seeing their father's. "Yes, that is a very good word for it." She then cupped her sister's cheek as she finished. "But know that I love you and our brother's very much, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you guys, alright?"

Her little sister nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and I love you too."

Lindsey kissed Cassandra's head again before bringing her arms around her for a hug. Eventually they pulled back and headed back inside so Lindsey could continue her visit with the rest of her family.

* * *

After leaving the Brown residence, Sara and Grissom walked across the street to their house, and once they were settled in the living room while watching William play with his toys, Grissom asked. "So, how would you feel if Lindsey came here to work at the lab?"

Sara looked at her husband with a curious look. "Do you know something I don't?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "No, I guess I'm just letting my thoughts wonder a little."

She nodded in understanding before asking. "You miss having her around?"

Grissom nodded. "I do." Then he continued after clearing his throat. "You know it doesn't get mentioned a lot, but I actually use to spend a lot of time with her when she was a baby."

"Really, and how was it like?"

He cleared his throat again before replying. "Well, I will admit at times it did use to stir up some past feelings that I had about...well, you know." Sara nodded in understanding while squeezing his had in comfort before Grissom continued with a smile. "But for the most part I loved watching her grow into this amazing little girl, then what felt like a blink of an eye she got older, started school, making friends, I wasn't going over at Catherine's house as much anymore, and before I knew it Catherine moved them to Miami, and it started to feel like those years never happened or that I was ever considered her 'Uncle Gil'"

She squeezed his hand again as she tried to comfort her man. "You know you always were, even if it didn't get said a lot."

"I know but to hear it gave me a sense of..."

Sara cuts him off. "Pride?"

"Yes, I figured that would be my only chance of hearing it, considering I don't have any blood related siblings."

"Well, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if 'Uncle Gil' is making a comeback, and I'm not even talking about just from Cassandra, Rick, and possibly Eli in the future."

He smiled as he asked. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah, so be prepared to hear it a lot more."

He nodded with a smile as he placed his hand on her pregnant stomach. "I will." She smiled in return as she placed her hand on top of his.

After a moments pause, he asked. "Now back to my original question, how would you feel if Lindsey came here to work in the lab?"

There was no hesitation. "If it's what she wanted, then I'm all for it. I guess it would be kind of cool to have a hand in her career."

Grissom then chuckled with a nod. "And it would kind of be like a full circle, I had a hand in the mother's career, while you could have hand in her daughter's."

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah." But then she lost the smile and asked in a more serious tone. "But I mean, this is just hypothetical talk, right? You don't think it's actually going to happen?"

They both knew there were a lot variables to consider when it came to Lindsey moving here, and not a lot of scenarios looked too good for the young couple, but like they've always thought, life is too unpredictable and it can take you in directions you'll not see coming.

Grissom sighed while shaking his head. "I don't know, it's just one of those things where we have to wait and see, then hope for the best in the end if it does."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review.


	18. Meeting Katie

Summary: William and Isabella meeting their sister for the first time.

Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple

* * *

Chapter 18: Meeting Katie

November 3, 2016

When the group made it to the correct floor, and since there was too many people to go in there all at once, they decided to take turns. And with Catherine and Warrick knowing them the longest, it was only fair if they went first, but of course they weren't going in the room empty handed, so while Rick was going to stay out in the hall with the rest of the family, Isabella was in Catherine's arms and Warrick was holding on to William's hand as Warrick knocked on the door with his free hand.

A second later they hear a come in from Sara, so Warrick opens the door as Grissom stood up from sitting on the bed, and the minute William saw his mother, he rushed to her side while he quietly shouted, remembering to use an inside voice. "Mommy!"

With Katie in Sara's arms, she smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw her oldest child running towards her. "Hi baby."

When he got close to the bed, Grissom picked him up, but before he sits him down, he whispered. "You remember what we talked about?"

William nodded. "Be careful when mommy has the baby."

"Good job."

Once William was on the bed, he moved as close, and carefully, as he could to his mother before they shared a kiss, then Sara smiled as she said. "Baby, I would like you to meet your baby sister, Katie."

William looked down at the baby in his mother's arms, and even though he secretly hoped he would get a brother, one look at her, he knew she was meant to be in this family, she made the family complete, so he smiled and reached for her hand, laughing as he exclaimed. "Her hands are so tiny."

They all chuckled while Grissom spoke, who now had Isabella in his arms. "So was yours, buddy." Then he kissed Isabella's cheek as he whispered. "And yours too, butterfly." Making Isabella giggle as his stubble tickled her.

William cleared his throat and said softly. "Hi Katie, I'm your big brother, and I promise you I'll be the best big brother I can be." He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. "How was that?"

Sara sniffled as she replied. "That was beautiful, and you remember what we talked about?"

He nodded. "Just because we have a new baby in the family doesn't mean you love me and Izzy any less."

"Yes, the love I have for you three will always be there, no matter what."

"I love you too mommy." He then turned around and smiled at his other sister. "Izzy come meet our baby sister."  
Grissom walked closer to the bed and sets her down, and before Grissom could speak to her, William spoke in a comforting, yet, warning tone. "Izzy, this is Katie, and she is just a baby so you have to be careful."

Sara and Grissom shared a loving look while Isabella spoke while looking at the baby in her mother's arms. "Baby? Mine."

They all chuckled before Grissom placed a hand on her back before replying. "She's all of ours, butterfly. But you get to be the big sister, can you say Hi to her?"

Isabella smiled as she waved at the baby. "Hi." When the baby wasn't waving back, Isabella frowned. "Not waving."

Grissom picks his daughter back up and kissed her cheek before smiling. "That's because she's only a few hours old, she'll wave when she gets older. Ok?" Isabella just nodded with a smile before Grissom continued while he addressed William too. "And now that she's here, I need you two to look after her, protect her, be the older siblings I know you can be."

Isabella just nodded while William, who already took his big brother role serious with Isabella, nodded with a smile. "You can count on me daddy."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Thank you buddy."

As William nodded in return, Grissom stepped to the side while Sara cleared her throat and looked over toward Warrick and Catherine. "Hi you guys, come meet the newest Grissom member, Katie Grissom."

Catherine and Warrick walked towards the bed, and once they were close enough, Sara transferred her youngest into Catherine's arms, which at first Katie started to whimper, but Catherine being a natural, soothed her pretty quickly before looking down at the little girl who had capture everybody's hearts already, and she took a breath as she spoke after studying her. "Wow, I see a lot of Grissom in her already."

Sara, who was now holding William in her arms, nodded with a smile. "I know, amazing, isn't it?"

Catherine nodded with tears in her eyes, so proud of the man she had called best friend for years, and when Grissom saw the tears in her eyes, he walked up to her and said softly. "Catherine it's ok."

Warrick wrapped an arm around his wife as she shook her head with a smile. "I'm just really proud and happy for you." She then looked at Sara with a smile. "Both of you." She then sniffled as she shook her head. "Besides, you know how I can get with babies."

They all smiled before Grissom smirked. "Well, I'm sure it won't be long for you to be around another one."

She smirked in return while handing Katie to her husband. "If that is a crack about me becoming a grandma, then bring it on." After they chuckled, Catherine stepped up to Grissom and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, I'm honored that I get to be apart of this, seeing you become the father I knew you could be."

He cleared his throat as he placed his free arm around her and whispered. "Thank you, Catherine."

She nodded as they pulled back, then after taking a breath she had a moment with Sara, happy their friendship was a lot more solid than it was when they first met.

After a few minutes, there was another knock on the door, and once Sara said come in, Carly, Brett and Andrew walked in, which Isabella shouted with a smile, even though it wasn't that long since they saw one another. "'drew!"

Everybody chuckled, and after Warrick handed Katie off to Carly, he walked over to Sara and had a moment with her before congratulating Grissom, then him and Catherine left the room to give the Boldens their moment with the Grissoms, and while Sara had a few questions for Carly, she refrained from asking at this time, wanting this moment for her daughter to get as much attention as possible. And she did, not only from the rest of the team, but from Ryan, Andrea, the other Bolden 'Children' and Kyle, which Sara and Grissom witnessed a longing look between Kyle and Lindsey while Kyle was holding the little girl in her arms, only confirming Grissom's thought of Catherine becoming a grandma soon.

Once everybody had their moment with the newest, youngest member of the family, and since Isabella wanted to go with Andrew, it was back to being Sara, Grissom, Katie, and William, who wanted to stay with his parents and baby sister, in the room.

Grissom sighed as he sat up on the bed with Katie in his arms while William was in his mother's, then he looked over at his wife and son and smiled. "Well, our Katie was definitely a big hit."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah she was."

William asked with a hopeful look. "Was I?"

They chuckled before Sara hugged him a little tighter with a sigh. "Are you kidding, you were, are, our biggest hit. In fact, to many of the family members, you were the hit that they thought would never happen."

He frowned as he asked. "Why not?"

Grissom took that response. "For a lot of grown up reasons, ones we'll share with you when you get older."

As he nodded in understanding, Sara kissed the top of his head and whispered. "But know you were always wanted and you're our little miracle, you taught us how to be parents, you opened our hearts bigger than we ever thought possible, you showed us what unconditional love truly is."

Feeling a little emotional from his mother's words, William asked softly. "Wow, I did all of that?"

Grissom nodded with tears in his eyes. "Yes you did, buddy, we love you so much, so thank you for being our son, for letting us share our hearts with your sisters."

William eyes started to fill up with tears as he whispered. "You're welcome, daddy. I love you too."

Sara kissed her son's head again while closing her eyes with tears in them, and after a moment, she took a breath before asking him about the trip he had with his father.

While he was basically giving her the play-by-play about the trip, which Sara was hanging on to every word, Grissom looked down at his youngest daughter/child in his arms and smiled, three beautiful children with his amazing wife, life at this moment couldn't get much better. How he got this lucky he'll never fully know, or understand, but he'll cherish every moment he has with them all.

* * *

AN: I Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon.

*Thanks aninom for the suggestion, I saw the comment that you wanted to see William and Isabella meet their baby sister for the first time.


	19. Wedding day, missing moments

Summary: A few missing moments from Lindsey and Kyle's wedding.

Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR, Lindsey/Kyle  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple

* * *

Chapter 19: Wedding day, missing moments

While in her parent's master bedroom, Lindsey was taking a moment for herself before she vowed to spend the rest of her life with Kyle, which she pretty much had already planned such a thing, but today it would be official and she would be making that vow out-loud in front of the people they loved the most.

She took a breath while looking into the mirror when there was a knock on the door, then she turned around and smiled. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Your mother."

"Come in."

Catherine opened the door a second later before she just stood in the doorway looking at her daughter, who was in her wedding dress, with tears in her eyes. "Aww sweetie, you look beautiful."

Trying to not act too emotional since she didn't want to redo her make-up, she smiled again. "Thank you, mom."

Once Catherine came fully in the room, she shut the door before asking. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm ready for this, I feel like I've been ready for this for a long time now."

"And that's good to hear, but why don't you tell me how you're really feeling."

Lindsey smiled shyly. "A little nervous too."

Catherine walked up to her daughter and gave her a smile as she continued. "And that's ok to feel that way, especially on your wedding day."

"So, you were too?" After Catherine nodded, Lindsey asked softly. "Even to daddy?"

Having a feeling on which father she was talking about, Catherine nodded. "Yes, even to your father." When Lindsey just nodded and looked down, Catherine took a breath and took her daughter's hand before walking her towards the bed,  
and after they sat down, she continued. "I know we don't talk about your father much, and that things between him and I weren't the greatest, especially those last few years he was alive, but know that there were some good times, not all of them were bad."

Lindsey nodded, still trying to keep emotions at bay. "I know, I do remember some of them."

Catherine smiled as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "Good, and despite what happened between him and I, I can't say I regret it, even if I was the type of person who looks back, because he gave me you, and you were/are one of the best unexpected gifts I could have asked for in my life. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

Not able to hold it in any longer, she sniffled as she whispered. "I love you too, mom." They then get into a hug, and while holding one another, Lindsey asked. "So, you think he would have approved?"

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Yeah, as long as his little girl was happy, I believe so."

"And you too?"

"You love him, he makes you happy?"

"Yes to both."

As they pulled back, she asked her daughter. "Does he give you what you need?"

Lindsey asked shyly. "Are we talking about...?"

She trailed off while Catherine replied with a serious look and a smile. "Hey, you wanted to talk like adults, so this is adult talk."

Lindsey nodded in understanding before she cleared her throat and nodded with another smile. "Yes, he does."

Seeing the truth in her daughter's eyes, Catherine nodded. "What more could I want for you then?" She then shyly said. "Well, besides kids."

Lindsey chuckled with a nod. "And you'll get your grandkids, don't worry, mom."

At this point Catherine wasn't sure how she'll get grandkids, whether they'll be biological or not, but as long as kids are calling Lindsey mom, she'll take them anyway that's possible, so she smiled with pride as she finished. "Then as long as he's the man of your dreams, and he treats you right, I'm good, I approve."

Thankful to hear those words, Lindsey brings her mother in her arms and whispered. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

After pulling back again, Lindsey gets up from the bed and touches up her make-up before taking a breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright, come downstairs in a few moments and your dad will be down there waiting."

Lindsey nodded with a smile before Catherine gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

* * *

(A few moments later)

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing his tux, Warrick stood there looking up at his grown-up stepdaughter as she walks down the stairs while a part of him still sees the little girl he watched grow up, albeit in a more distant way until she was fourteen years old.

When Lindsey made it to the last step, Warrick cleared his throat before speaking with emotion. "Outside of meeting you for the first time and you calling me 'dad' for the fist time, this has to be the best moment I'll ever get to share with you, so thank you for letting me be a part of it."

He knew as much as he wanted this moment, she could have very well just asked Catherine to do it, or heck even Grissom or Horatio since those two would be the closest male figures, outside of himself of course, she had that he could actually see having this moment with her above him. Deep down he always knew it wasn't a guarantee until she asked officially, and really he didn't have to wait long to get the  
go-ahead since she asked the same day she told them about the wedding date.

Lindsey smiled as she looped her arm through his. "Like there would be anybody else I would want to share this moment with, yeah I know a few other men who are worthy for this, but in every way that really matters, you are my father, so in my eyes, there was no one else I would rather have walking me down the aisle."

"It has been an honor to be your father."

"And don't think you're off the hook of still being my father after today."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I would never think or want that, as far as I'm concerned, you're a keeper."

She smiled wider with a nod. "Good."

As they started walking, she asked. "So, was it love at first sight?"

Warrick nodded with a smile, remembering the first day he saw her.

_Flashback_

_October 1997_

_Warrick, who had been working at the Las Vegas crime lab for two weeks now, was heading towards the break room so he could get a coffee, even though he already worked a whole shift, another one was calling the team._

_His thoughts get interrupted when he not only heard Catherine's voice shouting. "Lindsey Willows!" But this little girl, who couldn't be any older than five years old, came running out of the break room with a giggle and stopped just before running into him, then she looked up with her bright blue eyes, and for the second time in two weeks he fell in love at first sight, then he cleared his throat while she smiled at him. "Hi, I've never seen you before, and I know mommy said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, but you look like a good guy, are you? I'm Lindsey Willows, by the way."_

_Warrick kneeled down with a bright smile as his green eyes sparkled, looking at the little girl who looked so much like her beautiful mother. "Yes, I would like to think I'm a good guy, and I'm Warrick Brown, nice to finally meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Warrick Brown."_

_Before any more conversation happened, Lindsey's eyes got bright as she ran past him and shouted. "Uncle Gil!"_

_Warrick looked back to see his colleague smiling as he picked up the little girl, and a second later, Catherine sighed as she said. "And there is my daughter."_

_Warrick turned his head to look at her while he stood up with a smile. "She's very beautiful, just like her mother. Her picture on your office desk doesn't do her justice."_

_Looking into each other's eyes, Catherine hated to admit it, since she's married, but her heart skipped a beat at his words and the way he was looking at her. It's been a long time since someone looked at her the way this handsome, young man was, which those thoughts alone made her look away, knowing how very much off-limits he really was to her, and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Warrick. That was nice of you to say."_

_"I meant it, Catherine."_

_She took a breath with a nod. "I know."_

_Even though they just met two weeks ago, she felt she could trust him, and it was more than just being a colleague at work._

_After another moment between them, Lindsey, who was still in Grissom's arms, asked with a smile. "Can we have birthday cake now?"_

_Catherine and Grissom chuckled while Warrick looked at the little girl and asked. "Today is your birthday?"_

_The little girl nodded with a smile. "Yep, I'm five years old today."_

_"Well happy birthday, Lindsey, I'll never forget this day."_

_Lindsey nodded with a smile before they all headed for the break room._

_End of Flashback_

The bride and her stepfather stopped at the doorway to the backyard and Lindsey asked. "So, it was love at first sight towards her too?"

No point in lying, he nodded, then he said. "But Lindsey, you have to know that nothing ever happ..."

Lindsey cuts him off with a nod and smile. "I know, you two are too honorable for that. I'm just thankful that you were there for her then and now."

"And it's been a pleasure being married to her and being there for you. Now let's get you married."

Lindsey nodded again with a smile. "Yes, please."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Lindsey."

"I love you too, dad."

After he pulled back, they walked outside on the deck before walking down the stairs, where they followed the makeshift aisle so Lindsey could marry the love of her life.

* * *

Once the emotional vows were shared and the rings exchanged, they all sat down and had their meals while everybody heard speeches from their wedding party, which consisted of Nicole (Maid of honor), Julie, Cassandra, and Courtney (Bride's maids), Bryan (Best man), Nick Caine (Kyle's adoptive brother), Malcolm, and Eli (Groomsmen), and the family members they loved.

As dinner was coming to a close the dances started, first, it was naturally the husband and wife's first dance, then came the father and daughter dance, next it was the in-laws, so while Warrick was dancing with Calleigh, Horatio and Catherine was sharing a dance together, and while they were, Horatio spoke with emotion. "Thank you, Catherine."

She smiled as she asked. "For what?"

"For looking out for my son."

"That's been more my daughter's department, but you're welcome, and thank you for doing the same when my daughter lived in Miami."

"It's been my pleasure, I couldn't ask for a better woman for my son."

"And I can't ask for a better man for my daughter."

He then smirked. "Who would have thought that when we first met we'd end up in-laws, and in time, if I'm not mistaken, sharing grandchildren."

Catherine chuckled with a nod. "What a journey it's been."

Horatio nodded with a smile.

* * *

After that dance, and while Lindsey was dancing with her father in-law, Kyle rolled up to them and cleared his throat. "Mr. & Mrs. Brow..."

Catherine cuts the young man off with a smile. "I think you should start calling us mom and dad."

Kyle looked at Warrick, and he nodded with a smile, making Kyle smile as he looked at Catherine again. "Alright, mom, dad, I uh, I may not be the man that you..."

Catherine cuts him off again while shaking her head. "You are every bit the man, and more so, than we could have hoped for her, you were before you ended up in that chair, and you are now. The only thing we want from you is that you treat our little girl the way she deserves, then you won't hear a peep out us."

Kyle smiled a little wider as he held out his hand. "Now that I can do, mom."

Catherine shook her head again and moved down so she could give a him a hug, which he reciprocated before Warrick did the same, and after he pulled back he rolled back to his 'party' as Warrick wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Well babe, what do you think?"

Seeing how happy her daughter looked while she finished up her dance with Horatio. "Our daughter is happy, and they already have a solid foundation to start their lives together. I believe in them, I believe they'll go the distance."

"I agree."

As the song was changing, he cleared his throat and held out his hand with a smile. "Now Mrs. Brown, would you like to dance?"

Catherine's blue eyes sparkled as she took his hand. "Mr. Brown, I would love to."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He slipped his fingers through his wife's and walked them towards the makeshift dance floor.

* * *

Eventually the dance floor was for everybody else, and while Sara was holding Katie and Grissom was holding Isabella, both of whom were in pretty dresses, Lindsey walked over to their table and smiled at William, who was dressed in a suit and tie and asked. "Hey little man, I was wondering if I would be so lucky to dance with the most handsomest boy here?"

At first it didn't look like he was going to respond, but then a small smile appeared on his lips, the first one since Bella had left, and nodded. "Ok, cousin Lindsey."

William stands up and takes Lindsey's hand, and while they were headed towards the dance floor, Isabella asked. "Daddy, can we dance too?"

Grissom smiled as he kissed his oldest daughter's forehead. "Dancing with the prettiest little girl here? I would love to, butterfly."

Isabella smiled while Grissom stood up with his oldest daughter, and while they were heading towards the dance floor, Sara smiled as she looked at Nick. "Well, Uncle Nick, you want a little practice?"

Nick nodded with a smile. "I will be happy to."

Sara kissed her youngest daughter's forehead and hands her off to Nick before she gets up and follows her other kids and husband so she could take pictures of them dancing. When Katie didn't 'feel' neither of her parents around, she started to whimper, so Diana smiled as she asked. "Can I try?"

Nick nodded with a smile as he hands her 'niece' off to his wife, then moments later, Katie now fully calmed, he chuckled while shaking his head. "You are a natural babe."

She smiled while looking down at the beautiful little girl. "Then I guess that's a good thing, considering our next milestone in our life together."

He leaned over and kissed her temple before whispering. "And I couldn't happier, I love you so much."

She looked up at him and they shared a kiss before she whispered. "I love you so much too."

While they were going in for another kiss, Greg and Morgan sat down in their seats before Greg cleared his throat and spoke with a smirk. "Ok love birds, break it up."

After they pulled back, Nick look over at Greg and said with a smirk of his own. "And if there were any major love birds here, outside of the bride and groom, it should be you two."

Greg looked around wide-eyes before looking at Nick and said. "Shush man, we don't want that getting out now."

Nick shook his head with a smile. "I don't see why not, this feels like a perfect day to tell everybody that you two got..."

Greg cuts him off. "Man, come on."

Morgan then comes in with. "You know, honey, he's right."

"I thought we agreed to wait because we didn't want to steal Lindsey's thunder."

"I know, but I would hate to tell them over the phone, not knowing the next time we'll see them in person again."

Greg nodded. "I guess you do have a point." Morgan smiled before Greg looked at Nick and said. "Ok, you tell us what you two are having, and we'll tell them our secret."

Nick looked at Diana, and she nodded with a smile before Nick looked at Greg with a nod and smile. "You got it."

Greg nodded in return before looking at his wife, which made his heart race as he thought of her like that, then he placed his hand in his suit pocket before pulling out his wedding band, Morgan smiled as she opened her peruse and pulled out her single diamond ring, then he took a breath as he took her ring from her hand and said. "I Greg Sanders, take thee Morgan Sanders to be my wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and health, till death do us part." As he slipped her ring on her finger, he whispered. "I love you, Morgan."

She smiled as she took his ring before sliding it down his finger. "I Morgan Sanders, take thee Greg Sanders to be my wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and health, till death do us part. I love you too, Greg."

Once the ring was in place, they kissed again while Nick and Diana watched them with smiles, happy to witness their moment for a second time.

When the next song changed, Catherine was now dancing with little William, Warrick was dancing with Isabella, while Lindsey asked to dance with Grissom, and as they were, Lindsey smiled at her 'uncle.' "Thank you Uncle Gil."

Grissom smiled. "For what?"

"For just being you, for being the best uncle I could have, for letting me know that you'll always have my back. My future son or daughter is going to need their Uncle Gil to teach them all about bugs."

Grissom nodded with a bigger smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "And I will be happy to help."

"Good."

They spend the rest of the dance in silence, and after a few more dances, Kyle and Lindsey headed inside the house so they could change for their trip to Miami, then once they were and after checking their bags for any missed items, Lindsey smiled at her husband, which gave her butterflies in her stomach when she thought of him as that. "Are you ready to go?"

He smiled as he held out his hand. "Just a minute."

"Ok."

She took his hand before he helped her sit on his lap, then he took a breath and spoke softly. "Thank you for loving me like you do, you could have said that this was too much for you and walked away from me, which I would have completely understood, but you never did."

She cupped his cheek and whispered. "And I never will, for me there is only one way to love you, and that's with my whole heart. I still see you as the boy I feel in love with, and after all of this time, I don't think that's changing anytime soon. We made vows today, and I'm planning on keeping every one of them."

He nodded with a smile. "Me too." After a soft kiss, they pull back, and he continued. "And since we are having another little ceremony in Miami, does that mean we get two wedding nights?"

She chuckled before cupping his cheek, looking at him with all the love and desire she had for him. "Babe, we can have two wedding nights, plus a honeymoon."

With love in his eyes, he finished. "I can do you one better, two wedding nights, honeymoon, and the rest of our lives."

"Now that I can't argue with." She took a moment before finishing with. "I love you, Kyle Caine."

"And I love you, Lindsey Caine."

They kiss one more time then she gets up off of him before gathering their bags so they could say goodbye to the family and leave with his.

* * *

Before the kids went across the street to the Grissom residence, Sara shared a dance with her son as Grissom took pictures before both Sara and Grissom danced with their youngest, everybody full of happiness, well for the most part, William was still a little sad about the turn of events in his life, and looking forward/wondering what will come next in their lives.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed these missing moments. More to come soon, thanks for reading and please review.


	20. Lucky to have him

Summary: While in Vegas, visiting Baby Austin for the first time, Sara misses the kids, and despite wanting this time to be alone with his wife, Grissom does something pretty special so she didn't have to, but when she found out it was really his idea, it causes her to have a hard look at what she was doing on this trip, so she wants to make it up to him. Will she succeed?

Genre: Romance, Comfort, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Nick/Diana, Greg/Morgan  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Andrew, Carly, Courtney

* * *

Chapter 20: Lucky to have him

June 12, 2017

After having the other family members over at the house for a birthday celebration for Isabella, who turned 3 today, William, who has slowly gotten back to his old self, or as close to his old self as Sara and Grissom felt he would get, went over to the Brown residence to hang out with Rick, while the rest of the Grissom family, plus Andrew, who wanted to stay over for a sleepover, had a little family time before it was bed time.

While Sara was in Katie's room getting her ready for bed, and once Grissom tucked in Andrew then Isabella in her bed, the young girl asked with a smile. "Daddy, can you read us a story tonight?"

Grissom smiled before asking Andrew. "Is that what you want too?"

Andrew nodded with a smile as he clapped his hands. "Please?"

Grissom nodded as walked towards the bookshelf, and after grabbing one, he sits down on the side of the bed before he starts reading to them, the kid's attention right on him.

* * *

Once Katie's diaper was changed and she was in her ladybug, footie pajamas, Sara picked her up with a smile. "Aren't you my pretty little girl." She then held her in arms and bent down to kiss her forehead, making her giggle, then as Sara was pulling back, her phone was buzzing, so she smiled and said. "I guess you're saved by the phone call." She kneeled down and placed Katie on the floor before she checked her phone to see it was Nick, so she sits down in the rocking chair while answering her phone. "Hey, what's going on?"

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Grissom closed the book with a smile, seeing the now sleeping children, then he bent down and kissed his daughter's temple and whispered. "Happy Birthday, butterfly. Daddy loves you so much."

He gets up, puts the book back on the shelf before heading towards the door, and after looking back towards the bed one more time, he turns the light out, causing her butterfly nightlight to come on, before walking out of the room and closing the behind him then headed down the hall to Katie's room, stopping in the doorway of the room, and as Sara was finishing up her phone call with Nick, Grissom kneeled down and smiled at his youngest, who was facing him while laying on her stomach on the floor.

"Ok, we'll let you know...I'll tell her you wished her a happy birthday...Thanks for calling...Yeah, Bye." After she hung up, she smiled at her husband. "They believe little Austin will be born within the week."

Grissom nodded, but then before any more discussions about the topic continued, Grissom looked wide-eyed as he said. "Uh Sara?"

She looked concerned then turned her head and gasped a little, seeing their youngest child crawling towards her father while she was giggling, and Sara went into action, recording every moment until their little girl reached her father, which he picked her up with a smile and kissed her cheek. "Well done, ladybug. It looks like we have a new crawler on our hands now."

As happy as Sara was about their youngest child's accomplishment, she spoke softly. "Then before long she'll start walking, then going to school, then..."

Grissom stands up with Katie in his arms, cutting her off with a smirk. "Uh ooh, Katie, mommy's doing it already. Fast traveling you to adulthood before you even reach 1."

Sara mocked glared her husband and said with a smile. "Oh shut up, I'm just having a moment. I'm allowed to have them, I'm her mother."

He chuckles while stopping in front of her chair and lowers their daughter down so Sara could give her a kiss goodnight on the cheek. "I love you honey, have a goodnight's rest."

Once Katie was closer to his chest, Grissom walked towards the crib, then stopped before looking down at his little girl with sparkling blue eyes. "You're going to be a very special girl, aren't you? Well, I should say more special than you already are."

Sara, who had gotten up from her seat, walked up to her husband and daughter, whispering. "What do you expect, she's part Grissom."

Grissom smiled a little wider at the comment before he bends down and kisses her forehead. "I love you, ladybug, sleep tight tonight."

After placing her down in her crib, and making sure she was covered enough, they both recited one of their children's books that they knew from memory by now until she fell asleep, which they watched her in silence for a few moments before heading towards the door and walking out after turning the light out, then cracked the door before walking across the hall to their bedroom, where they got ready for bed.

Once they were settled in bed, and while she had her head laying on his chest, he asked while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So, do you want to go?"

A little confused, she asked. "Go?"

"To Vegas when little Austin arrives." Before Sara could respond he continued. "We can ask Catherine if she could take all three kids, or let her have William and ask Carly if she wants Isabella while Katie can go to Ryan's."

Sara furrowed her brows as she asked. "You don't want to take the kids?"

He sighed, knowing he'll miss the kids too, but he was thinking more about how Nick and Diana could feel. "I just think that them being first time parents I don't want to overwhelm them more than they have to be with a bunch of kids all at once right now." Sara thought that Grissom did have a good point, but she was still a little unsure, then he spoke with a little more passion as he moved them so he was looking down at her. "I mean think about it, when was the last time it was just us on a vacation?"

Sara's body was responding to him with his words and passionate look, then she spoke after clearing her throat. "I guess it has been awhile."

He smiled, making her heart race even more. "So?"

Seeing he was getting a little more excited at the prospect of them spending a few days with it just them, outside of when they are visiting their friends/family of course, Sara couldn't help but nod with a smile. "Ok, we'll see who wants to watch the kids for a few days."

He smiled wider. "Thank you."

Before she could respond, he bends down and starts kissing her, which she reciprocated instantly, getting lost in each other's hurried kisses and touches just in case they get interrupted.

* * *

Three days after baby Austin was born, Sara and Grissom headed to the airport to go to Vegas after dropping their kids off with Catherine and Warrick, which while they were to be the main babysitter, Carly, and Ryan did offer to watch them if they need the relief.

And after two days in Vegas, while Grissom knew Sara was making a strong effort on trying to enjoy their time together, even during their alone/romantic time, he could tell that she was distracted, missing the kids, so on the third morning that they were away from them, he made a phone call, and later that evening as Sara and Grissom were visiting the Stokes family, which Greg and Morgan were also there, there was a knock on the door, and with a smile, knowing who would be at the door, Diana asked. "Hey Sara, do you mind getting it?"

Sara shook her head with a smile of her own as she got up from the love seat she was sitting on next to her husband. "Not at all."

When she got to the door, she opened it before gasping when both Isabella and William shouted. "Mommy!"

With tears in her eyes she took Isabella from Carly's arms and hugged her while William was hugging her, then when Isabella shouted. "Daddy!" Sara turned around and handed her off to him before taking Katie from Courtney's arms, still speechless that they were here.

After several minutes, once everybody was inside the house, Sara finally spoke with emotion. "Thank you, you two didn't have to do this."

Carly waved it off with a smile. "It's ok, I knew how much you might have missed them."

About 30 minutes later, once everybody was settled and most of the attention was on the two youngest, Carly and Grissom were in the kitchen getting drinks, and Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Thanks Carly, I really appreciate you doing this."

When Grissom had called her to ask if she could bring the kids, Carly didn't hesitate, even though her trip coming here was a little earlier than she had planned, she didn't mind, especially because she was doing something special for her friends and got this extra time to spend with just her daughter, time she didn't get much these days.

Carly smiled with a nod. "It was no problem." Grissom nodded as he want to the fridge, and as he opened the door, she continued after clearing her throat. "And it just proves to me, once again, how Sara could have fallen in love with you."

Grissom shook his head. "Carly, it was no..."

But she cuts him off as she moved closer to him. "Don't say it was nothing, you don't think I know how much you wanted this time to be just for you and Sara? But you sacrificed what you wanted to make her happy."

Before Grissom could speak, they hear Sara gasp and her soft voice from the doorway, making them turn around so they were looking at her. "This was your idea?"

Then with tears in her eyes, she turned and walked out of the room, and Grissom looked at Carly, who was giving him a an apologetic look, but he just shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before walking out, and when he saw Greg and Nick pointing towards the back deck, Grissom nodded while William stood up and asked in a concerned tone. "Daddy?"

Grissom gave his son a reassuring smile. "Everything will be ok, buddy."

The little boy still had a concerned look on his face, but nodded, trusting his father to fix whatever was going on with his mother.

When Grissom stepped out on the outside back deck, he saw Sara standing close to the corner, away from the doors and windows, and as he got closer to her, she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Grissom shook his head. "Sara, you have nothing to..."

She cuts him off, while looking at him, which when she did, he could tell her eyes were watering. "You bet I do.  
You do so much for the kids and I, sometimes more than your share and I couldn't give you a few days just the two of us, without me thinking about how much I missed our kids every second."

Grissom stopped in front of his wife and cupped her cheek, and while wiping her tears away he looked at her with love and sympathy. "Honey, you're their mother, of course I don't expect you to not think about our kids when we are away, especially when we are in another state, and you know I missed them too."

She nodded, she knew how much he loved their kids, how he would give them the moon and stars if he could, then she replied while sniffling. "Yeah, but we are more than parents, and we promised we would have a little time to ourselves, really connect like we use to, something I know we haven't really done in the last seven months."

He gives her a little smile as he replied. "A new baby requires a few more sets of juggling balls and a little more patience, it happens, we'll get there again." He took a breath then finished. "And maybe I should apologize a little too."

"Griss..."

He cuts her off. "It took you four years to even fill somewhat comfortable leaving our son for a few nights for the first time, and that was mostly because it was work related, and close to that when it came to Isabella. I shouldn't have expected any differently with Katie, especially considering she's our youngest and last one." Sara looked down, feeling even more sad than she was before, then Grissom lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek again before continuing with his eyes bright. "You're an amazing mother, I love how you are with them, that's one of the many things I love about you."

She sniffled as she replied while cupping his cheek. "And you know how much I love you too, right? That none of this is possible without you."

Grissom nodded, clearing his throat from emotion. "I know."

She smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Good, because I do, so much." They then shared a kiss and hug, which while they were in a hug, she spoke again. "Now let me make it up to you."

As they pulled back, Grissom started to speak. "Sara, you don't hav..."

But she cuts him off. "I want to, please?"

Not able to resist the pleading look, he nodded with another smile. "Ok."

"Alright, just give me a few moments." Grissom nodded one more time while Sara thought about it, then after a few minutes, she smiled. "I got it, I'm going to get a few things, then I'll text you where to go."

Sara moved towards the door like she was on a mission, while he turned around and said. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "Trust me."

He just nodded with a smile, while she nodded back before she continued her steps towards the door and inside the house, and he shook his head with the smile still on his face, wondering what his wife was up to.

* * *

Not long after Grissom had left, once he had gotten Sara's text, Nick, Carly, and Diana were in the kitchen cooking up dinner while Courtney was playing with William and Isabella as Greg was holding Katie and Morgan was holding Austin, and after a moment of silence as they looked at the babies in their arms, Greg said. "Moments like this almost makes you want to have one of these."

Morgan looked at her husband asked with a shocked look. "What are you saying? Are you ready to have kids?"

He looked up from Katie and asked with a smile. "Why, are you?"

She then smirked. "I asked you first."

Greg took a moment before he replied with another smile. "I think I'm ready to discuss it a little more."

Morgan nodded with another smile of her own. "I am too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They leaned toward one another and shared a soft kiss before he whispered. "I love you, Morgan Sanders."

"And I love you, Greg Sanders."

After one more kiss their attention went back to the babies in their arms.

* * *

Once they had their picnic, which was Chinese take out from their favorite restaurant they used to like when they lived here, they moved the boxes and bag off the blanket she borrowed from Nick and Diana before they laid down and looked up at the stars, then he looked over at her and asked. "So, why did you pick this place?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "When you brought me here, on our third date, you said this was the best place to stargaze."

Grissom turned on his side, placed his elbow down on the blanket before placing his head on the palm of his hand, then cupped her cheek with his other one and smirked. "And I believe, at a crime scene no-less, you said something about a good make-out place?"

She chuckled as she cupped his cheek. "What can I say, I was only stating the truth, I learned something on that third date."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Which was?"

Sara brings his face down to hers and whispered. "Just how amazing kisser you really were." Before he could say anything, her lips were on his.

While, before that third date, their kisses weren't lacking anything, they still felt they were a little tentative, then as they looked at the stars on that third date, something snapped inside of them, they let go whatever restraints they had and started kissing like they never kissed one another before, and even though they didn't go beyond kissing that night, they knew it was a turning point in their relationship, more than when he first asked her to start over, or when they became an official couple, even their first date. That's when they knew all they had to do was work together in this relationship and just be themselves, then they would be fine. Of course it did take a little extra work, especially during the first few months, trying to learn about one another on a completely different level while keeping their relationship hidden.  
But eventually they got it, and now, despite a few missteps here or there, they are stronger than ever before.

After several minutes they slowed down on their kissing, and after one more peck on the lips, he moved his lips to her forehead and kissed it softly before moving so he was laying back down, then she smiled as she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat slowing down, before grabbing his hand, sighing in content. "You know if there was one thing I do miss about Vegas, outside of the guys of course, it would be that we can't relieve moments like this. I mean Vegas is where we got our true start, and as bad as the bad moments were, we had a lot of good ones too, especially after we became a couple, like this one."

He nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a sigh. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

They laid there for about another hour and a half, which some of that time was spent talking/laughing while other times they were silent, but either way, they were enjoying these moments together, then when they got back to the vehicles (Carly's rental and theirs), and had placed the items in the rented vehicle they had gotten for them, Sara took his hand and spoke softly. "Now, if you'll follow me, I want to relieve another moment." She then chuckled. "It can't be in the same place for obvious reasons." She finished with passion in her eyes. "But there was a particular first time I quite enjoyed that I don't remind relieving anywhere."

Even though he knew what she was talking about, and he wanted it too, he asked after clearing his throat. "What about the kids?"

She cupped his cheek, knowing why he was asking before replying. "The kids will be fine, they are in good hands." Then she shyly continued. "Not that they weren't before, but..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Believe me, I feel more relieved that they are closer to us too." He took a breath and finished. "So, if you're really..."

She cuts him off as she stood closer to him. "I'm sure, I just want my husband, the man that I love, with me tonight." She cupped his cheek as she whispered softly. "Let me show you how much I really love you and appreciate everything you do for our family."

Seeing no doubts or hesitations, only love and desire, he nodded before moving his face towards her, which she followed him in the middle so they could share a kiss, and after they pulled back, he whispered. "I love you, Sara Grissom."

"And I love you Gilbert Grissom."

* * *

Later that evening

Not long after Greg and Morgan left the Stokes residence, Diana called it a night, so after Nick kissed his family goodnight, she went upstairs with Austin while he stayed in the living room with Carly, Courtney and the Grissom kids, who were staying the night, much to the insistence they got from him and Diana.

About another hour passed, and they could tell the kids were getting tired, so while Courtney took all three upstairs to get them ready for bed, Carly and Nick grabbed blankets and pillows from the downstairs closet so they could make 'beds' on the couch, love seat and floor, and as they were finishing up, Carly looked at Nick with a smile on her face. "You have a beautiful family, Nick. That little boy of yours is already a charmer."

As she walked past him, he placed his hand on her waist to stop her before cupping her cheek and whispering. "And you have a beautiful family too." He took a breath and continued. "Just know that what I had felt for you was real, you had meant something more to me."

Carly nodded. "I know, I felt it too. But things happened the way they were suppose to, you know that, right?"

He nodded before bringing her in his arms. "I know, but that didn't mean I never missed you after you left."

She ran her hand up and down his back. "I've missed you too, and I know I've said his before, but thank you for being a friend when I needed one the most."

"Always."

After they pulled back, they smiled at one another before they said goodnight, then Nick headed upstairs, and a few moments later, Courtney and the kids made it back downstairs.

Things for the most part with the Grissom kids, while their parents were gone, was pretty good throughout the evening, especially with them being distracted with the baby, but now that there were less distractions and it was time for bed, one child felt the loss more than the other two since she always got a bedtime story before she went to sleep.

When Isabella started crying for her mommy and daddy, Carly asked the sad child. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She sniffled. "It's story time, and mommy and daddy aren't here."

She understood while her parents were away from her why she couldn't get her story time from them, but now that they were together again, she didn't.

Then Carly asked. "Oh, well, can I read to you?"

She shook her head, sobbing again. "No! Mommy & Daddy!"

Mother and daughter looked at another, torn on what to do, not wanting to ruin their time alone, but also knowing it was going to be a long night if they didn't do something, then William spoke to his little sister. "What about me, Izzie? Can I read to you?"

Isabella thinks about it for a second, then nodded with a sniffle. "Ok."

Carly smiled at the young boy. "Thank you, William." He nodded with a smile and went to get his book from his backpack while Carly tucked Isabella in on the couch.

A moment later, William gets back to the couch and Isabella scooted as far back as she could before patting the empty spot. "Here Brofther." William nodded before he sits down next to her and started reading while Carly and Courtney looked on with pride.

Once Isabella had fallen asleep, and instead of going on the other end of the couch, he just scoots down and falls asleep next to his younger sister, wrapping his arm around her. Then Carly kissed Katie, who was also asleep, before putting her in the bassinet that Nick and Diana let them borrow, and once she was settled, Carly and Courtney headed towards the kitchen to get some water, and they weren't in there very long before Courtney smirked. "So, you and Nick?"

Carly looked at her daughter with shock before she shook her head with a smile. "It never went there, it has always been your father."

She smirked again. "Except the 18 years when it wasn't."

Carly nodded. "But he was always in my heart, and ultimately I couldn't go there with Nick because he's the type of guy who deserves a woman would could give him her whole heart, not a piece of it."

Courtney nodded in understanding before asking. "So, what your saying is if you had met him in a different time in your life, there could have been something more between you too?"

"Maybe, but you, your brothers and father mean everything to me, so to think of a life without you guys in it is too imaginable to think about."

Courtney hugged her mother and whispered. "I love you mom, and I'm glad you had a little happiness when you were here. I would love to hear more about your time in Vegas."

"I love you too, and I would love to tell you."

After they pulled back, they headed back to the living room so they could try and get some rest.

* * *

Next Morning

Before the kids and Nick was awake, Carly walked into the kitchen to see Diana getting breakfast and coffee ready for the guests, they share a small smile and a 'good morning', then Carly asked. "Anything I can help you with?"

Diana nodded. "Can you get the eggs, please?"

Carly nodded in return, then while she was walking towards the fridge, Diana's voice was heard again, more softer this time. "So, how far did things get between you and Nick?"

While Nick was very honest how he felt about the other woman, Diana never really heard any details, and she couldn't really explain why she was bringing it up now, when she had so many other chances before.

Carly detoured her steps and stopped in front of Diana and spoke with a reassuring tone. "Diana, nothing ever happened between Nick and I."

The other woman started to have tears in her eyes as replied. "That's almost worse, because now there is this 'what if' hanging around, and in any..."

Carly cuts her off. "Nothing will ever happen between us because your husband loves you more than any woman he's ever loved, he looks at you like I've never seen him look at another woman before." She then smirked, trying to lighten the other woman's tension. "You're stuck with him, so if you're looking to get out, it's not possible, he'll follow you to the ends of earth if he has to."

There was a short pause before Diana started to chuckle with a nod. "You're right." Carly nodded with a smile before Diana took a breath and shook her head, ashamed of how she just acted. "I'm sorry, I'm usually more together than this."

Carly nodded in understanding. "You just had a baby, you're a first time mother, and your hormones are still all over the place, just know that you have nothing to ever worry about with him. He chose to spend his life with you, and he wouldn't take that choice lightly."

Diana nodded with a smile, believing her words, while already knowing that deep down in her heart. "Thank you."

As Carly nodded one more time with a smile, there was a knock on the door, then about a minute later, they hear William and Isabella shout. "Mommy, daddy!"

* * *

While they group was sitting down eating breakfast, Carly, who was sitting next to Sara, whispered. "So, mission accomplished last night?"

Sara nodded with a smile and bright eyes. "Yes, in every way imaginable."

Carly chuckled with a nod, getting the full meaning. "Nice." Then after taking a sip of her coffee she finished with. "Now, can I remind you how lucky you are to have him in your life?"

Sara then turned her attention to her husband, who was feeding Katie, while splitting his time trying to give both William and Isabella his attention with a smile and bright eyes, like he was on top of the world, yes she knew exactly how lucky she was to have this wonderful man in her life, and she was going to tell him, even though he's already heard it plenty of times by now, any chance she got.

When he felt her eyes on him, they have eye contact, showing their love for one another before her attention was turned to someone else around the table while his went back to their kids.

It may have not been the trip either one thought it would be like, but they couldn't complain about the end result, their love and marriage only got stronger because of it.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, more to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	21. Nothing can beat the present

Summary: For a special request from his boss, Grissom was going to San Francisco to do a three day seminar, but what he didn't know was that he won't be alone for long.

Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult content  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Courtney/Malcolm (Mention only)  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Lindsey

* * *

Chapter 21: Nothing can beat the present

October, 2017

Once the kids were tucked in their beds for the night, and after placing his suitcase on the bed, Grissom asked with a smile. "Are you sure you don't mind me leaving?"

His boss's friend needed a replacement entomologist for a seminar in San Francisco when the guy that was suppose to be there had to back out because of a family emergency, and instead of canceling the event, his boss asked if Grissom could do it, which after talking to Sara about it, and she insisted that he go, he agreed to do it.

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

He looked at her with suspicion before he smirked. "Why, do you have a secret lover you want to spend time with?"

Sara chuckled as she walked up to her husband, happy he could joke about something like that now, when in the past he wouldn't even attempt it, then she smirked while replying. "Oh yeah, because I have time for a secret lover when, one, I work a demanding job, almost too demanding at times, two, have three kids, who are all under the age of ten, to take care of, and three, whatever time I do have left is reserved for my wonderful husband."

He chucked as he wrapped his arms around her waist while replying. "I guess your plate is pretty full as it is."

"Pretty much." Then she spoke with love and honesty. "Besides, who needs a secret lover when I'm already fulfilled with my husband. No other man will do, no man will ever compete."

He smiled with his blue eyes bright, seeing the truth. "Good answer."

"You better believe it, bugman."

"Oh, I do, no doubt there."

They kissed softly before they pulled back so he could continue on his packing. "And you're sure you and the kids will be ok?"

Sara nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, Griss, we'll be fine."

He sighed with a nod as he opened his drawer. "Ok."

She then looked at him with concern, even though his back was towards her. "I thought you wanted to do this?"

He turned around to look at her with a nod. "I did...I mean I do, I guess now that the time is here I'm more aware that I will miss you guys."

She walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "And we'll miss you too, but you'll be doing something you love to do, and be honest, something you missed doing?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, I guess a part of me does, not that I haven't enjoyed my full time teaching job, but it was kind of fun going to different colleges, meeting other and future scientist/entomologist from around the country, sometimes world."

As his face lit up, much like it did when he first came to her to see what she thought about it, she knew he had to do this, so she said with a smile. "Oh you are so doing this, I won't let you back out, especially now. They are all counting on you, and I know you won't let them down, not if you don't have a good reason for it."

Seeing the full acceptance in her eyes, he nodded with a smile. "Thank you, honey."

She shook her head with a smile. "No need to thank me, babe."

They share another kiss, and as he goes back to packing, she smirked. "It is kind of funny though, that out of all the cities you could have gone to after so long, it had to be San Francisco, and around the same time that..."

He cuts her off with a smile while he looked at her again. "We met, I know." Then he gave her a loving look. "Too bad you won't be there so we could relieve some of those moments."

She nodded while he turned around, then she bit her lip, tying not to smile so brightly and give away her secret, because what he didn't know was that she had planned to be there too, but wanted it to be a surprise.

Once he was done with the packing, and the case was next to the door, they got ready for bed and turned in to get a good night's rest.

The next morning started out normal enough, they had their breakfast as a family, then Sara took William to school before going to work, then after work, they picked up William before taking them out for ice cream, and while they were enjoying their treat, their parents explained to them that their daddy was going to be gone a few days before going to the airport to drop him off.

* * *

After dinner, and while Katie, who was now walking, was sitting in Sara's lap as they sat on the couch, got Isabella's and William's attention before she started to speak. "When you guys wake up in the morning, I won't be here. I'm going to join daddy on his trip."

Isabella asked. "Why mommy?"

Sara smiled as she continued. "You remember a few months ago, when your father and I told you we were going to Las Vegas just the two of us?"

William nodded with a smile. "You guys said that, although you loved us to the moon and back times infinity, sometimes mommies and daddies need to have some time just the two of them, but that didn't mean you wouldn't miss us very much."

"Yes."

Then William giggled and replied. "Then we ended up showing up with Aunt Carly and Cousin Courtney."

Sara chuckled with another nod, then she took a breath and continued. "But as amazing as that was being with you guys there, that's not going to happen this time around, we all need to be stronger this time."

There was a pause before Isabella, not really understanding the importance of the this moment, asked. "Can I play now?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, for a little bit. Can mommy have a kiss first?"

Isabella nodded before crawling on the couch towards her mother and gave her a kiss before Sara helped her down, then she went right towards her toys before Sara's attention went to William and asked. "You understand?"

William nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and I'll take really good care of my sisters while you guys are gone."

Sara chuckled again. "I know you will, but you won't be alone, you'll have help."

"Oh, and who will be here?"

Before Sara answered, Katie was squirming to get down, wanting to play with her older sister, so after kissing her on the cheek, she sets her down and watched her walk towards Isabella, making Sara's heart swell before giving William her attention again. "Well, when you wake up in the morning, it will be Lindsey, which she'll take you to school. Courtney should be picking you up from school..."

William cuts her off with a smile. "And Malcolm?"

Sara chuckled with a nod, knowing wherever Courtney was, Malcolm wasn't that far behind. Not that she blamed them, after all they haven't even celebrated their first year as a couple yet.

"I'm sure once he gets off work he'll be with you guys for a few hours as well, then the next day you'll be with your Aunt Carly & Uncle Brett, and the day we come home you'll be with your Aunt Catherine and Uncle Warrick, sound good?"

William nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, and remember if you need anything at all, even story time, you guys can call."

After they heard what happened when they were in Vegas about Isabella wanting their parents to read to her during story time, they talked about them bringing a book with them next time and letting them know they could call before going to bed, even though they were extremely proud how their son handled it, but just in case that didn't work in the future, they wanted to be prepared. But then again, since that trip, Isabella had asked William to do story time a few times, so maybe they didn't have to worry about it anyways.

William shook his head and spoke, breaking Sara from her thoughts. "It's ok mommy, I got story time handled."

She chuckled with a nod. "I'm sure you do, but just in case, alright?"

William gave his mother another nod, then he gets off the couch and walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her and spoke, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's going to be ok mommy, we'll be ok."

She took a breath and wrapped her arms around her oldest, then kissed the top of his head and whispered. "I know, but that doesn't mean I, we won't miss you, you three are our world."

"I know mommy." He then smirked. "So, if you need to call us, you can."

She chuckled one more time as she gave him a tickle, which he chuckled in return as he tried to get away, but Sara wasn't letting go while she spoke. "Smart little guy, aren't you?" When they calmed down, she pulled back and cupped his cheek. "I love you, so much."

His blue eyes were bright as he replied. "I love you too, mommy."

After they shared a kiss, she let him go before he headed towards his sisters so he could play with them while Sara watched the scene with happiness, then a sigh escaped a few moments later. She'll miss her babies more than she let on in front of them, but, and while she knew her marriage wasn't in trouble if she didn't do this, a part of her still felt she needed to make up for their last attempt at trying to go away together.

She felt there was a reason why Grissom never asked her if she wanted to go with him, and as much as she loved him for that, she wanted to prove to him, and herself, that she could do this. She knew it was going to have to happen eventually, it wasn't like she could be with them 24/7 when they are older.

She took a breath and nodded while thinking. 'I can do this, it's time to be a little more braver than you feel.'

* * *

Later the night

After receiving a phone call from Grissom, she tucked the kids in their beds, which she watched them each a little longer while they slept, then as she was coming out of William's room, Max was walking down the hall, towards his room, so Sara bent down and gave the dog attention while speaking with a smile. "I need you to help watch over them while we are gone, ok, buddy." He huffed, and she chuckled while giving him a few more pets. "That's our Max, thank you."

When she stood up, Max walked into William's room while she headed for the master bedroom to finish her packing, then a few hours later, she was greeting Lindsey at the front door. "Thank you, Lindsey."

The younger woman waved it off with a smile as she walked into the house with her to-go bag.

"It's no problem, Aunt Sara. I'm happy to help."

"I'm going to get a few hours of sleep, then I'm out of here, if you need to call for anything, you..."

Lindsey cuts her off with a smile. "We'll be ok."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I know." She took a breath before finishing. "Blankets and pillows are on the couch, you are welcome to anything in the fridge, just make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

After one more nod, Sara headed upstairs so she could get a little rest before waking up a few hours later and leaving as quietly as she could.

* * *

Later that morning

When Sara made it to San Francisco, she drove to the campus the seminar was going to be at, then once she got to the room, where she could have basically picked any seat since there was barley anybody there at the moment, which instead of sitting in the front seat in the front row like she did back then, she decided to take the last seat in the back row.

Only moments after she sat down a bunch of students, teachers and just entomologist enthuses, came into the room, taking up the rest of the seats, and once everybody was seated Sara was impressed with the turn out, considering one, Grissom was the replacement from another entomologist, and she thought maybe most wouldn't have come because that's not who they wanted to hear from, and two, since it has been so long since he's made the rounds at the colleges, a lot of these people might not have even heard about him, or even forgotten about him, which would have been a shame in her opinion, but she knew it could happen, new 'blood' as they say, could have taken 'over' the entomologist world that Grissom was so proud/happy to be involved in.

Before her thoughts could continue, Grissom came in the room, making her heart race much like it did when she saw him for the first time in this scenario all those years ago, and his speaking moments while he was setting up wasn't much different either, showing her he was still in his element, especially once he started the seminar.

Much like what happened all those years ago, people started asking question, and as tempting as it was, this wasn't how she wanted to reveal to him that she was here, so she kept quiet, even intrigued a little when a young woman, a teacher in her early to mid-30's, was the one asking most of the questions. In fact, she almost reminded Sara of herself, so she thought she would keep an eye on that one.

It was a good thing she did too because once he dismissed the 'class' hours later to end the first day, and the majority of the people had left the room, that same young, medium height and weight, brown haired, brown eyed woman, walked up to him, which from her new vantage point Sara could see the signs that this woman was trying to be more flirty than wanting to know more about what he was talking about, not that she could blame the other woman, but that was her man she was trying to get a little too friendly with.

Even though Sara knew she had nothing worry about, she was ready to end the other woman's attempt, so when the other woman had asked if he wanted to get a drink, Sara took a step from the side and asked. "Hey, Dr. Grissom."

At the sound of Sara's voice, Grissom, who had been trying to be as polite as he could be, even though he really wanted to leave the room, knowing what this woman was 'trying' to do, immediately saw his wife and his eyes lit up bigger than when he was doing the seminar, making her heart once again race.

The young woman turned to look at Sara, gave her a look that said 'she wasn't impressed' before speaking in a somewhat snotty tone. "Excuse me ma'am, but I was 'here' first." Sara raised an eyebrow at the woman, surprised how she talked to her, before she turned back to Grissom and smiled. "So, about that drink?"

Grissom smiled, which made the woman think she was going to get her shot at the professor, then he said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my wife would like that very much."

Now trying to sound seductive, thinking that might work on him, she placed her hand on his and continued. "She doesn't have to know, I bet I can give you what she can't."

Sara held back a smirk while Grissom removed his hand from hers and shook his head before looking at Sara. "That's not possible, no one can give me more than what she can."

Before the young woman could speak again, Sara started to as she walked up to her husband. "She must be a very special woman then?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Oh she is, from the moment I saw her, I knew my life had changed."

"So, you're saying you wouldn't mind meeting her all over again?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

Sara stopped and held out her hand. "Hi Dr. Grissom, it is nice to meet you."

Grissom smiled a little wider as he took her hand and replied. "I'm glad you could make it, Mrs. Grissom."

They both looked at the young woman, and she looked at them in surprise, then not able to help it, Sara smirked. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you are sadly mistaken, I was 'here' first. In fact, you were what, 10, when I got 'here'."  
The young woman looked at the two of them before walking away in shame, and when she was out of the room, they chuckled lightly and shook their heads before Sara spoke with a smile/chuckle. "Wow, she actually thought she had something on me."

He looked at her with love and happiness in his eyes. "When we know no other woman does, or ever will."

Sara smiled with love shinning in her eyes too, happy she made the decision to come here.

* * *

After leaving the school campus, they headed towards the café that they had went to long ago, and while the name had changed, not much was done to it for it to be completely unrecognizable, so they got their drinks and sat down at one of the tables that was outside, like they did all those years ago.

They took a sip of their beverage, and Grissom spoke with a smile. "Thank you for being here, it is a wonderful surprise."

She nodded with a smile as she placed her hand on his. "You're welcome." She then cleared her throat as she spoke. "I figured we could do a redo from our last attempt of being alone together on a trip."

He squeezed her hand lightly and spoke softly. "Sara..."

She cuts him off with another smile. "Really, I'm going to be ok."

"You sure?"

The smile still on her face with no doubts in her eyes, she nodded. "Yes."

He nodded with a smile. "Ok."

She nodded again while he removed his hand from hers, then after a few moments of silence while they took in this moment, Sara spoke again after clearing her throat. "You know, I've always been curious about something."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "About?"

She smiled a little wider before asking. "The last night you were here all those years ago, we had certain plans, you know that dinner we were suppose to go on?" He smiled a little shyly, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah, that one, but you called to cancel it because you weren't feeling well, so what really happened?"

He cleared his throat before saying. "Exactly what you probably thought after getting to know me, I chickened out. Then I checked out of the hotel that night, took a flight down to my mom's and stayed there for a few days before going back to Vegas."

She raised an eyebrow. "That extreme." He nodded with a chuckle before she asked. "So, why did you chicken out?"  
Now he looked a little embarrassed as he looked down at his coffee, which this type of embarrassment she hadn't seen in quite sometime, like he was really ashamed of something, so she placed his her hand on his and spoke with comfort. "Come on Griss, you know can tell me anything, no matter how embarrassed you feel. I won't hold it against you, I promise."

He looked up to see the loving and comforting eyes of his wife, before he nodded, then he cleared his throat while turning his hand around so he could slip his fingers through hers. "You have to know that when I first saw you, I fell for the whole package (Sara shyly smiled at that), I mean god Sara, I was almost speechless, so speechless in fact that if we hadn't met in a room filled with all those other people it probably would have taken me awhile to even speak again, I hope there wasn't too much of a pause before I want to my next topic."

Remembering that day like it was yesterday, she shook her head with a smile. "No, you did very well, I didn't really notice." She then shyly admitted. "Although, I was starring a you so intently that I didn't really notice much of anything else."

He smiled and squeezed her hand before continuing, once again feeling a little embarrassed. "Then when you asked me to dinner the last day I was here, I was afraid of what might happen, more like what I might/could do." He squeezed her hand lightly again while reassuring her. "Not that I would ever force you to do anything, but I was afraid I would've done something that would cross the line or make you think that's all I was after, especially since I was leaving the next morning. I didn't want you to think I was one of the those guys, my mom taught me to be better than that."

Sara took a moment to process what he said, then she couldn't help but smirk. "Then I applaud you even more on your restraint."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What do you mean?"

She moved forwards in her seat and spoke softly. "Once we became a couple it took us five months to 'sleep' together, especially since we were sleeping in the same bed."

He chuckled before looking at her lovingly. "For one, I had practice of being around you so I was use to you, not that it was easy all the time." He moved their hands up and kissed hers softly as he finished. "And two, I knew by then, at least on my side of things, I had the rest of my life to be with you, so why rush it."

She smiled lovingly at one another, then she cleared her throat and moved so her back was against her chair again before she said with a smile. "And what if I told you that I would like to have that dinner with you, as if it was that night."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off. "Please? It's you and me having dinner like it was suppose to be that night."

Like he was really going to deny her request of having dinner together, so he nodded with a smile. "Ok, it's a date then."

She nodded with a smile and bright eyes. "Alright, I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Oh, we are going there now." She nodded again with a chuckle, getting his meaning, so he chuckled in return. "Me too, Ms. Sidle."

They took a moment to savor this moment, but then he couldn't hold back anymore on asking the question that's been floating around in his head since he saw her in that room. "How are the kids?"

Sara chuckled one more time before their conversation happily turned to the kids.

* * *

Two days later

After the last day of the seminar, they did a little shopping for souvenirs for the kids and the others, and a little more sight seeing, then when it came to getting ready for their dinner date, he got ready and left the room while she got ready, and just as she was finishing up, there was a knock on the door.

She smiled as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door before opening it, then smiled widely when Grissom was standing there with a rose, making her raise an eyebrow and asked. "Really, you would have done that?"

He nodded with a smile. "Absolutely."

She took the flower and smelled it with love in her eyes. "Well, thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome." He then held out arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded, but before she walked out, she placed the flower on the dresser, grabbed her purse and jacket, which he helped her put it on before walking out and hooking her arm around his before they left the hotel.

Once they had dinner at a French restaurant, which it was different than the one he would have taken her that night, he took her to the beach and they walked along the shore while talking as if they hadn't spent the last 13 years together, just trying to pretend they had only met one another three days ago, so obviously some topics were off limits, even though both secretly admit it was hard not starting a sentence with one of their kids being mentioned but they managed to get through it.

When they made it back to the hotel room, they stopped at the door and he spoke as he if he was back in time, but still meant everything he said. "I uh, I had a good evening tonight."

She nodded with a smile. "Me too, and not only that, but it was really nice meeting you. I learned a lot from you."

He smiled with a nod. "Thank you." Then he cleared his throat "It was nice meeting you too. I believe you'll have a wonderful CSI career."

She smiled shyly before replying. "Thank you." They took a moment to look into each other eyes, then she asked softly. "Will I ever see you again?"

He took a breath before replying softly. "I don't know, I hope so." He put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a business card, which had his current information on it, and handed it to her. "But if you ever have any questions or comments I would love to hear about them."

She nodded as she took it from him. "Thank you, you know I just might do that."

He chuckled. "With how many questions you asked during the seminar, I don't think there is any doubt." Before she could say anything while pursing her lips, he continued, once again being completely truthful. "Not that I had a problem with that, when someone as yourself has a beautiful mind, it's nice when it's being put to good use, don't ever hold back.  
The CSI program needs someone like you."

Even though she's heard his praise more times than she could count, she was suppose to act like she's never head that from him before, not that it would have matted, she probably would have still reacted in the way she did.

She looked down shyly as she spoke softly. "Dr. Grissom, I..."

But he cuts her off as he lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek, going with what's in his heart. "It's true, I meant that."

She softly whispered 'thank you' while their eyes remained connected, then he cleared his throat and took his hand off her cheek. "I uh, I better let you get some rest."

Before his hand was completely off her cheek, she took it and asked. "Do you want to come in?" He raised an eyebrow, and she shyly smiled again. "I don't mean to be so bold, but I don't think I'm ready for the night to end."

He took a breath, shook his head and said softly. "No, I better let you go."

Trying to hid her disappointment, she nodded. "Ok, thanks again for the evening."

"You're welcome, have a good night, Ms. Sidle."

"You too, Dr. Grissom."

After a smile, he turned and started to walk away, while she smiled as she turned to get into the room.

The door had barely closed behind her once she in when she heard a knock, so after setting her purse and jacket on the dresser, she walked back towards the door and opened it.

Their eyes met with a passion so intense their bodies were already responding before either one even made a move, which that didn't last long.

He moved forward a second later and cupped her cheek before kissing her without any hesitation and with all the passion he had for her, and she was right there with him matching hers with his, which at that point neither one knew if they were still pretending for it to be that night or not, but either way they didn't care, and before they knew it their top layer of clothing was off and they were in bed with him above her.

Before anything else happened though, they just took a moment and starred at one another as if they haven't seen each other in years, then when they were ready to move forward, after a smile and a look of acceptance/approval, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek lightly before he moved down and kissed her lips again, happy they could take their time to really show the depth of how they feel about one another.

* * *

Hours later

Wrapped up in a sheet, Sara was sleeping soundly when something woke her, and when she opened her eyes and didn't see Grissom next to her, she asked sleepily. "Griss?"

Standing in front of his suit case, he looked over at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm over here."

She lifted her head up to see what he was doing and asked. "Are you ok?"

He nodded as he pulled some clothes out of his case. "Yes, but I was going to wake you to see if you want to leave."

"Leave? Now?" She looked at the clock before looking at her husband with another raised eyebrow. "At 1 clock in the morning?" He nodded again, and while keeping the sheet to her, she moves to sit up in bed, and after turning on the light and letting her eyes adjust, she smiled as she pats the empty spot. "Ok, come over and tell me what's going on, why do you want to leave so early?"

He moved to the bed slowly, like he was in trouble, something their son would do when he was reluctant to go to them when he knows he was about to get a lecture  
on something, making Sara chuckle softly.

He sits on the empty spot and took a breath before looking at her shyly. "I was hoping we could make it home in time to have breakfast with the kids." Now she understood, and while she placed her hand on top of his, he continued. "As much as I loved last night, and recreating a past moment that 'could have been', I happen to love our present, and I miss the kids."

She cupped his cheek with a smile. "You're right, last night was amazing, but I missed the kids too, so if you want to leave now, we can."

He leaned and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you, Mrs. Grissom."

Happy to hear that name again, she sighed in content and cupped his cheek again after he pulled back and whispered. "And I love you, Dr. Grissom."

They kiss softly before pulling back and getting ready, then once they were, they checked out and left the hotel to make the trip back to Los Angeles, and when they got there, they were happily reunited with their kids. They knew that while it was nice to have that time away and 'go back' to their past, nothing beat what they have in the present.

* * *

AN:More to come soon, thanks for reading, and please review.


	22. A new school year, another milestone

Summary: It's time for another start of the school year.

Genre: Family  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Andrew Bolden

* * *

Chapter 22: A new school year, another milestone

August, 2019

When it was time to register the kids for school, this year the Grissom family had enrolled their second child, then going with the suggestion of Mrs. Davidson, the teacher who saw William's potential on his first day of kindergarten, had their daughter be tested just like her brother to see what grade she actually should be in, finding out a few days later, she was going to be placed in a more advanced class.

Now it was the first day of the new school year, and while Katie, who will be 3 next birthday, was sitting in her highchair eating her breakfast while Grissom, who was sitting next to her, was doing the same as Sara was pouring drinks for the kids, and while she moved towards the table, William, who is in his last year in grade-school, came in the room in his new school clothes.

Sara smiled at her son while placing the glasses on the table and asked her son. "Baby, you excited for school?"

While there was still that dim look in his eyes, something they've gotten use to the last few years, he smiled with a nod. "Yep, mom."

Sara nodded before she asked. "Where is your sister?"

He shrugged as he used his fork to get some animal pancakes and place them on his plate. "I don't know, I didn't see her come out of her bedroom all morning."

Sara and Grissom looked at one another before she spoke. "I'll get her."

Grissom nodded, then she walked by him and ran her hand along his shoulders before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Once she got to the second door on the left, she knocked and asked. "Sweetie, can I come in?"

When she heard the soft voice of her five year old giving her acceptance, Sara opened the door and saw that Isabella was still laying in bed, so she asked in concern as she walked closer to her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Isabella sighed as she looked down. "I don't feel good mommy."

Sara sat on the side of the bed and touched her daughter's forehead, speaking a few seconds later. "You don't feel warm." After a moments pause, Sara asked while studying her daughter, feeling something else was going on. "What's really gong on, sweetie? You've been excited for the start of school since we went school supply shopping."

While her excitement level never reached as high as William's did when he first started school, she really did want to go for months.

Isabella took a moment before she spoke softly. "I'm scared mommy, everybody will be older than me." Then she started to have tears in her eyes. "And Andrew won't be in the same class."

Sara cupped her daughter's cheek and spoke in a comforting tone. "I know it can be scary when you're about to go through the unknown, it can make you feel things are 10 times worst than they actually are."

"And what if they really are 10 times worse than I actually feel?"

Sara smiled with a chuckle, then she continued. "I'll tell you what, when you get into that classroom and you feel unsafe or uncomfortable you tell your teacher and she'll give me a call so I can talk to you, and if you still feel that while we are on the phone, I'll come and get you and we'll try another day."

She looked at her mother in surprise. "You can do that?"

Sara smiled with love in her eyes. "Sweetie, I would do anything for you." Sara then took a breath before speaking again, reassuring herself with her words. "Sometimes in life you need to be braver than you actually feel."

"And this is one of those times."

Sara nodded with the smile back on her face. "Yes, so can you be a brave girl for mommy today?"

Isabella took a moment before she nodded. "Ok."

"Thank you, sweetie."

As they moved the blankets from the little girl, she continued after a sigh. "I'll still miss Andrew."

"When you're learning, yes, but not when you're playing outside."

Isabella got bright eyes as she asked. "Really?"

Sara nodded with one more smile. "Really, you two will have the same recess together."

Isabella wrapped her arms around her mother as she whispered. "Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

After they pulled back, Sara gets up while Isabella gets out of bed, and after helping her daughter pick out her clothes, Sara left the room and went back downstairs.

When she made it into the kitchen, Grissom asked in concern. "Is she ok?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she sat on the other side of their youngest. "Yes, just first day jitters."

Considering it wasn't only her first day of school, but she'll be in a classroom with slightly older kids, Grissom understood that.

William finished a bite of his food before asking. "I didn't have that, did I?"

Sara and Grissom chuckled before Sara shook her head and smirked at her son. "Not so much, I think if you could, you would have driven yourself to your first day of school so you wouldn't have to wait on us, you were that excited."

When they saw the smile on his face with a slight chuckle, warmness filled their heart.

A few moments later, Isabella walked in the room, wearing her new school clothes, and Grissom smiled bright at his oldest daughter. "Don't you look pretty, butterfly."

Isabella shyly smiled as she replied while she sat in the chair next to him. "Thank you, daddy." Then she looked over at her mother, "Mommy, can you braid my hair?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "I'll be happy to, but you better eat up, we don't want to be late on your first day of school."

Isabella nodded with a smile before she started eating.

* * *

When they, and the rest of the extended family, arrived at the school, William, Rick, and Elizabeth already went ahead to hang out with their other friends, and while Isabella and Andrew were saying goodbye to their families, Sara asked her daughter. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Isabella, feeling slightly better now that she was actually on the school grounds, shook her head. "No. I think I'll be ok."

Sara nodded with a smile as she cupped her cheek. "Ok, but what we talked about this morning is still there, ok?"

After a nod and smile, she hugged her mom one more time before turning towards her best friend, Andrew. "You ready?"

Andrew nodded, and as they walked towards the building entrance, with their families watching their every step, he spoke after a sigh. "I'm sad we won't be in the same class, though."

Isabella nodded while she placed her arm around his shoulders. "I know, me too, but we'll always have recess together."

Andrew slowly smiled with a nod."I guess that is better than nothing."

When the kids had made it safely inside the school building, the rest of the families went their separate ways, which the majority of them were heading to the CSI lab so they would see one another there, and while Sara was putting Katie in her car-seat, the little girl said with excitement. "Me, school mamma!"

Sara chuckled while buckling her youngest up. "Oh no, I'm holding on to you for as long as possible."

After a tickle, making the little girl giggle, Sara leaned down, kissed her forehead and whispered."I love you little one, I'll see you later."

"Luve you mamma."

She pulled back and stepped back with a smile so she could close the backdoor to her husband's vehicle, then she turned to her husband and cupped his cheek."I'll see you later, babe."

"You too honey, be safe, I love you."

"Always, and I love you too."

After sharing a quick kiss, they pulled back, got into their vehicles and went their separates ways for the day.

* * *

When it was the end of the school day, which Sara had received no phone call from the school, and like they did with William on his first day, Sara and Grissom met at the school to pick up the kids so they could take them to get ice cream, and when they saw their little girl running towards them with a smile on her face, they smiled in return.

Once she was closer to them, she was talking a mile a minute, and Sara chuckled while holding up her hand. "Hold on sweetie, take a breath and start over, and how about a little slower this time."

Isabella took a breath before she continued with a smile again. "I had the bestest day ever!"

They chuckled before Isabella recited her day from the moment she stepped into the classroom, and they were happy that the kids treated her kindly and that she loved her teacher.

While she was in the middle of retelling of her day, Andrew, William, Rick and Elizabeth, had joined the family so they left the campus and headed for the ice cream shop.

* * *

Later that evening

After tucking in the girls in their beds for bedtime, Sara and Grissom headed towards their son's room, and after knocking on the door, they walked in the room to see William sitting at his desk writing, and Grissom spoke. "Lights out, bud."

William nodded as he sets his pencil down, then after gathering his papers, he puts them in his baseball themed binder and turned out his lamp before heading towards his bed, and as he was getting settled, along with Max jumping up on the end of it, they walked up to their son, and Sara asked. "So, how was your day, baby? Sorry, we didn't get a chance to ask earlier."

William shook his head with a smile. "It's ok, Izzie had a lot to share." They chuckled before William took a breath and continued. "It was ok, I guess."

Sara nodded then asked. "And you're still being challenged with the school work?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yep, but I got this."

Sara smiled as she cupped his cheek. "I know you do, and you know you can come to us if you need help with anything."

"I know."

When he started to yawn, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

After she pulled back, Grissom walked up to his son, and as he bent down to kiss his forehead, William asked. "Chess game tomorrow, dad?"

Grissom paused so he could smile and nod at his son. "You got it."

The little boy smiled slightly. "Cool. Love you."

Grissom kissed his son's forehead and whispered. "Love you too."

Once he pulled back, William laid on his side and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as his parents watched over him for a few moments before they headed out of his room, turning the light out and closing the door to a crack behind them.

After they made it into their room, they got ready for bed, and as they were laying down, he said with a smile. "I'm surprised at you."

"Yeah, for what?"

They moved so they were facing one another, and he continued. "How well you were today while watching our little girl go to school."

She sighed before replying. "I was just doing what I told her, sometimes you have to be braver than you feel."

He nodded then he smirked. "Although, that being said, how many times did you check your phone to make sure you didn't miss the school calling you?"

She gave him a shy look, making him chuckle before she smirked back. "And I was the only one?"

He chuckled as he held up his hands. "Ok, you got me."

She smirked again. "Yeah, just what I thought."

They then sighed before Grissom cupped her cheek. "Overall though, I would say today was a successful day."

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it was." Then she sighed again. "But like I told our youngest, we are holding on to her for as long as possible."

He moved his thumb up and down her cheek with a nod. "Oh yeah, I would agree."

They move to kiss softly on the lips before she turned around so her back was facing him, then he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and brought her closer to him so her back was now against his chest, and after a kiss on the head, he whispered. "Love you, honey."

"Love you too, babe."

She slipped her fingers through his as they slowly fell asleep, both feeling happy and sad, happy their daughter had a good first day of school, but sadden they have to start letting her go.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	23. A dream finally coming true

Summary: A special visit from the Stokes and Sanders family, finally makes a couple make a move on starting a family of their own.

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: Low T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Lindsey/Kyle, Courtney/Malcolm, Catherine/Warrick, (The rest just mentioned)  
Other Characters: Multiple

* * *

Chapter 23: A dream finally coming true

July 5, 2020

The Stokes and Sanders family, who was visiting for the fourth of July holiday/Stokes wedding anniversary, and the rest of families, without the kids, were all going out tonight, so Lindsey and Kyle, plus Courtney and Malcolm were at the Grissom residence watching the kids.

At one point during the evening, Courtney was holding Juliet Sanders, who was three months old, feeding her, and a few seconds later she feels eyes on her, so she looked up and smiled at her soon to be husband in a few weeks, who was giving her a look that could only be described as he was in 'awe' with her, so she asked. "What?"

He cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the sight. "Just, I could get use to this scene."

She smiled warmly as she asked. "What, me holding a baby? Or are you talking about a specific baby?" When he looked down shyly, she chuckled lightly. "We aren't even married yet, and you are already thinking of us having a baby."

He looked at her as he said softly. "I can't stop thinking about it." He placed his hand on her arm as he continued. "Having a baby with you is still one of my dreams."

She nodded with her heart fluttering. "Mine too, but can we wait for that step, I'm not exactly ready to share you."

He chuckled lightly as he moved so they could kissed softly before he whispered. "Yes, ma'am, and frankly you're right, I'm not ready to share you either."

After another soft kiss, they whispered their love for one another before he sits back down and they turned their attention back to the little girl.

On the other side of the living room, Lindsey was looking down at Emma Stokes, who was four months old, with tears in her eyes, and Kyle, who was watching the scene, asked softly in concern. "Honey, you ok?"

Lindsey sniffled as she lifted her head up to look into her husband's eyes, then she shook her head and handed the baby off to him and said. "Excuse me." Before standing up and heading outside.

Kyle watched his wife walk away in shock before looking at Courtney and Malcolm, who also had shocked looks, then he cleared his throat and said. "Malcolm..."

But Malcolm had cut him off while walking up to him. "It's ok, I got her."

After handing Emma off to Malcolm, Kyle rolled his wheelchair towards the back door and opened it before rolling on the back deck until he reached his wife, who was standing at the deck railing, then placed his hand on the small of her back. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She took a breath and turned around, looking inside the house. "I'm ready for that."

Knowing what she was talking about, Kyle smiled brightly as he took her hand. "You know I have no problem with that. We've been going mostly on your timetable, so if you're ready, then so am I."

In fact, he's been ready for a few years now, but like he said, he was waiting for her, he didn't want to push her.

She sniffled and shook her head as she continued. "But then I think about the odds of it happening, and that we have only one shot at this, really freaks me out." He was about to speak, but she continued. "And I'm not saying that if it fails, adoption is a bad choice, I mean I don't love Rick any differently than I do Cassandra, even Eli, and I know how you feel about Nicole and Nick." Then with a few tears going down her cheeks, she finished. "But I can't get the thought of our little girl or boy looking like his or her father out of my head, it's always been my dream to have your child."

He tugged on her hand so she would come closer to him, and once she sat in his lap sideways, he wiped her tears off her cheeks and spoke with emotion as he cupped the one closest to him. "We've dealt with the odds stacked against us before. I wasn't even suppose to make it out of that hospital, and now, I have a life with the most beautiful woman in the world." Lindsey smiled shyly as he continued. "Which speaking of that, according to statistics, we weren't even suppose to make it beyond high school, and look, 15 years together we are still going strong. I never loved you more."

She sniffled again while speaking softly. "I never loved you more either."

He wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks as he spoke again, speaking from the heart. "Now I'm not saying I'm not a little freaked out either, but I don't want us to not try because of that fear. I want a child with you, Lindsey. I'm ready to be a dad."

Lindsey took a moment before she started nodding with her eyes shinning with tears again. "And I'm ready to be a mom."

Kyle's eyes lit up as he asked. "Yeah?"

She nodded again with a smile. "Yeah."

They chuckled as they moved towards one another and did a couple of pecks on the lips before wrapping their arms around one another for a hug, whispering their love once more.

A few moments later they pulled back and he asked, just to sure. "So, we are finally doing this?"

Lindsey nodded with no hesitation. "Yeah." She then took a breath before continuing "But I also been thinking, to lower my stress level and put more of the odds to our favor, I'm going to take time off work."

Knowing how much Lindsey loved being a CSI, this decision was a big deal for her, but so was having a baby, especially since they won't be doing this in the conventional way, so he nodded. "If you feel that it is best, then I am 100% behind you."

"Ok, and you're sure we can make this work?"

He nodded with a smile."Things might be a little tight for a bit, but we'll make it, I promise." She nodded, trusting him, then he continued. "But know this, no matter how our child gets here when it is all said and done, I'm going to love him or her with my whole heart, ok?"

She nodded with another batch of tears. "Ok, and I am too."

After another nod and kiss they hug one another again, while a mixture of emotions were flying through them.

* * *

Four months later

Once Kyle and Lindsey decided they were ready to try for their baby, Lindsey spent most of that month getting things in order at the lab so she could take the time off, before they prepared themselves for the next phase of their life together, and while the process was nerve wracking, mostly because she wanted this more than anything in her life, her husband and the rest of her family did all they could to keep her calm.

Then came the day they found out it was a success and she was pregnant, and nobody could have seen a happier couple that day, everybody was emotional times 100, even Grandma Catherine, and Grandpa Horatio couldn't contain their happiness, knowing their children have been wishing for this moment most of their relationship, and were worried their dream of becoming biological parents would never come true.

Now it was another special day, not only were they celebrating Thanksgiving as one big family, but Lindsey and Kyle had some exciting news to share, so once everybody had gotten their food and had sat down, Lindsey clinked her glass with her fork a few times to get their attention before she stood up, and after taking her husband's hand, she looked at every member of her big family and spoke with a smile and tears in her eyes. "First of all, I want to thank you all for your loving support, I honestly don't know where I would have been without it." They all raised their glasses, then after sharing a loving smile with her husband, she continued. "And secondly, the other reason we are here today." Kyle handed her the ultrasound picture, and she took it before looking across from her and smiled brightly at her parents. "Mom, dad, I hope you are ready for two grandchildren."

They all gasped and Catherine places a hand up to her mouth with tears in her eyes. "Twins?"

As Lindsey handed her the latest ultrasound picture to her mother, she spoke with emotion. "A grandson and a granddaughter."

They all started cheering as Catherine looked at the picture in 'awe', then after handing it off to Warrick, she stands up, walks around the table and hugs her oldest daughter before they were both sobbing in joy while everybody watched the interaction with tears in their own eyes, knowing how long they waited for a moment like this and how special it was.

"I love you, honey."

"Love you too, mom."

Once they get out of the hug, Catherine hugs Kyle while Lindsey gets a hug from Warrick.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Love you, dad."

Then after the siblings go their hugs in, everybody else joined it before they went back to eating, and no one could take the smiles off their faces even if they tried.

* * *

April 7, 2021

Today was a special day, not only were the Caine twins born, but it was on the same day their Grandpa Horatio was born, which he, along with the rest of the Caine family and the other families were at the hospital throughout the day to meet/greet the newest members.

Of course the grandparents got to hold them first, and while Catherine was holding her namesake, she couldn't help but share a look with her husband, who was holding their grandson, and they were both beaming, then knowing, no matter how much they wished they could stay with them all day, they left the room after handing their grandchildren off to their parents.

After Horatio and Calleigh had their turn, the new sets of grandparents left the hospital together to have dinner before they went their separate ways so they could do their own celebrating, and once Warrick and Catherine made it home without the kids since they were with Sara and Grissom tonight, they opened the champagne bottle they had saved up for this special occasion and he poured their drinks before toasting. "To our beautiful girl who just gave us the two most beautiful grandchildren ever."

Catherine smiled as she clinked her glass with his. "You won't get any arguments from me."

They took a sip a second later before he wrapped his free arm around her waist and brings her close to him, making both hearts race as he whispered with emotion. "So, grandma, how does it feel?"

Whispering with emotion, Catherine replied. "Amazing, in fact beyond that." With tears in her eyes, she finished as she cupped his cheek. "And the fact I get to share this experience with you, is everything."

He smiled with his bright green eyes sparkling. "And there is no one else I would rather share this milestone with."

She then smirked. "Even though they are all going to start teasing you about being a 'grandpa' already."

His eyes started to become dark with passion as he whispered while moving down so he could kiss her. "I have everything I ever wanted, so they can tease all they want."

When their lips touched, they forgot about their drinks and celebrated on becoming grandparents in a different way.

* * *

(At the hospital)

When it was finally just Lindsey and Kyle in the room with their babies, they looked at one another with emotion before Lindsey, who was holding both of them, whispered. "Thank you Kyle, thank you for making my dreams come true."

He sniffled as he watched his family, his heart and soul, and shook his head. "No, thank you for making my dreams come true. I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

(At the Grissom residence)

After having dinner with the rest of the group the Grissom family, plus the Brown kids, walked into the Grissom house, then as Grissom closed the front door, Sara spoke to the kids. "Alright, you guys got about 2 hours of free time before it's time get ready for bed."

The kids nodded before they settled in the living room, and as they were doing that, Sara and Grissom got a bottle of wine with two glasses and walked out on the deck, then after he poured their drinks, she lifted her glass up and smirked at him. "Congratulations, Great-Uncle Gil."

He chuckled as she was taking a sip, then he shook his head. "As great as that sounds, dear, if you don't mind I'll stick with just 'Uncle Gil', no need to push that extra title yet."

She chucked as she moved closer to him when they sat down on the back deck swing, and laid her head against his shoulder. "I know what you mean, it's almost like being called 'Grandparents'."

He chuckled again as he moved his arm around her shoulders with a nod. "Yeah, and I know we are both definitely not there yet."

They clinked their glasses while she replied. "I agree."

After taking another sip, they sighed in content, then a few quiet moments later, Sara started to chuckle lightly, so he asked with a smile. "What?"

They pull back so they could look into each other's eyes, and she smirked. "I just thought of something, Warrick became a grandpa before you."

He chuckled lightly too before he gets a little more serious. "But you know what, I don't think he would have it any other way."

Knowing how Warrick felt about Catherine and Lindsey, Sara would agree, so she nodded. "I believe you're right."

He nodded in return before he asked with a smirk, knowing his wife very well. "But that's not going to stop you from teasing him, is it?"

She smirked. "Now what kind of friend would I be without picking on him every once in awhile."

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head before smirking. "Ok, but don't come crying to me when he starts teasing you when you become a grandma."

She chuckled for a second before giving her husband that puppy dog eyed look as she asked in a pout. "Wait, so you won't protect me?"

He looked at her with love in his eyes as he cups her cheek with his free hand and whispered. "I'll protect you from whomever I have to."

She smiled with love in her eyes. "My hero." She leaned towards him and they share a soft kiss before she whispered one more thing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss one more time before she lays her head back on his shoulder, and after he kissed her on top of the head, they sighed in content, happy for their long time friends on their new milestone, and for the 'kids' themselves, knowing how long it must have felt to them to finally become parents.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	24. Another extraordinary one

Summary: How can a game of chess change everything?

Genre: Family  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Mrs. Davidson (OC)

* * *

Chapter 24: Another Extraordinary One

August 11, 2021

William, now 11, was waiting for his father in the living room, who was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen, at the chess table so they could play a game.

Now that he has gotten older and was into competitive chess, whether it was with the chess club at school or local, and a few times national, tournaments, there wasn't a day that went by he wasn't sitting at a chess table, sometimes even twice a day, and about 95% of the time it was against his father, his strongest competitor. Not that his mother is a slouch at the chess table, but at times he gets the feeling that she lets him win. It was never proven and he knew she would never admit it out-loud, but he had noticed she takes a different strategy when they are playing compared to how she plays against his father.

However, while he was waiting for his father on this particular night, another Grissom wanted to test her skills, not knowing this was about to change her life sooner than what could have been expected.

Katie, now 4, almost 5 in a few months, walked up to the chess table, grabbed a pawn and sat it down in an open and legal spot before saying with a smile. "I play with you brother."

Normally William was very patient with his sisters, always did what they wanted him to do, or at least most of the times that was the case, but tonight he was a little on edge, he felt he needed a true distraction and didn't think playing against his youngest sister would give that to him, so he shook his head while picking up the pawn before placing it back in its original spot. "Not tonight, Katie."

Katie frowned before picking up the piece again, placing it in the same spot as before and said. "Yes!"

He shook his head again, grabbed the piece again and sat it back in its original spot again. "No."

They went back and forth one more time before he sighed while looking at his mother, who had just walked out of the kitchen. "Mom, can you please distract Katie, I really want to play with dad tonight."

Sara smiled at her youngest and asked. "Katie, honey, you want to color with your sister and I?"

Katie shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I want to play with William!"

As William sighed again, and before Sara could speak, Grissom came into the room and asked. "What's going on in here?"

Once William explained the situation, Grissom knelt down so he was eye-level with his youngest and spoke with a smile. "Katie, sweetie, tonight your brother wants to play with me, how about tomorrow we'll play together?"

But Katie wasn't having it, she was determined to play with her brother tonight, so she shook her head again. "No! I want to play tonight, with William."

Grissom was going to stay something else to his little girl, but the look in Katie's eyes stopped him. It was a competitive look he's seen in his wife and other two kids multiple times before, and something deep down inside told him that this wasn't going to be an ordinary game when it involves a younger child, she was ready to play the game like it was meant to be played, so being a scientist, and always curious how his children's minds work, wanted to see what she could actually do.

He looked at his son a second later, and William, knowing that look, sighed one last time and spoke before his father could. "Come on dad..."

But Grissom cuts him off, his mind also made up. "I want to see what she can do." Before William opened his mouth again, he continued. "If she hinders your game too much, I'll step in, ok?"

Still not a 100% liking the idea, but accepting the compromise, William nodded. "Ok."

Grissom gave him a smile and nod before looking at his youngest again. "You can play." Katie started to get an excited look before Grissom continued with a little more serious tone. "But, this is a serious game tonight, you have to play by the rules, and if I feel you're not, I'm going to step in, ok?"

Katie nodded with a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "OK, thank you, daddy."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're welcome."

After father and daughter pulled back, Katie stood across from her brother at the chess table, and as Grissom stood up, he looked over at Sara, who was giving him a curious look while he was giving her a 'trust me' look, so she nodded with a smile before Grissom grabbed the chair and moved it to the side of the table and sat down, then a moment later the game started.

* * *

By the end of it, to say that Grissom was impressed was an understatement, he cleared his throat before smiling at his daughter. "Now, what do you say, ladybug?"

Katie held out her hand and said with a graceful smile. "Good game, William."

William, who was still in shock on how competitive the game actual turned out to be, cleared his throat while lifting his eyes from the board, and smiled at his youngest sister while shaking her hand. "You too, Katie."

As they release hands, Katie smirked. "I'll get you next time."

All William could do was smile, as their parents chuckled before Sara spoke. "Alright Katie, say goodnight to your father and brother, it's time for bed."

Katie nodded, and went to her brother first before going to her father. "I love you, daddy, goodnight."

Wrapping his arms around his youngest, he kissed her temple and whispered. "And I love you, ladybug, sweet dreams."

After one more kiss, Katie rushed to her mother, who was holding out her hand towards her, and took her hand before they headed up the stairs while the little girl was happily telling her, as if Sara wasn't watching the game herself, how close she was to beating her brother.

When it was just father and son in the room, who were still at the chess table, Grissom asked after clearing his throat. "Son, did you..."

William shook his head as he looked at his father, still shocked. "No, I didn't hold back a second. I played the game as I saw fit. I mean you saw it, you don't think I didn't play 'my' game, did you?"

"No, you played it as if I would have in that particular game."

All William could do at that point was chuckle and shake his head. "Well dad, I think after tonight, it's safe to say you have another genius on your hands." He then took a breath, still amazed by his sister's skill. "Probably greater than I'll ever be." Which as he thought about it, tonight shouldn't have really surprised him, considering she did learn to walk, talk, and read quicker than him or Isabella did.

Grissom placed a hand on his son's back a second later and spoke softly. "Hey, I don't want you to feel you have to compete one another to get our attention, whether you guys are learning something at a quick pace or need that extra time, isn't going to change how we feel about each of you. All that we ask for is that you try your best, and if you do that, we'll never be disappointed, alright?"

William slowly nodded with a smile. "Yeah, alright, dad."

He nodded with a smile, then he cleared his throat and said. "Now, if tonight is truly the start of something for your sister, we need to be supportive of her, you know how other people/kids are when they feel/see someone is 'different'."

William knew that for sure, so he nodded before replying in a carrying, yet determined tone. "Of course, she's my sister, and I'll always be behind her, no matter what."

Seeing that protectiveness in his son's eyes, which really had been there the second he saw his youngest sister for the first time after she was born, Grissom nodded with another smile. "Thank you, and not only for that, but for tonight as well."

William slightly chuckled as Grissom removed his hand from his back. "Well, least I can say the goal was accomplished, I did get my distraction for the night."

Grissom chuckled before he asked. "Sweating bullets there, were you, son?"

William stood up with another nod. "No doubt." Grissom chuckled again before William cleared his throat and asked with a smile. "But, can we keep what happened tonight between us, I'm not ready to hear the teasing that I almost got beat by my four year old sister."

Grissom chuckled one more time before replying. "Well, your secret is safe with your parents, but you might have to bribe both of your sisters to keep quiet. I think in their eyes the 'girls' just got a win tonight."

William chuckled one more tome. "I guess I'll have to think of something then." Grissom nodded with a smile before William wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Goodnight, dad. Love you."

Wrapping his arms around his son, Grissom whispered in return. "Goodnight, buddy. Love you too."

When they pulled back, William headed upstairs so he could get ready for bed, and after staring at the chess table a few more minutes, still amazed at what he witnessed tonight, Grissom got up, locked up the house and turned the lights out before heading upstairs himself.

* * *

Once both Sara and Grissom were in their room with the door closed, Sara looked at her husband, also still in shock on what she witnessed tonight. "Normally I probably would say that what we witnessed tonight was a fluke, but considering that we already..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "Have two extraordinary children, it isn't a stretch to think our third one is just as extraordinary."

Sara chuckled and smirked. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

He chuckled before replying with love. "Hey, the last time I checked, I wasn't alone in that process."

Looking at him with love, she whispered with a slight passion to her tone. "No, you definitely weren't."

They just looked at one another in awe for several minutes in silence, then she cleared her throat before asking. "So, now what?"

Grissom smiled with bright eyes. "Well, we are scientist, what do we do next to be sure it wasn't a fluke?"

Sara started to smile. "Conduct another test."

He nodded then raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sara nodded. "Mrs. Davidson."

After Grissom nodded with a smile, Sara sighed as she moved to sit on the end of the bed, and Grissom moved towards her a second later with concern. "Sara?"

She looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "She's only four years old, I thought I would have one more year with her before we would send her off to school."

He kneeled down and cupped her cheek. "Now, let's not jump to conclusions before we..."

Sara cuts him off. "Come on, Griss, I think we both know that it's true."

He nodded. "Ok, you're probably right." He took a breath then continued. "But we don't have to send her off to school this year. We are both capable enough of giving her lessons to keep her active until the next school year."

Sara slowly started to smile, feeling a little better. "Yeah?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "No need to thank me, but you're welcome."

He knew how precious this time was for Sara, considering Katie was their last child.

While they were pulling back, Sara spoke again. "So, I'll call Mrs. Davidson tomorrow and see if she can help."

Grissom nodded, then he smirked. "She might think she hit the jackpot with us."

Sara chuckled as they stood up. "Or thinks the universe doesn't want her teaching any of our kids."

After another round of chuckling. they went through their nightly routine before cuddling in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms as they thought about the amazing children they had, which that thought was nothing new.

* * *

August 16, 2021

Since Mrs. Davidson was on vacation with her family before the start of the new school year, it took them a few days to get in touch with her, but once they did, she was happy to help anyway that she could, and offered her classroom so the youngest Grissom could take a test on where she stood with other kids.

A few days after that, there was a knock on the front door of the Grissom house, and William was the one that opened it, so the young boy smiled as he said. "Hi, Mrs. Davidson."

Mrs. Davidson smiled in return before replying. "Hi William, it's a shame I no longer see you in the halls, but I heard you were progressing very nicely in Middle School, I'm proud of you."

William shyly smiled as he looked down. "Thank you, Mrs. Davidson."

They all chuckled, and Grissom, while standing up from the couch, said. "Come in."

Once Mrs. Davidson, who had a shoulder bag, came into the house, she greeted the girls before Sara sent them outside to play, and as they were doing that, Grissom asked her if she wanted any tea, so the other woman replied. "Ice tea if you don't mind."

Grissom nodded before asking. "Lemon?"

She nodded with a smile in return. "Yes, please."

Grissom looked at his wife, and she nodded in return. "Me too."

After one more nod and smile, Grissom left the room to get the drinks from the kitchen, and as Mrs. Davidson sat down on the couch, she commented, looking around the room at the art pieces they had hanging on the walls, pictures of their family, some even included their extended ones, even the little knickknacks on the multiple bookshelves and tables that she could have envisioned they would have in their home. "You have a beautiful home."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

There was a moments pause before Sara asked about her family, and she proudly announced that she became a first time grandmother when her oldest child/son, which she has two of them and a daughter, and daughter-in law had a son of their own during the summer vacation.

When Grissom came back into the room, they talked a little more about their families, then about 20 minutes later, Mrs. Davidson placed her glass on the end table while speaking with a smile. "I bet your anxious on those test results."

Grissom smiled shyly while Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "Well, with William and Isabella it was a phone call and a letter, so yeah, maybe we are a little more anxious this time around."

Mrs. Davidson gave them a warm smile. "I get it, and let me assure you that you have nothing to be anxious about, so just try and relax."

They took a breath while Mrs. Davidson opened her bag, and as she pulled out a few papers, Grissom asked. "So, is it like William and Isabella?"

The other woman shook her head as she stood up and walked to the love seat before handing the papers to them. "Not exactly." While they were looking through the results, Mrs. Davidson started speaking again. "As you can tell she scored higher on certain subjects than others, better than even some of the students who are older than her, and even the ones she did struggle with, it wasn't by much, so I believe that if she were to start school this year, I would have no problem recommending her on going to second grade." Mrs. Davidson took a moment to let that sink in with them, then she continued. "But, I'm sure I won't be out of line if I said you don't want her to go this year?"

Grissom looked up from the papers and cleared his throat with a nod. "You would be correct."

She nodded, then finished as her smile got bigger towards the end. "Then, with that said, if she continues to learn through this year, she'll only improve her scores, so I don't see any problems of her going straight to third grade next year." When they looked at her with shock, Mrs. Davidson smirked a little. "I'm glad you were already sitting down."

She let them take a moment, then Grissom cleared his throat again. "Wow."

They all chuckled before Sara spoke. "But, I guess we shouldn't be too surprised, she was always a fast learner."

"You have amazing children, and I'm glad that they don't have to feel like they have to hide it, that their parents are accepting of how extraordinary they really are."

This time it was Sara who had cleared her throat before speaking. "Of course, we just want them to be happy and themselves. It blows my mind that some parents can't see that in their own children."

Mrs. Davidson nodded one more time. "It happens more times than I care to admit."

Sara and Grissom were both on the same page as her, so they nodded, and as they stood up while the other woman went to grab her bag, Sara spoke again. "It's just a shame that our kids won't have you as their teacher."

After her bag was in place, she smiled at the Grissoms. "If I knew I would have met your kids in the future, I probably would have asked for a higher grade to teach, just so I could actually see in person how they are in a classroom." They all chuckled again as they walked towards the door, and after she stepped out of the house, she turned to them and spoke again. "If you need any study books, let me know. I'll be happy to help."

They smiled while Grissom held out his hand first. "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Davidson."

She took his hand with the smile still on her face. "You're welcome, Dr. Grissom, it was my pleasure."

After shaking Sara's hand, they all said goodbye before Mrs. Davidson turned and walked away while Grissom closed the front door, then once it clicked shut, they looked at one another and started smiling while cupping each other's cheeks, then they started chuckling while Sara asked. "Did that just happen? Our youngest could be a third grader next year?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "It would appear so, my dear." Then he moved closer to her ear and whispered with a smirk. "I guess we put a little extra in our youngest."

She chuckled while wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his lips to kiss her neck. "I love you, so much."

She sighed in content as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her neck. "And I love you, babe."

They held one another for a few moments before pulling back and looking into one another's eyes, then after a moment or two as the moment sunk in, something else came to their minds, and Sara gasped a little. "Griss, what about Isabella? How do you think she'll feel about her younger sister sharing the same class, same grade as her."

He sighed while shaking his head. "I don't know."

"I mean, on one hand, the thought of them being in the same class is a comforting feeling, knowing how some students could be towards her, and it would be nice for her older sister to be there for her. But on the other hand, I don't want Isabella to feel discouraged, like she feels she's not doing enough, when we all know she's doing more than enough."

He took her hand with a nod. "I know, we'll talk to her, try and help her understand that she isn't doing anything wrong."

She nodded before they headed towards the back door to watch their children play, hoping that what they found out about their youngest doesn't hurt their middle child in someway.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	25. Nothing to worry about?

Summary: How exactly does Isabella feel about sharing her class and grade with her younger sister?

Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/comfort  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Andrew

* * *

Chapter 25: Nothing to worry about?

August, 2022

Another year had passed them by, and before they knew it, it became that time of the year again, and for the first time, all three Grissom children will be going to school from now on, which maybe outside of a few low sniffles here and there while watching her children eat breakfast, Sara had taken the morning in stride.

When they made it to the grade-school, William, who will be starting his first last day at the Middle School, included, Sara bent down so she was eye-level with her youngest and asked softly. "This is it, are you going to be ok?"

Katie nodded slowly, but whispered. "Yeah, but I'm a little scared, mommy."

Before she or anybody else could say anything, William kneeled down next to his mother and asked with bright eyes. "Hey, do you want me to come with you, take you to your class?"

Katie's eyes get bright, looking at her brother as if he was her hero, before asking. "You would do that?"

William nodded with a smile. "Yes, if you want me to."

He turned around and looked up at his father, the one who was going to take him to School, and Grissom nodded with a smile. "Sure, I have a little extra time to wait."

He was suppose to go to a teachers meeting later this morning.

William nodded before looking at his youngest sister again. "So, what do you say?"

Katie nodded with a smile. "Yes, please."

He chuckled as he stood up. "You got it."

After giving both of her parents a kiss and hug, she took a hold of her brother's hand before they started walking towards the entrance of school building, then Sara cupped her oldest daughter's cheek and said. "Have a good day, sweetie."  
Isabella just nodded, and she asked, sensing a sudden shift in her daughter's demeanor. "Hey, you ok?"

Isabella gave her another nod and smile, making it as real as she could. "Yeah, mamma, I'm fine."

Even though Sara felt something was now off with her, there wasn't much she could to do unless she talked to him, so she nodded. "Ok, but know that I am here if you..."

Isabella cuts her off. "I know, can I go now, please?"

"Alright, I love you."

She softly whispered. "I Love you too."

After a hug with her mother, she hugged her father before walking towards the school entrance with her best friend, Andrew, while both parents were watching her as Sara stood up, then once she was standing, they looked at one another with a little worry, hoping that Isabella was really ok with her younger sister sharing the same class with her.

When that particular conversation came up with their daughters, Isabella didn't show any outward distress of the situation, although they knew that if she's anything like them, which she had proven over the years that she very much is, they were pretty good at hiding how they felt at times too.

* * *

(Lunch Time, Cafeteria)

When it was lunch time at the grade school, which the second and third grade classes share the same lunch period, Katie walked with her princess themed, 'Beauty', from the Beauty and The Beast to be exact, lunchbox and sat at the far end of the table that had a bunch of second graders on the other end, and started eating her lunch alone while the rest of the kids around her were talking and laughing together about their summer vacations.

After Isabella got her hot lunch, she scanned the room and saw where her sister was at it, and it broke her heart that she was eating alone, then her attention gets pulled in another direction when she heard her friends shouting her name from a nearby table. "Isabella, here, we got our table!"

She walked towards her friends with a smile before stopping once she got there, but then she looked at her sister again, and shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, but not today, there is someone else I have to sit with."

They all nodded in understanding before Isabella walked towards the 'second' grader table, walked on the other side so she would be across from her, then cleared her throat and asked. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here with you?"

When Katie heard the sound of her sister's voice, she looked up with a bright smile, giving her the same look she gave to their brother earlier that morning, like she was now her hero, and that warmed up Isabella's heart more than she could describe.

She didn't feel the greatest when Katie looked at William like that earlier, not that she blamed her for thinking their brother was her hero because she did it too, but since Katie and William always had a close bond, despite him being six years older than her, she was wondering if her sister would ever look at her like that, which in this moment it happened, and she enjoyed it more than she ever thought she would.

Katie nodded next. "Yes, you may."

Isabella she sat down with a smile, then a moment later they were joined by Andrew, making the atmosphere between the three of them feel comfortable, like they were at home enjoying a meal together.

Once the lunch break was coming close to the end, Andrew had left the girls to hang out with some of the kids in his class, Isabella asked softly, like she was still a little hurt. "Hey Katie, why did you accept William's offer to walk you to class this morning?"

Katie was finishing up her chocolate pudding, looked at her sister and said. "Oh." Before looking down at the table.

"It's ok, you can say it."

Katie took a breath before looking at her sister again, speaking while tears were coming to her eyes. "I didn't want to burden you more than I already have been." Isabella's eyes got wide as she tried to speak, but Katie continued after a sniffle. "I maybe only 5 years old, but I know it can't be easy for you to share your grade, and class with a sister that's two years younger than you, so I didn't want to be in your way."

Isabella tried really hard to keep her emotions intact, then she cleared her throat and moved her hand across the table and took her sister's hand before speaking with a smile. "Ok, first off, you are not a burden, I never felt that way towards you and I never will, ok?" Katie nodded with another sniffle before her older sister continued. "And yes, I'll admit it's a little weird having a younger sister in the same class as me, but I rather have you as a sister than anybody else in the world."

Katie's eyes got bright again as she asked. "You mean that?"

Isabella's smile got bright, brighter than it had all day. "You bet I do, and if you need help with anything, I hope you know you can come to me too. I'm sorry if you never felt that you could before."

Katie nodded with a smile. "It's ok, and thank you, Izzie."

Isabella removed her hand from her sister's with a nod. "You're welcome."

They stood up from their seats, and after tossing their trash, they headed towards their classroom as the bell rung, ready to start the second half of their school day.

* * *

(After school)

Like they did with Isabella, and William before her, Sara and Grissom were waiting outside the school building when the last bell rung to officially end the first day of school.

Moments later, they see Katie rushing their way, and when she was near, she practically jumped into her father's arms, which he grunted a little but held on to her tight and brought her up further in his arms until she was settled at his hip, then they chuckled before Grissom asked with a smile. "It looks like someone had good first day of school."

Katie nodded with a bright smile. "Oh, I did, it was the best."

Sara then smiled as she asked. "And what was the best part?"

There was no hesitation when she responded. "Lunch time."

They both raised their eyebrows at her response, not expecting that one before Sara asked again. "And what was so special about lunch time, sweetie?"

Katie's eyes got bright again, a different kind than what they saw just moments ago, while she explained. "Sissy had lunch with me. She could have sat anywhere she wanted, but she choose to eat lunch with me." By then Isabella and Andrew were near them, so they heard what she had said, and Andrew cleared his throat, making Katie giggle. "Oh, and Andrew was there too."

They all chuckled as Andrew playfully looked like he was offended that he was an afterthought, even though he knows he's more than that in this family.

While they were calming down, Sara looked at her oldest daughter and asked. "Really?"

Isabella nodded with a bright smile, brighter than their parents saw before she left them in the parking lot this morning. "Yeah, and it was nice."

They smiled in return before Grissom asked. "So, today went alright with you too?"

Isabella nodded again, the smile still on her face. "Yeah, it did." Then she looked at her sister and asked. "We got this handled, right Katie?"

Katie looks at her older sister with another bright smile and nod. "Yeah, we do."

With one more bright look, Isabella and Andrew started walking towards the parking lot, and Sara and Grissom shared a relieved look a second later before they started following the kids, happy that whatever Isabella had felt earlier that morning seemed to have went away during the day, and that maybe this arrangement was going to be better than they previously thought.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	26. Not an ordinary night

Summary: After dealing with what felt like the longest case of Sara's life, she goes home to her loving family, but tonight isn't just some ordinary night...

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/Suggest adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Malcolm/Courtney (Mention only)  
Other Characters: Grissom kids (Mention only), Warrick, Malcolm

* * *

Chapter 26: Not an ordinary night

November 23, 2022

Working as a CSI for almost 25 years, between three different cities, Sara has dealt with her share of sickos in her life, some sicker than others, and the unfortunate circumstance of dealing with one of their own, which the team tried not to dwell on that through the years, but it was still on everybody's mind every once in awhile, especially when after Spencer's death, and how it happened, all of his past cases were reopened and some of the criminals he had put away were released because it turned out he was more twisted than anybody ever thought. He did some really shady stuff to get his cases completed, proving he wasn't the hotshot he claimed to be, which almost sent Brett into a major depression since he was the one that put him under his wing, taught him everything he knew. But like when things go bad for someone in this family, the others rallied around him and 'picked' him up, even making a list of all the other CSI's that he taught, who were some of the best in other states, including his own wife and Malcolm.

Which that event brought them to this night, after seven years, and countless hours, the team had finally recaptured all of Spencer's most sickest/dangerous criminals, others ended up getting recaptured within months after being released because they just couldn't help but go back to that life. But the one that eluded them all, and probably the sickest Sara has ever dealt with, which was saying a lot considering what she had to deal with in Vegas, for all those seven years, the big 'fish' was finally caught.

Once they got that big break on Sunday afternoon, it was all hands on deck, no matter what and for as long as it took, even Brett and Andrea chipped in a little, both needing to do this for their own peace of mind. But, it also meant for four days Sara had barely seen her family, spending most of her time at the lab or out in the field, and while she was happy for a job well done at the end, it ate at her for missing that time with them, even though she knew they understood she had a job to do.

She sighed and mentally shook her head as she opened the case file, because now that the job was done, next came the paperwork, but just as she was about to put the tip of her pen on the paper, she hears Warrick's voice in the doorway. "Hey, why don't you get out of here."

She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. "Wish I can, but I want to get this done tonight, I want to close this once and for all."

Warrick walked into her office with a nod. "And I understand that, which is why I'll do it."

She shook her head. "Warrick..."

He cuts her off. "Go, go be with your family." Before Sara could respond, he continued with a little sparkle in his eye. "Besides, isn't tonight one of those milestone nights?"

Sara look confused for a second, then realizing what day it actually was, she gasped as she stood up before shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "I swear I didn't forget, I..."

Warrick cuts her off again while bringing her in his arms before her emotions overwhelmed her even more. "Woah there, girl, it's ok, it's ok. I'm sure he understands."

Sara sniffled while being comforted by one of her longest friends. "One of the most important moments in my life happened on this date, I could never forget it."

He nodded with a smile as he hand his hand up and down her back. "I know, we can all blame it on the case."

As they pulled back, she bit her lip and asked. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

He nodded again with another smile. "I'll be fine."

After seeing the reassuring look, she nodded. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow."

He then smirked. "Something tells me that you are about to have a late night, so why not show up until after lunch tomorrow, I'll get the team started."

Sara shyly smiled at what he was implying before she lightly hits him on the shoulder, making them both chuckle, which was the first in days, before he brings his long time friend in his arms for another comforting hug.

Once they pulled back again, she gathered her items and started walking towards her office door, but before she walked out of the room, she turned around and gave Warrick, who was now sitting down at her desk, a smile. "Thank you for your help."

He knew she wasn't only talking about the paperwork, so he nodded with a bright smile. "Always, you know I have your back, no matter what."

Their first meeting between one another might not have started out in the best of ways, but since he's been here, they felt their friendship closer than ever before.

After one more nod with a smile, and a goodnight, Sara finally walked out of the room and headed down the hall, which when the lab rats saw her, they started clapping and cheering, and Sara just nodded with a smile.

When she walked outside, she noticed Malcolm was sitting down on the bench that was in front of the building, and knowing she had released the team about 15 minutes ago, he's been sitting there for almost all that time, so she walked up to him and asked softly. "Hey, you ok?"

Like with the rest of the team taking this case hard in their own way, Malcolm took it a little harder than the others, outside of Warrick of course, considering what happened to him by Spencer's hand, which by the way, he still hadn't regained his memory from most of that day, something he learned to deal with.

He took a breath and looked at his boss with a nod. "Yeah, I just needed a few moments."

Sara nodded in understanding as she sat down next to him. "I understand, you mind if I take a few moments myself."

He shook his head with a smile. "Not at all."

After a few moments of silence, she looked at Malcolm again and smile. "I know I've said this earlier, but good job, and thank you for your help, I couldn't have done it without you."

Malcolm gave her a shy smile, which made Sara mentally smile because, like her husband, Malcolm gets a little shy when he gets complemented on his work, knowing he didn't do it for the praise, then he shook his head and replied. "You don't have to say th..."

But Sara cuts him off. "I want to, and I mean it. You're one of the smartest CSI's I ever worked with, and that's why I." She paused for a second before replying softly. "Why I'm thinking about recommending you to take over the swing shift supervisor position."

Malcolm gets wide-eyed. "Sara, I'm honored, I truly am, but I like where I am at." Before Sara could respond, Malcolm continued a little shyly. "Besides, Courtney and I talked about this, and we decided that she rather have me home during the evening/nights, if possible, when we have kids, so I'm there to tuck them into their beds at night."

Now it was Sara's turn to get wide-eyed as she asked. "Are you two..."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "No, not yet, but we have talked about our future and what we see in it."

Sara nodded in understanding before she smiled. "Ok."

Admittedly she didn't want to see him go, but thought it wasn't right to 'keep' him when she felt he was ready to be a boss, but now that he solidify his position for the time being, she'll take it.

She then stood up a moment before finishing her conversation with him. "Have a good evening/night, and tell your wife I said hi and thank her for understanding her husband's commitment to the lab, especially for the last four days."

Warmness filled his heart when she referred Courtney as his wife, still after 2 years of being married, plus the 4 years before that, he's never loved her more.

"I will, have a good evening/night too."

When he smirked that last part with a known look, Sara just chuckled and rolled her eyes before heading towards her vehicle so she could go home to her loving family.

* * *

Once she made it home, and inside the house, which was dim, she was about to speak, but saw a note on the stair post in Grissom's handwriting, so she placed her shoulder bag and jacket on the hanger before walking towards it and picking it up, asking if she would please go upstairs and change into the new dress or pant suit that was on the bed before coming outside, which she noticed the blinds were hiding what was out on the deck, so with a bright smile she headed upstairs, where she also saw a vase with 5 roses on her nightstand, making her smile a little wider.

When she was ready, choosing the blue, thin strapped, dress, she headed back downstairs, and when she reached the last step and turned, she could finally see outside, and what she saw, took her breath away, first her family was dressed up, and with Isabella wearing a dress, was a very big deal since she wasn't a fan, which Sara didn't blame her for a second on that one, plus, knowing how her husband feels about ties, it was also a big deal that he was wearing one tonight. Then not to mention the table was set up nicely with another vase with another 5 roses in it.

After she finally made it outside, she greeted her family like she hadn't seen them in weeks, which it definitely felt like it, then Grissom helped her to her seat and they all sat down before enjoying their home cooked meal while Sara got to hear all that she had missed from the kids, or some of it at least, she knew at times they could take hours describing their day, never leaving the slightest detail out, and knowing it won't always be like that, she'll take it for as long as possible.

When dinner was completed, and the dishes were dealt with, Sara and Grissom excused the kids so they could have a little free time before bed, while Sara and Grissom went back outside on the deck with a glass of wine, and after taking a sip, Grissom asked softly. "So, how are you doing?"

Sara sighed. "Glad it's finally over." Then she looked down, shaking her head, and looking at the wine glass in her hand. "But I wish it never happened." She sniffled. "All those other people who should be alive right now." She looked at her husband again with tears in her eyes. "I tried, Griss, I..."

He cuts her off softly while cupping her cheek. "I know honey, I know you and your team did the best you guys could, and I wish their deaths never happened either, but the important thing is you got your guy at the end. He can't hurt anybody else ever again."

She nodded. "It's a small comfort, but least it's something, and they all can have closure now."

As Grissom nodded, he brings her in his arms for comfort before they took a couple of moments of silence for the latest victims.

When they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes again, Grissom's 'told' hers that he's there for her if she wanted to continue to talk about it, and while Sara appreciated it, she didn't want to do that tonight, so she just gave him a slight nod with a smile as her eyes told him 'thanks, but not tonight', so he just nodded in understanding.

Her eyes moved to the table a second later and asked. "So, I couldn't help but notice that there were five roses in the bedroom and five roses out here, aren't you forgetting some?"

They have eye contact again before he raised an eyebrow. "Did I really, though?" He then smirked. "Did you check every room?"

She chuckled as she raised her class. "Touché, Dr. Grissom."

He smiled brightly before clinking his glass with hers, and before they took a sip, he cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Happy 15th Anniversary, honey."

She cupped his cheek with her free hand and whispered in return. "Happy 15th Anniversary, babe."

After taking their sip, they kissed softly and placed their foreheads together with their eyes closed, savoring this moment, thankful they made it to this milestone in their marriage.

* * *

After they finished their glass of wine, Sara spent some much needed quality time with the kids before tucking them in bed a few hours later, and when she reached the master bedroom, she gasped a little at the candlelit vision in front of her with the soft sound of music, then Grissom came out of the bathroom still in his clothes from earlier, but the tie was now gone and a few buttons of his dress shirt was undone, making her heart race at the sight, because as good as he looked in a suit and tie, she couldn't deny that look almost looked better.

He smiled next, which did nothing to calm her racing heart, and held out his hand. "I believe I have one more surprise for you."

She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her before walking up to him and taking his hand, then he turned around and lead her into the bathroom, where a few more candles was lit, a bubble bath was made, and she found the last five roses in a vase on the bathroom counter.

She chuckled as she walked towards the flowers after releasing his hand. "Now these weren't in here earlier."

He smiled as he walked up behind her. "I guess they moved on you, didn't they?"

Looking at him through the mirror, all she did was smile, then a few moments later a new look, a passionate one passed through them, and she nodded her head before he moved his fingers to the back of the zipper of her dress and pulled it down as far as it could go before running his hand up her back, causing her body to tingle in the best possible way as her heart raced more while he moved closer to her and kissed her left shoulder as he moved the straps down her arms before doing the same on the other side. He was going for her neck next, but she turned around and started kissing him passionately as her fingers were going to the buttons of his shift.

She only got one undone before he pulled them back breathlessly and she asked in confusion when she could. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Nothing, the bath is for you though."

She gave him a little pout as she pulled at his shirt so he could be closer to her again before wrapping her arms around his neck. "What if I want to share?"

With her giving him that look, he was very tempted, but right now he wanted her to have this to herself, so he cleared his throat and said. "Please, honey. I know you need this."

She then whispered. "I need you too."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know, and we'll get there, but right now, this is for you."

She couldn't have asked for a better husband, and with him giving her one of the most loving looks she's ever seen, which was saying a lot, she nodded, then she smirked. "Ok, you win this round, but don't let that go to your head."

He chuckled while shaking his head slightly. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear."

She gave him a bright smile before he helped her out of the rest of her clothes before helping her in their Jacuzzi bathtub, and once she was settled, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh, needing this more than she let on.

* * *

When Sara, who was now only in her robe, had walked out of the bathroom, the music had changed to their wedding song, and they smiled at one another as he held out his hand. "Perfect timing, care to dance, Mrs. Grissom."

She took his hand. "Don't mind if I do, Dr. Grissom."

They held one another close as they danced while thinking of some of their favorite moments since they've been together, then as the song was ending, Sara pulled back from his embrace and started to go for the buttons on his shirt, this time he wasn't stopping her, and after sliding it from his shoulders, she spoke softly. "Now, I want to do something for you." Before he could speak, she continued. "Please, go lie down in the bed on you stomach." He gave her an eyebrow raise, and she smiled. "Trust me."

After he did what she had asked, he felt her weight on him before her hands started to massage his shoulders and back, making him close his eyes from the feel of her hands, almost getting too lost in it that he felt him falling asleep, but when she was done, she moved her body forward so she could whisper in his ear. "I hope I didn't put you to sleep." She then smirked. "At least in that way."

He chuckled as he opened his eyes. "No, dear."

She then kissed his ear, and spoke again with a more passionate tone. "Good, because I'm not done with you."

"Oh, and what exactly do you need from me?"

Feeling more emotional this time, she whispered. "Everything."

He frowned at her tone as she moved up enough so he could turn his body so they were now looking at one another, and he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it, making her smile shyly. "Sorry."

He shook his head with a smile. "No need to apologize, and you have me, all of me, for as long as you want or need."

She moved down again as she whispered. "I was kind of shooting for the rest of my life, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Their lips touched a second later, a passion ignited between them, and eventually he rolled them over so he was above her, and after the latest passionate kiss, they pulled back, and she pouted a little, he still had his pants on. "You're still overdressed."

He smiled, but with a passionate look in his eyes, making her body react more than it already had been. "And we'll get to that, but first." He stopped for a second to lean down and kiss her lips softly before going to her cheek, then when he got to her neck, he moved one hand over the ties to her robe and started to undo it while whispering against her skin. "Like I said before, right now it is about you."

* * *

Sometime later, the sheets was up to their waist as Sara was now wearing one of Grissom's UCLA t-shirts, they were close to one another, laying on their sides as she was using her thumb to trace the lines on his face, and he smiled. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Looking at the lines on your face."

He chuckled as she continued her task like it was the most interesting thing she's ever done in her life while he watched her in awe, falling in love with her all over again, then she frowned, so he asked. "What's wrong?"

She ran her thumb over a particular line on his face, knowing she hasn't seen that one before, so she replied. "This is a new one, you were worried."

He sighed as he took her hand from his face and slipped his fingers through it. "You know I'm always worried when you are out in the field, but this latest case scared me a little more than usual, not only for your well-being physically but mentally too, I know how you can get when a case becomes too personal."

She nodded in understanding before moving closer to him and cupping his cheek with her free hand. "I'm ok, yes it was a rough one, but every time I felt like I was 'losing' it, I thought of you and the kids, you guys played a huge part of me getting through it, especially you." Grissom was going to open his mouth, but she continued with a smile. "You got very good reviews from our kids the last four days. And Katie wanted me to tell you that even though your braids isn't as good as 'mommy's' she still liked it." After they chuckled, she continued with love in her eyes. "So, thank you for being the best, loving and supporting husband and father that anybody could have asked for, you are honestly the glue that holds this family together."

Feeling emotional, he removes his hand from hers and moves her even closer as he whispered. "And you four are my everything, I'm nothing without you guys, so thank you for being my wife and mother of my children, these last 15 years, for the most part, have been a magical ride."

She smiled. "And I have a feeling we are only getting started."

With his eyes filled with love, he whispered. "No one else I rather share it with."

With love in her eyes, she whispered. "Me neither, Griss."

After they yawned, she snuggled in arms and closed her eyes, and he kissed her on the forehead before saying one more thing as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Sara. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too, Griss. Sleep tight."

They did one more sigh of content as they slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the life they've shared so far, and what they hope for in the future.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review.


	27. Graduation and Goodbyes

Summary: It's time for a few 'kids' to start on their next phase of their lives, which family will be saying their goodbyes?

Genre: Family, Friendship  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Catherine/Warrick, Lindsey/Kyle  
Other Characters: Cassandra Brown, Eli Brown, Grissom kids, (Others implied)

* * *

Chapter 27: Graduation and Goodbyes

June, 2024

While the immediate families were sitting more in the front, which among them happened to be Catherine, Warrick, Rick, Lindsey and Kyle, the rest of the extended families were sitting on the football bleachers, and among them were Sara and Grissom.

He heard a light sniffle, so he placed his hand on hers and whispered. "Are you thinking when this moment happens to our son?"

She shyly smiled as she whispered. "Maybe."

He just smiled and kissed her temple before his concentration went back to the stage, where Mrs. Davidson, now high school principle, was addressing the families and the soon to be 2024 graduates while Sara took a breath as she looked at their oldest child, who was sitting in the bleacher in front of them. It felt like every time she blinked he got older, and now he'll be a Sophomore in high school in the next school year.

She mentally shook her head and turned her attention back to the stage, looking forward to seeing the next family's 'kids' graduate, and she knew Catherine and Warrick might be feeling what she's feeling a little more since it was two of their children graduating today.

When it came to the valedictorian speech, the group/team cheered when they saw Cassandra walk up to the podium.  
She took a moment to gather her thoughts as everybody started to calm down, then she started with a well received joke about her family before she went on with the rest of her speech, and by the end of it, there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

* * *

"Congratulations to the class of 2024!"

Once the caps went flying, Cassandra and Eli turned to one another, smiled and hugged one another. Even though Eli didn't meet his father, or this side of the family until he was eight years old, no one would have thought that because of how close he actually became to them, especially to his younger sister.

They ended up practically sharing the same friends, considering most of them started dating one another, which got a little annoying at times, but they just wanted them to be happy so they just went with it, and when they are out walking together at the store or mall, or even at the park, they would get asked if they were twins, and even though they weren't, with them being close to six months apart in age and had different moms, they had no problem letting those people think it.

As they were pulling back, Eli said. "Congratulations, sis."

Cassandra nodded with a smile. "You too, bro."

They chuckled, and before they could get into another hug, they hear their older sister. "You better save some of those hugs for me."

They chuckled again and smiled brightly as they met Lindsey before she hugged them tight and whispered her congratulations, so happy for her younger siblings.

They thanked her as they pulled back, then they headed towards the family so they could get hugged by their parents, which was instant.

As they were pulling back their hugs with Kyle, who had his kids in his lap, the rest of the family was coming closer, and Grissom spoke first with a very proud look on his face. "Congratulations, Cassandra and Eli."

They both smiled before Cassandra walked up to her uncle first and gave him a hug, which he gladly accepted. "Thank you Uncle Gil."

"You're very welcome."

Once they pulled back, she shares a hug with her Aunt Sara while Eli gets in a hug with Grissom.  
"Thanks Uncle."

"You're welcome too."

After they pulled back, Eli smiled with a nod before hugging the rest of the family while Grissom walked up to Catherine and gave her a comforting hug, which normally in the past she would have to be the one to initiate the hug, but those days are long gone, because while there was still parts of the man she had met all those years ago, there was no denying how much he had changed since he let Sara in his life fully and completely.

Catherine hugged him back while he also congratulated her.

When they pulled back, they nodded with a smile before Grissom held out his hand towards Warrick, but the other man just shook his head with a bright smile and brings him in his arms for a hug, making everybody chuckle and Grissom smile.

Eventually the big family left the school and headed for the Brown residence so they could have a family party before the graduates were going to a party later at one of their friend's house.

* * *

Late July, 2024

With Cassandra going to New York, where she'll meet up with a few of her friends next week, for the next phase of her life, she wanted to get acquainted with the city so she was leaving home earlier than she needed to, and because she was leaving they had just finished her going away party, so while she was upstairs getting that last minute packing, Lindsey looked at her husband with worry. "You sure you're going to be ok?"

Cassandra will also have a little company the next few days, her older sister, Lindsey will be going with her, which was the first time since the twins were born she'll be away from them for multiple days/nights in a row.

Kyle gave his wife a smile as he cupped her cheek. "We'll be ok, babe. I can handle this, try and enjoy your time with your sister."

She then nodded with a smile. "You're right. I love you."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "I love you, too."

As they kissed softly, Cassandra came down the stairs with her bags and took a breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

While she was saying goodbye to the extended family that was still there, Lindsey was saying goodbye to her babies, then once Cassandra said goodbye to her niece, nephew, and brother in-law, the rest of the Brown family walked outside so they could head to the vehicle.

After placing the bags in the back of the vehicle, she turned to her younger brother first and gave him a hug. "I love you, bro."

Rick did a little sigh as he whispered. "I love you too, be safe out there."

As they pulled back, she nodded with a smile. "I will."

He smiled in return before Cassandra stood in front of her older brother, tears in both of their eyes, both knowing after today things won't ever be the same between them again, then Eli cleared his throat and brings her in his arms. "I love you too, and if you need me at anytime, all you have to do is call and I'll take the first flight out."

"I know, I love you, and the same goes for you."

They pull back a second later with watery smiles before Cassandra went to the next person, the woman who taught her so much, the woman she looked up to the most with her sister a very close second, her mother.

She cleared her throat. "Mom, I uh...I..."

But Catherine just cuts her off as she brings her youngest daughter in arms. "I know, sweetie, I know." After a few moments, Catherine took a breath and continued. "And remember you always have a home here."

She was sad to see her youngest daughter leave, but there was no denying how proud she was of her, she was following her dreams, and that's all a mother could ask for.

"I know, I'm going to be ok."

"I know that, but that won't stop me from worrying, so I expect phone calls, you hear me?"

They pull back and Catherine cups her cheek while Cassandra nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, ma'am. I love you."

"I love you too."

After wiping the new set of tears off her daughter's cheek, they took a breath and nodded before she went to the last but certainly not least member of the family, her greatest protector, the man she looked up to the most, her father.  
The father who could be intimidating/strict at one moment then the next he would be sitting down playing tea party and dress-up with her, and he honestly didn't care who knew because he loved his daughter and would do anything for her, including taking her to ballet classes and going to see a ballet performance with her. She couldn't have asked for a better father than him.

She took a breath. "Daddy."

Warrick smiled with tears in his eyes before he brings her in his arms. "My little princess all grown up, I can't believe it, where has the time gone? I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, daddy."

After a few more words, telling her to be the brave woman he knew she was, he whispered. "I love you, and call us at anytime, even if it's just to talk about the weather."

She chuckled with a sniffle. "I will, and I love you too, daddy."

They pull back a second later, and after one more kiss with her parents, she got into the vehicle while Lindsey said goodbye to the family.

"See you in a few days, honey."

"Have a safe flight."

She smiled with a nod at her parents before getting into the drivers seat, and once she started the vehicle she pulled out of the driveway while the rest of the family watched until they could no longer see it, and as they were walking to the front door of the house, Catherine said with a smirk, half joking but half serious too. "Rick, when it's your time to pick a college, you're staying close to home, you hear me?"

They all chuckled before Rick spoke with a smile, although a part of him was considering that anyways. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Two weeks later

"Love you, mommy."

"Love you too, Sweetheart. Can you put your brother on the phone now?"

4 year old Catherine Caine, who, along with her twin brother, was staying with the Grissoms while her parents and grandparents were in Vegas, to not only help Eli transition him to his dorm room at UNLV but too also spend time with the other family members they don't get to see much, removed the phone from her ear and looked across the living room. "Micheal, mommy wants to talk to you."

Micheal, who was named after one of Kyle's friends from the army who lost his life in the same attack that almost made him lose his, smiled at his sister and rushed to her side to take the phone.

"Hi, Mommy."

Lindsey smiled with pride hearing that word before speaking. "Hi baby, I just wanted to wish you a good night, and say that I love you."

"I love you too."

After a few more words, Micheal handed the phone to his Aunt Sara. "Mommy wants to talk to you Aunt Sara."

Sara smiled as she took the phone from the little boy. "OK, thank you."

Micheal nodded before he rushed back to the coffee table, where his sister, Katie and Isabella were coloring while Grissom and William were enjoying a chess game.

Sara placed the phone up to her ear as she talked to the younger woman while walking in the kitchen, reassuring her everything is fine and that they'll see them in few days, before ending the call.

After refilling her drink, she headed back into the living room, watching the kids and her husband with their own tasks before she sat back down on the couch and picked up her book for some reading.

* * *

When it was time for bed, and while the kids were getting ready, their kids helping the two younger ones out, Sara and Grissom moved their couch, coffee table, love seat and recliner as far against the walls as they could so they could set up two air mattress since they were having a big sleepover in the living room, then once everybody was settled, little Catherine asked. "Uncle Gil, can you do a bedtime story?"

Katie, who was on the floor next to the one the Caine twins were laying on, smiled, always loved her father's bedtime stories, and spoke. "He's the best at them. He can even make up some."

The little girl giggled as she replied. "Yeah, daddy does too. Can you do that too, Uncle Gil?"

Grissom, who was laying down next to his wife on the second air mattress, smiled as he started to speak. "Well, have you ever heard about the one that had a Princess Sara in it?"

Sara snickered while secretly rolling her eyes while Micheal spoke this time. "No, daddy always says it's Princess Lindsey."

They smiled warmly at what the young boy said, then Grissom spoke again after a moments pause. "Well, this one has a Princess Sara in it."

Sara snuggled further in his arms, and after a kiss on the back of her head, Grissom continued. "Once upon a time, there was this Princess named Sara, and she was the most beautiful Princess in the world..."

As he continued on with the story the kids were getting sleepy until they eventually fell asleep, and just before Sara fell asleep too, she whispered. "Goodnight, Knight Grissom. I love you."

He smiled as he kissed her head again and whispered. "And I love you, Princess Sara. Sweet dreams."

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	28. A 'First' they didn't count on

Summary: Who was William's first kiss? The answer might surprise some, or maybe not.  
Moments after sharing their first kiss, Bella asks who his first kiss really was with, and gets a surprising answer.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: Low T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Suggestive  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: William/Bella  
Other Characters: Isabella Grissom, Katie Grissom (Mention only)

* * *

Chapter 28: A 'First' they didn't count on

December 11, 2026

After a few moments of silence as they watched Max rolling on his back in the yard, they smiled, before Bella cleared her throat and spoke as she turned in his arms so her back was against his leg again. "Ok, spill."

He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Spill what?"

She smiled as she asked. "Who was your first kiss?"

When Bella saw that special sparkle in his eyes, a look she thought was only reserved for her, her heart sank a little, thinking it must have been some first kiss, then gets a surprise when he spoke softly, lovingly even. "You." She was about to open her mouth when he continued while looking over at the play structure. "10 years ago, the day your uncle came here for the first time. We were playing a game of tag with Rick and Elizabeth, and there was a moment in time when it was just us behind the play structure, and..."

Bella cuts him off, making a small gasp, remembering that moment. "You kissed me." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Although, it was more like a peck, before you shyly ran off." They looked at one another, and she had tears in her eyes. "We were so young, I thought that maybe it was a dream that I had made up, but it really happened."

As she placed her hand on her lips, he cupped her cheek with a nod and smile as he ran his thumb up and down it as he spoke with emotion. "It really did, sweetheart."

They took a moment to savor that memory before she cleared her throat again before smirking again. "Ok, now who was your real first kiss."

No hesitation, he responded sincerely. "It was real to me."

She chuckled. "Come on, you know what I mean." When his looked turned to shy, she raised an eyebrow. "So, there really was someone else? How many others?"

"Bella..."

She cuts him off, softly. "Please, be honest with me."

He nodded. "One other." He cleared his throat before explaining. "It was in Middle School at Jason's first true girl/boy party, we were playing truth and dare, and I choose dare."

Bella nodded in understanding before asking. "Who was it with?"

Wanting to be truthful, he didn't hesitate. "Madison Hill."

Bella took a deep breath and said softly. "I can see why you were reluctant to say who it was. The head cheerleader, the most popular girl, not only in our grade but the whole school, the most beau..."

He cuts her off with smile. "Now, that's where I have to stop you, because that title goes to you, hands down, no debate there." Bella looked down shyly, and he lifted and placed his finger on her chin to left her head back up before cupping her cheek again and speaking with emotion. "Besides, that kiss happened before she became all that, and that kiss told me something."

"What?"

His eyes gave that sparkle again as he answered. "I felt more in our peck at six years old than I did in that moment with her at twelve, so I knew 100% that there was no one else I wanted to be with, and I didn't care how long I had to wait for her to come back to me."

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, she nodded with a smile. "Good answer."

He smiled wider, then asked after clearing his throat. "Now, it's your turn."

She raised an eyebrow. "My turn?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it's a two way street, here. I told you my little secret, now you have to tell me yours."

She bit her lip before saying sweetly. "Would you believe me if I said no one?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not buying it." He then softly spoke as he ran his thumb over her lips. "I can't see any boy not wanting to try and kiss you." Then he cleared his throat and shook his head a second later, rethinking of wanting to know who else had kissed the woman he loved. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

As he pulled his hand back, she took it and slipped her fingers through his and cupped his cheek with her other hand and spoke softly. "You're the only one that truly matters, ok?" She then finished with bright eyes. "Besides, we have plenty of other firsts we can share together that no one can take from us."

He nodded before speaking with emotion once again. "And I'm looking forward to everyone of them, no matter how small or big the moment is."

"Me too."

They kissed softly before placing their foreheads together and closing their eyes.

When they opened them back up, they got up from the deck steps and headed inside the house, ready to join the rest of his family and her aunt and uncle for a family movie.

* * *

A few days later

In their backyard, laying on top of a blanket, Sara was laying on her back while her legs were tangled with her husband's, who was laying on his side with his head placed on the palm of his hand as they looked at one another with smiles,  
just taking in a simple moment together, then he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it before he leaned down and kissed her, she responded instantly, but knowing they were outside, where anybody could see them, they kept things as PG as they could.

William walked into the kitchen to see his girlfriend looking out the window with a smile on her face, so he asked as he walked up to her. "What are you looking at?" Before she could reply, he saw his parents, while still in PG mode, making out in the yard, then he looked wide-eyed and turned his back so it was facing the window and shook his head. "Warn me next time before you let me see that again, please."

Bella chuckled. "I have a feeling that's not the first time you've seen that?"

He shook his head again. "Nope." Then he smirked as he looked at her. "Although, it is the first time I saw it with you."

She chuckled again while shaking her head this time. "I'm sure that's one of our firsts you didn't have in mind."

He took her hand and tugs gently on it so she could move and stand in front of him before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not exactly." He then sighed. "But, seeing them happy is something I'm never taking for granted." When Bella nodded sadly, he cupped her cheek and continued softly. "I'm sorry you never got to see that loving side of your parents, and I promise you, I'll try and make you as happy as my parents are."

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I already am, not only being with you, but being in this house makes me happy, being near your family makes me happy."

He smiled with his eyes bright. "I'm glad."

He kissed her forehead before bringing her in his arms, silently promising her that one day his family will become her family.

While in their embrace, Isabella walked into the kitchen and asked. "Have you seen mom, or dad?"

As Bella eased out of her boyfriend's embrace, he nodded with a smile. "Yeah, outside." Isabella nodded in return, but before she turned to walk out of the room, he smirked. "I should give you warning to proceed with caution."

She stopped and looked at her brother with wide-eyes, understanding the meaning. "Are they at it again?" Both Bella and William chuckled with a nod, and Isabella shook her head and smirked. "Jeeze, who are the teenagers around here?" Then she gave them an eyebrow. "And you two better not get any ideas, I don't want to be walking around the house wearing a blindfold, just so I don't be scarred for life."

After another round of chuckling, William asked after clearing his throat. "So, what's up? Why do you need mom or dad?"

His younger sister sighed. "I have to meet a few friends, we are finishing up a group project that's due tomorrow."

William nodded in understanding before replying. "Why don't you get what you need, and I'll take you."

Isabella asked with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, and why don't you get Katie down here so we can go out for a little ice cream before I take you where you need to go."

She gets a wider smile with a nod. "Ok." Before rushing out of the room.

When it was just William and Bella, William looked at his girlfriend, who was giving him an 'awe' look, so he asked. "What?"

She smiled wide. "You just have to be the best brother in the world, don't you?"

He shyly smiled as he asked after clearing his throat. "Well, I was kind of hoping boyfriend would fit in that sentence as well."

She cupped his cheek. "Already there." They share a quick kiss before pulling back. "I'll met you at the vehicle."

William nodded before Bella walked out of the room so she could go upstairs and put on some shoes while William walked towards the kitchen island so he could write his parents a note telling them what's going on so they wouldn't be worried, then he left the kitchen to find his dog, Max, so he could join them.

About five minutes after the kids had left the house, Sara and Grissom walked into the house chuckling, then Sara shouted. "Kids, what do you want for dinner?"

When she didn't get a reply from anywhere in the other rooms, or didn't hear Max, she was about to head towards the stairs, when Grissom, who had walked into the kitchen and saw the note, spoke. "Honey, they aren't here."

Sara walked into the kitchen and took the note and read what it said before they looked at one another, then he started to smile as he cupped her cheek before speaking with passionate tone. "We seemed to have an empty house for a bit."

Sara wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before bringing him closer. "That we do, Dr. Grissom, any ideas on what we should do with this time?"

He leaned forward and off to the side so he could kiss her neck before he whispered against her skin. "I have a few."

When his lips reached her ear, he kissed it before whispering in it, making her close her eyes as her knees almost buckled, but he had a hold of her waist as he continued speaking, then after he pulled back, and they looked into each other's eyes, she spoke with passion in hers. "I like where this is going, I even have a few ideas myself."

He smiled as he took her hand. "Then we best get started, I want to 'hear' every detail."

She chuckled as they walked out of the room with her hand still in his as they headed up to their bedroom, taking advantage of what alone time they had.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	29. A special place

Summary: Bella takes William to a special place when they arrived in Paris, but it wasn't exactly hers, at lest until she heard the story...

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: William/Bella  
Other Characters: Jeff (Bella's Uncle), OC, Grissom Girls (Mention Only)

* * *

Chapter 29: A special place

June, 2027

For as long as Bella could remember, her uncle has always told her that she should, in most cases, 'save the best for last', and while she would listen to him majority of the time, this time she felt she couldn't, so that's why when her and William boarded a plane after leaving his parents house for the start of their trip together, Paris was going to be their first stop.

Out of all the cities she had been through growing up, Paris was the main one that just 'spoke' to her. She honestly fell in love with it, and if the opportunity ever came to where she could live here, she wouldn't mind one bit, as long as it was with the man she loved of course. Then when she found out her boyfriend's parents also enjoyed their time in Paris, she loved it even more.

After meeting her aunt and uncle at the airport, the four of them headed towards the hotel they would be staying in for about two weeks, before they moved on to the next city, and once the bags were put in the room, Bella spoke with a smile. "I know we agreed to tour the city together, but uncle can we meet you later?"

Jeffery smirked. "You just got here, and now you can't wait to leave my presence. Should I be worried that you don't want to spend time with your dear old uncle?"

Bella shook her head before replying with sincerity. "Of course not." She then cleared her throat before continuing, almost in a whisper. "I just want to show William something."

Jeffery took a moment before he nodded while giving her the keys to the vehicle. "Ok, but remember the point of this trip is that we do get to spend quality time together." He then finished with sincerity. "And I understand you want to share this experience with William, I really do, and I don't blame you one bit for wanting to do that. But, I've really missed you, Bella."

Bella nodded with tears. "I know, uncle. I've missed you too, and I promise we well have that time together."

Jeffery then cupped her cheek with a loving sigh, seeing his sister in her the more she ages, then he brings her in his arms and whispered. "I love you, and I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming, and you've seemed to picked out a good man, who will treat you right."

She sniffled slightly at her his words. "I love you too, and I don't know how I got lucky with that. He's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"That's an easy answer, because you are amazing, and you deserve only the best."

After they pulled back, Bella looked over at William, who was having a nice chat with her aunt, then smiled and said. "William, if you'll please come with me."

William looked at his girlfriend with nothing but love, where both Bella's aunt and uncle could see it bright, making them happy for their niece.

"Ok."

Once they walked out of the hotel, William asked with curiosity. "So, where are we going?"

Bella smirked, happy she finally 'knew' something before he did. "Now you can't be the only one with secrets, I have mine too."

He looked at her with a slight chuckle. "I see, and you're enjoying that fact right now, huh?"

Not going to deny it, she nodded with a smile. "Heck yeah, and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as possible." Then she gets a little a softer in tone. "You can't always be the one with the surprises, I have to make sure I'm doing my pa..."

He cuts her off as he stopped them and turned to her before cupping her cheek. "You are. The only thing I need is you, and while doing things for me, big or small, is something I'll always appreciate, it isn't necessary, because the only thing I want is you."

He wiped a few tears off her cheek before she continued. "That is sweet of you to say, but I still want to do things for you, like right now for instance."

"OK."

They do a little peck on the lips before continuing their walk to the vehicle.

* * *

When Bella stopped the vehicle in front of an apartment complex, he looked at her with curiosity, and she gave him a smile as she explained. "When your parents told me where they had lived when they were in Paris, I knew this would be the first place I wanted to show you."

Taking her hand, he kissed it before smiling while looking at the apartment complex. "Wow, it feels surreal seeing something you've only heard about your whole life."

Bella nodded in understanding before she smiled while slipping her hand out of his. "Now, let's see it more closely."  
Before William could speak, Bella was already out of the vehicle, then she spoke with a smirk. "Well, come on slow poke, let's 'visit' a part of your parents history, and the very beginning of yours."

William gets out of the vehicle with a chuckle before asking while stopping next to her. "And how exactly are we going to get in there?"

She chuckled as she took his hand before they started walking towards the building entrance. "By asking nicely of course."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And if they don't speak English?"

Bella shook her head and smirked. "Oh, you have so much to learn, babe."

When they made it to the correct apartment, she knocked on the door, and a second later a slightly older couple than his father, who both had black, graying short hair as the man was slightly tall than his wife while he had brown eyes and she had green.

The older couple looked at them with curiosity, but before the woman could speak, Bella spoke first, in complete, perfect French, causing William to look at her in complete shock because he's never heard her speak French before.

As Bella was finishing explaining why they were here, they could tell the couple, Mr. and Mrs. Beaufort, was very moved, particularly his wife, so they smiled before moving to the side to let them in, and after Bella thanked them, her and William walked into the apartment, ending their little tour a few moments later, which they were alone at the moment, in the kitchen, the same spot where his mother had told his father she was pregnant with him.

He then wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered. "I had no idea you spoke French."

She smirked. "Like I said, I have to have a few secrets myself."

He snickered back before continuing in a loving tone. "I must say it's a beautiful language, but it's even more beautiful when you speak it."

She smiled shyly as she turned in his arms, then she said with a loving smile while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then let me give you your first lesson, Je t'aime, William."

While he didn't understand most of what Bella was saying to the older couple before they were let in the apartment, that word he did know, so he removed his hands from her waist, and using his most skilled second language, he signed.  
_'I love you too, Bella.'_

They smiled at one another before they placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, both looking forward to what the rest of their trip will be like, especially when it will only bring them closer as a couple.

* * *

The next day

Sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up their breakfast, Sara couldn't keep her eyes off her phone, causing Grissom to smirk a little. "Why don't you just call him?"

Before they had went to sleep last night, Sara had gotten a text from their son, saying he'll call them tomorrow, so since she's been awake she's been waiting for it.

She was about to speak when her phone starts vibrating, and after looking at the caller ID, she gives him a smirk before picking up her phone and answering it. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, mom, sorry it's taking me a bit to call you, I'm still getting use to the time difference."

Sara chuckled before replying sincerely. "It's ok, you're calling now, and that's all that matters. So, how are you? How is Bella, and her aunt and uncle?"

William smiled at all the questions, that's his mother, then he told her that everybody was doing fine before telling her what Bella did for him, making Sara happy.

After a few moments, and with a smile, she finished her conversation with her son. "I love you too, baby. Here is your father."

Grissom took the phone from his wife and placed it up to his ear. "Hey, buddy. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Once they finished talking after a few minutes, the phone was passed to the girls, who took the phone with them to the living room, and when Sara and Grissom were alone in the kitchen again, they took each other's hand as she spoke with a smile and tears. "He sounds really happy."

Grissom nodded, feeling a little emotional himself, whispered in return. "Yeah, he does."

They'll still miss their son for as long as he was gone, but was happy that he was doing well, despite himself missing his family as well.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.

*I hope you all aren't overwhelmed by the speed I have been posting these, I just have to catch up a little, so this story will be more in line with my main one, especially for upcoming chapters.


	30. His lowest point

Summary: Jason's whole life changed in one moment, he just didn't expect who would be in his corner at his lowest point.

Genre: Family, Friendship  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Rick/Elizabeth  
Other Characters: Isabella Grissom, Jason Walker (William's friend), Mr. Edmond Walker (Jason's father)

* * *

Chapter 30: His lowest point

Early September, 2027

In the kitchen, Sara was cutting up a tomato for their salad that they would be having later for dinner, when Grissom walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, making her smile before he spoke softly. "Have I told you how much I love watching you work in the kitchen?"

She smirked in return. "You mean after I stopped being a disaster in the kitchen?"

He chuckled, then spoke with pride. "I did teach you well, didn't I?"

She sets the knife down, so she could turn around in his arms, and after wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered with passion. "And cooking isn't the only thing you've taught me well."

So many possibilities were floating in Grissom's mind on what she was talking about, and the way she was looking at him, they weren't all 'innocent' either, so he cleared his throat and whispered. "Do share."

She chuckled before replying softly. "Well, some would have to wait until we are behind closed doors, but for one, this..."

She trailed off as she leaned forward to kiss him, but before their lips could touch, they hear their oldest daughter, 13 year old Isabella, yell from the living room. "Mom! Dad!"

The romantic mood effectively killed between them, they pull back from one another and rushed into the living room, but before they could ask what was wrong, Isabella said with tears in her eyes as she pointed to the TV screen. "He's not moving."

Both Sara and Grissom looked towards the TV, and for one, they were a little shocked they were seeing a football game on their TV, because unless they had gotten lucky with a UNLV game being televised so they could watch Eli play college football (Before he put all his focus on basketball), the only constant sport that would be on their TV was baseball, and two, they saw a bunch of trainers around the downed USC football player.

Grissom was about to say something, but was once again shocked when the name of the downed football player came on their screen, making them both gasp as they looked at one another with worry, then they walked up to their daughter and Sara placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort while they put all their focus on the TV screen, hoping there was any sign of movement from Jason, a friend of their son's, who use to be at one point in their past one of his best friends.

It took them a about five minutes, but they finally got him on a cart, and as it was driving out of the stadium, Jason, while being strapped on a backboard stretcher, lifted his thumb up as high as his restraints would allow to the crowd, which there were cheering, showing he did have at least some movement, making Sara and Grissom both sigh in relief.

But they were still worried, so before it even went to commercial, Grissom pulled out his phone and started to make a call to the hospital as he walked outside while Sara turned her daughter around and cupped her cheek before wiping her tears away and speaking softly. "I know what you saw was scary, but you saw him lift up his thumb, right?"

The little girl nodded with a sniffle, which a part of her couldn't understand why she reacted so strongly, even though, yes it was a scary moment, but this wasn't the first time she's seen an injury from a sports game. Although, it was the first time she saw it happen to someone she knew, or at least sort of knew, since she was young when it was at the peak of William's and Jason's friendship.

Her thoughts get interrupted when her mother continued. "That is a very good sign, and he is a tough one, I have no doubt he's going to pull through."

While Sara believed everything she said to her daughter, she was still scared for the young man, a young man who was in this house, from six years old to fifteen, more times than she could count. They had meals with him, took him on their 'day' trips to six flags, even Disneyland a few times, she even tucked him into bed during the early years of her son's sleepovers, and gave him as much comfort as she could when his mother died at age 10.

And during the three years he wasn't around their son, they still cared for him and thought of him often, so they were happy by the end of their son's senior year, him and Jason were becoming friends again.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted when Isabella spoke softly. "Are you going to see him?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes."

Isabella nodded while biting her lip, then asked again. "Can you tell him I said hi?"

Knowing her daughter more than likely wouldn't want to go because of her dislike with hospitals, even though she did make an exception when William was in the hospital for his surgery.

Sara nodded with another smile. "Ok."

Grissom walked back into the house a moment later. "I asked Kelly to see if she could keep us updated, but I don't think I could just sit around here."

Sara turned to her husband with a nod. "I agree."

They then looked at their daughter, and she spoke before they could. "You guys can go, I'll stay here with Katie." Before they could open their mouths for a second time within seconds, she continued. "Come on guys, I babysit other kids, who might I remind you, are younger than her, on this block. I think I can handle this."

Sara and Grissom look at one another, and he smirked. "She does have a point, and what kind of message would we be sending to the other parents if they knew we had someone watching her?"

Sara couldn't argue with that, so she looked at her daughter with a nod. "Ok."

After hugging and kissing their daughter goodbye, Sara and Grissom headed for the hospital.

* * *

Hours later

It took them most of the evening, but the head surgeon, who was a late thirties woman with brown hair and brown eyes, with a slim build and above average height, walked up to them and asked. "Mrs. and Dr. Grissom?" They both stood up with nods, then she smiled. "Normally this isn't protocol, but seeing as Mr. Walker isn't in town, I heard you are the closest family members Jason has here."

Feeling that is the truth, they both nodded before Grissom asked. "How is he?"

Before she answered, she asked. "Would you like to see him?"

No hesitation, they nodded again before the doctor lead them towards Jason's room, and when they got there, Jason, who was reclined in his hospital bed, asked in surprise. "Mrs. & Dr. Grissom, what are you guys doing here?"

Before they could answer, they hear a clearing of the throat and Rick's voice. "Hey, I heard my brother is in here?"

The surgeon smiled knowingly. "You're brother, huh?"

Trying to be serious, Rick nodded. "Yeah, my brother."

Then she looked at Elizabeth, who was holding hands with Rick, and asked. "And let me guess, his sister?" They all chuckled before the surgeon nodded, knowing how much her patient could use this interaction, before she tried to be as authoritarian as possible. "Ok, but 15 minutes. He does need his rest."

After they all nodded, she left the room while Rick and Elizabeth joined the group in the room, which if they were surprised Sara and Grissom were there too they didn't show it, then Jason looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow. "My brother, huh?"

Rick nodded with a smile. "My brother."

Jason's voice then got soft. "I thought you hated your brother then, so why be here?"

Rick then held out his hand and said sincerely. "I don't think it went as far as hate, but all is forgiven, you saved my best friend's life, and changed how you treated us. Besides..." He then smiled a little wider. "Brothers do fight, right?"

Jason smiled, the brightest he's had since he's been in here and took Rick's hand with a shake. "Right, brother."

As they release hands, Elizabeth slipped her hand out of Rick's and hugged Jason, while he asked. "Sister?"

She just chuckled with a nod, then after they pulled back, Jason looked at Sara and Grissom again with tears in his eyes. "Thank you guys, you didn't have to be here."

Sara and Grissom get a little emotional themselves as Grissom held out his hand towards him. "Of course we did, and we are with you..."

Rick cuts him off with a smirk. "Every step of the way." When they all looked at him, he shyly replied. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Jason then chuckled and shook his head. "It's ok. It's either laugh or cry about it."

They nodded in understanding, then Rick asked, this time softly. "So, what's the damage?"

Jason took a breath before telling them. "Still feeling a little numb from the waist down, they'll know more as the night progress."

Rick then asked. "End of your career?"

Jason shook his head, trying to be as brave as he could. "I don't know, man. I don't know."

Since he realized he had potential on the football field, and worked his butt off to get where he was, football became his world, his life's dream. He even ended up sacrificing his best friends for it, a decision he later regretted. But now he didn't know where to go from here, especially if football can no longer be part of his dream.

* * *

Next Morning

Since it was a late night for Sara and Grissom, Sara called Warrick when they woke up this morning, and told him she'll come in later that afternoon, which after finding out what happened to Jason, he wasn't that surprised, so he told her to take the day if she needed to, and she was thankful for it and took the recommendation.

Now, she was sitting at the glass table on the deck, looking at her husband, who was standing at the deck railing drinking his coffee while looking out in the yard, and after taking a sip of her own coffee, Sara took a breath and started speaking while walking up to him. "Griss, I think we need talk about something."

She took a moment before telling him about her concerns with Jason, how she felt he was putting on a brave face for everybody, even though she knew he must be freaking out inside on where his life is taking him now, about that young man's father who didn't even bother to show up to see how his own son was doing, and the last thing she mentioned was asking how he felt if Jason moved in here so they could be that support system that he needed to get back on his feet.

When she didn't get a reply out of her husband, she looked at him, then before she could ask, he asked, his attention still out in the yard. "You think we can build a nice sized office out here?"

Sara shook her head and asked. "What? Did you even hear a word I..."

He cuts her off while looking at his beautifully, confused wife with a smile and bright eyes. "It seems we can't keep an office these days, so how about we build one? And have the other one as an extra bedroom, you know for our new guest. Providing of course if Jason would want to stay with us in the first place."

Sara slowly smiled and chuckled. "You were already thinking about it before I even said anything, weren't you?"

He cupped her cheek as he replied with love. "I have to keep you on your toes every once awhile, dear." Then he took a breath and nodded. "And I agree, he's lacked that family support for years, basically since his mother died, and if his father can't even bother to show up at his son's lowest point, then who else would be there for him? I know our son would if he was here." Grissom then started to get emotional. "Plus, he saved our son's life, I feel like I owe him one." Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as she placed her forehead against his, comforting one another, for past memories and for what was to come next.

* * *

One week later

While Sara, Grissom, and Edmond Walker, who was in his mid-forties, tall, an athletic man with short blond hair and blue eyes, was in Jason's hospital room, Edmond looked at the doctor and asked. "So, how long will it be before my son can get back on the football field?"

Both Sara and Grissom clinched their jaws, not really liking that was the first thing Jason's father had asked, then Jason's doctor looked at Jason and spoke to him directly, knowing it was his life and choice. "I like that your health is improving, better than expected at this point in time, and you'll only get better with rehab. But, I strongly recommend that you don't play football anymore, because another hit like that will only increase your chances of being paralyzed permanently. All things considered, you were pretty lucky this time."

It was silent for several minutes before Edmond's phone rang, and the doctor was about to speak to him, but Edmond stood up and said. "I have to take this."

When he walked out of the room, Jason looked at them shyly on how rude his father was being, but it wasn't nothing new to him. "I'm sorry about him."

But they all just waved it off before his doctor spoke again. "Do you have any questions, Jason?"

He took a breath, letting this devastating news in before asking. "So, you really believe I'll make a full recovery?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, as long as you do your rehab, I don't foresee any problems going forward. It would also be nice if you surround yourself with a good support system too."

Before Jason could speak, Sara did as she looked at the young man. "He has that." Jason looked at Sara with a smile before she continued. "In fact, Grissom and I have talked, and we want you to move in with us, for as long as you want/need to."

Jason silent for several seconds before he asked softly. "Really?"

Both Sara and Grissom nodded with smiles before she replied. "Really, you matter to us greatly and we want to help you anyway that we can."

It's been a long time since he heard genuine words like that and seen a parental look that didn't have disappointment shown on their faces. It's also been a long time, pretty much since his mother died, that his father had given him any approval looks, except when he was playing football that is, and now that is off the table...

His thoughts get interrupted when his father walked back into the room, and he had asked. "So, when can I take him out of here?"

Before the doctor could speak, Jason spoke, making his decision without much thought. "Actually dad, when I get discharged, I'm not going home with you."

Edmond getting tense, looked at his son and spoke in a hard tone. "Oh, really? And where exactly do you see yourself going? Who will be looking after you now?"

Before Jason could speak, Sara stood up, proudly and without hesitation. "Us."

Edmond looked at Sara and smirked. "What? Them? The science nerds." He then looked at his son. "That's the best you could do? What at they even doing here, anyways?"

Grissom then stood up next, his patience running thin with this man. "Being a concerned parent, obviously better at what you're capable of doing."

Edmond turned to Grissom, his height a little taller than the older man, and asked in hard tone. "Do you really think you're better than me? Science nerd."

Before Grissom or Sara could speak, Jason did, with so much emotion/anger, everything he's felt for a long time finally came out. "He's the best damn father anybody could have! And he is ten times the father, and man you could ever be!"

Edmond looked at his son in shock that he would talk to him like that before asking. "You really feel that way?"

No hesitation with anger in his eyes. "Damn straight."

He gave him a humorless laugh before looking at Sara and Grissom. "Fine, you want him, he's all yours."

Before walking out of the room, leaving the room speechless, then not able to hold it in any longer, Jason, the guy who always had to act tough and not show any vulnerability to his father, finally broke down and started crying, from everything, including his life changing in a way he could have never imagined a week ago.

The doctor left to give them privacy while Sara walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him without a second thought. It took Jason a few moments but he finally responded and hugged her back while whispering. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Sara just shook her head and gave him comforting words, just letting him release all that he was feeling, whether it was past feelings or the new ones that just came up.

When he was calm enough, they pulled back, and once he cleaned up his face with tissues, he looked at them shyly and asked. "Can we not share what just happened?"

They chuckled with nods before Sara smiled while she spoke sincerely. "Your secret is safe with us, but know that you don't have to have a wall up, or have to have this macho tough guy act, alright? If you want to express something, as long as it's not hurting others, then do it."

Jason nodded. "Thank you, and I'll keep that in mind. It's just something I'm going to have to get use to."

They both nodded with smiles but Sara was the one that spoke. "We understand."

* * *

Two months later

Mid November, 2027

Isabella, now a Freshman in High School, was sitting on the couch in the living room, drawing a multi design vase that was sitting on the coffee table, or at least attempting to, that is. While she has always been interested in art growing up, whether it was viewing it with her parents, mostly with her father, or drawing some pictures herself, she only considered it dabbling since she only used it for a distraction when she needed it. But now, she wanted to take it more serious, so she signed up for art class at the start of the school year.

The only other person in the living room with her, sighed as he closed a junior college book of classes they had to offer to their students, which he will be among them at the start of the next semester, and she smiled while looking down at her art. "What are you passionate about?"

Jason, who wasn't a 100% yet, but had finally got feeling back in his lower half and was walking a little more now, looked at her with a shocked and raised eyebrow look. "Excuse me?"

She smiled wider as she looked at him, nodding her head towards the book he had in his hands. "You're looking for some classes to take, right? Well, find something you're passionate about and do it." Before he could speak, she smirked while looking down at her art. "And don't say sports, it's not on the list."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You think you know me, huh?"

Looking at him again, she smirked again. "Am I wrong?"

He gets a slightly sad look on his face, knowing that's not part of his life anymore, at least in a competitive manner. "I guess not entirely."

She looked at him with sympathy now, knowing it must have been hard to have a new life's dream. "I'm sorry."

He waved off with a little more happy smile. "It sucks, I'm not going to lie about that, but, I'm ok. Like the doctor said, it could be worse."

She nodded while looking down at her art again before looking at the vase, then it was her turn to sigh, and just before she tore the piece of paper out of her book to start over, Jason asked, without even thinking. "You mind if I take a look?"

Looking at him with curiosity, Isabella handed him her art book and the pencil as she said. "Sure."

He took both items from her, studied both her art and the vase, then went to work, and Isabella saw it in his eyes as he was drawing, his passion.

He looked like William did when he played chess, or Katie when she was doing math, her father when he was teaching his kids, both his own and his actual students, about entomology, and her mother as she soaked up every word she was reading in whatever mystery she was into that day.

The next time he looked her way, he saw the look she was giving him, and asked. "What?"

She smiled wider, her eyes bright as she replied. "I think you found your passion."

He looked down at the art book before looking at her again, and chuckled while shaking his head. "What, this? No way."

She chuckled with a nod. "Yes way, and you should totally do it."

He cleared his throat and handed her supplies back to her. "I can't."

She frowned a little. "Why? Because a guy like you aren't 'suppose' to?" Before he could reply, she continued. "Give me one good reason, and I'll never speak of it again." Despite her being younger than him, she was giving him a determined look that was throwing him off a little, so when he opened his mouth to reply, nothing came out, and after a second attempt, she smirked, like she just won the 'argument'. "Can't think of one, can you?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I guess not." When she made her hand into a fist and she said 'yes' in victory, it made him chuckle again. "And you're just loving it, aren't you?"

She smirked. "Hey, I'm part 'Sidle' so of course I am, we take our wins very seriously."

After another round of chuckling, the most he's chuckled in awhile, he took a breath. "I'll keep your recommendation under advisement."

She nodded before replying in a sincere, soft tone. "You really should, just know I would see whatever you create."

A little shocked, he asked. "You would? Just base off that?" He pointed to her art book.

She nodded again, then finished. "Also, like us 'Grissoms and Sidles', we like to stand by those who we believe has potential, and I see that in you."

She wasn't the first Grissom to say or imply that, but for some reason in this moment it meant a little more to him, so he nodded with another smile, and as she was going back to her art, he said softly. "Isabella?" She looked at him before he finished. "Thank you."

With a sparkle in her brown eyes, she nodded. "You're welcome."

A moment later the front door opened, and Sara spoke as she walked up to the couch. "Jason, you have something from your father."

He took the white envelope from her with a polite smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

Even though they told him that he didn't have to be so formal with them, he hasn't quite broken that habit yet.

Then he sighed as he opened it and pulled out a check with a very large sum. "Trying to buy me back so I would come home, I see."

While his father did end up paying for the medical bills and had asked multiple times if he would come home, Jason hasn't forgiven him. Besides, he liked it here, he felt more freer here, and as long as Sara and Grissom allowed it, he wanted to stay here for as long as he could, at least until he was back on his feet 100%.

He stood up gingerly, and once he had his balance, he handed the check off to Sara. "Here is something for you and Dr. Grissom for taking me in like you have, save some for yourself and donate the rest to charity if you want. I don't want his money."

Sara was shocked at the gesture and she shook her head. "Jason, I appreciate it, but we can't..."

He cuts her off. "Please?"

Sara looked at Grissom, who had just walked into the room to see the what was going on, and he spoke softly. "We'll hold on to it."

After Jason nodded, he walked about halfway in the room, then sat in his wheelchair and rolled into the bedroom he was using as his own with a smile on his face, yeah, his life might have turned completely upside down, but least he felt he had a strong support system behind him, and no one was going to take that away, not even his father.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, try and stay safe out there.


	31. First date & A revelation

Summary: It is finally that time, Isabella's first date, but according to her father, it has to be a double date. Find out who is joining her on her milestone night, which brings something to light and changes things in the Grissom household a lot sooner than what could have been expected...

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Rick/Elizabeth, William/Bella (Mention only)  
Other Characters: Jason, OC, Katie (Short Appearance)

* * *

Chapter 31: First date & A revelation

Mid March, 2028

While Jason was in his room, the Grissom family was sitting down at the kitchen table eating breakfast, but there had been a little pause with their eating because Isabella just asked her father a very important question, and was now pleading with her eyes, much like her mother did at times, to say yes, then he sighed, knowing it was time, before he nodded. "Ok, you can go." Isabella was just about to get excited, however her father continued, washing that excitement down a little. "But, it has to be a double date."

It honestly wouldn't have been that bad, if her date was on another Friday, because this week was spring break and her friends, including Andrew, were on trips with their families visiting other family members or other out of town activities, so she sighed. "Really? But all my other friends will be out of town."

Trying not show his smile/smirk, Grissom replied before taking a bite of his egg. "Then I guess you'll have to wait another week."

Sara held back her snicker, knowing what her husband was doing, then Isabella looked at her mom for some help. "Mom?"

But she wasn't going to get any help from her because Sara wouldn't go against his wishes on this, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't exactly sure she was even ready to see her daughter go on her first date either, so she shook her head and replied softly. "I'm sorry sweetie, but your father has spoken."

However, this little snag was not going to stop Isabella from going on her first date this Friday, so she asked. "Ok, so my double date can be with anyone?"

Grissom nodded. "As long as we know them, yes."

After taking the remaining bites of her cereal, she stood up with her bowl and placed it in the sink, then she smirked as she walked out of the room. "Challenge accepted."

When it was just Sara, Grissom and Katie in the kitchen, Sara smirked at her husband. "Trying to delay the inevitable, I see."

He sighed softly. "It's really happening, isn't it?"

Sara moved her hand forward and placed it on his arm for comfort. "I'm sorry, babe, but yeah, it's happening, our little girl is growing up."

He placed his hand on top of hers for her comfort as well, then after a short nod, Grissom looks across the table to see Katie, now 11, eating while looking over some extra credit math problems she'll be dealing with during the week, and he smiled. "Katie?"

Katie looked up so she could have eye contact with her father. "Yes, daddy?"

He smirked. "You're not going on a date for a very long time, ok?"

Katie really had no problem with that right now because with her being the youngest student in High School, the boys were too old for her anyways, and the boys that were her age that she knew through Emily, just didn't seem that appealing to her, so she nodded with a smile. "It's ok daddy, I'm not interested in anyone yet." After Grissom nodded with a happy look, Katie then asked. "Besides, what if I want to be like mommy and like a much older boy?"

Grissom then smirked again. "Then you're not dating twice as long."

Sara chuckled while Katie looked at her and asked. "Was it worth it mommy, waiting for daddy?"

Sara then looked at husband, and in turn her husband looked at her, and she replied with her heart filled with love and butterflies in her stomach as she answered her daughter's question honestly. "100%, I wouldn't change a thing."

As they were going through their moment, Katie nodded with a smile, happy with that before going back to eating and looking over her math problems.

A few moments later Jason walked into the kitchen and got himself a plate of breakfast and sat down at the table to eat with the family.

* * *

15 minutes later

Once breakfast was done, Sara left the house to go to work while Grissom was in his and Sara's new office, grading papers, Katie was upstairs, and Jason was doing the dishes when Isabella came into the room with a sigh as she sat down in a chair at the table.

Jason paused his task for a second and looked back to see a disappointed Isabella, and that made him feel concerned, so he asked. "What's wrong?"

She sighed again before explaining. "I get to go on my first date on Friday, but dad said it has to be a double, and it seems like everybody that I know is out of town and won't be back until late Saturday or early Sunday."

After hearing she had a date, a wave of protectiveness washed over him, then he cleared his throat, wondering where that came from, and asked with a small smirk. "Should I be offended you didn't even think of asking me?"

Isabella then smirked. "It's called a double date for a reason."

He looked a little surprised at her response, and chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really, you went there?"

She nodded, looking very pleased with herself, then he continued with a smirk as he walked towards the table. "I'll have you know, I've had my share of dates." Then he sighed and shook his head. "Just with everything that's happened, I haven't exactly had time for girls."

Between splitting his time on finishing his rehabbing, a part time student at the local community college and a part time employee at the mechanic shop, his plate was a little full at the moment, so dating was pretty much non-existent right now for him, which he'll admit was new to him since he wasn't use to be single this long.

Isabella nodded, then replied softly, now a little ashamed of her comment. "I'm sorry, I guess that was a little insensitive of me."

But Jason waved it off with a smile before replying. "But, you are right, it is called a double date for a reason, and I know how much you want to go on yours, so if I can get a date by Friday, you in?"

An unexpected feeling washed over Isabella at his mention of him getting a date, but then she shook it off a second later and smiled. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

She nodded as she scooted her chair back with a smile. "Ok, it's a date then." She then chuckled at how that sounded. "You know what I mean." Jason nodded with a smile before she finished. "I'm going to tell my dad."

"Aright."

After she left the room, Jason paused for a second to think about something before he smiled as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number before lifting it up to his ear, a second later, the person he called answered. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You still coming into town for the week?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you're not too busy come Friday, you'll go out with me? It's mostly for William's sister, Isabella, you see it's her first date, and her father wants her to do a double. But I would love to catch up with you too."

Only a short pause before she answered. "Ok, I'm in."

"Thank you, I'll see you Friday."

"No problem, you still staying with the Grissoms?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, just let me know the time and I'll be there."

"Ok, talk to you later, bye Madison."

"Bye, Jason."

After they hung up, he went back to his task with the dishes, happy about his plans, especially when he'll be with an old friend, well really an ex-girlfriend, his first ex-girlfriend to be exact.

It had been a very special relationship that lasted from the summer going into eighth grade towards the end of their tenth, just when both of their social status was changing in school, but he still held it dear to his heart, despite the many girls who came after her.

* * *

Five days later

The night had finally come, and not long after both Jason and Isabella were ready and was in the living room, there was a knock on the front door.

Jason smiled as he stood up from the couch. "I'll get it."

He opened the door a second later, and his smile got wider when he saw who it was. "Hey."

Madison Hill, who had an average height, slim build, long, strawberry blond hair, that was braided tonight, and green eyes, smiled before they embraced one another. "Hi."

After they pulled back from the hug, he stepped to the side to let her in the house, and when she did, Sara and Grissom smiled at the young lady before Sara spoke. "It's nice to see you again, Madison."

While Madison wasn't a regular visitor here, like some of her son's friends through his grade school/middle school days, they have met her few times.

Madison nodded with a smile. "You too, Mrs. & Dr. Grissom."

Grissom then asked with a smile. "So, how is Harvard treating you?"

She took a deep breath, making Jason, Sara and Grissom chuckle before the young woman spoke with a smile. "Tough, but I like the challenge."

Sara nodded in understanding. "So, did I."

After Madison nodded in return, she looked over at Isabella with a smile. "It's nice to see you too, Isabella."

Isabella nodded, while trying to be polite, even though a feeling she wasn't use to having came through her, but before she could analyze what it meant, there was another knock on the door, and when all eyes were on her, she smiled and said. "I guess that's for me."

When she got to the door, she opened it and smiled at the young boy in front of her, who had light brown hair, that was spiked, with blue eyes.

The young boy smiled shyly. "Hi, Isabella."

"Hi Ben, come in."

He nodded as he stepped inside of the house, and if he was intimidated when he saw her father for the first time, he didn't show it.

Once the meet/greeting was done, and after Sara took her pictures of her daughter and her date, the couples walked out of the house, and after the door clicked shut, Grissom took a breath and said with a smile. "I'll admit that didn't go too bad, he seemed like a nice boy."

Sara nodded in agreement, but then smirked. "But, that's not going to stop you from eyeing that front door until she comes home."

He smirked in return. "And you'll be right there with me."

She chuckled with a nod, not able to deny that.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, they got two tables so Isabella and Ben could have their own while Jason and Madison got one close by, then as they were getting ready to order their drinks, a surprise couple was walking towards their table.

Jason smiled at Rick and Elizabeth as they got closer. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought you were enjoying your time in Washington?"

Elizabeth was with her family visiting her Aunt Robin and her family, which Rick was with her.

They nodded with a smiles before Elizabeth spoke. "We were, but we decided to come home early because we didn't want to miss out this milestone."

Knowing what she meant, Jason nodded. "Then please, sit."

Rick then asked as he looked at Madison. "You sure? We don't want to intrude."

Madison shook her head with a smile. "You're not, we are here as just friends, so sit, and it's nice to see you two."

They repeated the sentiment as they sat down across from them, then once they were settled, Rick spoke softly. "But as great as this is, I must admit it does feel weird being here for her milestone without William, this should be his moment, as her big brother, too."

They all nodded in agreement before Madison asked, knowing about the trip. "So, where are they now?"

Rick answered. "Last I heard in Italy."

Elizabeth then spoke with a smile and chuckle. "They went back to Paris for the second time for his birthday, I don't think they can stay away from that city."

They all chuckled before Jason posed the question. "But, they are coming back, right?"

Rick took that answer immediately, still believing his words. "Of course, there is nothing that will keep him away from here for long, no matter how much they fall in love with Paris."

They each reached for their glasses and made a toast before taking a sip, then after they swallowed and ordered their meal, they caught up on what's been going on in each other's lives, mostly finding out what's been going on with Madison.

* * *

After their dinner was done, Rick and Elizabeth left them, then not long after, Jason took the group to get ice cream, and as they were enjoying their dessert, Madison said a soft 'wow'.

Jason looked at her and asked. "What, the ice cream? I mean I admit it's pretty good, but..."

She cuts him off with a chuckle. "No. If I didn't know any better I would say that girl has a crush on you."

Jason looked shocked. "What? Who?" She raised an eyebrow as she gave him a look that said, who do you think?, before moving her eyes towards Isabella, who was in a conversation with Ben, but Madison felt some very strong vibes coming from the younger girl for awhile now, especially when her eyes looked over towards her and Jason every so often through the evening.

Jason saw who she was talking about, and then shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh come on Madison, Isabella? No way."

Madison looked at Jason and gave him a serious look. "Trust me, I've been there before, I know when I see 'the' look, it might not be something she's aware of doing, but it's there, big time."

He started to shake his head, then something else caught his attention on what she said, so he asked with a smile. "You have, huh? So, was it me?"

Madison shyly smiled, never able to resist his charming side. "Maybe." He chuckled, then with a sigh, he just looked at her, causing her to look at him with another shy look as she asked softly. "What? Do I got something on my face?"

He shook his head. "No." Then sincerely he finished. "I just really miss you."

She smirked in return as she looked at her almost empty ice cream bowl. "Yeah, I bet, Junior and most of Senior year were both busy years for you in terms of dating."

He placed his hand on her arm, causing both of their hearts to race as he whispered. "I mean it, and it's the truth, you were the one that mattered the most. I mean we were each other's first for everything." When they had eye contact, he cupped her cheek and placed his thumb on her lips before removing his hand from her face and smirked. "Well, I guess there was one first that was taken from me."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "And it's your own fault, you were the one that dared William to kiss me, remember?"

He nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah." Then he sighed. "But, I was so in denial with my feelings for you, I didn't know what to do."

She smirked again. "Until I kissed you, then you knew exactly what to do."

He chuckled with a nod. "I guess I did."

They chuckled, remembering the good parts of their past, then she spoke with sadness once they calmed down. "I'm so sorry."

Looking concerned, he asked. "For what?"

She sniffled a little as she answered. "I wasn't here for you when you needed someone the most, I should have been there for you."

He placed his hand on top of hers and replied softly. "It's ok, you were kicking butt in Harvard, like I knew you always would, and that's exactly where you needed to be, where you need to be."

She took a breath and turned her hand over so her palm was touching his and she said as she slipped her fingers through his. "Well, you know, I'm coming home during the summer vacation, you think we can get together and catch up?"

He smiled. "Are you sure you don't have some Ivy league boyfriend you have to spend time with?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm single and all free."

He smiled a little wider with a nod. "Then I would be happy to catch up with you."

Their moment was interrupted a second later when Isabella walked up to them and cleared her throat before asking in a somewhat hard tone. "Can we leave now?"

Jason, a little shocked at the tone, but nodded, and as she turned around to walk towards the vehicle with Ben, Jason looked at Madison, and she gave him a 'see I told you' look, but he just shook his head, still not convinced that the younger girl liked him in that way.

* * *

Next Morning

Jason walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, and Isabella, who was in there alone, already eating some cereal, spoke in a somewhat hard tone as he walked past her. "You weren't here last night."

After dropping off Isabella here, he left the house again with Madison, and didn't arrive home till this morning, even though all they did was talk.

He gave the younger girl a smile as he said. "Well, good morning to you too."

She then pulled her chair back and finished while standing up. "And don't think I don't know what 'catch-up' means, I hope you had a good night." Then she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Jason standing there, before thoughts of what Madison said last night came to him, and he did a sharp gasp with wide-eyes, there was no denying it now, that young girl did have a crush on him.

He then sighed as he sat down on the bar stool that was at the kitchen island, knowing that he couldn't stay here any longer since that was the case. He didn't want to be the cause of this household to become tense and awkward, which throughout the day, with Isabella ignoring him every chance she got, only drove that idea further, so when it reached dinner time, and while they were eating, Jason cleared his throat and asked. "Mrs. & Dr. Grissom, can I say something?"

Both Sara and Grissom looked at the young man with a smile before Sara spoke. "Of course, what is it, Jason?"

He cleared his throat again before speaking again. "I was at my lowest point in my life, and you brought me into this home, welcomed me into your family...again, and that means more to me than words can say." He smiled as he continued. "I always knew you were great parents, I just didn't know you were superheroes as well."

They both shyly smiled as Grissom said. "Jason..."

But Jason cuts the older man off. "But as great as it has been these last six months, I think it's time I leave."

They looked a little shocked since they didn't get that feeling from him before this moment, and while they wanted to respect his decision, Sara had to be sure.

He nodded. "I am, I think it's for the best."

Both Sara and Grissom nodded, then Grissom cleared his throat and told him. "Ok, but know you are welcome here, anytime."

Sara then said with a smirk. "And I expect to see you here for some family dinners."

Jason nodded with a smile again. "I'll see what I can do about that."

As Sara and Grissom were coming to terms on his decision, Katie asked softly. "You want to leave us?"

Her parents were about to speak, but Jason did softly to the youngest Grissom. "It's not that I want to leave you guys, but I feel it's time I get out on my own now, and hey, it's not like I'm leaving the state or the country, I can still visit you from time to time, if you really want me to."

Katie seemed to be happy about that as she asked. "And take us to get ice cream?"

They all chuckled before Jason nodded with a smile. "Yeah, when it's ok with your parents, I can take you to get ice cream."

Katie nodded with a smile. "Cool."

After another round of chuckling, Sara looked over at her oldest daughter, who had been quiet the whole time. "Sweetie, is there anything you want to say to Jason?"

As Isabella sat there, still trying to process what was going on with her, and how she really felt about Jason, she spoke the truth. "I'm uh...I'm going to miss you."

Jason gave her a friendly smile as he replied with sincerity. "And I'm going to miss you too."

She just nodded before going back to eating, he took a breath before he goes back to eating while saying his silent goodbyes now.

* * *

The Next day

The Grissom household woke up that morning to find out that Jason had officially moved out, whether it was late last night or early in the morning, they weren't sure, but he did leave a goodbye note and some money for them for all that they had done for him.

Now, it was the middle of the afternoon and Isabella wanted to work on her drawing, but she couldn't find her art book anywhere, so she sighed as she walked into the kitchen to see her parents at the kitchen table looking over their bills, and she asked. "Mom, dad, have either of you seen my art book?"

They both shook their head while Sara spoke. "Sorry sweetie, did you check every room?"

"Yeah, I..." She trialed off when she realized there was one room she didn't check, even though she didn't know why it would have been in there in the first place, but she turned around and walked out before heading to the ex-office/extra bedroom anyway, opened the door before walking in, seeing it on the middle of the made-up bed, so she smiled as she walked up to it and picked it up, then she was about half-way towards the door as she was opening her book up before she saw Jason's handwriting on the inside of the cover, making her stop her feet and read what it said on the spot.

_"Hi Isabella, I don't know what to say exactly, but I know I have to say something, I can't just walk away while making you think you did something wrong, when you didn't, I promise you. First off, the obvious, you are a very beautiful, bright young lady, and if I was your age, and lucky enough to be spotted by you, I would be one love sick puppy right now. Secondly, you have this amazing light inside of you that makes other people feel joy, even when they are at their lowest, and I don't ever want to see that dim for a second, the world would be a very sad place without it. Thirdly, don't ever give up what your most passionate about...I know I'm one to talk because I didn't listen to you about the whole art class, but know I won't ever give up drawing, even if there is only one person who will ever see it (Isabella chuckled while wiping her tears away before she finished) And finally, I want to thank you for being there for me, it really did mean a lot, and one day if you ever need the favor, no matter how small or big it is for, I'm there for you, always._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Jason_

She wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks before she looked at the first page of her art book and saw a butterfly drawing made by him, it was her favorite kind with the same design on its wings and color, making her smile as she walked out of the room.

Sara, who had stepped into the living room, saw her daughter looking at her art book with a smile, so she asked. "Sweetie, you ok?"

She looked up from the drawing and nodded at her mother with a bright look in her eyes, the first bright look Sara had seen since Friday evening before her first date. "Yeah, mom, I'm ok."

"Ok, lunch in 30 minutes."

With anther smile and nod, Isabella headed upstairs while Sara turned around and headed back into the kitchen, shaking her head with a smile, so Grissom asked with curiosity. "What, did she find her art book?"

"Yeah, and she was smiling, and I mean one of her bright ones."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think that's a good sign?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, or at least I hope so." She then sighed as he stood up from his seat and walked up to her as she continued. "Because I got admit after Jason's announcement last night and with him being gone this morning, her quietness/sadness really worried me."

Grissom nodded before replying. "Me too, I think him leaving hit us all a little harder than we expected it would." He took a breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist and finished softly. "I mean he is no substitute for our son, no one would or could ever be, but..."

Sara cuts him off with an understanding look. "It was nice having him here, he was good to the girls."

"Yeah he was." When she started to have tears in her eyes, he cupped her cheek with a loving smile. "Hey, like he said, he isn't leaving the state or country, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him."

Softly, she replied. "I hope not."

Grissom just brings her in his arms to give her a hug, feeling the same as his wife.

They didn't know what was in the future between them and Jason, but one thing was for sure, they were going to try harder to keep him in their lives this time around, because as far as they were concerned, he became like a second son to them.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	32. Coming home with good news

Summary: Another graduation brings home a couple who were sorely missed, which they come home bringing good news.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: Very low T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slight suggestions  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Rick/Elizabeth, William/Bella, Jason/Madison (Mention only)  
Other Characters: Isabella Grissom, Katie Grissom, Other family members mention only

* * *

Chapter 32: Coming home with good news

June, 2028

It was close to lunch time, Sara was in the kitchen getting ready to make sandwiches while Grissom and Katie were out in the backyard so Grissom could give Katie an entomology lesson, and Isabella was sitting on the couch reading her book when she heard the front door open.

She lifted her head up in surprise and turned so she had a better angle at the front door, then she started to smile and get excited, but William, who was with Bella, placed a finger up to his lips, causing her to nod with a wider smile, then he signed. _'Where is mom?'_

_'In the kitchen, making sandwiches.'_

He nodded before walking towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway once he got there and seeing his mom with her back towards him, making him smile as he watched her for a few seconds in silence before he cleared his throat and asked. "I hope you made enough for me."

Sara just about jumped in the air at first sound, then when she realized it was her son's voice, she shouted as she turned around. "Oh my God, you're here!" Before she ran up to him, giving him the biggest hug he's ever received, causing him to chuckle while he embraced his mother for the first time in almost year.

A few seconds later, Grissom and Katie rushed in, wondering what the commotion was, and they too were excited William was home, but since Sara wasn't letting go of her son at the moment, they embraced Bella, which Isabella did that as well.

When Sara finally eased her grip on him, she pulled back to look at her boy with a smile, then she lightly hits him on the arm. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming home!"

They all chuckled before William spoke with a smile. "And miss that reaction? No way." After another round of chuckling, he continued. "We wanted it to be a surprise, so surprise."

Sara's smile gets wider as she cupped his cheek. "What an amazing surprise it is. I love you."

"Love you, too mom."

After she pulled back further, so the rest of the family could get their personal greeting with William, she greeted Bella while father and son got their greeting in, then Katie asked while it was her turn. "So, when are you leaving again?"

He chuckled as he held his youngest sister. "I just got here and you already want me out the door again?"

Katie chuckled while shaking her head. "No." Then her voice gets a little softer. "I just want to prepare myself for when..."

William cuts her off as he cups her cheek. "I get it, and that's something I want to talk about later, alright?"

Katie nodded, and started to smile again. "Alright. It's good to see you again."

"And you too, Love you Katie bear."

"And I love you."

Once the siblings pulled back, William brings his other sister in his arms for a few moments, then after pulling back, he looks at her then gives her a curious look a second later, causing her to ask a little shyly. "What?"

He remained quiet for a few more seconds before asking with a smile. "I don't know, something seems different with you, like you have gotten just a little older than the last time I've seen you."

Before she could ask, Katie spoke with a smile, almost teasing. "She has a boyfriend."

He looked at his sister with wide-eyes. "You have a what now? How come this is the first I am hearing of this?" He then looks at his dad. "Dad?"

Grissom smiled as he closed the fridge then looked at his son. "He seems like a good boy."

William nodded before looking at Isabella again, who was giving him a shy look, and he smiled. "He better be, or me and him will have words. So, who is he?"

Before she could speak, Katie did. "His name is Ben."

Before William could speak, Isabella does with a smile. "Can I tell him? He's my boyfriend."

Katie placed her hands up in surrender, then after everybody chuckled, Sara spoke. "Why don't you tell him while we are eating lunch. Time to wash up, girls."

Isabella and Katie nodded before they rushed out of the room so they could go wash their hands upstairs while William and Bella went outside to get their bags, leaving Sara and Grissom alone in the kitchen, and they were beaming that their son made an unexpected trip home.

Even with Rick and Elizabeth graduating in a few days, they weren't sure if William and Bella would be here for the special occasion since they didn't give them any indication that they would the last time they talked, but it was a very welcomed surprise nonetheless.

* * *

When William and Bella had grabbed their bags and walked back inside the house, he placed his bags to the side of front door before taking one of her bags and walked them upstairs to his childhood room, and when they got in there, they smiled as they both saw the room was just like it was when they last saw it, including both Cubby's on his bed.

They set her bags on the end of the bed before she asked. "Are you sure you'll take the guest room, I..."

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. "No, it's ok, I want you to use this room." He then sighed as he continued softly. "I am going to miss sleeping next to you though."

While they were innocent for the most part, since they've been on their trip they've slept cuddled together, but as long as they were here they'll be in separate beds for the first time in almost a year.

Bella nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too, but your parents have rules, and I want to follow them." He nodded with another sigh, before she smirked in a low voice. "Although, maybe we can find some nights around that."

He raised an eyebrow before asking with a smile. "You aren't suggesting we sneak, are you?"

She shyly replied. "Maybe."

He chuckled as he brings her closer. "I sure love how your mind works."

She smiled wider as she brings him even more closer. "Right back at you."

They kissed softly before placing their foreheads against one another while they both whispered. "I love you."

* * *

(A few hours later)

With the small gathering of family and friends were in the backyard at the Grissom household, which they'll have a bigger gathering for Elizabeth's and Rick's graduation, Isabella was the only one in the house when there was a knock on the front door, so she went to it and opened it.

When her eyes met Jason's, he gave her a small smile and said. "Hey."

She cleared her throat and replied. "Hi."

With him being busier since moving out of the Grissom household, this was the first time they've seen one another in awhile, so as much as he didn't want to, he's missed the family dinners since then, which both Sara and Grissom understood, but they weren't giving up on seeing him at one of those dinners.

"Isabella."

"Jason."

They both chuckled before Isabella spoke. "Can I say something?" After Jason nodded, she spoke again softly. "I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted the last time we saw one another." Jason was about to speak, but she continued before he could. "It was immature of me." Once again she spoke before he could. "And I want to thank you for keeping how I acted between us."

He gives her a little smile. "I get it, and I figured you could handle it yourself, so..."

He trails off as she nodded. "What I felt towards you I know was wrong, and I have a wonderful boyfriend."

He gives her a happy look. "So, Ben's your official boyfriend?" Isabella nodded with a proud look on her face, and he continued. "Then I'm really happy for you, that's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so friends?"

He held out his hand, and she nodded with a smile as she took it. "Always."

As they release hands, William had walked into the house and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Jas, come in."

Jason came in the house after Isabella moved to the side to let him in, and while the men were greeting one another, Isabella was closing the door with her heart racing.

While she knew that what she felt for Jason was wrong, no matter how much she told herself that she shouldn't be feeling this way about him, considering, and among a bunch of other things as well, she did have a boyfriend she really liked, it was looking like her feelings for him weren't leaving anytime soon, so she was doing her best to keep them away from her thoughts. And considering he didn't notice how she still felt about him, she thought she was doing a better job at hiding it, and if that's the way it will have to be, so be it.

She mentally sighed and shook her head as she walked past the men and walked outside.

When Jason and William were alone, William continued his greeting. "It's nice to see you again, man. And thank you."

Jason looked at him a little confused. "For what?"

He gave his friend a smile. "For being here." He then sighed as he continued with sympathy. "I mean I know how you ended up here wasn't a good thing, but, you here being with my family, watching over them..."

Jason cuts him off. "Hey, you know I could never be a substitute for you. If they had a choice, you would have been their first one."

William nodded. "I know." Then he sighed before smirking. "Just, please take the thank you."

Jason chuckled with a nod. "Ok, you're welcome."

After a moments pause, William asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, are the rumors true, you and Madison again?"

Jason gives him a bright smile, a brighter smile William had really seen in awhile. "Yeah, I mean this long distance thing isn't something I thought...we thought, we would ever do. But we believe it's worth it, even if we don't know how long it will last. We just want to enjoy it for as long as possible."

William smiled a little wider. "Well then, good for you, both of you."

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

A second later, Bella walked into the house and saw Jason, so they smiled at one another and gave each other hugs before the three of them joined the rest of the group outside.

* * *

(A few hours later)

At point during the evening, Rick was sitting at one of the round tables alone while the girls and Jason were speaking to one another closer to the snack/drink table, so William walked over to his best friend and sat down next to him with a smile. "Hey, what's going on? This is suppose to be happy times, but you look like you've just lost your best friend." He then smirked a little. "Which you know you haven't, right?" When Rick only gave him a small smile with a nod before he looked down at the table, William lost the smirk and got a little worried. "It's not me. It's another best friend you're worried about, your other half, isn't it?"

Rick took a breath and said softly. "I think I made a mistake."

William's eyes get wide. "You didn't do what I think you did, you didn't cheat..."

Rick cuts off his best friend with shocked eyes. "What!? No, of course not, I could never, I would never..."

He trials off, shaking his head, getting sick with even the thought of doing that Elizabeth. She was everything he ever wanted, always had been, and no doubt, always will be.

Before William cold ask, Rick continued after a sigh. "As her boyfriend, I should want what's best for her, no matter what, right?"

William nodded with a smile. "Absolutely."

He sighed again. "Well, she is choosing to go to UCLA with me, and I was so happy when she got the acceptance letter and told me that's where she wanted to go."

"OK, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but what I didn't tell you was that she had gotten other offers, Ivy University offers. She could go to Harvard, Princeton, Yale, hell, anywhere she wants, even outside of the country. But yet, she choosing to go to UCLA." There was a slight pause before Rick continued with a little more urgency. "Not that I am knocking UCLA, mind you. But Ivy Universities, man."

William nodded in understanding as he mentioned. "And before you two got together, that's all she would talk about going."

Rick nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I want her to be with me during the next phase of our lives, but what if she's making a mistake by not going to one of those other schools? I don't want her to look back one day and feel like she made the biggest mistake of her life"

William sighed while shaking his head. "I don't know, this is something you two are going to have to figure our yourselves, as much as I want to help with that."

"I know." Then he cleared his throat and shook his head with a slight smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up when you jus..."

William cuts him off with a friendly smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything. Nothing is off limits, no matter what." After a seconds pause, and once he made sure no one was around, he continued. "And just so you know, if there is a chance she does change her mind, you won't be going to UCLA alone."

Another nod, Rick replied with a somewhat brighter smile. "Yeah I know, it's just of matter how long you and Bella will make me wait."

William chuckled and shook his head. "Actually, we aren't making you wait, your Freshman year will be ours as well."

Rick gets wide eyed. "No way, for real?"

William nodded with a chuckle and smile. "For real."

Rick then chuckled. "Hell yeah, this is freaking awesome!"

Their moment was interrupted when Elizabeth, who was with Bella and Jason, asked. "What's awesome?"

Rick looked at William shyly. "Sorry."

William shook his head with a chuckle. "It's ok, we were only waiting to say something till after your graduation so we didn't steal either of yours thunder."

Rick shook his head with a smile, which Elizabeth was happy to see because she couldn't help but feel something was bothering him for awhile now. "Hey, if you're stealing our thunder for this type of news, then steal away."

When William looked at Elizabeth, she shook her head with a smile. "I don't know what it is, but it's making Rick happy, so go ahead."

William then looked at Bella, and while she wasn't a 100% sure what it was, she did have a small feeling on what it was, so she nodded with one of her smiles.

He smiled in return before he stood up from his chair and cleared his throat before speaking loudly so everybody could hear. "Can I have everybody's attention please?" The Brown family, Bolden family, and his family all stopped speaking before their attention turned to him, then after a moments pause, William continued. "I wanted to wait until after a certain graduation."

He was interrupted when Lindsey started cheering for her brother, which her mother and father joined in, while Carly started cheering for her niece, which the other Bolden family started cheering as well.

When they all calmed down, William chuckled before speaking again. "But since I got permission to share, here I go. Starting the next school year, Bella and I will be Freshman at UCLA."

After a moment of shook, Sara gasped with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

William looked at his mother with a smile. "Really mom, your son is coming home for good."

Sara rushed down the stairs to give him a big hug, which was tighter than when he came home, but he didn't care at the moment, and just hugged her in return, while the rest of the family looked on with smiles, happy about this news.

* * *

(Later that evening)

After dinner time with the Grissom family, Rick was driving Elizabeth home, which was a silent drive, then when he pulled into the driveway to her parent's two story, four bedroom house, and before she opened the door and got out of the vehicle, she looked at her boyfriend of almost two years and asked softly. "Did I so something wrong?" He looked at her immediately and was about to speak, but she continued before he could. "Because I thought that once we...we'll, you know, that we would be closer than ever before, but it feels like you've been pulling away from me since then. Unless, it is because we..."

This time he did cut her off, especially when he noticed she started to have tears in her eyes, while taking her hand. "No, babe, that's not why I'm...you did nothing wrong."

She believed him, but something was going on with him, so she asked as she squeezed his hand. "Then what is it? You can tell me anything."

He nodded. "I know that." He took a moment while she waited patiently, then he took a breath before speaking softly. "I just don't want you to make a mistake, I know I should have said this sooner, but maybe I was being a little selfish."

A little confused, she asked. "Sweetheart, what are you talking..."

He cuts her off. "Out of every school out there, not to mention your dream school, why..."

She cuts him off with a smile, now knowing where he was going with this, and with no doubt in her eyes. "UCLA? You mean the only school that has something, or more like someone, all those other schools won't have at the start of the school year?" Rick started to smile shyly, knowing she was talking about him, but on the other hand, knowing she was talking about him, he was about to speak, but she cuts him off again. "And yeah, I know I've talked about going to an Ivy University from about 6 years old till..."

He cuts her off with a smirk. "More like bragged, but go on."

She chuckled with a nod. "About 16, but do you want to know when my dream changed directions?" She answers before he could. "The moment you kissed me back almost two years ago."

He shook his head. "But Beth..."

She cuts him off once again. "I love you, and I know this decision will affect my whole life, which is preciously why I chose UCLA. My future lies with you, babe, and I want to experience this time with you. I don't want to be literally across the country from one another for four, or more, years, only visiting one another on holidays or special occasions."

He smiled as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it, then he replied softly. "I love you too. I just want you to be sure. I want you to have everything you ever want in life."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "As long as I have you, then I have everything I ever wanted."

Seeing no doubt in her eyes, he moved his free hand up to her cheek to cup to, then finished. "And you do, now more than ever."

Seeing no doubt in his eyes, she smiled wider as she moves forward to kiss him, and he kissed her back a second later.

After several minutes, they slowed their kissing down, and after one last soft kiss, they placed their foreheads together and took a deep breath, then she pulls back completely and gave him a smile with her eyes sparkling. "Besides, if we are living in the same area, we can get an apartment soon, and I'm sure we can think of something to do when we are not in class, studying or entertaining others."

Rick raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nodded with a brighter smile. "Really."

He took a breath as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "It could be as simple as us cuddling on the coach while watching our favorite TV show, and the moment will still mean everything to me."

"And we can do that too. Whatever life you are dreaming for us, I want it all."

He smirked, but apart of him was serious. "Even the number of kids? Because you know mom is looking forward to a lot of grandkids."

Elizabeth chuckled before replying. "We'll talk more about that when that particular time gets closer to us." He nodded with a smile in agreement, then she sighed, not wanting to leave him, but knew she had to. "I better get inside."

"OK, I love you."

"I love you too."

They share one more kiss before she turns to get out of the vehicle, and after closing the door, she headed towards the front door of the house, which Rick watched the whole way to make sure she got in before he left with a smile on his face, feeling more excited about the next phase of his life more than ever before.

* * *

Three weeks later

After a successful graduation day for Rick and Elizabeth, then not long after, a good day for Isabella's 14th birthday, it was getting closer to the 4th of July, which also meant that William and Bella, along with Rick and Elizabeth, since it was a graduation gift, were leaving the next day for another trip, although this one will be a lot shorter since they had to be back before the start of the upcoming school year.

But before they left, Sara wanted to talk to her son.

She was in the master bedroom when William knocked on the door frame with a smile. "You wanted to see me?"

Sitting on her side of the bed, Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes, come in, and come here, please."

He nodded as he walked into the room, and after he sits down next to his mother, Sara removes her hand from the object she had in her other hand and handed it to him.

He looked down at the ring box and looked at his mother in shock. "Mom?"

Sara gave her son a more shy smile before explaining. "Now, I'm not saying get married now. But in the future, hopefully at least a few years in the future, when you feel that you're ready for this step, your father and I would like you to propose with this ring...if you want."

Feeling a little shocked about the sentiment, he cleared his throat and asked. "What about..."

She cuts him off with another smile. "You're the oldest."

William nodded in understanding before taking the ring box from his mother before opening it, seeing an engagement ring that's been passed down from his great-grandma on his father's side.

He cleared his throat again before looking at his mother again. "Thank you mom, this means a lot to me, and I'm sure she'll love it." He then shyly asked. "But, how did you know she..."

She cuts him off with a smirk. "That she was going to be 'it' for you? Pretty much the first night we heard her name from you." She took a breath as she shook her head. "There was just something about the way your eyes lit up, and considering they don't really light up like that around anyone else, or at least towards any other girl that is, it was either her or no one else."

William nodded with a smile. "That's exactly how feel, and I promise it will be a few years before I even propose."

Sara nodded in return while William stood up, then as he was walking towards the door, Sara cleared her throat and started speaking with slight smirk. "And speaking of which, you know how much your father and I want grandchildren, but we would like you to wait a few more years for that too, if you can."

William turned around to look at her mother with wide-eyes and a little hint of embarrassment. "We aren't...we haven't..."

Sara cuts her son off with a smile. "You are 18 years old, and I know by now that you know that actions have consequences." William was about to speak but she continued. "That being said though, when you come back home from your trip we can talk about new sleeping arrangements."

They decided to stay at the house when they start school until they could afford their own apartment.

William looked a little shocked at this. "Mom..."

But she cuts him off once again. "As long as you two promise you'll keep things PG, especially when we are all in the house."

Like usual, there were so many questions going through his head, this time on why his mother would allow that, but for once, probably for the first time in his life, he wasn't questioning anything she said, just in case he ends up talking her out of it somehow, so he just nodded with a bright smile. "I...we promise, mom."

Sara nodded with a smile in reply before William turned and finally walked out of the room, which Sara couldn't help but see a little spring in his step, causing her to chuckle lightly before turning her head to look at an older framed photo that was on her nightstand.

She reached for it while Grissom walked into the room and asked with a smile. "So, what was making our son so happy? Was it the ring box in his hand, or the other thing we talked about?"

Still looking at the photo when the kid's ages were from 8-2, Sara smiled. "Probably both."

Grissom sits down next to her and smirks. "Did you tell him why about the new sleeping arrangements?"

One night a few weeks ago, Sara woke up and wanted a drink of water, and usually when she woke up in the middle of the night she still liked to check on the kids while they slept, and so on that particular night, she got a surprise when she saw Bella sleeping in William's arms in the extra bedroom.

And one of the reasons why they didn't say anything to them, while making them think they had one over them, was because they understood that feeling of just starting out and falling asleep in each other's arms (That was part of their own relationship they loved most about their first five months together, and still loved to this day), especially when they knew they had more than likely shared a bed during their travels, and that was almost a whole year. Whether they were actually doing anything remained to be seeing, until just a few moments ago when Sara believed her son when he said they hadn't. Plus, they rather know what is going on under their roof then them sneaking around.

She shook her head before sighing, once again thinking how fast her kids have grown before she looked at her husband with a smirk. "I didn't want to embarrass him more than he already was."

Grissom just nodded in understanding while he looked down at the photo she had in her hands, and he too sighed, thinking the same thing his wife was, then he lifted his head up and kissed her temple while wrapping his arms around her waist, which she lifted her arms up slightly until his arms where around her before he smiled against her temple. "Guess what, our son is finally..."

Sara cuts him off. "Don't say it yet, he's not officially home yet, they still have one more trip."

He chuckled. "You don't want to jinx it."

She shook her head with a smile. "No way."

He kissed her temple again before nodding. "Ok, and when he is officially home?"

She smiled brightly. "We'll have the best party in the neighborhood."

He chuckled one more time. "I'm in." Then he sighed one more time. "But, you have to admit, no matter how short this visit was, it was nice having him...them, home."

She sighed in content as she looked back down at the photo. "Yes it is."

As they sat there, looking at the photo again, they felt a new chapter in their lives was upon them, and as long as this chapter will end up having their son back in their daily lives, it should only get better from there.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	33. Next phase of their lives Part 1

Summary: It's almost that time of the year again, and this time it's Isabella and Katie getting ready to say goodbye to their class before going to the next phase of their lives. Also, a couple has realized that their relationship had run its course, and it is time to say goodbye, but not before another revelation comes to light. Two-shot.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: OC, Others (Implied)

* * *

Chapter 33: Next phase of their lives Part 1

Early May, 2031

16 year old Isabella, who will be 17 next month, was sitting next to her 14 year old sister in the principles office, both looking a little nervous. They never got called to the principles office during class time before, so this was a first for them, and with them being Seniors and the school year almost over, it should also be the last.

Mrs. Davidson gave a reassuring smile to the Grissom girls, both of whom, if she got to pick favorites, would be hers hands down. Although, she thought their brother was pretty special too, and she'll admit that knowing no more Grissoms were coming through this school, at least for a while now and by then who knows where she'll be, she was a little sadden to see them graduate next month.

The older woman then mentally shook her head from her thoughts before finally speaking. "It's ok girls, you don't have to look so nervous, I promise you this is a good thing."

They each took a breath they hadn't realized they were holding before Isabella spoke with a smile. "So, what's going on? Why did we get called in here?"

"Well, it has come to my attention, which no one should really be that surprised, that both of you are tied for the best GPA in this school, by a very large margin I might add, so that pretty much makes you two a shoe-in to be Valedictorians." Isabella and Katie smiled with pride while Mrs. Davidson spoke again. "Now, the only thing to decide is if both of you are going to do your speeches, or is only one of you doing the honors."

There was a pause before Katie asked. "Can we have a little time to think about it?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, just let me know as soon as you can."

After they nodded, Mrs. Davidson dismissed them, so the girls stood up from their seats, thanked her before walking out of her office, then down the hall, passing a few other offices, including the nurses station, before they reached the doors to go out into the main courtyard of the school, and the minute the door closed behind them, once they were off to the side of it so they wouldn't be in the way, they looked at one another and both said at the same time.

"You should do it."

They both started chuckling before Katie shook her head. "No, you should, it's your day."

Isabella shook her head. "It's also yours." Before Katie could speak, she continued. "And hey, you could make history for this school by being the youngest Valedictorian to graduate."

"And I'll still have that title, regardless if I speak or not."

Isabella was going to open her mouth again to say something, but the look in Katie's eyes told her it would be a waste of words, especially when she got their mother's stubborn look in them, so she smiled. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

Katie pursed her lips, in typical 'Sara' fashion, before asking with a smirk, in typical 'Grissom' fashion. "What do you think?"

The older sister chuckled, then sighed. "Ok, then how about both of us do it. We make one speech together and take turns presenting it."

Katie thought about it for a few seconds before asking with a raised eyebrow. "And you're not backing down either?"

After giving her the same facial expression as her sister did a few seconds ago, Isabella smirked. "What do you think? At this point it's either both or none."

Katie nodded. "Ok, I'm in, mostly because I know mom and dad are looking forward to at least one of their kids making 'that' speech, how about surprise them with both of us."

Isabella nodded with a chuckle. "Not to mention William has been rooting us on while we were still in middle school. I think he has a bet with Bella that one if us will get it, so why not throw him off and get a 'girls' win for once."

After Katie chuckled, she replied with a smirk. "What are you talking about? I beat him in chess just last week."

They do another round of chuckling, then as it died down and the smiles on their faces dimmed a little, Isabella sighed, thinking of what was coming up in the near future for her, for them. "I'm really going to miss this."

Katie nodded again with a sigh of her own. "Me too, and I know it won't be the same, but you're still going to come back home and visit, right? And if you want, I can visit you too."

Isabella nodded again. "Of course, just because I chose to go to Berkeley doesn't mean I wanted to be away from you guys forever, I just feel like I need a little..."

Katie cuts her sister off. "Space, I understand."

"I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you and I'm proud of you too, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for helping me through this time, mostly for having my back."

Isabella then smiled. "Always, no one messes with my little sister and gets away with it."

Katie then smirked as they started walking towards their class. "And no one ever did after the first and only incident."

Despite her being as young as she was while going through the higher classes, Katie had a good experience going to school. However, there had to be one in the crowd who couldn't deal with someone being 'different' or smarter than them, so there was a little bullying in the beginning of her middle school days, but the minute Isabella caught wind of what was going on with her younger sister, she nipped it in the bud, and no one dared messed with Katie ever again.

Even when they reached High School level, because the upperclassmen knew about, and respected their brother, so in turn they respected them. Not to mention, Rick and Elizabeth were in their Senior year when they became Freshman, so they had their backs as well, if it ever came to that. And behind their class was Andrew's, so bullying was one less thing they had to worry about, which they, and their parents, were very thankful for, and only wished others had that same type of support.

* * *

Late May, 2028

Once the Senior and Junior prom came around, and with Katie still being awkward around boys she didn't know very well, they decided to go as a group to keep the pressure off her because they wanted her to go and have a good time like all Seniors should. She shouldn't have to miss out on a tradition just because she was two or three years younger than everybody else in her class.

When the few friends who were going with Isabella and Katie to prom, among them being Andrew, of course and Ben, who was Isabella's first ex-boyfriend, but they still managed to stay friends (The only ex she had manged to stay friends with), mostly because him and Andrew were on the baseball team together, had arrived. Then much like when it was William's prom night, multiple pictures were taken, which also included William, Bella, Rick, Elizabeth, Jason and Madison because they were going to be chaperones.

After the last picture was taken, Sara dismissed them with a smile before the group said their goodbyes as they walked out of the house, then as the door clicked shut, she took a breath while Grissom walked up behind her and whispered. "You ok?"

She nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Yeah, just one of those moments."

"I know." He then kissed her temple before whispering with a smile. "But you know the bright side in all of this?"

She smiled in return as as she turned around in his arms. "We get to recreate prom night...again?"

"Oh, I like it when our minds are in sync." He brings her closer and asked. "So, what do you think?"

She replies as she thinks about it. "Dinner, a dance." Then her voice gets a little low and passionate. "And other activities afterwards...ok I'm in."

He smirked. "Or we can just skip dinner and a dance, and go right to the other activities."

She chuckled while shaking her head as she gets out of his arms. "You think I'm that easy? No way, bugman, you still have to..."

He cuts her off as he wrapped his arm around her waist again and cupped her cheek while speaking with love. "You're worth what ever extra work I have to do."

With her heart racing at the way he was looking at her, she smiled then smirked as she stepped out his arms again before she changed her mind about dinner. "Then you best get started on dinner, Dr. Grissom."

As he watched her walk towards the stairs so she could go upstairs to change, he smiled. "Yes ma'am." Then when he could no longer see her, he headed for the kitchen with the smile still on his face.

* * *

(Hours later)

As prom night was coming to the last few dances, Bella and William were enjoying a dance together, along with Rick and Elizabeth, both couples reminiscing of their prom nights, while Jason and Madison were sitting this dance out, after having danced many others throughout the evening, which they weren't the only ones who were sitting this one out, Katie, Isabella and their group of friends were standing next to the drink table, talking and laughing, and as Madison turned her head to say something to Jason, who was looking at the group, that's when she saw it in his eyes. It was the same look he use to give to her when they first started dating, especially the first time around, and she didn't have to ask who he was looking at because deep down in her heart she already knew.

She took a breath and looked down at her hands, knowing, which if she was honest with herself she's felt it for awhile now, that things between them have finally run their course. She'll always love him, he was her first love after all, but most of the times a first love won't be your only love in life, no matter how much people try.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she heard his voice. "Hey, you ok?"

She lifted her head up with a smile, the best one she could come up with after the revelation she just had, then said. "Yes."

He smiled in return, not seeing any doubt in her eyes, then asked as he held out his hand. "Care to dance the last one with me?"

She nodded with another smile on her face. "I would like that very much."

He stood up, took her hand, helped her up before walking her towards the dance floor, where they enjoyed a nice slow dance, while she held him close, knowing this was the last time she'll ever get to do that.

* * *

Once prom officially ended, Isabella left with her friends while Katie went with their brother so she could stay with him and Bella at their apartment and give their parents the house to themselves, and when Jason and Madison made it to and in his apartment, she didn't hold back another second, asking him straight out, but the tone was soft. "So, how long have you liked her?"

Jason, who was slowly undoing his tie as he was heading for his bedroom, stopped his feet immediately and turned to look at her with wide-eyes. "Madison..."

She cuts him off as she places her purse on the coffee table. "Please, don't lie to me now, you never have before, even when times got rough for us in high school."

Jason paused for a second, then he smirked. "Because I knew I would never get away with it, you could always read me like a book, better than anybody I knew."

She smirked in return. "Hence, why I kissed you first, because if I hadn't made a move, our relationship may have always been under the category of 'what-if'."

He walked up to her and took her hand before setting them on the couch as he spoke softly. "And I'm so thankful that it didn't turn out that way. You were one of the best things I ever had in my life, and one day when I look back, remembering you will always bring a smile to my face."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Mine too." He moved his hand to cup her cheek to wipe her tears away before she spoke after clearing her throat. "Now please, how long?"

He removed his hand a second later, cleared his throat before telling her the truth. "Give or take about five months." He then shook his head as he looked down at his hands. "I mean this is crazy, right? I could never, would never even think it would happen back then, but now..." He stopped, shook his head while standing up before walking towards the window as he finished with a deep sigh. "Damn, what is wrong with me?"

Madison shook her head as she looked with sympathy at the man who was struggling with his conflicting feelings, believing him when he said these feelings were very much new.

"Nothing is wrong with you. She's getting older, so your perspective of her is changing. Not to mention you're human, feelings can evolve in to something so strong you can't fight it, no matter how much you try."

He turned around and looked at her sadly as he whispered. "Or weaken, no matter how much you don't want it to." As they looked into each other's eyes, he asked, even though a part of him already knew the answer. "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

Madison stood up from her spot on the couch and walked up to him before replying softly. "I think you know why, both of us has been feeling it for awhile now."

Feeling emotional, a feeling he still wasn't use to showing to people but felt he had to in this moment, he said softly. "Madison, I'm so sor..."

She cuts him off while cupping his cheek with a watery smile. "Don't, you have nothing to apologize for, it happens, it's part of life. Besides, we had a great run, didn't we?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah we did, some of my best times, my favorite memories."

She smiled brightly before finishing after a sniffle. "And not every relationship has to end by yelling and throwing things, we can be mature adults about this."

He then chuckled. "Although, some adults don't really know how to be mature about this."

She did a small chuckle too. "Very true." Their smiles dimmed down a few seconds later as she whispered. "I am going to miss you though."

He brings her in his arms with a sigh as he whispered. "I'm going to miss you too, and just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean you can't visit me when you're in town. I hope we can still be friends, and I'm not just saying it, I really do want to be your friend still."

"I know, me too."

They stood there for several minutes in silence, then he asked. "So, is there someone at Harvard that has caught your eye?"

There was a slight pause, but Madison wanted to to be truthful. "I don't know, we've talked a few times." Then she pulls back and looks him in the eyes. "But, I swear nothing has..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "I know you wouldn't do that. But now that things have changed, I hope, if it's with this guy, or some other guy in the future, you find happiness, because that's what you deserve."

Madison nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Jason nodded, then as he headed towards the couch again, she asked. "And what about you? When are you going to tell her?"

He chuckled humorlessly while shaking his head. "I've just now came to terms on how I feel. You really think I thought of how I'm going to tell her?" He then sighed as he looked down at his hands. "Besides, she might not even..."

This time she chuckled slightly before she replied. "Man, do you have it bad." He looked up with curiosity as she continued with a smile as she walked to his coffee table and sat down on it. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this unsure about something, especially towards a woman." She took a breath and shook her head. "I think you're wrong about how she feels."

Still unsure, he shook his head. "I don't know. How she felt about me back then was a teenage crush, not to mention she did tell me she knew it was wrong and that she didn't feel that way about me anymore."

She smirked. "And you actually believed her?"

"Like I said, it was just a crush."

"Which you and I both know crushes can turn into something more, it's not unheard of."

He then sighed. "And on top of that, I don't even have to tell you how complicated this could get."

She smirked again. "Sometimes those are the best kind, you should know that."

He chuckled for a few seconds before getting a little more serious. "Yeah, but this is a serious one, especially with how protective her family is of her. I'm either all in or leave well enough alone."

She nodded as she moved forward and took his hand. "I know, and I really hope you figure it out because I want you to be happy too."

He nodded in return with a smile as he squeezed her hand. "And I will be, I'm just going to need a little more time."

Knowing when not to push, she just nodded one more time as she pulled her hand back. "Ok." She then started to yawn as she stood up. "Alright, I better go."

But he stood up, shaking his head. "No way, not after seeing that yawn. You are staying here." When she was about to protest, he continued. "Whatever you're about to say, won't change my mind. I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but I'll always look out for you, and if you want to leave at the crack of down, then by my guest. But first, after a goodnight's rest."

She started to smile with a nod, accepting his offer, then she gets a little shy as she asked. "Then if I'm staying here, can I make one request?"

No hesitation. "Name it."

"Can I sleep in your arms one last time?"

He smiled with a nod and held out his hand, she smiled in return and took it before they headed towards his room, and while they both knew it was going to be platonic, they were going to enjoy it for as long as they could.

* * *

After moving from his wife, Grissom lays down on his back breathlessly, and once the sheet was covering them, he turns his head to look at Sara, who started smiling and laughing as she moved closer to him again so she could lay her head on his chest before speaking after taking a deep breath. "Damn, why does it only seem to get better each time?"

Grissom smirked as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Practice makes perfect, dear."

She smirked in reply. "And we've definitely had our practice."

He kissed her forehead with a chuckle before replying. "Yes, we have."

It became silent between them for several minutes while they let their heart rates go back to normal, then he asked softly. "You happy?"

She smiled as she placed her hand on his bare chest as she asked. "You mean right now? Or in general?"

He smiled. "How about both?"

She took a satisfying sigh before replying. "I mean right now, how can I not be? I'm laying in my husband's arms after an amazing evening." He smiled as he wrapped his other arm around her waist while she continued. "And in general, our daughters will be graduating as Valedictorians and will be going to college close to home, well Katie will, but least Isabella didn't decide to move across the country to be away from us (Grissom chuckled with a nod), our son is engaged to the love of his life, so we have a wedding to look forward to, no doubt in the next year or so, and speaking of my amazing husband, next year we'll be celebrating our 25th wedding anniversary, if all of that isn't worth being happy about, then I don't know what is. You?"

He sighed in content as he held her closer and closed his eyes. "Couldn't be happier right now, everything seems to be going according to plan."

She smiled as she snuggled further in his arms, sighing in content while closing her eyes. "That it is, Dr. Grissom."

He kissed her head and whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They slowly fell asleep, happy with whats coming up in the near future for their family.

* * *

A few days later

After leaving the high school campus during her lunch period, which was longer than the average student since she didn't have another class right after it, Isabella headed for the UCLA campus so she could have lunch with her father, something they enjoyed since the start of her Senior year, where it was just the two of them, spending father/daughter time together, and knowing this time was coming to an end, at least in a consistent manner, for awhile, with her gong to Berkeley in the fall, they wanted to get in as many lunch 'dates' as they could.

Once she made it on campus, and her motorcycle was in place in a parking spot, she took her helmet and gloves off, stuck her gloves in her helmet and headed for her father's office.

When she got there, knowing he still had a few minutes before he dismissed his class, she sets her helmet down on his desk, and walked to the other side of it before sitting down in his chair, then she smiled when she noticed the framed photos he had on his desk, one was of his parents wedding day, another was her parents wedding day, three more that had a specific year of the kids (Hers was when she was about 6), and one more frame that could fit three medium sized pictures in one, which had their mother holding each of their kids when they were still in the hospital after they were born.

Her moment was interrupted when she heard a man's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody was in here."

She looked towards the door to see a man with short brown hair, green eyes, and around 5'10, and while Isabella's attraction on the opposite sex went beyond physical appearance, she couldn't deny that he had the looks department checked off in a very big way, causing her heart to skip a beat slightly, which she mentally tried to shake that off the minute it happened because one, he was clearly older than her by at least six years if not a little more, and two she honestly couldn't see this guy being single, or interested in her anyways. And she remembers the last time she liked an older guy and he wasn't interested, of course the circumstances was quite different back then with her being younger than she was now.

Before her thoughts took her down that particularly long road she's been on since thirteen, he spoke again, this time with a smile. "Wait, you're Isabella Grissom."

She raised a 'Sara' eyebrow as she asked. "One, how did you know my name, and two, why did you say it like that?"

He smiled a little wider, which didn't help her racing heart. "Those two answers could be answered by two words, your father. The way he talks about you I would have to think you're some kind of superstar."

Isabella stopped the shy smile that was coming on fast before she cleared her throat and spoke. "That's strange he would talk about me, he's not usually the sharing type when it comes to people he's not closest to."

He nodded in agreement. "Normally, I would agree, for the three years I was his student, he was all teach, then one day in my second year as his teaching assistant, I don't know, he must have an exceptional night or morning because he just started talking about how proud he was of his kids, and you came up a lot." This time she couldn't stop the shy smile to come out, causing him to smile a little wider as he continued. "You should do that more often."

Before she embarrassed herself even more, she asked. "Well, while the question of how you know my father was answered, there is still one I don't know."

Before she asked, he replied with another smile. "Mitchell Green."

She nodded with a smile in return. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

After a pause, he noticed the bike helmet on the desk and asked in surprise. "You ride?"

She raised an eyebrow again. "Why so surprised?"

He chuckled. "No offense intended, but the way your father described his family, I didn't see you guys as riders."

She chuckled in return with a nod. "And you would be correct." Then she took a breath before continuing. "Believe me, it took me five months after getting my licenses that my parents would let me drive one myself, I had to go through some serious training/practice for it, I had to know it like the back of my hand."

Impressed, he replied. "Wow, that takes dedication."

Isabella smirked. "My parents called it stubbornness." He chuckled before she continued. "I think they were hoping I would have given up eventually."

He shook his head as he replied while looking in her eyes. "And I take it you're not the one to give up anything that easily?"

Then while she looked into his eyes, she replied in a serious tone. "Not when I feel it is worth enough to fight for it."

While they stared at one another, their attraction between them started growing, and it was getting intense before he cleared his throat and looked away. "Um, I'll just come back after lunch."

"You want me to tell him you were here?"

He shook his head. "No, it's ok." Then he gave her one more smile. "It was nice to meet you, Isabella Grissom."

She nodded with a smile of her own. "It was nice to meet you too, Mitchell Green."

He nodded before he turned and walked out of the room, then when Isabella was alone, she took a breath and thought. 'Wow', she definitely felt something there, even greater than her previous relationships, not that she didn't feel anything for her previous boyfriends, or else she would have never dated them, but she could totally tell the difference. Of course this was not the first time she's felt this way...

Before her thoughts could continue once again down that road, she hears her father's voice as he came into his office. "Hi, Butterfly."

Isabella smiled at her father. "Hi, daddy. You ready?"

Grissom nodded as he walked up to his desk with papers he needed to grade, then after she stood up, she picked up her gloves that was in the helmet, but before she put them on, Grissom asked after clearing his throat. "Do you have a little time after lunch?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I would like it if we rode together and we can come back here after." She was going to ask why they would do that, then she noticed the wearily look he was giving to her gloves, and she was about to speak about that, but he continued with a smile as he handed out his vehicle keys towards her once he had gotten them out of his pocket. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll even let you drive."

A part of her wanted to get upset, but the deep concerned look he was giving her, stopped her from objecting, then she sighed before she smiled while taking the keys from him. "Ok, but you owe me."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Anything, that is within reason, you got it."

She just chuckled with a nod as she placed her gloves back into the helmet before picking the helmet up, and after taking a few steps towards the door, she was stopped when her father placed his arm around her waist and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "I know you think your mother and I sometimes don't see you as a young, growing adult, but we do, believe me, we see it everyday that passes us by. We just want to keep you safe and hold on to you for as long as we can. But know you'll always be our baby girl no matter how old you get. It's a feeling you'll understand when you have kids. We love you so much, and are so proud of you."

With tears in her eyes, she whispered in return. "I love you and thank you, daddy."

They pull back, and they shyly smile at one another, causing them to laugh, and after he wiped her tears away, he asked softly. "Now, are you ready?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

He nodded in return, and as they were heading for the door, he sighed. "I'm really going to miss these times with you."

She smiled again before stepping out of his office first. "Me too, but don't worry, I'll still come and visit from time to time, you're not getting rid of me completely."

He chuckled. "We would never dream of doing that." Then he finished with a more serious tone. "We'll welcome you home with open arms, always."

She nodded with the smile still on her face as they walked down the hall, and as they were passing students, she could see the respect they had for her father, and she was proud of him too.

* * *

AN: For the first time in this story, I am going to have to cut a chapter into two parts, I hope you all don't mind too much. Thanks for reading and please review.


	34. The next phase Part 2

**See Part 1 (Chapter 33, for the information)**

* * *

Chapter 34: The next phase Part 2

Once father and daughter enjoyed lunch, she drove them back to the UCLA campus, and after getting out, they met at the trunk, where she gave him the keys to his vehicle and they shared a hug with love yous and see you laters before she headed towards her bike while he headed back into the building.

As she got closer to it, a vehicle parked a few empty spots away from her, and while she was getting on it, she heard Mitchell's voice and laugh, so she looked over to see him standing at the passenger side door, talking to a woman in the driver's seat. She watched the easy interaction between them. She shook her head a second later before putting on her gloves, then right before she was putting on her helmet, Mitchell had said goodbye to the woman he was talking to before he turned around while the vehicle pulled out of the parking spot and started driving away.

He smiled as he walked up towards Isabella. "So, this is your bike."

Isabella nodded with a smile. "Yes it is."

"And I guess since it was here while you were out to lunch, your father didn't want you riding it in front of him?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't want to be worried about me while he was concentrating on his own driving."

Mitchell just nodded in understanding, then he asked after clearing his throat. "So, I was wondering if we can have lunch sometime."

She really wanted to jump at this chance, but a few things were stopping her from saying yes immediately, so she asked, straight out. "And what about your girlfriend?"

He looked a little surprised on the question then smirked. "Straight from the hip, no messing around, huh?"

She shook her head before replying seriously. "Nope, I don't want to, or have time to, play any games."

He nodded before he replied with a smile. "I like that." She smiled in return as he continued. "And I don't have a girlfriend." Isabella raised an eyebrow and he nodded again. "It's true, and who you just saw me with was an ex-girlfriend during our Freshman and Sophomore years, we are strictly friends now."

Even though a part of her was suspicious about that, her new, growing feelings for this man was trumping all other feelings. But there was another thing that was hindering her on saying yes, so she cleared her throat and replied softly, knowing this was when he'll lose interest. "I have finals coming up, so I'm going to be pretty swamped, probably until I graduate."

But he surprised her when he spoke after a second of thinking. "Ok, I'll tell you what, once your finales are over with and after you graduate, I'll host a party in your honor."

She shyly replied. "Thanks, but I'm sorry, I..."

He cuts her off with a knowing look. "Let me guess, party with the family?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's something we do in our family, all the other graduates have before me, and that's not changing any time soon."

Anther pause before he asked. "Ok, how about dinner later that evening, and before you ask, yes, it can be in a restaurant, with a bunch of people around us."

She couldn't help but chuckle a little, happy he was taking her comfort into consideration, but then she asked with curiosity. "Why are you being so accommodating? I'm surprised you haven't walked away yet."

Looking into her eyes, he was putting on the charm. "There is just something about you, Isabella Grissom. I would like to get to know you better, if you'll let me."

She nodded with a shy smile again. "I'll think about it."

He nodded with a smile. "Alright, I hope to talk to you soon."

After one more nod, Mitchell turned and walked away while Isabella was finally putting her helmet on with a smile, then once she started her bike and started to drive away, she put all her concentration on what she was doing, while a small part of her was a little excited about what was in store for her in the future.

* * *

June, 2031

Once the graduation ceremony was over, where both Isabella and Katie did in fact take turns on their Valedictorian speech, much to their parent's, and brother's for that matter, happiness, then instead of going to the park, like they usual did after such an occasion, the whole family, including the usual special guests ones, headed for the beach instead.

About 10 minutes into the party, Jason walked up to the two graduates, who were talking to a few of their friends that wanted to join in some family fun. He smiled at them as he said. "Hi." They smiled back, which their 'girl friends' shyly smiled, mostly because of how good looking he was.

Katie just chuckled while rolling her eyes, not seeing him in that way before she said. "Don't mind them, they are just a little boy crazy."

They gasped while denying it, since they were in front of him, before Jason chuckled slightly before smiling with pride. "Congratulations, Katie."

Katie smiled as they shared a hug. "Thank you, Jason. Not only for your words, but being here today. It really means a lot to me."

While they pulled back, Jason nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once they were completely out of each other's arms, Katie mentioned. "I'm sorry Madison couldn't be here."

With everybody being so busy with finales, and him at the shop, he hadn't seen the Grissom family since prom night, which also meant since Madison and him broke up.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, she uh, she got busy."

Knowing what time of the school year it was, he didn't feel he was lying about that comment one bit, she was known to get stressed out towards the end of the school year.

Katie nodded in understanding before her and the other friends started walking away, leaving Jason and Isabella alone. They looked at one another, immediately feeling a different air between them, and while it was comfortable, it also felt a little intense, but before they could sink further in it, she asked as she was eyeing him after thinking about the tone he was using when he had said Madison got busy. "Are you and Madison ok?"

There was pause, while he was contemplating on telling her today that him and Madison had broken up, then a second later, with his heart racing, he made his decision, a decision he wasn't sure what it would mean to her, if it meant anything to her at all, but knew he had to do it, and if it changed his life either way, so be it. But he had to admit, he was hoping for the positive side of things.

He cleared his throat again and started to say. "Yeah, about that, Madison and..." He was cut off from potentially changing their life's path, when his phone rang.

Then he mentally sighed before giving her a smile. "Excuse me."

Isabella gave him a nod with a smile of her own while he answered his phone after seeing who was calling. "Hi Mr. Hamilton, yes, I can get that done for you today, I'll be right there. Bye."

After ending the call, he looked at Isabella again. "I have to go, a customer."

When the owner, who was an older man, of the mechanic shop, died, and since he didn't have any children of his own, he left Jason the shop after years of showing him that he could handle it.

She was sadden to see him go, but understood. "Ok, thanks for coming."

He smiled with pride at her, probably a little more than he gave Katie. "You're very welcome, and congratulations."

With one more smile between one another, he started walking towards the vehicles so he could leave while Isabella watched him walk away with a sigh.

Since she was thirteen, her thoughts and feelings, even at times when they shouldn't have been, were mostly directed towards him, sometimes they were weaker (Mostly when she had a boyfriend and didn't have time to think about anybody else), and other times they were stronger, but either direction on the spectrum they always lead back to him.

But now it was maybe time to change that. She didn't exactly know right now how to accomplish it, since she's failed all this time, but she knew it was time to move on from her wish of being with him.  
And while a part of her felt that something was going on between him and Madison with how he acted, she was sure they'll work it out because they have done it before. They could just be one of those couples who manage to work things out time after time, no matter what.

Before her heart and head went at war once again, her phone vibrates, indicating she had gotten a text message.

She pulls her phone out and smiles at the text she had gotten from Mitchell. _'So, are we on for dinner later?'_

There was a pause, then she took a breath before typing._ 'Meet you in three hours.'_

_'Excellent, I'll text you the address of the restaurant.'_

_'Ok, see you soon.'_

_'See you soon.'_

After taking one more breath, she placed her phone in her pocket before joining her family, ready to embrace something new in her life.

* * *

August, 2031

Jason was sitting in his office at the mechanic shop when he heard a motorcycle come in the garage, so he gets up from his office chair, walks to his opened door, and stands in the doorway as he saw the person take their helmet off.

When he noticed it was Isabella, now 17, his heart raced, before he cleared his throat and spoke with a smile. "Hey."

Isabella turned her head and smiled. "Hey."

"So, what do I owe this visit?"

She chuckled as she moved to get off her bike. "Blame it on mom." He raised an eyebrow while she continued with a smile. "She only wants those she trusts to look at my bike."

With them going up to Berkeley in a few days so she could move in her dorm room, Sara wanted to make sure Isabella's bike was in tip top shape for the trip.

Jason chuckled with a nod in understanding, but then he smirked as he walked closer to the bike. "I'm surprised she didn't look at it herself."

He knew one of the reasons why he hardly seen any of the Grissom family, or the other extended family members for that matter, here, was because Sara, and sometimes Warrick, did most of the mechanic work on their vehicles, unless they didn't have time to do it themselves.

She smirked in return. "Oh, believe me, she did...twice." They both chuckled before she finished. "But you know her, she says you can never be too..."

He cuts her off while giving her a warm look. "Careful." As she nodded, he continued a little more softly. "And I have to agree with her."

She shook her head and replied. "Oh come on, not you too, I thought you were all for this?"

He sighed. "I...We all just want you to be safe."

There was a pause while they looked into each other's eyes, but then her phone starts ringing, breaking the moment.

"Excuse me."

He nodded before putting his concentration towards her bike while she answered her phone with a smile as she walked further away from him. "Hi."

While Jason's concentration was on her bike, he couldn't help but divert some of it when he heard her laugh while she was on the phone, and it made him pause with a little frown because after so many years of knowing her and being around her through certain moods, he could tell when she was happy or sad, especially when it evolved a boy, and while he did detect her laugh was towards a boy, there was something different about it, and in that moment he felt he lost his chance, if he even still had a chance to begin with.

He mentally shook his head before his thoughts were further interrupted when he heard her voice. "Is everything good?"

He nodded his head as he stood up a few moments later. "Yep, perfect shape, and mother approved." She started to chuckle then he cringed. "Well, sort of, I guess."

She chuckled again, getting his meaning, then once she was calmed, she asked. "How much do I owe?"

He shook it off. "Nothing, I didn't actually do anything."

She shook her head and pulled some money out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Please, take it, for your time."

He was going to protest again, but her sweet look stopped him, and he nodded with a smile as he took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." As she walked closer to her bike, she continued to speak. "Oh, mom wanted me to tell you, you are welcome to come to my going away party tomorrow night."

"Only, if you're ok with it."

She nodded with a smile. "I am ok with it."

"Then I'll be there."

"Cool, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

She puts her helmet on, lowers the sun shield, starts the motorcycle before driving off while he watched her with a longing sigh.

* * *

Three days later

After the Grissom family woke up, which included Bella and William since they spent the night in the downstairs guest room, knowing it was going to be an early morning because today was when Sara and Grissom were driving up to Berkeley with their oldest daughter, they packed up Grissom's vehicle with Isabella's things, had a quick breakfast before they started their goodbyes.

The sisters pulled back with tears in their eyes, then Isabella cupped her younger sister's cheek. "I'm going to miss you. Show UCLA what you're made of, let them know that our brother and father aren't the only Grissoms who can rule that university. I love you."

Katie nodded with a chuckle. "I will, and I love you and I'll miss you too."

They kiss each other's cheeks before Isabella moved next in line, which was Bella, where they shared an emotional goodbye before she stopped in front of her brother, both in tears by now.

Isabella cleared her throat. "I um...I'm..."

William cuts her off as he brings his sister in arms. "I know, Izzie I'm going to miss you and love you too. And if you need me at anytime, all you have to do is call."

She held on to her brother a little longer as she sighed. "I will. Love you."

As they pulled, he nodded, then they all chuckled as they see Andrew running towards the driveway, shouting. "Wait, don't leave yet!"

She turned to her best friend while he was catching his breath. "You almost missed your shot at saying goodbye."

He shook his head with a smile, then he spoke after taking one last deep breath. "Not a chance."

Once he was calm, they looked at one another and sighed before he stepped up and brings her in his arms. "It's going to be different not seeing you everyday. I don't know when the last time we haven't seen each other at least once a day."

"I know." She sighed again, then smirked. "You better not get a new best friend or I'll never forgive you."

He chuckled. "No way, you're the best. Why would I need any one else?"

She smirked again. "You wouldn't."

Sara voice came next. "Honey..."

Isabella nodded as she pulled back from her best friend. "I know mom." She then told him. "You better come and visit."

He smiled with a nod. "And you know I will."

Then William chimed in. "We all will, you aren't getting rid of us, no matter how far you go."

She nodded with a smile as she looked at her siblings, Bella included, then after one more smile at her best friend,  
she headed towards her bike while Sara and Grissom said goodbye and see you tomorrow to their other kids since they actually won't be back until tomorrow afternoon since they were going to stop in San Francisco for the evening/night to celebrate the anniversary of them meeting the first time, even if they were a few months early, after leaving Isabella.

* * *

Hours later

Once they arrived in the Berkeley area, they had lunch before heading towards the campus, then after seeing where her dorm room was, they started unloading his vehicle and placing Isabella's items in her room.

When they were done, daughter looked at mother and father, all three with sad eyes, not ready to say goodbye, then Grissom cleared his throat and stepped towards his daughter and brings her in his arms.

"I love you Butterfly, so much, and I'm going to miss you. And I really do hope you visit us sometime."

She sniffled, holding back the heavy tears as she whispered. "You know I will. Despite me wanting to have a different scenery, you guys are my world, and I'll visit as much as I can, I promise." She then smirked. "Besides, I'll probably be there so much you'll regret offering me an open end invitation."

They both chuckled as Sara moved closer to her daughter, so Grissom stepped back to let his wife get in her goodbyes to their daughter. "Not a chance, honey, we'll never get tired of seeing our beautiful, amazing, little girl. And don't sigh at that, no matter how old you get, you'll always be our little girl."

Instead of doing what her mother thought she would do, Isabella smiled with a nod, already getting the speech from her father. "I know mom. I love you and I'll miss you too."

"Love you."

A few moments later, mother and daughter pulled back, and after one more hug and kiss from her father, Sara and Grissom headed towards the door and opened it. Sara stepped out first, and before Grissom did, he turned to his daughter and signed. 'Love you' one more time.

She nodded with a smile while she signed. 'Love you' back.

He gave her one more smile before stepping out in the hall, closing the door behind him.

When Isabella was alone, she looked around the double sized room with a sigh, which she should be getting her roommate in the next day or two, then when she was walking towards the bed to make it, there was a knock on the door, so she shook her head with a smile and small chuckle while she walked to it, and as she was opening it, thinking it was her parents, she was speaking. "Mom, dad I'm fi..." She trails off when she noticed it wasn't her parents, then smiled wider. "You're here."

Mitchell Green smiled widely with a nod. "I am, unless you're seeing things."

She moved her hand to touch his, and felt skin, before tugging on it so he would come closer, then as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she whispered. "Nope, definitely not seeing things."

He smiled brightly as he moved forward to kiss her.

* * *

Sara, for the most part was holding on to her emotions pretty well in front of her daughter, but when her and Grissom made to his vehicle, she couldn't hold on to them much longer, and Grissom was right there holding/comforting her, while he was also feeling the 'loss' too.

After a few moments, she shook her head, sniffling. "I'm sorr..."

He cuts her off as he kissed her forehead. "Oh, honey, you have nothing to apologize for. This is completely natural."

She took another breath as they pulled back from one another, then he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it a few times, and while he pulled his hand back, she continued with a sigh. "We just got spoiled with the other two kids staying close to home." Then she smirked. "It just figures the one that is more like me has to leave town."

He chuckled before he brought up a very big positive. "Well, least she didn't move across the country or an ocean."

"Yeah." Then she asked softly, even though she knew he couldn't control what happens in the future when it came to their kids. "Can you promise me you won't let that ever happen?"

Even though he knew that she knew that it would be an impossible task to handle, he still nodded with a smile. "I'll try my very best."

She smiled with watery eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

After a soft kiss on the lips, he whispered. "Ready?"

She nodded one more time, and once he helped her in the passenger side of the vehicle, he got in the drivers side before taking them towards San Francisco.

* * *

Late September, 2031

Katie was sitting in the library working on some homework, and after working on a math problem, she looked up from her work and saw a couple sitting in the corner, making out, and at first she thought it was sweet, but then when it looked like they were devouring each other's face, she cringed and shook her head before looking back down at her homework.

She was a little surprised to hear another voice a moment later. "Some people, huh? Acting like animals."

She chuckled slightly as she looked up to see Andrew standing there with a smile. "Yes, I would very much agree."

"You mind if sit?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

After she nodded, another couple caught her attention, this one less obvious, like they were still sorting out how to act, her guess was that they were long time friends first.

When Andrew could tell Katie was a little distracted, he turned around to see another couple, then he looked at her with a smile and sparkling eyes."Is Ms. Katie bear, getting interested in boys now?"

She shyly smiled at the nickname he used, which was her brother's nickname for her, then she sighed. "You want to know one of the disadvantages of skipping as many grades as I have?" Generally curious, Andrew nodded before she continued. "When it comes to boys, not that I am interested right now mind you, but just in general, I'm too young to date the ones that are in my class, but the ones that are my age I don't feel like I fit with any of them, they aren't...they don't..."

Andrew cuts her off. "Challenge you like you want."

She nodded, then sighed. "Or maybe I'm just being too picky."

He shook his head. "No, don't think you have to settle for just anyone, you should be with someone who makes you feel excited just to be around them, someone who makes you happy, laugh, and cry, but only the good tears (She chuckled at that, making him smile), someone who'll pick you up when you're down, someone who you can build a..."

Katie cuts him off with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "I didn't know you cared about me so much."

He gave her a friendly smile as he replied. "Hey, just because I'm best friends with your sister doesn't mean I don't care about you too."

Katie nodded. "Ok, fair enough."

He nodded in return before continuing with sincerity. "Just promise me, no settling, alright?"

She nodded again with a smile. "I promise."

"Good, besides I have a feeling things will eventually work out for you." He then cleared his throat and finished. "And who knows, a love might come to you that you never saw coming. I heard that it can work in mysterious ways."

"I've heard that too."

They just sat there for several seconds looking at one another before she cleared her throat and asked with a smirk. "So, is there a reason you came here? Or did you come looking for me to talk about my non-existent dating life."

He chuckled slightly before replying. "Yes, there was a reason why I came looking for you, and there is no obligation to saying yes, plus I'll understand if you don't want to with you being in College..."

Katie cuts off his rambling. "What is it?"

After a short pause, he continued. "You see I need help with a subject that I have to keep at a B+ or higher, my mom's rule I might add, or else I can't play baseball this year. And considering this is my Senior year and I'm counting on scouts to see me play, well, I need to play, so..."

She cuts him off once again. "What subject?"

"The one I can't stand, but you excel at."

She nodded with a smile. "Math."

He sighed with a nod. "The very one."

No hesitation, she nodded again. "I would be happy to help."

His smile got brighter. "Really?"

"Yeah." Then she couldn't help but smirk. "I mean now that Isabella's out of town, someone needs to look after you."

Andrew raised an eyebrow with a smirk of his own. "Oh really, is that how it's going to be now?"

"Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

He chuckled. "Alright." Then he finished with more sincerity. "Well, then I can't ask for a better person to look after me."

When Katie shyly smiled, and while that wasn't the first time he's seen that, a new feeling swept through him as he suddenly thought she looked cute, and even though the thought left as fast as it came, it did give him a little pause.  
He mentally shook his head, and just chalked it down to a little glitch, because there was no way he was feeling something for Katie, right?

* * *

November 23, 2031

After leaving her parents house, where they were having an anniversary party, Isabella headed for Mitchell's apartment, and once she got there and knocked on the door, he opened it with a smile and moved to the side to let her in, then the minute she did, they started kissing as they were moving their way to the couch, and only after she was laying on her back, and he was above her did they stop kissing enough for her to say. "Well, hello to you too."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It has been over a..."

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, you don't have to tell me how long its been since we've seen one another."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "A month without this." Then he moved to her cheek. "Or this." Then neck. "Or this."

As they started kissing again, his hand started to move towards the hem of her shirt, but just as he was slipping it under it, her body tensed and she pushed at his shoulder to stop him. "Wait."

He looked at her with concern. "What?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

He cuts her off as they moved so they were sitting up now. "It's ok. I'm the one that should be sorry, I was pushing it." She was about to open her mouth, but he took her hand and continued. "I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable, if you're not ready for any of that, then I'll wait."

Feeling a little insecure, a feeling she wasn't use to feeling, she asked softly. "You sure?"

"I am." He kissed her on the forehead before asking. "You want to watch something?"

She took a breath before asking again. "Can you just hold me?"

"Sure."

She moves so she was laying her head against his chest while he placed his arm around her shoulders, and as she sat there, for the first time since she started seeing Mitchell, she was starting to feel the pressure of not moving their relationship to the next level. But it wasn't by him, or at least not entirely, a lot of it was herself feeling that way.

One moment she thinks she's ready, but then they get to alone moments like this and she just freezes up, and while a part of her just wants to push past that fear and get it over with, another part feels that she needed more time. She just hopes waiting doesn't cost her this relationship because she finally felt free from past feelings, and thought this between them could be something amazing.

* * *

Once everybody had left the house after enjoying their 24th anniversary together as a family, Sara started to clean up the living room, but was stopped when Grissom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while whispering. "Do you have to do that now?"

She smirked while placing the back of her head against his shoulder. "Why, you got a better offer on what I should be doing right now?"

He smiled against her neck. "Well, I haven't had any complaints before."

She smiled as closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her husband's lips against her skin, then after a few moments, she stepped forward so she was out of his arms, something she missed the moment she was before she took his hand and walked them upstairs.

When they made it to their room, and had stopped in the middle of it, they slowly took the top layer of their clothes off with love in their eyes before this time he took her hand and walked them towards their bed, where they laid down on their sides and just looked at one another for several seconds in silence, then he cupped her cheek, and after seeing the acceptance in her eyes, he moved forward and started kissing her, which she reciprocated immediately before hands were moving all over each other's bodies, and while it was a familiar touch, it still excited them, causing them to take things a little further after he moved so he was above her.

* * *

Later, while laying on her side, wearing one of t-shirts while the sheet was up to her waist with a smile on her face, Grissom, now in his boxers, crawled in bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, both sighing in content, then he smirked. "So, still no complaints?"

She chuckled as she slid her hand down his arm so she could slip her fingers through his. "None whatsoever."

Using their daughter's words, he smiled. "Cool."

She chuckled then after another sigh as she snuggled in his arm warm embrace, while still feeling loved and protected, she whispered. "I love you."

He tightened his hold on her as he whispered. "And I love you." He then sighed. "24 years, honey."

She smiled with a nod as she ran her thumb up and down his hand. "I know. I almost still can't believe it."

He then smirked. "In a good or bad way?"

She brings his hand up and kissed it before turning in his arms so she was facing him, but they still kept as close as possible, before she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it while looking at him with love in her eyes. "The best possible way there is."

They started to smile as she leaned forward and started to kiss him, and as things were taking a passionate turn again, she moved so she was on top of him before smirking as she started to kiss his neck. "Now, it's about you."

He just closed his eyes while he enjoyed the feel of his wife's lips on his skin. He'll probably never fully understand how he's been this lucky to have this wonderful woman in his life for this long, but he'll never question it ever again.

* * *

March 7, 2032

After meeting/visiting her family at William's and Bella's new place, and before she met them at her childhood home for William's birthday party, Isabella wanted to make one stop first.

She hadn't seen Mitchell since Valentines day, where he took her out to dinner at a nice restaurant before they just walked and talked around the area while holding hands, and for the first time in months, she didn't feel pressure. Not from him or herself, so maybe she thought she was worrying over nothing and should just enjoy the process.

She sighed in content as she got off her bike before she headed for the entrance of the apartment complex with a spring in her step, then after walking up the stairs to the second floor, she turned the corner so she could go to his apartment, but she stopped her feet the minute she saw a woman walking out of his apartment, which it wasn't just any woman either, it was 'the' ex girlfriend.

However, before she freaked out completely and jumped to a specific conclusion, there could have been lots of reasons why she was there. But then again, all the positive thoughts she felt she could have had with the situation, washed away a second later when she saw him, half dressed, stop in his doorway before the two started kissing while their arms were wrapped around one another, not caring if the world saw them.

Now she realized why she didn't feel any type of pressure the last month because he was getting what he needed from someone else, and who knows how long that's been going on.

She stepped back around the corner so she was completely out of view as her heart started racing, and not in a good way, while her breathing was becoming out of control. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself, or at least enough so she could walk away, then that's exactly what she did, never looking back while trying to banish every feeling or thought she ever had of him.

* * *

May, 2032

Another school year was coming to a close, especially for the Seniors, which meant that Andrew's tutor lessons with Katie were also coming to a close.

In fact, they had just finished their last session today, and as he was packing up his books, Andrew spoke with sincerity. "I owe you a massive thank you for your help this year."

After he raised his math grade up to an 'A', it stayed in that range throughout the year, never dipping down past an A-.

Katie, now 15, shyly smiled as she shook her head. "It was nothing..."

He cuts her off as he took her hand without thinking. "It wasn't nothing, you took time from your busy schedule, from enjoying being a Freshman in college at that, to help me. You don't know how much that means."

Katie looked down at their hands, and he immediately released it before they shyly looked into each other's eyes, then she cleared her throat and shook her head. "Honestly though, you didn't even need me the last three months."

He shook his head before continuing sadly. "On the contrary, you helped me the last three moths in other ways too, I don't know how I could have handled my grandparents deaths without you."

She smiled, with pride this time. "And I was happy to help, sorry it came down to that, but I'm glad I was there for you."

As they looked into each other's eyes, feelings between them had changed quickly and drastically over the last 8 months, and they could feel them getting even stronger. But they haven't told one another how they felt yet.

He then cleared his throat and asked. "You need a ride somewhere?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, it's ok. I'm not ready to go home yet, I still have some studying to do."

"Alright, be safe and I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

After one more smile, Andrew picked up his backpack before walking away while Katie watched him until she could no longer see him, making her sigh as she looked down at her opened books while her heart kept racing, which it had been known to do that for at least the past 6 months, especially when he was near her, and it didn't matter how much she told her heart to stop, so it was safe to say she was falling hard and fast for someone she least expected it to happen towards, which made her smile slightly a second later because that's exactly what he had said could happen.

She mentally shook her head again and tried to concentrate on her last bit of homework, which of course the keyword was 'try' with thoughts of Andrew floating around her.

* * *

AN: A few more chapters to go, and you don't want to miss the next one, which if you follow my main one and paid attention to the dates, you'll know what it will be about. Thanks for reading and please review.


	35. How it all started

Summary: Jason's and Isabella's moments on what happened between them, with a special appearance from Andrew to clear up any misunderstandings in regards to their 'date'.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied Adult Behavior  
Main Parings: GSR (For the First and only time in this story, no appearance, but mentioned) Isabella/Jason  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Andrew

* * *

Chapter 35: How it all started

June 26, 2032

When she reached the parking lot to the apartment complex, she parked the vehicle, turned it off, got out and locked it before rushing towards the door to the building, pressed the button to the apartment she wanted and spoke. "Hey, it's me, I could really use a friend right now."

The door buzzed open a second later and she opened it before walking in, closing the door behind her.

When she got to the third floor, she headed straight to his apartment before knocking on the door, then a second later the door opened.

They have eye contact for several seconds before she broke down crying again, not able to stop herself, and not able to stop himself, Jason took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe and warm, before whispering comforting words to her while also trying to tell himself everything was going to be ok, because losing Grissom, wouldn't only affect her and her family, but him as well.

After what felt like hours, but only a few minutes, she started to calm down, then she pulled back slightly so she could look into his eyes before whispering shyly, for breaking down like that. "I'm sor..."

But he cuts her off with a reassuring look. "You have nothing to apologize for. He's your father, so of course you're worried, and you can cry on my shoulder all you want."

She sniffled with a nod. "Can I uh, can I stay here?"

He gave her a smile and nod. "For as long as you want or need to."

"Thank you."

He moved to the side to finally let her fully in his apartment as he replied. "You're welcome." Then as he closed the door he continued. "Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink? How about eat?"

While she sat down on the couch, she replied. "How about some water? I'm not hungry."

He nodded as he headed towards the kitchen. "I don't blame you there."

After grabbing two water bottles from the fridge, he walked back into the living room before sitting down next to her and handing one of the water bottles to her, and after thanking him, she takes a sip, which he nods before taking his own sip.

As they sat there in silence, she started to sniffle again, so he moved closer to her slowly, just in case he saw or felt any rejection vibes coming from her, and when he didn't, he placed his arm around her shoulders.

A second later, she turns her body so she was laying her head against his shoulder before he whispered. "Your father is a strong man, he's going to pull through this. He has too much to live for."

She sniffled before she asked. "What if he doesn't?"

He took a breath before starting. "Then..." But then he stopped, not letting his thoughts go there, and shook his head. "No, I refuse that outcome. He still has moments with his children he needs to go through, and more years with his wife."

She nodded while closing her eyes. "Thank you for being here for me."

He closed his eyes as he held her tighter, glad he's the one she came to when she needed someone the most, but on the other hand, sadden that she was going through this at all.

"Anytime."

* * *

Hours later

For the most part of the time that passed them by, they just sat there, cuddled on the couch while they remained silent, which despite the reason for them being together like this, it was a comfortable silence, with a few moments of small talk here and there, reminiscing about their favorite father/Grissom moments. Then when they could no longer deny their hunger, he made them sandwiches.

As they were finishing up their simple meal, her phone vibrates on the coffee table, indicating she had gotten a message.

They eye the object with both hearts racing, especially after she looked down and saw it was from William, so she knew it had to be an update about their father, then she picked it up, but before she could get the courage to see the message, she shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No, I can't do it, I can't..."

He moves his hand to cover hers as he cleared his throat before speaking softly. "I'll do it, if you want me to."

She turned her head to look at him with a nod. "Yes, please."

He gave her a reassuring smile as he took the phone from her, then after a moments hesitation, he opened the message and read to himself on what it said before looking at her with so much emotion in his eyes, and knowing Jason like she did, he wasn't the one to have that look for nothing, and that got her very nervous/scared so she stood up from the couch and shook her head, trying to control her emotions. "No, he can't be, he just..."

She gets cut off with his words and a smile on his face as he stood up from the couch. "He's going to pull through."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "What!? For real?"

He nodded with his smile getting a little wider as he read the message word for word._ "Dad is going to make it. They are keeping him in ICU until the morning, just as a precaution, but the surgeon said he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery." _

He was going to continue on with the message, mostly about information on what room he was going to be in, but stopped when he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug, so he smiled again as he wrapped his arms around her while whispering. "See, I told you everything was going to be ok."

She nodded while sniffling. "Yeah, you did."

As they stood there, they let the relief wash over them as he ran his hand up and down her back in comfort.  
But as more time passed them by while standing in each other's embrace, they felt the atmosphere around them shift between them, so they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes before being shocked to see so much emotion in each of them as her feelings for him started to come back stronger than ever before, then getting brave, she cupped his cheek, almost making him want to close his eyes from the feeling of her touch on his cheek, but he didn't want to miss a moment, before she leaned towards him and gives him a peck on the lips, testing the waters.

She was going to pull back a second later to get a read from his eyes, but she didn't have to because his lips responded to hers before she could, causing her to gasp in shock that he was actually kissing her back.

As their kissing was becoming more passionate, they moved their feet towards the couch, but before they got there, he slowed them down and pulled back, shaking his head. "Wait."

She opened her eyes as she asked with confusion. "Why? I felt it, don't tell me I'm the only one who felt it."

He took a breath and cupped her cheek before running his thumb up and down her cheek. "You aren't, believe me, you have no idea how much I..."

He trialed off, not wanting to share so much right now, but what he did share, she stated to smile while her heart was racing in another way. "Then why..."

Trying to stop what he really wanted to do, which was to take her in his arms, hold her, keep her safe, and never let her go, but knowing this probably wasn't the right time, he cuts her off. "The timing is off, I don't want you to..."

She cuts him off. "I won't. I want this, I need you, please?"

Even though a part of him was still hesitant, another part of him didn't want to stop either, so he nodded his head, then she took his and walked them towards the couch again, but he stopped and shook his head, making her look at him with curiosity, so he cupped her cheek and whispered with emotion. "You deserve better than a couch, especially for your first time."

Her heart skipped a beat like never before, this one thing alone was a major difference between him and Mitchell, and really seeing how much care he was showing in his eyes for her, made her think why she was even with Mitchell in the first place. He never looked at her like that before, like she was the only one in his world, that she would truly matter afterwards, it was all about what he wanted in that moment.

Now thinking about her latest failed relationship, tears started to come into her eyes at how wrong she was about him, even more than she already did, and thankful she didn't change her mind on sleeping with him, which Jason got worried. "Hey, we don't have..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "No, it's not that. I just don't know what I was thinking."

"About?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, it's all in the past."

"Ok, but if you ever want talk about it."

She nodded. "I know."

He slid his hand down her arm to take her hand before they started walking towards his bedroom, but before they got in there, she took a hold of his hand and tugged on it, causing him to turn back around, and before he could speak, she kissed him before smiling against his lips then pulling back. "Just making sure this was real."

His eyes sparkled like never before as he cupped her cheek again. "Oh this is real, it's so real."

They kissed some more while finally moving on into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

A few more hours later

Jason woke to movement going around in his room, and he opened his eyes to see Isabella sitting in a chair tying her shoes, and she shyly smiled when she noticed he was awake, watching her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I should get to the hospital to see my dad."

It wasn't something she was looking forward to doing, because of the whole not liking the hospital thing, but she needed to see him with her own eyes to make sure he was really going to be ok.

He nodded as she stood up, but before she walked out of the room, he gets up from the bed, showing his athletic build while he was in nothing but boxers, and spoke softly. "Hold on, can we talk for a minute?" She turned to look at him, her heart racing at the sight of him, then she looked down smiling, thinking of what just happened between them, causing him to chuckle a little at her reaction before he cleared his throat and spoke softly again. "I guess that answers that question."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What question?"

"That you are ok, that what just happened between us was..."

She cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "Jason, know that no matter what other people might think, you did nothing wrong. I was right there with you, we were both in the moment together, I knew what I wanted, and I knew what I was doing." She then shyly smiled. "Well, sort of."

He cups her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it, knowing what she was talking about. "You were amazing."

She blushed a little bet redder as she shook her head. "I don't know about..."

He cuts her off with a chuckle as he brings her closer to him. "Listen, how about we talk more about this once your father is at home and there is one less thing you have to worry about." When he saw worry in her eyes that he was pushing her away now, he shook his head and continued with sincerity. "I just don't want to put more on your plate right now or pressure you in anyway. I want us to have a clear head before we move forward together."

Her eyes started to brighten up. "Together?"

He nodded with a smile as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Yes, together. Don't think you're getting rid of me now, things just got interesting."

She chuckled for a moment before she sighed with nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right." They wrap their arms around one another, and she softly whispered. "Thank you, that despite the timing, for making it everything I ever wanted it to be."

He closed his eyes and whispered in return. "And thank you, that out of all the men out there, who I know would have jumped at the chance to be with you, it was me you wanted to share your first time with."

The 'L' word was already on the tip of their tongues, both knowing that feeling was more real than ever before.  
But they didn't want to put even more pressure out there right now, so they held back the words, and moved from each other's arms so she could turn and walk out, and while she did turn and take a few steps towards the bedroom door, she turned back around, walked up to him again and kissed him, which at the end of it, they smiled against one another's lips before she pulls back, and he asked. "Wanted to see if it was still real?"

She smirked. "That, and because I can now."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling, causing her heart to skip a beat, knowing she was the one that put that look in his eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

She chuckled as she headed back towards the bedroom door. "You have no idea."

He walked further to his bedroom doorway and watched her gather the rest of her things before she headed towards the front door, and once she did, she turned around to look at him. "I'll give you call."

"And I'll be waiting for it, for you, no matter how long."

There was total honesty in his eyes and tone when he said that, and she believed him, proving all along her heart was right on picking this man to fall in love with.

They share one more smile before she turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her, while he sighed in content with a smile still on his face, yeah maybe the timing could have been better, but he was finally with the woman he loved. Well, maybe not officially, but least he was closer to that than he was a year ago, heck even a day ago, and has something to really look forward to.

* * *

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since that fateful day, and one week since Grissom was released from the hospital and settled at home, which by now, Isabella was feeling things were finally getting back to normal and her mind and heart was starting to focus on something else, or should she say someone else, and while it wasn't anything new, because that feeling has been there before, it was new in a way because the feelings she had for him for so long where finally being reciprocated.

One morning, she woke up with a smile on her face, and moved to sit up in bed, but just before her feet hit her carpeted floor, her stomach started to churn in a very unsettling way, and a second later she was rushing towards the bathroom and headed right for the toilet.

When she was finally done, she sits down on the tiled floor, taking deep breathes while closing her eyes, thinking what made her so sick, then after going through the possible outcomes, something hit her like a ton of bricks, and she opened her eyes wide in surprise before she threw up again, not only because of the symptoms on what she thinks might be happening, but also because of the shock of it all.

Once she felt she was done in the bathroom, she headed for her room, changed into sweats, grabbed some money and went downstairs before spoke out-loud since she knew her parents were in the kitchen. "Dad, can I borrow your vehicle?"

"Sure, honey. Drive safely."

"I will."

She grabbed the keys to her father's vehicle and walked out of the house to get into it before driving to a least popular store, even if it meant the drive was a little out of the way so she wouldn't be recognized.

When she got there and in the building, she found the aisle she was looking for, went down it and stopped in front of the last item she ever thought she would get, at least not for years.

She took a breath, and with her heart racing, she grabbed a pregnancy test box and headed for the check-out counter.

After she made it back to the vehicle, she thought of where she should go, then after looking at her watch, noticing by the time she drove there, her brother and sister in-law would be out of the house for a few hours with Buddy, so she started the vehicle and headed for her brother's place.

When she got there, she got out, walked to the front door, used the key they gave to her for emergencies before heading towards the guest bathroom.

* * *

30 minutes later, after finding out the results of the test, she was sitting on sand at the beach, looking out in the horizon with tears in her eyes as she had placed one hand over her stomach while holding her phone with her other one.

She hovered her thumb over Jason's name in her contact list, knowing she needed to tell him something that would change his life forever, but she couldn't, so she shook her head and placed her phone down on the sand, moved her knees up so they were close to her chest, wrapped her free arm around them while her other hand remained on her stomach as she spoke with emotion. "I don't have all the answers right now, probably a first for me (She chuckled softly as she wiped some tears away), but I promise you little one that I'll eventually figure it out. I'm going to try and give you the best life I can give you. And know this, above everything, whether we are in this alone or not, it will always be me and you from this moment on, nothing, will be more important in my life than you."

She may have just found out news that was going to change the direction of her life sooner than what she would have liked, but she already loved the little life that was growing inside of her, and she will do anything to protect it.

* * *

September 10, 2032

After Isabella knocked on the door to Andrew's apartment, he opened it and they smiled at one another, then after walking in she saw a candle in the middle of the table with the plates of food already in place. They looked at one another after he had closed the door, and she spoke after cleaning her throat. "Nice set up."

He nodded before they headed towards the table, then after helping her to her seat, just like the gentleman he's always been, he sits down across from her before they started eating dinner with a little small talk.

When the plates were empty, they stood up and took them to the sink, and as they stood there looking at one another, they started to lean towards one another, but stopped before they got far, knowing by now, before their movie time, that this 'date' didn't feel right.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"You really don't want this, at least not with me, you want my sister."

He walked past her and sat down in his chair with a nod. "I do, I really do." He then started chucking. "Why did we even think this 'date' was a good idea?"

She started laughing as she sat down in the chair next to him. "I don't know."

When they calmed down after laughing at how ridiculous this was, he took a breath and continued softly. "I'm sorry I asked you to do this, I realize now how wrong I was."

She shook her head with a smile. "It's ok, I'm sure when you explain it to her, she'll understand."

He nodded again, and as she stood up to get some water out of the fridge, he spoke again. "And speaking of not wanting this, you wished I was someone else in that moment too, didn't you? Like the father of your unborn child?"

Isabella closed her eyes with a nod. "Yeah. I love him Andrew, I really do. It wasn't just some random night for me, it meant everything to me."

He stood up and walked up behind her before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Then you need to tell him, Izzie. It's time he knew he's going to be a father."

She nodded while sniffling. "I know. I'm just scared of what he'll say or do. I was so sure on how he'll react, but honestly, I don't really know."

She turned in her best friend's arms and he hugged her while he ran his hand up and down his back. "Just know that no matter what happens between you and him, you are not alone in this, you'll always have me."

She nodded with a smile. "I know, thank you for being my best friend."

"And thank you for being mine." They sighed before he asked. "You still up for a movie?"

"Sure."

He nodded before they broke apart from one another, and after getting the water from the fridge, he met Isabella on the couch, sitting down next to her, he then turned on the movie before they looked at one another and started chuckling while shaking their heads again.

* * *

September 16, 2032

With her parents over at William and Bella's place, and the party canceled, Isabella was in the living room, wringing her hands together in nervousness while she waited for Jason to show up.

While it was her task to call everybody to tell them the party had been cancelled, there was one person she neglected to call because she needed him to come.

She took a sharp breath when she heard the knock on the front door, then she stood up and walked towards it. She paused for a second when she got there before opening it, and when they saw one another, their hearts raced before he asked a little confused. "Did I get my times wrong, because I feel I'm either very early or really late?"

She shook her head with a slight smile as she moved to the side to let him in the house, and after closing the front door, she turned to him while he turned towards her and she replied softly. "The party has been canceled."

He looked at her with wide-eyes, knowing there had to be a good reason for that. "Woah, why? What's wrong?"

She shook her head again. "It's not my place to say..."

He cuts her off as he stepped closer to her. "Izzie, please, this is me."

"I know that, but really I'm not the one that should tell you."

Still torn on not knowing, but respecting her decision, he nodded, but he did have to know one thing. "But, everybody's ok, right?"

Even though she couldn't be 100% truthful on this, she did say something that was true. "Let's put it this way, no one is in the hospital."

He gave her a small smile. "Well, least that's a good thing." She just nodded as she stepped past him, needing the space, then he turned around and watched her walk towards the couch and asked. "So, why didn't I get the call? Why did you want to see me?" He then finished softly. "When the past three months I could barely get you on the phone."

She looked at him with tears. "I'm so sorry about that."

He sighed. "I mean, did you end up regretting that night? Did I do something wr..."

She cuts him while wiping her tears away. "No! Nothing like that."

He walked up to her, almost pleading. "Then tell me, how did we go from this is real and we are moving forward together to feeling like it was only a dream."

She sniffled as she looked down at her hands. "What we shared meant everything to me, it wasn't just some random moment."

He sits down next to her and whispered. "And it wasn't for me either." He lifted her chin up before cupping her cheek and continuing. "There is something I wanted to tell you for awhile now, what should have been said that night, which is, that what I've been feeling for you has been growing for a little over a year now."

She looked shocked as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Really."

"How come you never told me?"

He sighed. "The honest answer is I've been scared, scared that I had finally lost you, that whatever feelings you did have for me in the past did in fact move..."

She cuts him off. "They never have, not completely at least, no matter how hard I tried."

He felt good hearing that, but then was confused again. "Then why have you been avoiding me like the plague?"

As more tears were coming down her cheeks, Jason cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away with worry in his eyes while she tried to tell him. "I was also afraid, afraid on what you might do or say when I told you."

"Tell me what, you're really scaring me here, Izzie. What is it?"

She turned her head to the side, leaned forward to grab a file from the end table, and after opening it up, she pulled out the latest sonogram picture and handed it to him. He looked down at the picture before gasping when he realized what it was. He removed his hand from her cheek instantly to grab the photo, and after looking at it in wonder for what felt like hours, he looked up from the picture to look in her eyes with unexpected tears in his. "A baby? Our baby?"

She nodded, more tears overflowing, so she was sure she looked a sight, as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Our baby girl." His breath hitched with a mixture of a sob before she continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

She gets cut off when he placed his lips on hers, which they both held nothing back once she responded, then after they pulled back, he vowed while they were catching their breaths. "From this moment on, I want to be involved, I want to be there for every appointment I can, I want to be there every step of the way, and not just for our little girl, but for you as well."

She finally started to smile as she asked. "Really?"

"Yes, we are in this together now."

She took a breath as she placed her forehead against his. "Good, because I don't want to do this alone anymore. Not that I have been alone, but you know..."

He gasped again as he pulled his forehead from hers. "Oh my god, your parents, your brother. I'm actually surprised I'm still alive right now."

She shyly smiled. "Well, for one, my parents don't know who the father of my child is, and two, William doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet."

Before she could continue, he smirked. "Then that explains why I still am."

She chuckled while shaking her head, then once she calmed down, she needed him to be sure, so that's what she asked. "And you're sure about..."

He cuts her off with emotion as he looked down at the picture in his hand. "100%" He then looked at her with the most beautiful sight Isabella had ever seen on him, tears, the good kind, in his eyes as he let one slide down his cheek. "I'm going to be the best father I can be, I promise you."

She then cupped his cheek and wiped his tear away while whispering. "I know you will, she is lucky to have you."

"And she is lucky to have you too."

He leaned forward and they shared a soft kiss on the lips before he kissed her forehead, then they moved on the couch so his back was touching the cushions. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders a second later as she eased her head so it was laying against his shoulder before their focus was on the picture he still had in his hand, both falling more in love with their unborn child as time passed them by.

* * *

AN: A few more chapters to go. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	36. A tradition continues

Summary: William and Bella have something to share with the families.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: Low T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slight suggestive  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: William/Bella  
Other Characters: Multiple

* * *

Chapter 36: A tradition continues

June 12, 2033

(William and Bella Residence)

As Bella placed the last bowl on the table that was out on the deck, William walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, slipping his hand under her sweater to place it on her three month pregnant stomach, causing her to close her eyes at his touch while he spoke softly. "It looks nice, and so do you for that matter."

She smiled as she laid the back of her head against his shoulder. "Normally sweet talk will get you anywhere, but not at this moment, we have guests in about..." Before she could finish, they hear a knock on the door before Buddy started barking, making her fix her statement with a smirk. "Right about now."

He chuckled before he kissed her temple. "While I don't mind on where your mind went, I wasn't looking to get 'anything', just making a truthful comment."

She turned to look in his eyes while her eyes were sparkling. "Good to know. Now get the door, please."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

After sharing a sweet peck with his wife, he turned and headed for the door, calming Buddy down as he did, then once he opened it, he saw his parents, sisters and Jason, who was carrying little Sarah's car seat.

He smiled at his family while welcoming them inside the house, then just as he was about to close the door, he noticed Rick and Elizabeth were coming closer, so he left the door opened for them.

Once everybody was settled in the house, Rick asked. "So, what's with the small gathering, man?"

When Bella and William felt it was the right time to tell them the news, they both agreed they wanted a small gathering first, then tell the rest at a later date.

Bella walked up to her husband, where they share a smile before William spoke after clearing his throat. "As you all know, it had been a tough year for all of us, and while not all of it was bad." They looked at Isabella, who was now holding her little girl with a beaming smile and nod. "There was definitely parts of it I wish I could delete out." They nodded in understanding, then he wrapped his arm around his wife as he finished. "And, while we'll never forget what we lost, we are now looking forward to what is coming, and so the reason for this gathering is that we wanted to tell you that..."

He trails off as Bella finishes with tears in her eyes. "Come sometime in December we are expecting our little miracle."

They all looked wide-eyed before Sara stood up first with tears in her eyes. "Really? You're pregnant?"

They both nodded with tears in their eyes as William spoke softly. "Yes, mom, we are having a baby."

Sara walked up to her son and gave him a hug while whispering her love to him before she did the same with Bella while Grissom hugged his son to congratulate him.

After the last member gave them a hug, the small group headed outside to eat their meal, all happy for the couple, especially since they have gotten married they were hit with such terrible luck, so it was nice that something was going their way this time.

* * *

Once dinner was over, and about another hour after that, Sara, Grissom and Katie left to go home, where they had a little ice cream to celebrate before the younger Grissom went upstairs to her room.

After walking out of the kitchen, Grissom went to sit down on the couch while Sara grabbed her shoulder bag and placed it on the couch before going to one of their bookshelves and pulling out the newest photo album that they had costumed made before walking towards the couch and sat down next to her husband.

She smiled at the cover that had William & Bella's name on it with a picture from their wedding day in the middle, between their names. Once she opened it, she glanced at the photos that were in it until she reached an empty page, then after opening her shoulder bag, she pulled out the newest picture, a sonogram picture of the newest Grissom that will bless this family in six months time, looked at it with tears in her eyes as placed it inside.

Grissom smiled with tears in eyes when he saw the sonogram picture. "Another little one."

Sara nodded as she wiped a few tears off her cheek. "They've already been through so much, and I'll admit I was a little scared for them for awhile."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to him, and after kissing her head, he whispered. "They are just proving that they are a strong couple, and willing to get through whatever hardships they have, to be together."

She nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't be prouder of them."

He kissed her head one more time as he whispered. "Me neither."

* * *

August 17, 2033

Bella was sitting at the deck table, surrounded by her husband and in-laws, enjoying a family dinner for Grissom's birthday when she felt something that made her wince, so she leaned back in her chair, causing everybody else to stop speaking when William looked over at his wife with worry, a little more than usual considering what happened last time.

"Honey?"

She then started to smile as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, he smiled with tears in his eyes as he felt the first kicks of his child. "Kicking?"

Bella nodded with another smile and tears in her eyes while everybody looked around the table with smiles and tears in their eyes as well, happy for the couple's new milestone.

After a few moments, with his hand still on her stomach, William couldn't help but speak without thinking. "Look at you go little William, I'm so proud of you."

They hear a few gasps before Grissom's soft voice was heard. "What?"

William looked at his wife with an apology in his eyes, but she smiled and shook her head. "We were already going to tell them after dinner." He started to smile while Bella looked at her father in-law. "Yes dad, your first grandson will be named William Arthur Grissom III."

Grissom shook his head, trying to control his emotions. "You guys didn't have..."

Bella cuts him off as she placed her hand on his. "I couldn't imagine naming our first son by any other. While I never had the privilege of meeting the first William, everything I've heard about him sounds pretty amazing, and I mean he had to to be with a son like you." She watched him shyly smile before she looks at her husband with tears in her eyes. "And I don't have to tell you anything about the second William that you didn't already know."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "No you don't, and if you're sure about this, I would honored, and I know my father would have been too."

Bella looked at her father in law again with a beaming smile. "Thank you."

* * *

(After dinner)

While Sara was finishing up the dishes, Grissom was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room watching the family as they were interacting with one another, especially to little Sarah and William III, which Grissom's heart skipped a beat just thinking of his unborn grandson's name.

His observing of the family was interrupted when he felt Sara's arms wrap around him from behind and she placed her chin on his shoulder before looking at their family as well with a smile and tears in her eyes, sometimes it still felt unreal to her that she was here, with the only man she's ever truly loved, living this life, having these moments.

A second later, she felt his hand on hers before running his thumb up and down it while they had eye contact, both thinking the same thing as they moved their heads so they could get a good angle and kiss softly, then he kissed her temple and they pulled back before joining the rest of the family in the living room.

* * *

December 11, 2033

_After the latest push, Bella shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I can't do it anymore, William. I can't."_

_William took her hand and whispered in her ear with emotion. "Yes you can, honey, you are a very strong woman, you've been through so much in your life, more than you should have. Please, don't give up now, not when we are so close to having the life we've always wanted."_

_Looking into her husband's loving, yet determined look in his eyes, she nodded with a smile as she squeezed his hand. "Ok."_

_He nodded with a smile in return. "OK." He then kissed her forehead, pulled back and waited for her hand to squeeze his as she was bringing their son into this world._

_After multiple pushes, she did one more strong one before the room was filled with the baby's cries, and while William was kissing his wife's forehead, he whispered with tears going down his face from how proud he was of her._

_A few moments later, once the baby was free from his mommy and cleaned, Kelly handed baby William to his father and said with emotion. "Welcome to fatherhood, William."_

_William sniffled as held his son for the first time, then he leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering. "Hi, sweet baby boy, I'm your father."_

_He pulls back a second later, and looks at his wife as he moved closer to her. "Look honey, isn't he beautiful?"_

_She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes he's beaut..."_

_Before she could finish, her eyes started to close and the machines started beeping, he looked frantic as his son started to cry again, then before he knew it, he was slowly being pushed back while Kelly and the nurses were trying to see what was gong on. He saw the frantic movements of them while trying to comfort his son, then he heard the type of sound you don't want to hear from the machine, and Kelly's soft voice. "I'm sorry William, but she didn't make it."_

_He shook his head, tears coming down both his and his son's cheeks. "No, you're wrong, she can't be... She can't. we were suppose to be doing this together."_

_He moved his eyes towards the bed..._

William woke up with a start, his heart racing as his breathing was out of control while he looked over at his sleeping wife, and after placing his hand on her 9 month pregnant stomach, he sighed while shaking his head as he waited for the rest of his body to calm down. "Thank god it was only a dream."

He kept his hand on her stomach for several more moments before he leaned down and kissed it then moved up to kiss her forehead and whispered. "I love you both, so much."

After he pulled back, he carefully got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, but not before making a stop at the back door to let Buddy out.

* * *

He was sitting down at the table, drinking hot chocolate, when he heard his wife's soft voice, knowing the only reason why he would be up at this hour, drinking hot chocolate. "Was it about your father?"

Since that fateful day, and while it wasn't a nightly occurrence, but like his mother predicated, William started to have nightmares about his father being shot, and a lot of the times the outcome wasn't good, causing him to wake up in the middle of the night. But, each time he did, his wife was right there comforting him.

He shook his head immediately, and looked down at his half-empty coffee mug. "No."

She frowned as she walked up to the table. "What happened to you when you were a boy?" He shook his head again while she sat down next to him, then she placed her hand on his arm. "William, then what happened? You can tell me."

He shook his head one more time, still looking down, but she could tell by his tone, he was still thinking about his nightmare. "No, I can't, it's..."

She cuts him off softly. "Please, let me help you, don't keep this bottled up inside, you know I don't like it when I see you are hurting." He sniffled a few times before lifting his head up to look into her eyes, and to see so much emotion in them and on his face, made her gasp in shock, never seeing so much anguish before, which was saying a lot considering who was in his other nightmares, then she moved her hand to cup his cheek. "Oh sweetheart, it must have been a horrible one, probably your worst one yet with the look you're giving me."

He nodded with a few more sniffles. "It was, but it didn't start out that way."

He took a breath before telling her his dream, and by the end she was in tears, then after they held one another for comfort, she whispered while running her hand up and down his back. "I promise you, I'm going to be ok." She felt him take a breath, and before he spoke again, she smirked. "You think I'm going to let you enjoy this new adventure all to yourself?"

He shook his head with a sob/chuckle. "No."

She smirked again as they pulled back. "You're damn right, this is our life together, this is our adventure and no one, and I mean no one, is going to take that away from us, not if I have anything to say about it." She cupped his cheek again and continued while wiping his tears away. "We've been through so much already, and I refuse to give up now. It's me, you and this little guy from now on."

He started to smile as he moved his hand to cover her other hand that was on her stomach, then said with his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, at least for a few years."

Knowing their desire to have more then one child, she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it."

He used his free hand to cup her cheek and wiped the remaining tears away while he whispered. "Me too. I love you, Bella Grissom."

And as she wiped the remaining tears off his cheek, she whispered. "And I love you, William Grissom."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly before they placed their foreheads together, then she asked a moment later. "You ok to go back to sleep now?"

They pull back as he nodded. "I can at least try."

She nodded in return while they stood up from their seats, then he walked towards the sink with his coffee mug so he could wash it out, and as he placed it down in the sink, he hears his wife's voice. "Uh, babe, I think we'll have to scrap the whole sleeping thing for right now."

* * *

(Two hours later)

When Sara and Grissom got 'the' call, they wrote Katie a note, who was still asleep, telling her what was going on before they headed towards the hospital, and they were there for about two hours before they see Bella's Uncle and Aunt walking their way, who were already on route to be here, not only because they knew it was only a matter of days before their great nephew would be born, but because today happened to be Bella's birthday and they wanted to be there for both special occasions.

The families greeted one another with smiles and handshakes, all four of them excited about the turn of events and couldn't wait to meet the newest member who will join their families.

They did a little small talk, just catching up on each other's lives, then after a few moments pause, Sara asked, which to be honest the question had been going around in her head for years, she just now felt a little more comfortable about asking after knowing them better. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how come you two never had kids of your own?"

A little surprised on the question, Shauna started. "Oh." Then while Jeffery took her hand for support, she continued with a small smile. "Well, I guess the the simple answer would be because I can't have any children."

Both Sara and Grissom frowned while Sara spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shauna waved it off with a slightly brighter smile as she squeezed her husband's hand. "I'll admit it was hard to accept at first, but then I met this guy (She lightly bumped her shoulder against her husband's) and his niece , and I knew right then and there I had everything I ever wanted." She took a breath before she continued. "And with us traveling so much, we knew adoption would be kind of difficult."

Before she could continue, Jeffery gave her a smile as he picked up her hand to kiss it. "But now that we've settled down in Paris, who knows?"

Shauna just nodded, not wanting to get her hopes up too much. But, regardless if an adopted child ever comes into their lives or not, she still feels she has everything she ever wanted. Well, now more, with her great nephew coming into this world.

They both nodded in understanding before Sara spoke with sincerity. "Well, if you ever need any references, don't hesitate to ask, we will be happy to help anyway that we can."

Grissom took his wife's hand with another nod in agreement, while the other couple was very appreciative of the offer and they both thanked them with some more smiles.

* * *

(Hours later)

As more time passed by, more family members started showing up, which includes the Grissom girls, then the moment finally came, they see William walking their way with a bright smile and tears in his eyes, so they all stood up, then when he stopped in front of them, he cleared his throat before proudly announcing William's arrival and that while Bella is exhausted, which is to be expected, she's doing just fine and couldn't stop smiling while she was holding their son in her arms.

After emotionally congratulating him, it was decided that his parents and sisters go first to meet the newest member, but before they started following William, Sara and Grissom looked at Jeffery and Shauna. "You guys sure you don't want to go first?"

They nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

With appreciative smiles, the Grissom family followed their son/brother towards Bella's room, where she was sitting up with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey guys, come meet the newest Grissom."

They walked further into the room while William walked up to his wife, and while showing each other so much emotion in their eyes, she transferred her son into her husband's arms, causing his heart to skip a beat, much like it did when he first held him in the delivery room.

He looked down at his son with so much care and love that his family, particularly his parents, couldn't hold back the tears in their eyes, it was like they were watching their son holding his whole world in his hands, and they knew that feeling all to well.

William looked at his parents again, sniffled and said. "Mom, dad, your grandson, William Arthur Grissom III."

Sara smiled at her husband with a nod, and he smiled and nodded in return before looking at his son and holding out his arms, William then leaned down and kissed his little forehead before whispering."Ok, son, you're going to meet some very important people, and the first one up is your grandpa."

Once little William was in Grissom's arms, his heart skipped a beat, much like it did when he held his first granddaughter, and it's a feeling he wouldn't mind having many times more.

When his first moment with his grandchild ended, Grissom passed him off to Sara, then he looked at his son, who was watching his own son very intently before looking at his father with tears still in them. "I'm a father."

Grissom smiled as he brings his son in his arms. "Yes you are, and I couldn't happier or prouder of you. He is a lucky little boy."

"Thank you, dad."

"No problem, son. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once they pulled back, William walked up to his mom and sisters while Grissom moved towards the bed, seeing a very happy looking mother, and Grissom leans down and brings her in his arms for a hug. "Congratulations to you too, you've made our son, our whole family happy, and we couldn't ask for a better daughter-in law...heck, forget the in-law part, a better daughter."

Feeling honored to be called his daughter, Bella sniffled as she replied while sill in her 'father's' arms. "Thank you, dad, your son has made me very happy as well."

"I'm glad." He kissed her temple before pulling back while finishing. "Your Aunt and Uncle are here, so they'll be in shortly."

She nodded while Sara walked up to bed so she could do her personal congratulations, then the three of them looked at the girls and William as they were completely awestruck with the newest member, it was for sure another good day for the Grissom family.

* * *

AN: A few more to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	37. Katie's First day

Summary: After graduating from her first four years at UCLA, Katie wanted to get a head start on her CSI career, but it could have ended before it began, why is that?

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: Low T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Mention of death (CSI Case)  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: William/Bella, Isabella/Jason  
Other Characters: Katie, Lindsey, Malcolm, Implied other OC's

* * *

Chapter 37: Katie's First day

Mid July, 2035

18 year old Katie Grissom woke up to her alarm clock, and after turning it off, she laid there in bed for a few minutes, a smile growing on her face while she gets out of bed and changes for the day because today was the first day she'll be working as a CSI.

Even though she graduated, she still wanted to go back to college in the fall and get a higher degree, but before any of that was coming, she wanted to get her feet 'wet' at the lab, to prepare herself a little for when she does end up working as a CSI full time.

Once she was changed, she headed downstairs, where she greeted her parents in the kitchen, which Grissom was just finishing the pancakes when she walked into the room.

Sara smiled at her daughter as she asked. "You ready for your first day?"

Katie nodded as she sat down at her spot at the table. "Yeah, I am."

Grissom finished the first set of pancakes, placed them on a plate and walked towards the table before handing them towards his daughter, which she chuckled when she saw they were animal shaped and looked at her father with a curious look, causing Grissom to smile while replying. "Hey, these have always been made on special occasions, especially during first days of school, so who says you can't have them on your first day of work?"

Katie looked at Sara, and she smirked. "What do you think your father made me on my first day as supervisor?"

Katie chuckled. "Really?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "It's just best to humor him."

Grissom mumbled. "You two know I'm standing right here, right? And I can hear everything you say."

The women chuckled before Katie finally took the plate from her father with love in her eyes. "Thank you, daddy."

He nodded as he turned to finish up. "You're welcome, ladybug."

After pouring syrup on her food, she dug right in, at least to make her comfortable, it was after all her first day and she didn't think it was a good idea to go on a full stomach.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, Sara and Katie kissed their husband/father goodbye before the two women walked out of the house so Sara could drive them to the lab, and when they got there, Sara parks and they get out before walking towards the entrance of the building.

They walked in when they were at the entrance, where they were greeted by the long time receptionist before heading towards the locker room so Katie can drop off her things, then they headed towards the supply room so Sara could show Katie how to pack her CSI case.

When they were done with that, they headed to and walked in the break-room, where most of the team was already in there, and Sara and Katie smiled at them all before Sara spoke. "Good morning everybody, I know all of you know my youngest daughter, and today she'll be joining us to get her first real look at what a CSI does ."

They all greeted her warmly, and while the younger Grissom went to go sit down at the table, Sara mentioned she'll be right back before heading towards her office so she could drop off her things, returning and sitting down in the chair next to her daughter just as Lindsey walked in, she then greeted everybody with a smile. "Hi and good morning everybody. And nice to see you here Katie."

Katie nodded with a smile before Lindsey started handing out the cases, and when she got to Sara and Katie, she handed the assignment to Katie, which after she got it and looked at, already knowing the lingo on what she was reading, she spoke without thinking. "Excuse me, but a 'trash' run?"

The other CSIs, not named Lindsey, Malcolm and Sara, looked at Katie in shock for questioning Lindsey's assignment order, momentarily forgetting this was her first day, and Sara spoke softly after clearing her throat. "Katie, the first thing about being a CSI is that no case is insignificant, they all matter, no matter what you have to do."

Katie feeling embarrassed for speaking like that, which normally she wouldn't, it's just something came over her, and nodded, then she looked at Lindsey. "I'm sorry, I just felt that my mom is past 'trash' runs and I didn't want her to be tied down because of me."

Lindsey shook her head with a smile. "I get it." She then cleared her throat and continued. "It's just that your mother and I talked about this, and she felt that maybe we should ease your way in."

But Katie shook her head. "But I don't want to be eased in. I'm going to be doing the hard stuff eventually, so why not start now, rip that 'band-aid' right off."

Lindsey looked at Sara, telling her it's up to her, before Sara looked at her daughter a moment later. "You sure?"

Katie nodded, determined. "Yes."

Sara then looked at Lindsey and gave her a nod of approval, but now Lindsey felt there was a problem because she didn't like taking a case away from a CSI once she's given the order, unless she completely had to, so she looked around the table, silently asking if anyone would be wiling trade without her actually asking, and that's when Malcolm nodded with a smile as he held out his assignment sheet to the younger woman. "You know what, I like your attitude, and I completely agree with you, so here, for one time only I'll be willing to trade you, if you're really sure that's what you want."

With Malcolm being second in command, he pretty much gets the best cases there was, so Katie knew it was going to be a 'good one', and she smiled with a nod as they switched assignments. "Thank you, Malcolm."

After Malcolm waved it off, Lindsey spoke again. "Alright, be safe and good luck out there, you are all dismissed." As they all stood up from their seats, Lindsey looked at Katie. "Katie, can you come to my office for a minute?"

Katie tried to hide her worry while she nodded, but then after Lindsey nodded in return and walked out of the room, Katie looked at her mother, showing the worry in her eyes, which Sara reassured her with a smile of her own, knowing there were two things she still needed to receive before she could leave the lab, and Lindsey was the one that was going to give them to her. "It's ok, I'll meet out in the parking lot."

Trusting her mother, the younger girl nodded while handing the assignment sheet to her before heading towards Lindsey's office, and once she got there, Lindsey was just sitting down at her desk.

She walked fully in the room as she spoke in apologetic tone. "I really am sorry, Lindsey, it won't happen again."

Lindsey chuckled with a smile. "Relax Katie, that's not why I asked you to come in here." As Katie took a breath and tried to relax, Lindsey continued with a small smirk. "You may look more like your father, and have that quietness like him, but I have a feeling there is a lot of your mother in you that's more than likely going to be showing up more than you realize while doing this job."

Since being a CSI with Sara, Lindsey saw new sides of her that she had never seen while growing up.

Katie chuckled, then raised an eyebrow as she replied. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess?"

Lindsey chuckled again with a nod. "And you should because it was, and believe me, I like your fire." Katie smiled with pride, then Lindsey cleared her throat and started speaking while opening the top drawer from her desk. "Now, it's time to become an official CSI." She pulled out a badge and gun with a holster and sets it on her desk in front of Katie.

Katie looked down at the two items, picked up her badge first, and opened it up to see a picture that they had taken a week ago and her CSI information, then after closing it she picked up her gun, which her gun score wasn't that great but it was high enough for her to carry one. Besides, practice makes perfect after all, and she was obviously determined to get there eventually.

As she was looking her gun, she asked Lindsey softly. "Have you ever shot someone?"

Not wanting to scare the younger woman, but wanted to be truthful, Lindsey nodded. "A couple of times." When Katie just nodded, Lindsey continued, trying to reassure her. "I know things are, and will get even more overwhelming as your day continues, but I have a feeling at the end of the day you'll be ok."

She took a breath and asked with a small smile. "What makes you so sure?"

Lindsey didn't even hesitate. "Well for one, where you came from/who your parents are, two, you were a five year old third grader, which meant you were also a 14 year old college student, and three, fell in love and eventually worked your way out of a broken heart, if those things alone don't scream a strong person, heck a strong woman, then I don't know what does."

Katie's smile got a little wider, thankful she was hearing this from some one other than her parents or siblings, not that she wouldn't believe them if they said the exact same thing, but it was nice hearing it from someone she knew, but wasn't that close with.

"Thank you Lindsey."

"You're welcome, and know that just because you are a strong woman, doesn't mean you can't break down every once in awhile. My office is always open to you, whether you want to use it for crying, screaming, need a moment to take a breath or two, or just sit in silence to think. Whatever you need, just ask, I always have your back, never forget that."

Katie nodded one more time. "I won't, thanks again."

After one more nod from Lindsey, Katie turned around and walk out of the room, ready to start her first case.

* * *

Once Katie met her mom out in the parking lot, Sara drove them to the crime scene, which was in one of the nicer neighborhoods, and after parking the vehicle across the street from their crime scene, Sara looked at her daughter and started to give her as much comfort as she could, knowing this was the first time she'll see a real life dead body.

When she was done, and after a moment of silence, Katie nodded. "Ok, I'm ready."

Sara gave her a nod before they get out of the vehicle, then they walked towards the back to get their cases, and Sara had also grabbed a backpack for additional supplies just in case before they headed towards their crime scene.

They were met at the CSI tape by the long time detective, Damian, where they greeted one another before he shed more light on the case, then when they made it to the front door, they stopped and Sara nodded with a smile. "Thank you detective." Damian nodded before Sara looked at her daughter, and after one more nod from her, the pair walked into the house, where they saw a mess but no body in the living or dinning room.

Taking their time going through the main rooms, they eventually made to the bedrooms, and while this house did have kids in it, they were thankfully with other family members when the burglary/murder occurred, so they didn't get to the dead bodies till they reached the end of the hall, and while it wasn't the worst Sara had seen by a long shot, it still looked pretty gruesome for a 'first timer', so she could only imagine what was going through her daughter's head, causing her to keep an eye on her, which for a few moments, Katie was being strong, but then in a flash it looked like she was going to be sick, so Sara spoke with urgency. "Honey, go outside and as far from the house as you can get, you don't want to contaminate the scene."

Katie nodded, stood up since she had been kneeling down to her case to get her gloves, ran from the room and out of the house. Sara opened the backpack she had with her and grabbed one of the water bottles she had packed, just in case for this moment, then walked out of the room and out of the house, ignoring the looks she was getting from the police officers.

When she saw her daughter out in the front yard, Damian was with her trying to reassure her, and Sara smiled at him when she was near them. "Thanks again, Damian."

He nodded with a smile and stepped away while Sara placed her hand on the small of her daughter's back and hands her the water. "Here, to wash out your mouth."

Katie took it with a nod and did just that, and once she was finished, she said a small thank you, like she was embarrassed at what happened, which Sara was about to say something, but Katie just cleared her throat and said she was ready to go back in there before walking towards the front door again, causing Sara to smile, liking her determination, but worried for her too.

* * *

(Hours later, Lunch time)

Before they knew it, lunch time came around, but not feeling that hungry, Katie settled on something light from the vending machine and sat down at the table, where she was alone for several minutes before Sara stepped into the room, and seeing that her daughter was alone, she walked up to the table and sat down.

It was silent for several minutes before Sara finally spoke after clearing her throat. "You know I puked the first time I saw a dead body."

Katie looked at her mother and shook her head slightly. "Mom, you don't have..."

But Sara cuts her off as she leaned forward and placed her hand on her daughter's hand. "It's true. As CSIs we see things that no one should ever see, we also see the worst side of people that I wish never existed, so there is no shame on what happened to you earlier, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Katie couldn't help but smile slightly, which was the first smile since before they arrived at the crime scene. "And it looked like you were prepared."

Sara nodded with a smile. "As CSIs we also need to be prepared for anything."

Katie lost the smile and sighed as she asked. "What has kept you going all this time?"

Before Sara could respond to her daughter's question, her phone buzzed, so she leaned back in her chair and took it from her pocket her to see a message, then she looked at her daughter with a smile. "We have a break in the case."

Katie looked surprised. "Already?"

Sara nodded as she get up from her seat. "Sometimes it can happen just like that, so you ready for more crime solving?"

Katie nodded while she stood up from her chair, tossed what she hadn't finished in the trash before mother and daughter headed for the DNA lab.

* * *

Towards the end of shift, Sara and Katie had caught their suspect and was put away, then not long after, the family member who was watching the kids, who turned out to be an older sister to the female victim, came to the lab with tearful thank yous and hugs, and as she walked away, Sara spoke softly as they watched her walk out of the lab. "You asked me earlier what has kept me from continuing this job. It's moments like that, we may not be able to bring the dead back to life, but most of the times we are able to give the victim's families some type of closure that they need to move on, and while it's not much, I feel glad when I get to do that for them, that I'm doing something that helps other people." She then looked at her daughter and continued, knowing she really struggled today. "And while I would love for you to continue to do this job, and have that same type of feeling, I'll understand completely if it's not for you after all."

Katie just nodded before walking towards the office she shared with the other lower ranked CSIs, and once Sara could no longer see her daughter, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, hit speed dial number 1 and placed it up to her ear as she headed towards her office, smiling when she heard his all too familiar greeting, even though he knew who was calling him, but she still loved to hear it, which was why he still did it.

"Grissom."

"Hi babe, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

30 minutes later

After Lindsey officially dismissed the team, her, Malcolm, and Sara went back to their offices while Katie and the remaining three CSIs were sitting in the break-room, and while she did contribute in their small talk a little, she was in her own world, contemplating if she was actually in the right career.

Her moment was interrupted when she saw her father step in the door way of the break-room, which she was both confused and shocked when she did.

"Dadd..." She stopped herself before finishing that and just went with the tradition 'Dad?' with the others in the room.

Grissom smiled as he asked. "You done for the day?" After she nodded, he continued. "Then come on, get your things, I want to take you somewhere."

She grabbed her shoulder bag as she stood up with now only confusion on her face. "Where are we going?"

As they walked down the hall, he responded. "You'll know when we get there."

Once they got into the vehicle, Katie was pulling out her phone, and Grissom asked. "What are you doing?"

"I think I should call mom to let her..."

He cuts her off as he started the vehicle. "You won't need to."

She turned her head to look at her father with a raised eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I?" She then saw a shy look on her father's face, and she gets wide-eyes. "Because she called you, which means you know what happened."

Don't get her wrong she really loves the success of her parent's marriage, but sometimes, like for this instance, she didn't like that they shared everything that went on with their kids, so she sighed as she looked out her window, causing Grissom to speak softly. "I'm sorry that you went through that, ladybug, but know that..."

She cuts him off as she looked over at him. "Are you going to tell me that you threw up after your first sight of a dead body too?"

He shook his head while stopping at a stop light before speaking softly again. "No, my first sight of a dead human body made me sad."

Katie looked confused at first, then she remembered something, and gasped. "Your father?" Grissom did a short nod while Katie started to have tears in her eyes. "Daddy, I'm sor..."

He cuts her off with a reassuring look. "It's ok." He then cleared his throat before continuing. "But that didn't mean I wasn't affected by every victim that I encountered, some I still have with me to this day."

When all Katie did was nod, Grissom continued to drive, which it was in silence, and after about 35 minutes on the road, Katie asked softly. "And how did you get past it enough to move on to the next one?"

Grissom smiled warmly as he replied. "Mostly by being with your mom, she helped me in a big way." He then cleared his throat and continued. "Another thing about being a CSI is to learn to not take the cases home with you. And believe me, I know it's difficult, both your mother and I have lost that 'battle' a few times during our careers, but it's important to at least try because carrying those with you will only drag you down."

Katie then spoke softly. "What if I don't have someone like you waiting at home for me?"

No hesitation, he responded. "Then find a different distraction, something that takes your mind off the CSI world."

Then she asked. "And what was your distraction before mom?"

Grissom smiled as he pulled into a parking lot. "Well, I had my bugs."

Katie chuckled slightly. "That was pretty much a given."

He chuckled in response before replying with a smirk. "Ok, then there were crossword puzzles." When she nodded with known smile, he nodded his head forward. "And finally, that."

Katie turned her head to see a big roller-coaster from Six flags before looking at her father. "Roller-coasters?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yes, they were a major help for me before your mom, especially after the more difficult ones."

She took a breath and nodded. "So you brought me here..."

He cuts her off as he took her hand. "To see if it will help you, and know that if you need this distraction again, and you're looking for a wing man, I'm there for you, all you have to do is ask."

Katie smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, daddy."

Grissom cupped his daughter's cheek as he spoke softly, lovingly. "You're very welcome, ladybug, anytime."

As he wiped her tears away, she spoke with another smile. "Well, since you drove all the way here, we might as well ride a few, we don't want this to be a wasted trip."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "My thoughts exactly." Then as they were opening their doors, he finished. "But just so you know, any time I get to spend with you is never a waste to me, no matter if we were driving in circles."

Katie just nodded with one more smile, happy to have this time with him. She maybe 18 years old, but she still loved riding roller-coasters with her dad, and now that she knew they hold another meaning for him, she might just enjoy the coasters a little more, especially if they help her too.

When they arrived home a few hours later, the other Grissom 'kids' were there to be there for their sister, which they didn't know the details on what happened, but they knew being a CSI was a tough career choice so they just wanted to make sure she was ok, especially for her first day.

* * *

The Next morning

Sara and Grissom were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee when Katie walked in the room, and after she poured some milk, she walked towards the kitchen table and sat down so her father was towards her left side while her mother was across from her, then she spoke softly. "I'll admit that while I knew this career choice would be hard, I didn't realize how hard it could actually be until yesterday." She took a moment, then before Sara or Grissom could speak/reassure their daughter, Katie continued with a more determined tone with a fire in her eyes that reminded Grissom on who her mother is. "That being said, I'm not giving up. I'm still determined to make this work. There are people out there who need people to speak for them, to give their families closure, and I want to be one of them." She then had tears in her eyes as she looked at her mother. "If you'll still have me, mom?"

Sara smiled with tears and pride in her eyes while moving her hand forward to take her daughter's hand. "Always."

Katie nodded with a smile before looking at her father and smirking. "And I hope you have time to schedule some roller-coaster trips in the future."

Grissom smiled as he placed his hand on top of his wife's, which was still covering their daughter's as he replied. "Like I said yesterday, anytime."

After one more nod, she whispered. "I love you, guys, thank you for supporting me, and being there for me."

Grissom squeezed their hands while replying. "We love you too, and always."

Katie may have had a rough first day, which had to be expected, but she was determined to move past it and be the best CSI she could be, just like the two people she admired and loved the most, and only hope that one day she'll have someone to come home to who will help her in a way her parents helped one another.

* * *

AN: Three more chapters to go, thanks for reading, and please review.


	38. Celebrating Grissom

Summary: Who is there to celebrate Grissom's retirement party. Plus, Katie and Alex take their relationship to the next level.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior, a few questionable words  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple

* * *

Chapter 38: Celebrating Grissom

Late Dec, 2041

With the start of winter break, it also meant the end of Grissom's long career at the University, and because of that, the University was throwing him their own retirement party for him, which also meant that Grissom will be involved with two parties because Sara was still adamant on throwing her own so they could have all of their family/friends over, not just a select few.

Grissom was finishing buttoning up his dress shirt when Sara, who was in a blue, thin strapped dress that went down to her knees, with her hair in an updo, walked out of the bathroom, and practically whistled while seeing her husband standing in front of the mirror looking as good as ever.

Grissom shyly smiled as he turned his head to look at her, then his jaw almost dropped seeing his beautiful wife, and she shyly smiled in return while smirking. "I guess we both look good then."

He smiled in return. "You're always a good sight, dear."

She picked up his tie from the dresser, walked up to him, stopped and placed it around his neck before she started tying with love and emotion in her eyes. "Right back at you, bugman."

Once she was done, their eyes connected again and he cupped her cheek while whispering. "Now, while I know my job wasn't as demanding as yours, even when I became head of the science department, it's only fair that I thank you too for being supportive of my career."

She placed her hand on top of his as she whispered. "You're very welcome."

After looking into each other's eyes in silence for several minutes, he started to lean forward, but she shook her head and stepped back with a chuckle. "No way, because once we get started, with you looking like that, there won't be any stopping, and you're not getting out of this."

He smirked. "Ah man, you figured out my plan."

She smirked as she wrapped her arms around him, not able to let him fully go yet. "I'm on to you, Dr. Grissom."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, also not able to fully let her go, as he spoke with a sparkle in his eyes. "So, rain check huh?"

With no hesitation, she nodded with her eyes sparkling. "You better believe I'm cashing in later."

After another moment of silence, he whispered sincerely. "I love you."

She replied back with the same loving tone. "And I love you."

* * *

Downstairs, dressed up in dresses/suits, waiting on their parents, were William, Bella, Isabella, Jason, and Katie when there was a knock on the door, Katie smiled the biggest smile since Thanksgiving, stood up and rushed towards the door the best she could with heels on, and opened it, revealing a suit wearing, Alex, which did nothing to stop her racing heart.

"You're here."

Alex with his eyes sparkling while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and brings her closer to him, he whispered. "I am, and you're not leaving my sight all weekend."

He was suppose to be in town for both of Grissom's retirement parties, then he was going to back to Chicago to finish up his packing before he moved back here for good.

She sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine by me." Then they started kissing.

They were lost in their own world that they didn't hear Sara and Grissom walking down the stairs, or hear her father clear his throat the first time, but the second time they did, and they pulled apart and looked at them shyly, causing Grissom to smile. "It's nice to see you Alex, but please save making out with my daughter for when you two are alone because that's something I won't ever get use to seeing."

They all chuckled as Alex replied shyly. "Yes, sir."

Once Alex walked fully into the house, and the front door was closed, they stood next to the others while Sara and Grissom looked at their 'kids' with their significant others, happy they that they were so happy, and proud to share this moment with them.

When they heard the horn of the limo a few moments later, which was provided to them from the University, Sara asked them. "You all ready?"

And while they were going to the party, the kids were across the street with Catherine and Warrick.

They all nodded before they headed towards the front door so they could head to UCLA.

* * *

(About 3 hours later)

After enjoying their time at the party, where there were multiple speeches/stories about Grissom during his time at the school from other teachers and from the students who were also invited tonight to show respect to their favorite teacher, and he even made one himself, mostly thanking the son to the late Dean that hired him, that gave him a chance to live out one of his dreams, who happened to be the new Dean as well, the Grissom family left and had dinner together before they made it back to the Grissom residence.

Then after about another 30 minutes together, the 'kids' hugged their parents goodbye before they left the house, of course William, Bella, Isabella and Jason didn't leave until they got their kids from the across the street.

Once it was an empty house, and while they were still standing close to the front door, Grissom turned to his wife and cupped her cheek before whispering. "Now, wasn't there a rain check to be cashed in?"

She smiled brightly before whispering in reply. "Yes, but hold that thought, will you. I'll meet you upstairs."

She then pulled away and headed for the kitchen while he shook his head with a smile, then after turning the alarm on, he turned and headed upstairs.

When Sara made it into the bedroom with a champagne bottle and two glasses, she sees her husband still in his suit but without the jacket, tie, shoes and socks, and a few buttons were undone on his shirt. She took a breath to try and calm her racing heart, but knew it was useless, so she just looked ahead while she walked towards the dresser, causing him to look at her with a known smile as he walked up to her.

After slipping off her low healed shoes, she started to pour the liquid in their glasses, then she handed him his glass before she picked up hers, turned to him before speaking with emotion while holding up her glass. "To my amazing husband..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Sara, you..."

But she cuts him off with a smirk. "You're either getting the speech from me now, while we are alone, or tomorrow in front of our friends and family, so which one will it be?"

Knowing he didn't have any other choice, and figured with it only being her here, he didn't have to feel as shy getting all the attention, so he nodded. "Now is ok."

She smirked again, knowing her husband really well. "That's what I thought." He chuckled slightly before she continued after clearing her throat. "Now, where was I?...right, to my amazing husband, whom I'm extremely proud of, not only how he has grown as person, but how he became a mentor, a teacher, a father, and grandfather (She smirked a little on that one), that everyone loves and respects." He walked up to her and cupped her cheek as she finished with emotion. "I'm so happy that you let me see this, to be apart of it all. It's truly amazing how much you have changed, when I wasn't even looking to change you."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "It's apart of life, you should grow as a person, but I stand by with what I've been saying for years, it's all because of you, and I'm glad I became all those things that you see in me." He then moves her closer to him as he finished with emotion. "But most of all, I'm glad I get to be the father, and husband that you see, that you deserve to have."

She sniffled. "You are, and so much more." She then lifts up her glass up as she finished. "So to Grissom, as established before, my amazing husband, the father of my children, the love of my life, my rock, I love you with all of my heart."

He lifted his glass up as he finished with love in his eyes. "And to Sara, my wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life, my rock, and I love with you with all of my heart."

She smiled shyly as they clinked their glasses. "This was suppose to be about you."

He brings her even closer as he whispered one more thing. "Well, I'm nothing without you, so this about you too."

Before she could respond to that, his lips touched hers, and like most of the times, one kiss turned into more, until it turned passionate, and after a few moments they slowed down and placed their foreheads together while closing their eyes as their hearts raced, he whispered with passion after taking a breath. "God Sara, what you still do to me."

She smiled with pride that she still had this affect on him after so long, then pulled back while opening her eyes and cupped his cheek with passion in hers. "And the feeling is definitely mutual Dr. Grissom."

While their eyes remained contacted, they drank their glass of champagne before putting the glasses on the dresser, then she took his hand and walked them towards the bed as she spoke. "Now, about that rain check I need cashing in."

* * *

When Katie and Alex made it to and in her apartment, it didn't take them long after the door closed to start kissing while they moved towards the couch, and after several minutes of passionate kissing, he slowed them down and started to pull back, but she kept following him, not ready to stop, causing him to chuckle.

After another few more minutes of kissing, he finally pulled back and said softly and truthfully. "We better stop now, or I else I might not want to."

She smiled with passion in her eyes as she moved her lips to his neck and whispered against his skin. "And what if I don't want you to?"

He pulled back in shock. "Katie?"

She nodded as she cupped his cheek before asking. "This is real, right? This isn't some sick joke or dream where you leave me the moment you move here?"

With all the love he had for her, he smiled. "This is real, baby. How you feel about us is as real as it gets. I love you with my whole heart and the moment I get here, I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming with me."

Seeing the absolute truth, she nodded again with a sniffle and love in her eyes. "Then I believe in us, I trust you, I love you and I don't want to wait anymore, I'm ready to be yours completely."

Seeing the acceptance, love, passion, and desire in her eyes, made his heart race faster, then he nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly a few times before moving up and off of her, then once he stood up from the couch, he held out his hand, and she smiled as he helped her stand up, then he cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her forehead softly, both closing their eyes at his action.

They pull back a few moments later, while opening their eyes, before showing one another with their eyes everything they felt, then he walked them towards her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

(Sometime after)

With the sheet up to her chest, Katie was laying on her stomach with a smile on her face as Alex was laying on his side with his head on the palm of his hand with the sheet up to his waist, showing off his athletic build, and he was also smiling while running his hand up and down her back. "You ok?"

She chuckled with a nod. "I've never felt better, everything felt..."

He cuts her off with a whisper. "Right? Perfect? Everything you ever wanted?"

She nodded again. "All the above, and so much more I can't explain."

He nodded with a smile of his own before leaning down and kissing her temple. "My thoughts exactly."

He laid down on his back, and a moment later, making sure the sheets stayed in place, she moved and laid down so her head was on his bare chest, and after he placed his arms around her shoulders, she whispered while closing her eyes. "Thank you for showing me how it truly should feel."

He kissed her head as he whispered while closing his eyes. "Then I must thank you for the same thing."

They both sighed in content, feeling like they were on top of the world right now and their love only growing stronger.

* * *

The next morning

Sara, while wearing a t-shirt and laying on her side, woke up with a smile on her face as she watched her sound asleep husband as his arm was around her.

It had been a very late night for the both of them, but well worth it, pretty much like it's always been between them, with the added bonus that they didn't have to worry about work now. But, knowing someone had to get up because of a few early guests who will be arriving soon, she sighed as she eased her way out from under his arm and slid out of bed, then after brushing her teeth and hair, she put on some pajama pants and grabbed her robe before walking out of the room, down the hall then down the stairs.

When she reached the kitchen she started the coffee before she thought about what to cook for breakfast, and by the time she finally decided, there was a knock on the door, so she smiled as she walked towards it, then after opening it, it revealed Nick, Diana, Greg, and Morgan on the other side of it, causing Sara to smile a little wider as she looked at Nick first. "Hey oldie."

They all started chuckling before Nick brings one of his long time friends in his arms with a smirk. "I would say right back at you, but I'll be a little nicer."

After another round of chuckling, Sara sighed. "Well, regardless on how old we are getting, it is always nice to see you."

"Yes it is."

Once the rest of them were greeted, Sara moved to the side to let them in before they headed towards the kitchen, and after asking if they wanted any coffee, which they all accepted, Nick asked. "So, where is the man of the day?"

She cleared her throat, hiding her shy smile behind her coffee mug as she replied. "He's still asleep."

Nick then raised an eyebrow as he finally realized her attire. "A late night, huh?" He then smirked while shaking his head. "You two still acting like you're in your honeymoon phase, I see."

Sara then smiled with pride, now not caring who knew at the moment what happened last night with her husband. "Damn right, and damn proud of it, thank you very much."

They all chuckled before Diana looked at her husband with smirk of her own. "And I don't know why you're smirking there cowboy, they aren't the only ones still in their honeymoon phase."

When he got a shy look himself, they started another round of chuckling before they started talking about their favorite subject, their kids, and in Sara's case, her grandkids.

Once Grissom arrived in the kitchen about 30 minutes after they showed up, he shared a quick kiss with his wife without batting an eyelash, not caring who was in the room with them, causing the others to smile, then he greeted them before sitting down at the table while Sara was cooking breakfast, which he would have done it, but she kept shooing him away while reminding him that this was his day, and that all the cooking will not be done by him.

* * *

Later that afternoon

By the time everybody else showed up, Sara was in more presentable clothing, and after awhile, once they spent time doting on the younger generation and catching everybody up on their lives, Nick walks closer to the deck railing and spoke loudly. "Can I have everybody's attention, please."

Once everybody was looking at him, Nick continued, telling a few good stories about Grissom, and thanking him for all that he had done for him. Then when he was done, Warrick took his spot on the deck as Grissom looked at Sara with one of his 'pleading' looks, causing her to chuckle while shaking her head. "I'm sorry, babe, but I said I wouldn't speak in front of everybody, I didn't say anything about everybody else not doing it." They all started chuckling while Sara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered. "Come on, these people love you and want to share a few good stories and talk about how much they admire you and how you impacted their lives, just let them have this moment, ok?"

Knowing he probably didn't have a choice anyway, he just nodded at Warrick with a small smile, and Sara kissed his cheek with a smile while Warrick started his stories and ended by thanking him. Next came Catherine, then Greg, then Carly, and while the other 'older' guests never had the privilege of working with him at least on a daily basses, they still had some good stories to tell, even the second generation had some 'teacher' stories to share.

When the last person was done, next came his own kids, and their significant others, which by then Grissom was an emotional mess, overwhelmed of all the praise he was getting, and Sara was right there, by his side and squeezing his hand with a smile for support/comfort.

* * *

A few hours later, most of the group left, leaving the Stokes and Sanders families in the kitchen with Sara and Grissom, who where also giving their attention to their grandchildren, while their 'kids' were out on the back deck, talking and laughing, genuinely enjoying the time together.

After a few more laughs, both married couples got up and went inside to get refills on their drinks, leaving Alex, and Katie, who was sitting on his lap out on the deck, he kissed her temple with a sigh as he spoke. "This is nice."

Katie nodded with a smile. "Yes it is, thank you for being here."

He shook his head as he placed his hand on top of hers. "You don't need to thank me, I'm glad I get to be here."

"Good." She then sighed. "I'm going to miss you when you are gone."

Alex took a moment before he spoke again. "You know what, what if you didn't have to miss me?"

She turned her body to look at him with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

He smiled as he lifted one of his hands up to cup her cheek. "What if you came to Chicago with me to help me pack."

Katie looked a little surprised at his suggestion. "What? For real?"

"Yes, and with your help we'll be gone a few days, four at the most. I promise we'll get you back here just in time for the holidays."

Katie bit her lip while she thought about it, then she started to speak. "I don't know if I can take off work at such short notice, but if I can, ok."

His eyes sparkled. "Yeah?"

She nodded with her smile getting wider as her eyes started to sparkle. "Yeah."

"Awesome."

She chuckled as she leaned towards him before she kissed him, which he responded instantly, but mindful on where they were, they did tame it, and after one last kiss, she pulled back and looked into each other's eyes with a smile.

Their moment together was interrupted when Isabella smirked. "Aww guys, look at them, they look so cute and in love."

Katie looked at her siblings and stuck her tongue out at them, causing them to laugh before she smirked with her eyes sparkling. "Shut up, I'm happy."

William then answered, his eyes sparkling for his youngest sister. "We know that, and we couldn't be happier for you."

Then Isabella finished. "And it's about time!"

Katie nodded in agreement while the others did one more chuckle while they were all in agreement too.

* * *

AN: Two more chapters to go. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	39. Katie & Alex

Summary: Katie and Alex's moments.

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Katie/Alex, William/Bella, Isabella/Jason  
Other Characters: Implied others

* * *

Chapter 39: Katie & Alex

July, 25 2042

On this date, exactly a year ago, was the first time Alex and Katie saw one another, so they were out celebrating. In fact, they went to the same restaurant that they went to that night, but things were a little different this time around, they were in a more secluded area and a lit candle was on the table between them.

Katie was eating her meal when she noticed her boyfriend, which her heart still raced at the thought of this wonderful man being her boyfriend, was looking at her with an unreadable look, so she asked. "Are you ok?"

Alex's smile just lit up the room while he reached for her hand. "Am I ok? That is such an underwhelming word to describe exactly what I am feeling right now, what I have been feeling for a year since I met you. It feels like I'm on cloud 9 every time I wake up next to you."

When Alex first moved back here, he was adamant that he not move in right away, not wanting to do anything that will screw them up, so instead he took the guest room downstairs at her parent's house, which they offered.  
But, that plan only lasted two weeks, if even that, because what they learned very quickly was that while being in the same city, knowing they were so close yet so far, they couldn't sleep well without the other one next to them, and even though Katie gave him the second bedroom when he did move in, so they could have their own space while getting use to living together, that wasn't good enough either, so they've been sharing a bed ever since he officially moved here.

Katie nodded with a loving smile. "I know what you mean, I've felt it too."

He brings her left hand up and kissed it with his eyes sparkling. "I'm glad." He lowers her hand slightly before running his thumb over her ring finger while continuing, getting more emotional the more he spoke. "Now admittedly, I never really believed in love at first sight, and as clichéd as it is to say, everything I felt or believed in changed the moment our eyes met. I was a goner, you've managed to steal my heart from the start, Katie Grissom."

Katie started to have tears in her eyes as she replied softly. "And you're not getting it back."

He shook his head before finishing after clearing his throat. "Good, because I don't want it back. I want you to have it, for the rest of our lives."

While still holding her hand, he stood up, causing Katie to gasp as she asked. "Are you about to do what I think you're about to do?"

He smirked. "Probably, because do you know exactly how hard it is to surprise you? I feel like you're always one step ahead of me."

Katie shyly smiled. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Learning to play chess, especially against her brother and father, had taught her to be one step, sometimes multiple steps, ahead of them in order to be successful against them, not that it works every time though. But she also learned to do that outside of her chess games as well, especially while on the job.

He shook his head and reassured her. "But that's one of the things I love about you, and honestly, the only thing that matters at the end of the day, is your answer."

She cleared her throat before asking since she's been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever, and didn't want to miss out on the tradition just because she knew it was coming. "Can I still hear the question?"

He chuckled with a nod as he got down at one knee while pulling a ring box out his pocket, then he cleared his throat and spoke with so much emotion that it brought tears in both couples eyes. "Well you, Katie Grissom, give me the greatest honor of my life by becoming my wife?"

He opened the ring box while she nodded with her tears going down her cheeks. "Yes, and the honor is all mine."

She sniffled as he took the family ring, and it wasn't only elegant, it also had the tradition like the 'Grissom' ring, out of the box and slid it down her ring finger on her left hand, then he stands up slightly so they could share their first kiss as an engaged couple, which that's when they heard clapping going through the restaurant, and whether it was for them or not they didn't care, they were in their own little world, much like they have been the past year.

They smiled against each other's lips after a few moments, then they pulled back and he whispered. "I love you."

She cupped his cheek as she whispered in return. "And I love you."

After one more soft kiss, he goes back to his spot at the table, and after a few moments, he asked with a smile. "So, I have to ask, is it really true that your father asked your mother to marry him when they were wearing bee suits?"

Katie chuckled with a nod before telling him the story, a story she's heard multiple times growing up.

* * *

June 26, 2043

Standing at one end of the aisle in a church, dressed in her thin strapped wedding dress that went down just below her knees, Katie Grissom, who will become Katie Grissom-Carter in only a few moments, looked towards her left and smiled at the man who had been there for her from the moment she was born, read her bedtime stories, sometimes from a book, others he would make up, doctored up all of her owies, gave her soup and comfort when she was sick, helped her through some of the hard times she had, answered every question she had about entomology without any annoyance in his tone, in fact, she could see the pride in his eyes every time she did, always had her back, no matter what, her biggest hero really.

Grissom smiled with tears in his eyes as he looked at his youngest daughter, the last child he'll be giving away, then he held out his arm and asked after clearing his throat. "You ready, ladybug?"

Katie nodded as she hooked her arm through her dad's. "More than ready, daddy. It feels like I've waited my whole life for this moment."

He nodded in understanding before replying. "Then we better not waste another second."

She nodded with one more smile, and as they started walking, Katie's mind thought of some of her special moments with her soon to be husband, including the day they picked this date to be their wedding day.

_Flashback_

_July 26, 2042_

_(One day after being engaged)_

_After telling the family about her engagement, her, her mother, Isabella, and Bella were sitting on one side of the deck talking about wedding dates, while the guys were sitting on the other side, still celebrating with drinks and a game of poker._

_They threw a couple of wedding dates around, but nothing felt right to her, then Isabella nodded with a smile. "I have it, June 26."_

_Bella started to smile with a nod of her own. "It's perfect, I love it too."_

_When the girls looked at Katie, the younger woman looked a little shocked. "Guys, that's yours..."_

_Isabella cuts her younger sister off. "And it can be yours too."_

_When Katie looked at her mom, Sara smiled. "It's your day, sweetie, so it's your choice on when you want to get married. I don't see anything wrong with it, and they obviously don't either."_

_Katie looked at her sisters again, and they were still beaming, and after she bit her lip she looked across the deck and asked. "Hey babe, what do you think about June 26?_

_Alex looked over at his fiancée, which got his heart racing thinking of her in that way, before smiling, knowing the significance of that date. "Honestly, as long as I get to marry you, I don't care when we get married."_

_Isabella then smirked. "Good answer."_

_They all chuckled before guys went back to their game while the girls looked at Katie, and after a moment, she started to nod. "Alright, if you two got no problem with it, then I don't either." Then with a beaming smile, she solidify that date with her words. "I'm getting married June 26th!"_

_Bella and Isabella started cheering while bringing her in their arms as Sara started sniffling, so Katie asked as she took her mother's hand after the other girls let her go. "Mom?"_

_Sara waved off her worry while shaking her head. "I'm happy for you, sweetie, honestly, it's just my last baby is getting married."_

_The girls all 'awwed' before the three of them surround her for a comforting hug._

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

_After leaving the Grissom residence, Katie and Alex walked into their apartment, and after closing the door, he wrapped his arms around her from behind with a smile, she smiled in return as she leaned her body into his. "You sure you're ok with the date?"_

_He kisses her check and whispered with love. "Like I said, as long as you're my wife, I don't care when I get to pledge my life to you." She turned around in his arms as he finished while cupping her cheek. "Besides, I know how important that date is, yes, it marked a day of joy for the family, twice over, even, but it also marked a day that was very scary for you all, and you want to fill that day with as much love and happiness as possible so you'll remember the good moments."_

_"Thank you for understanding."_

_He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke with love in his eyes. "Of course. I love you, and anything that makes you happy makes me happy."_

_"I love you too."_

_He then surprised her, making her gasp as he lifted her up in arms, bridle style, and smirked while walking them towards the bedroom. "Now, on for the celebration."_

_She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Didn't we already do that last night?"_

_He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you saying once is enough for you?"_

_Her eyes started to get passionate as she whispered. "Once is never enough with you."_

_With passion reflecting back from his eyes, he started to lean forward and kiss her while saying. "Good answer."_

_And as their lips touched, he continued to walk them in the room, closing the door behind them with his foot._

_End of Flashback_

Father and daughter stopped at the other end of the aisle before he took her hand, kissed it then handed it over to the man he's trusting will take care of his baby girl with tears in his eyes. "Take care of my ladybug."

Alex nodded with tears in his eyes, which doesn't happen much, as he responded while taking Katie's hand. "With my life sir, you can count on that."

Grissom nodded in return, then he turned his head towards his daughter, and kissed her cheek while whispering. "Love you, sweetheart."

She sniffled with a nod. "Love you too, daddy."

He pulls back a second later, and after one more look at her, he turned and walked towards the left side, first spot in the first row to stand next to his wife, who slipped her hand into his while they watched their last baby get married.  
It was a day they had been hoping for, but admittedly a part of them were sad that they had to officially let their last baby go.

* * *

Wedding night

Lying in each other's arms with the sheet up to their waists, Katie was wearing a UCLA t-shirt, soft music was playing and candlelight lit up the room, and after several minutes of silence, Alex whispered as he ran his hand up and down her back. "What's going through that brilliant mind of yours?"

She smiled at his compliment. "Just thinking."

"Care to share?"

She moved from him so her elbow was on the mattress and her head on the palm of her hand, then not wanting to lose all contact with him, she took his hand and slipped her fingers though his so she could see his wedding band, making her heart skip a beat, knowing she was the one that put the ring on his finger, then she smiled at him. "Growing up, and while it took my siblings a little longer to appreciate it more, I've always been fascinated about my parent's love story, especially how they met, and so for the longest time I wouldn't have minded if my true love story had the same beginning as theirs."

He looked at her with wonder before he asked with his eyes sparkling. "So, what it sounds like you are saying is that, I made one of your longest dreams come true?"

Katie nodded, her smile growing. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He leaned forward and whispered. "Good, I want to make all the rest of your dreams come true too."

When they started kissing, she wraps her arms around his neck as she lays down on her back, taking him with her, and after several minutes, they pull back and he goes for her cheek before her neck as she spoke while she was getting lost in his gentle touch and kiss. "And I want to make your dreams come true too."

He smiled against her skin before he replied softly. "You already have, sweetheart."

She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair from the back. "Come on, there has to be other dreams that you want."

He gives her skin one more kiss before moving so he could look into her eyes before speaking with deep emotion. "Ok, there is one other dream you can make come true, help me create a beautiful daughter who looks just like her beautiful mother."

Katie had tears in her eyes with a nod. "Ok."

His eyes get wide. "Yeah?"

She moved one off her hands to his check and whispered. "Yeah, but maybe not at this time."

He chuckled/sobbed with a nod. "Ok, but soon?"

Her smile gets wider as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it. "Absolutely, and I want you to help me create a handsome son who looks just like his handsome father."

She wiped his tears away as he whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Grissom-Carter."

"And I love you, Mr. Carter."

When they kissed again, they didn't stop, continuing to share their love for one another.

* * *

November 23, 2043

After Katie pulled away from the toilet, she sat down on the floor with a sigh and closed her eyes, then a moment later the bathroom light turned on with a worried toned Alex. "Honey, are you ok?"

Still with her eyes closed, Katie took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I will be, just not feeling that well right now."

A moment later she hears the water faucet turn on, but then as he was walking up to her, she turned to the toilet again. She felt his hand on her back as she finished up, then once she was, she got back into a sitting position so she was in front of him, and he hands her the water with a worried look.

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't..."

Now with her eyes opened, she cuts him off while taking the water from him. "Don't ask me to stay home today, please. I'm not missing my parents 36th wedding anniversary party." He sighed, then he was about to open his mouth again to speak, but she continued before he could. "I'll tell you what, if I'm feeling worse than I am now by the time it's time to go, I'll stay home, and you can go."

He shook his head, not willing to leave his wife if she's sick. "No, how about we both stay home so I can take care of you."

Now with the pleading look, the one her mother gives to her father that he could never resist accepting no matter the request. "Please, I want at least one of us to go, if I can't."

A beat later, he started to smile, causing her to smile, then he chuckled while shaking his head. "You have some type of power over me, Mrs. Grissom-Carter, I don't know how you do it." She chuckled as he continued. "Alright, I'll go if you can't." He took one more deep breath as he cupped her cheek. "Just promise me you'll be truthful, ok? I know how much you're looking forward to today, but I don't want you to get sicker being out and about."

She nodded with love in her eyes. "I promise."

He gave her another nod. "Ok."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly, then once he pulled back, and with her stomach settling, she finally rinsed out her mouth before flushing the toilet. He helped her up a second later, and she brushed her teeth before following him into the bedroom to try and get a little more rest before they had to get up and get ready for the day.

* * *

(Later that afternoon)

When it was time to get up, they did their morning routine and got ready for the day, then when it was time to go, Alex looked at his wife with a question in his eyes, and she nodded with a smile. "I haven't puked for hours, it must have been something I ate last night that was passing through my body."

While she did get sick two other times during the night/morning, she hadn't puked since they officially woke up.

He sighed, still feeling unsure. "But we had the same thing, and I didn't get sick."

"I don't know what to tell you, then, because I feel fine now. Here, check my forehead." He placed his hand on her forehead, then cheeks and they felt normal, so she smiled. "See, you satisfied, now can we go?" As there was a pause between them, Alex couldn't stop looking at her because he thought he saw something different with her, so she asked when she noticed he was in a dazed state. "Earth to Alex, I said can we go now?"

Finally coming back to earth, he shook his head with a smile. "Uh, yeah."

When he hadn't moved yet, she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is with the look?"

He shook his head again with a chuckle. "I don't know, something seems different, I just can't place it at the moment, but you seem to be glowing."

Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she walked passed him. "Ok, come on you love sick puppy."

He wrapped his arm around her waist before she was fully past him, then they continued walking towards the door as he whispered in her ear. "I can't help it, and by the way, I like the look very much."

They stopped at the door, and she turned around in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck while replying softly. "What if it's there because you make me so happy?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Normally I would agree, but I still feel it's different."

She chuckled again. "Ok, we can talk in depth on how you think it looks different when we come back home, alright?"

"You're on."

They peck each other one the lips before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

35 minutes later

When they made it to the Grissom household they greeted everyone together before they went their separate ways, and while he was hanging out with William, Jason and Rick out on the deck, she was in the kitchen with her sisters and Elizabeth.

She had been fine for about 15 minutes, then 'that' feeling came to her, overwhelming her was more like it, and she placed her glass on the kitchen island, said 'excuse me' before she rushed out of the room, and into the guest bathroom from the guest bedroom.

The girls looked at one another with worry at first, then after a few moments, their minds seem to click to the same conclusion before they started smiling as they headed towards the guest bedroom.

When they stopped at the closed bathroom after closing the bedroom door, Isabella knocked while asking. "Hey, Katie, you ok in there?"

The hear a toilet flush, then the faucet running and silence a couple of beats before she finally spoke while opening the door. "Yeah."

Elizabeth handed her a mint, and Katie took it with a smile and nod. "Thank you."

Elizabeth nodded with a smile in return, and while Katie sat down on the bed with a sigh, Isabella asked after clearing her throat. "So, how long have you been feeling this way?"

Wringing her hands together she looked down at them and sighed again, revealing the whole truth. "I've felt nauseous the last few days, and it came to a head last night. But, I've felt fine the last few hours." She looked up at her sisters with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to worry Alex so I didn't say anything to him about the nauseous part, but I'm starting to become nervous that something is wrong."

All three of them started to smile as Isabella walked up to her sister, sat down next to her and took her hand. "I don't think anything is wrong, sweetie, we think you could be pregnant."

She looked at her sister in shock. "What!?" After another nod from Isabella, Katie shook her head. "No way, not possible." When Isabella raised an eyebrow at that comment, Katie chuckled this time. "I mean, it is obviously possible, but I'm..."

She trailed off as her mind went into overdrive, and Isabella asked. "Katie, when was the last time..."

Katie cuts her off with eyes wide after going through the dates in her head, then gasped. "Oh my god, I could be pregnant." She then slipped her hand out of her sister's and started pacing like a caged animal, having a little 'freak out' moment. "I could be pregnant, what do I do? I..."

This time Bella stops her while placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulder. "First off, try and take a deep breath and let it out slowly before you pass out."

Katie nodded with a smile. "Right."

She did that before Bella continued. "And secondly, this is all speculation."

Katie nodded again. "I need proof." After another deep breath, she continued. "And I can't wait to get it, I have to know now."

Isabella stands up with a nod. "Alright, we'll go with you to the store and get a test."

"Ok, and what about Alex? I need to know first before I can tell him, I don't want to get his hopes up."

Bella takes her phone out of her pocket and replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I know someone who can distract him while we are out."

Katie nodded with a smile, then gets tears in her eyes as she said softly. "Thanks guys."

The girls surrounded her as they give her a hug while Isabella was the one that spoke. "Anytime, sis."

After they pulled back from her, they started walking out of the room while Bella sent a text to her husband, then the four of them walked out of the front door without any one noticing.

William feels a buzz from his pants pocket, so he takes out his phone and reads the text from his wife. _'Had to step out with Elizabeth and your sisters, keep Alex distracted. P.S. don't worry, I promise everything is fine :) Love you.'_

While he didn't know what was going on, and it did make him a little curious on why they had to leave, especially during this milestone occasion, he trusted his wife with all of his heart, so he just smiled, then as he lifted his head up, he sees Alex heading towards the backdoor to the house, so he placed his phone back in his pocket and walked up to him. "Hey Alex, where you going?"

He smiled at his brother-in law as he turned to look at him. "I'm going to check on my wife."

William smiled as he shook his head. "She's with the girls, I'm sure she's fine." When Alex revealed a worried look before he could stop it, William asked. "What is it?"

Alex looked around to make sure no one was near before he told him, not knowing he gave William a good piece to the 'puzzle'. "Your sister was sick off and on through the night, and even though she said she was fine before we left the apartment, I'm still a little worried about her." William hid his shock as the puzzle came together in his head, then he couldn't help but start smiling while thinking his baby sister could be a mom, and Alex started to look at his brother in-law with curiosity after he saw his look change. "What's going on, why are you smiling?"

William cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's nothing man, just thinking." Alex just nodded his head, still not sure what was going on. Then William placed his arm around his brother in-law's shoulder and spoke again. "Anyways, how about I show you a move on the chess board that can guarantee you at least one win against my sister."

While Alex wasn't a stranger to the game of chess before he met Katie, he never played it as much as her and the Grissom family did. But, now that he was a member of the family, and expressed interest on joining in on their tournaments, he's been practicing a little more, however he was nowhere near the level, Katie, William, Grissom, or even Sara and Little Sarah was at, so he lost...a lot.

Alex started to chuckle as they headed towards the chess board that was already set up on one of the tables, after all this was the Grissom residence, when was a chessboard not set up? Especially during parties.

"What, right now?"

William nodded with a smile. "Why not." Then he smirked. "Aren't you tired of losing to her? Don't you want to win at least once?"

Alex started to smile with a nod. "You know what, I do. I really do."

William chucked in return while he removes his hand from his shoulders and lightly taps him on the back. "Well, then let's get to it."

Alex nodded while he sat down in the chair while William pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before he moves to the other side of the table and sat down across from his brother in-law.

* * *

While sitting in the backseat next to her sister with Bella in the passenger seat as Elizabeth was driving since her vehicle was easiest to get out, a buzzing sound came from Katie's phone, so she pulls it out of her pocket, looked at it, smirked, and shook her head while reading the text out loud that she received from her brother. _'Congrats, mother to be!? love you.'_

They all chuckled too before Katie said with a sigh. "Of course he would figure it out."

As they were all calming down, Katie was putting her phone back in her pocket before she looked out the window, then she felt her sister's hand on hers while she asked. "Katie, you ok?"

Katie looked at her sister, tears slowly coming to her eyes. "I just hope that if it's true, I'll be a good mother. I hope I am at least half as good as all of you are, as mom is."

The other girls had tears in their eyes as Isabella spoke with comfort. "Hey, I have no doubt you're going to be a fantastic mother, you are amazing with your nieces and nephews, and I don't see it being any differently with your own...well maybe slightly because you'll love them a little more."

They all chuckled with nods before Bella turns around in her seat to look at her sister in-law, who was wiping her tears away with a smile and slight nod. "And while I know it's hard to be a first time mom, don't forget you are not alone, not only will you have an amazing man behind you to help you when you feel you are struggling, but you'll also have us as well." Katie reached for Bella's hand and squeezed with another smile.

Then Elizabeth finished. "And you can call on us anytime."

After another thank you, Katie took another calming breath, knowing they were right, she not only had a great support system behind her, but she also had a husband who had been looking forward to having kids the day they had gotten married, and the closer they got to the store, the more she was hoping the test was positive, especially for her husband.

* * *

(Close to an hour later)

While still playing chess with Alex, William's phone buzzed, so he pulls his phone out of his pocket, smiled at the text message before looking at Alex and spoke. "I know this is going to sound very weird coming from me, but go meet my sister in her childhood bedroom." Alex looked at her brother in-law with a small surprise, and William chuckled with a nod. "Yes, you heard me right, and it isn't what you think." He stopped and shook her head. "Just do it, please."

Alex just nodded as he stood up before he headed inside the house, passing the girls, who had smiles on their faces, as he walked towards the stairs, which confused him even more, then once he was on the second floor, he walked to the last door on the right and knocked. "Hey Katie, it's me."

Katie cleared her throat and said. "Yeah, come in."

He opened the door and stepped in the room, and unlike her sibling's childhood rooms, where theirs were changed completely for their grandkids, Katie's room didn't look that much different than when she lived here.

He took a moment to look at his wife while she was sitting on her bed, and he asked. "So, what's going on?" He then chuckled before continuing. "Because I have to admit it felt a little unsettling to hear your brother tell me to _'meet his sister' _in her childhood bedroom."

She chuckled softly before looking down at the floor, and now he was getting nervous at how nervous she looked, so he walked up to her, his joking side gone and asked softly. "Honey, what is it? Now I'm getting a little freaked out here."

She started to speak as she moved her hand from behind her to pick up a box. "While this didn't start out a tradition after my mother did it, it eventually became one."

Before he could say anything, she moved the box so it was in front of her before she handed it towards him.

He cleared his throat and took the box from her, and after tearing the paper away, he opened the lid to the box, then he gasped and his knees almost buckled as he saw the baby sized cubs jersey with the custom name 'Grissom' on the back of it, which it so happened to be the same jersey Sara bought for Grissom when she told him she was pregnant with William.

When he hadn't spoken for several seconds, Katie smirked. "I know we'll have to get a new one and add 'Carter' to..."

He cuts her off as he shook his head and kneeled down with tears in his eyes. "A baby? That's why you've..."

She cuts him off this time with another smirk. "Feeling like I've been puking up my lungs, yeah."

He winced as he replied softly, knowing he was partly to blame for that now. "I'm sorry."

She cups her cheek with a smile. "Hey, it's part of the process, and it will all be worth it when I see the eyes and the face of my handsome husband in our son."

He shook his head with a smile as he placed his hand on her stomach. "How about my beautiful wife's eyes and face in our daughter."

She chuckled before replying. "As long as he or she are happy and healthy, I don't care what I'm giving you."

Now looking at her in wonder, he replied softly. "What you'll be giving us, and thank you."

"Thank you to you too." She wiped her thumb under his eye when she saw a tear while she asked. "And you're really ok with this?"

He sobbed/chuckle with a nod. "Yes, I am 100% ok with this. I love you."

"And I love you."

He moves up so they could share a kiss, then they placed their foreheads together while her hand joined his as it remained on her stomach, knowing their love created a child they'll cherish for the rest of their lives.

* * *

February 14, 2044

"Ok soon to be mommy and daddy, are you ready to see the progress of your child?"

While Katie was sitting up in bed in one of the rooms at the clinic with her husband right next to her, they nodded with smiles at Kelly, and Kelly smiled back before she started the process, then when she saw the baby on the screen, her smile got wider as she said. "Wow, in all my years of being your immediate family's go to doctor, I have to say this one is a first for me."

Katie and Alex didn't know exactly how to take that, but they were glad she had been smiling when she made the comment, so while they weren't 100% freaked out, there was a slight worry in Katie's tone of voice. "What is it?"

Kelly turn the machine so both parents could see before Kelly pointed out. "Here is baby number one, and baby number two."

They looked at Kelly with wide-eyes before Katie spoke with tears in her eyes. "Twins?"

Kelly nodded as she watched Alex take his wife's hand and kissed her on the forehead as he whispered his thanks with emotion, then after a moment Kelly asked her next question. "Would you like to know what gender they are?"

Katie and Alex looked at one another, speaking with their eyes before they slowly smiled, then Katie looked at Kelly with a smile and nod. "Yes, please."

* * *

August, 20, 2044

With a number of people limited in the hospital room, Katie looked up from the child she was holding, who was born two minutes before their twin, and saw that her parents, siblings and their significant others were the first to meet the two youngest Grissom members, which honestly weren't that surprising.

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked towards her parents first. "I'm a mom."

Both parents were smiling with pride at their daughter, which they couldn't describe how happy Katie looked, it went so much deeper than that, it was like her deepest dream was had finally come true, she was happily married and now a mother.

Grissom nodded with a few tears himself while just seeing her emotions right now. "Yes, you are, and a very beautiful one at that."

Alex, who was holding child number 2, smiled with the same look as his wife. "And I second that."

When the rest of the members voiced the exact sentiment, Katie looked at her family shyly, then she cleared her throat before looking at her father and continued to speak with emotion. "Now, I would like you to meet the two main attractions for this evening." She looked at her second child, a son, and said. "Daddy, meet A.J." Then she looked down in her arms to look at her oldest child, another son. "And Gilbert, named after two men I love more than anything."

The whole room, not named Alex, gasped with emotion while Katie moved her head up to look at her father, who looked awestruck while trying to open his mouth to say something, and Katie took that opportunity to continue. "It was time that one of our children be named after the head of this family, our biggest hero."

Finally able to speak, Grissom shook his head with a few tears going down his cheek, not able to stop them. "Ladybug, you didn't..."

Alex cuts him off with a smile. "With all due respect sir, there wasn't another name we wanted more for one of our sons, we...I wanted to honor the man who felt like a father to me before I became a member of this family, before I even met Katie."

Before Grissom could speak, Bella spoke with emotion. "And honestly I wanted to do that too." When Jason said the same thing, Grissom turned his head to look at both his daughter-in law and other son-in law with emotion before Bella continued. "But, I think it was a silent agreement that Katie got the name."

Now it was Katie's turn to be shocked because she didn't know that. "Really guys?"

Both William and Isabella nodded with smiles before William continued after clearing his throat. "We knew if it wasn't going to be us, it was eventually going to be you if you were blessed with a son because there was no way Dad's name wasn't continuing in this family."

When everybody with smiles and tears in their eyes, Grissom cleared his throat and shook his head, still overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say, you've all made me speechless."

Sara cleared her throat from emotion as she placed a hand on his shoulder with a smirk. "Just tell them that you love them. "

He smiled with a nod as he looked at all six of his 'kids'. "I do, each and every one of you, so much. I've never felt more blessed than I am right now."

Once his eyes went back to the son in Katie's arms, Katie smiled while speaking again. "Come on, daddy, hold your namesake."

Grissom walked closer to the bed, but before he took Gilbert from Katie, he bent down and kissed his youngest grandson's forehead and whispered. "Hi A.J., I'm your grandpa, and I love you so much."

He pulls back a moment later, and looked at Alex before they nodded with smiles, then Grissom turned his attention to his youngest daughter, bent down and kissed her cheek before he whispered his love for her, and when he pulled back from her, little Gilbert was finally placed in Grissom's arms, and much like the seven other times he's done this with his grandkids, his heart skipped a beat and he fell in love at first sight all over again.

* * *

AN: One more to go. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	40. Would do it all again

Summary: While the 'kids' are out with one another, Sara and Grissom have the grandkids, and at the end of the night they celebrate a special 'date'.

Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Katie/Alex, William/Bella, Isabella/Jason (All implied)  
Other Characters: Grissom Grandkids

* * *

Chapter 40: Would do it all again

May, 2046

With their own kids getting older and work taking most of the Grissom 'kid's' time, it was a little harder for the siblings to get together these days, outside of their usual family dinner time with their parents and the chess tournaments, so tonight, with everybody's schedule finally on the same page, they were going out while their kids were staying with the grandparents until morning.

Once all the hugs and kisses were exchanged and Sara and Grissom reassured them that they'll be fine, the six of them walked out of the house, and after closing the door, Sara and Grissom, who were each holding a grandson, Gilbert and A.J., turned around to look at their seven other grandchildren, some who had both mixtures of themselves (9 year old J.T, 8 year old Abby & 3 year olds Betty & Jasmine) while the others leaned more one way or the other (13 year old Sarah (Sara), 12 year old William III (Grissom), 10 year old Jeffery (Grissom), 1 year old Gilbert (Grissom) & 1 year old A.J. (Sara)).

Before they could speak, the now teenage Sarah, who was the math wiz of the grandkids, like her mother and Aunt Katie, looked at her cousin William, who was just like his father with science, and smirked. "You ready to get toasted?"

William shook his head with a smirk of his own while they walked towards the chessboard. "We'll just have to see about that, I have been practicing a lot more."

"I guess we will."

Jeffery, who was inspired to be a cook, asked with a smile. "Can I help with dinner, grandpa?"

Grissom nodded with a smile of his own. "Soon, buddy, when it's time."

He nodded before grabbing his reading book from his bag and headed for the couch while Abby, who was inspired to be a writer like her mother, grabbed her journal and sat at the other end of the couch as J.T., the athlete of the grandkids, asked if he could turn on the T.V. and look for a sports game to watch, which Sara and Grissom ok'd it while Betty and Jasmine, both of whom really loved art, asked their grandma if she would color with them, and Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes, I would love to, girls."

But before they could make a move, the sound of their tenth grandchild, 5 month old Christina from Katie and Alex, which also brought the gender 'war' to a tie, was heard from upstairs, so after Grissom kissed his namesake's temple, he hands him off to Sara before going upstairs while she took the boys to the their playpen in the middle of the living room.

Grissom followed the familiar route all the way towards the end of the hall before stopping at Katie's old room, which was now turned into a nursery for Gilbert, A.J., and now Christina, then he walked into the room, headed for the third crib on the left, stopped, looked down at his youngest granddaughter/grandchild, and smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach and ran his thumb up and down so she knew he was there, which worked because she quieted down from his gentle touch.

When she was calm she opened her eyes in wonder, looking up at her grandfather with matching eyes & face, which he felt her eyes were sparkling back at him as he signed with a smile, even though she couldn't understand him right now. 'I love you, sweetheart, I hope you know how much.'

Outside of Christina's hearing issues, which Grissom still blamed himself for, she was a happy and healthy little baby, and while he loved all of his grandchildren very much, he felt the bond between him and her go slightly deeper because of it.

He picked her up a second later, kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest before he looked down at her and talked, mostly random facts, just letting her, not only 'feel' him, but so she could see his lips moving.

* * *

(Hours later)

After dinner, which under the close eye from Grissom, Jeffery made the majority of the meal, they all did their own thing for a little bit longer before they watched a family friendly movie, one everybody could enjoy before getting ready for bed, which after some 'special' looks from their grandkids, Sara and Grissom consented on them having a sleepover in the living room on mattresses, at least from the 3 year olds and up, they wanted the three youngest upstairs with them.

Once kisses and hugs were done, little Betty asked. "Grandpa, can you tell us a story?"

Grissom looked over at Sara, and she nodded with a smile. "I'll get the boys situated, go ahead."

He nodded with a smile before she walked upstairs so she could put the youngest boys down while he walked towards the couch, then as he sat down, he looked at Abby. "Are you sure you don't want to share a story, sweetheart? You're the writer."

Abby shyly smiled, not ready to share her work out-loud, and shook her head. "I'm not ready."

He nodded with a warm smile before he cleared his throat and started speaking. "OK, so, once upon a time..."

But before he could continue, teenage Sarah spoke, or more like smirked. "Let me guess, there was a princess named Sara?"

The older grandkids chuckled before Grissom smirked at his oldest grandchild. "If you know it so well, why don't you tell it?"

She shook her head with her mother's/grandmother's smile. "Sorry grandpa, continue, please."

Grissom nodded again, and after one more clearing of the throat, he continued without any more interruptions.

By the time he finished the story all the grandkids were asleep, and he just sat there watching them, his heart filling up with so much love. He never thought he would become this lucky, so with a shaky voice, he whispered. "I love you all, so much, thank you for filling my life with more joy than I thought was possible."

After another moment or two, he gets up from the couch, walks towards the kitchen to grab a champagne bottle and some glasses before walking back into the living room to turn the lights off, making sure the nightlights came on, then once he made sure the alarm was set, he headed upstairs, stopped in the master bedroom for a moment to drop of the items and to do a little decorating before he went across the hall to Katie's old room again, stopped in the doorway and watched his wife read a book to their three youngest grandchildren, whom were all in their cribs sound asleep.

She closed the book, and smiled a little wider when she felt his arms around her waist before whispering. "And how was your story telling?"

He smirked. "Put them asleep before I even got to the middle of the story, should that tell me something?"

She chuckled softly as to not wake them up before speaking. "I think these little ones are telling me the same thing."  
He chuckled softly, then they sighed in content before she spoke again. "Griss, how did we get this luc..."

He cuts her off with a slight shake of his head. "I don't know, honey, but I'm glad we are."

"Me too."

A few moments later, he releases her, and gets a closer look inside the cribs to check on them one more time before they headed out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door to a crack as they stepped out in the hall.

Before they took a step closer to their room though, which the door was closed, Grissom whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes, honey."

After so many years with him, she just learned to accept whatever he had up his sleeve without question, so she did exactly that as she felt his hand slip into hers before he walked them the rest of the way to their room, and once they were inside, he closed the door, walked them towards the middle of the room, told her to stop, with her eyes remaining closed, then walked towards the dresser, grabbed the two full champagne glasses, walked up to her and said. "Now you can open them." When she did, she saw candles lit around the room with him holding out a champagne glass for her.

She smiled with a slight shake of the head as she took the glass from him. "What's this about? I'm not missing an anniversary of some sort am I?"

If there was one thing she learned quickly about Grissom was that if something significant happened in his life, especially when it happened between them, even the small stuff, it was locked in his memory, no doubt for life.

He took a breath with a nod before he spoke with his blue eyes sparkling. "In a way, yeah. I know as the years went by we celebrated other 'anniversaries', letting this date be overlooked, but I could never forget that 42 years ago on this night I asked you a very important question at the time, it felt like a life or death one at that."

The moment in question popped into Sara's head a few seconds later, and she whispered. "You asked if we could start over, wipe the slate clean."

He nodded while cupping her cheek before speaking with emotion with his blue eyes shinning. "And you said yes, so we took our first step forward that night that lead us here, a life where were have three wonderful kids and ten equally amazing grandchildren."

She smirked while shaking her head. "If someone would have told me when I was younger that this is how my life would turn out, I wouldn't have believed them."

He shook his head with a chuckle before he went back to a sincere tone while running his thumb up and down her skin. "Me neither, but I'm so grateful, especially what you've given me, from a second chance to helping me become a father."

He wiped a few tears away as she replied with emotion. "I am too. I love you, so much, and as long as you're by my side, I would go back and do all of this again."

He brings her closer to her as he whispered. "Me too."

They kissed softly then she moved closer to him so she could lay her head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist before they moved their feet to the song in their hearts, the same song they've shared since they've became a couple.

He then whispered after a few moments of silence. "And I love you too, with everything that I have."

As they continued to share this moment together, they couldn't help but look back on their life together, like they were watching it as if it was a movie, which was by far their favorite one, and to think all it took was for him to ask if they could start over.

* * *

AN: There you have it. Hope it has been worth it, thanks to all those who read and reviewed, I really appreciate all the support I got with this one, especially when it took me a little longer than usual to update while I figured out where exactly I wanted to take this.

Like I said in my main series, I'm taking a little break, then I'll be back at it. Hope you are all safe, and until next time, always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
